I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by iceeyes568
Summary: Ariwa Stevenson is the newest diva on RAW. Vince puts her in a storyline as Randy's on-screen girlfriend. What happens when she starts to fall for him outside of the ring and vice versa. Can she truly be happy or will it just end in heartache.
1. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Ariwa Stevenson is the newest diva on RAW. Vince puts her in a storyline as Randy's on-screen girlfriend. What happens when she starts to fall for him outside of the show and vice versa. Can she truly be happy with him or will it just end in heartache.

Chapter 1

"_I'm finally here."_ 28 year old Ariwa Stevenson thought to herself as she pulled her black ghost flames Chevy Silverado extended cab into the back of the Staples Center arena.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Then she got out of her truck, retrieved her bag from the back and headed inside. She headed to find the Woman's Locker Room. She found it and stepped inside noticing all the divas were already there. Gail looked up from her bag as Ariwa stepped inside.

"New diva?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, Ariwa Stevenson." Ariwa replied.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Gail said, "Over there in the left corner is Natalya, Eve and Maryse and in the right corner is Tamina, Alicia, Nikki and Brie and I'm Gail."

"Hello." The other divas said.

"Hello." Ariwa replied.

"Ari is that really you?" Natalya asked.

"Yes Nattie it's really me." Ariwa answered.

"Oh my God girl, I thought they'd never sign you." Natalya replied rushing over and pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I know, I've been waiting for like ever." Ariwa said hugging her back.

"There's a possibility…"

"Oh hang on a second." She replied pulling her phone out of her pocket.

It was a text message. She pushed the buttond that said 'view' and it read:

_Tonight you will be introduced as Randy's mystery girlfriend and will accompany him to the ring for his match as well._

_Your RAW General Manager_

Natalya saw the text message too.

"I was wondering who they would put as Randy's mystery girlfriend," Natalya said, "are you okay with that Ari?"

"Yeah Nattie I am actually." Ariwa replied. "I mean he can't be that bad of a guy off camera."

"I couldn't tell you, Tyson, David and I don't normally socialize with him." Natalya said.

"Well I guess I should get changed." Ariwa replied.

"Alright." Natalya said.

She found a spot and got an outfit out of her bag, went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and put her street clothes into her bag.

"That outfit is hot girl." Natalya said. "Randy's probably gonna be tongue tied when he see's you."

"Thanks." Ariwa replied.

Her outfit consisted of a black v-neck halter top with ghost flames on it, a black leather mini skirt and black knee high, high heeled boots.

"I better go find Randy." Ariwa said. "I'll see you later Nattie."

"Ok, see you later Ari." Natalya replied.

Ariwa left the locker room and made her way down the halls looking for Randy. She turned a corner that led to the third hallway and saw Randy from a distance talking to John Cena. She headed their way. John saw her halfway down the hall, nudged Randy and pointed down the hall. Randy looked in the direction that John was pointing. His drw dropped open when he saw her. She was about 6'0", perfectly fit body with some muscle, long waist length black hair, intoxicating emerald-green eyes, incredibly full lips and a very sexy yet mischivious smile. She came to a stop five feet from them.

"You're drooling Randy." She said reaching her hand out closing his mouth.

Realization dawned on him then.

"Ari?" he asked.

"Yep." She said with a smile.

He scooped her up for a hug and crushed her to him.

"Can't…breathe…Randy." She replied gasping.

"Sorry." He said putting her down.

She stedied herself after she was back on her feet.

"Wow, I barely recognized you. As soon as you said 'You're drooling Randy' and closed my mouth, I knew. That's what you said to me the first time we met, remember." He said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I remember, I thought you would never stop drooling. You were speechless for like two minutes, then when you finally started talking you were messing up your sentences. I thought it was amusing that I had that kind of effect on you." She replied laughing lightly.

"I hear voices in my head…"

Randy pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text message. He pushed the button that said 'view' and it read:

_I hope you are pleased with her as your on-screen girlfriend. Tonight you will introduce her as such. She will accompany you to the ring and either before or after your match you will kiss her._

_Your RAW General Manager_

He showed her the message. She read it and then showed him the message she received just after she arrived.

"As you can see I wasn't given notice that you were gonna kiss me, but it's okay." She said.

"Well this should definitely be interesting." He replied with a smile.

She noticed the smile and raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman." He said.

"Oh, I know, Randy, I know." She replied.

"Uh um." John cut in.

"Oh sorry John." Randy said. "John this is Ariwa Stevenson."

"It's nice to meet you Ariwa." John replied sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you John." She said shaking his hand. "Oh and it's Ari for short."

"Good to know." John replied.

"I better get changed so I'm ready." Randy said.

"I'll come with you." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow and she noticed.

"It's not like that Randy. I just thought that we should go over everything." She said dashing his hopes slightly.

"Oh, okay." He replied slightly bummed.

"Catch you later." John said.

"You too." Her and Randy replied in unison.

They left down the hallway. He made a turn to the left went down the next hallway stopping in front of the sixth door. He opened the door and guestured for her to come in. she stepped in and jumped a little when the door slammed shut. She went to go sit down on the couch but he blocked her way. He placed his hands on the door on either side of her head and looked her in the eyes. She looked back.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her. "Be honest please. I'm not going to force you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie and Natalya." She replied. "Yes, I am okay with it, Randy."

"I just wanted to make sure." He said.

He put his arms down and moved to the side to let her pass. She went and sat down on the couch. he went over to his bag and got his ring gear out. Then he went into the bathrom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged ready.

"Alright, lets head to where Josh Mathews does the interviews." He said.

"Ok, where do you want me to stand?" she asked.

"How about I show you when we get there." He suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me." She replied.

They left his locker room and made their way to where Josh would be conducting the interview. They arrived and he had her stand about ten feet away. She decided to sit on one of the crates, so she hopped up and took a seat. The show started off with two matches before Josh was showed on camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Randy Orton." Josh said.

Randy stepped into view of the camera right next to Josh and the crowd cheered like crazy.

"There's been a lot of rumors backstage that you have a mystery girlfriend, Randy." Josh said. "Is it true or just rumors?"

"There's been talk for months now about whether or not I have a mystery girlfriend. So I'm here to set the record straight." Randy replied.

"Please continue." Josh said.

"Yes I do and she should be here anytime." Randy replied.

"Oh Randy, sweetie." Ariwa said.

The camera panned to show her sitting on the crates. She got down and walked over to him as the camera followed her. The crowd went nuts as soon as they recognized her from the promos for the newest diva coming to RAW. Randy swept her up into a hug and then he kissed her. She surprised him by kissing back, but he had no complaints. The crowd went nuts again.

"Does your girlfriend have a name or do we call her Randy's mystery girlfriend?" Josh asked.

"Now Josh please don't insult my intelegence by acting stupid. I know you know who I am. The fans now know. If you don't then maybe this will help." She answered and then gave a smirck that could rival anyone of Randy's.

Josh suddenly realized who she was.

"You're the new diva that has been promoted for the past few months. All it said was 'coming soon', but the promos didn't give a specific date." Josh said.

"Well there should be no problem because I'm here now." She replied. "Name's Ariwa.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Came Edge's voice.

Edge walked into view of the camera. When the crowd caught sight of him they booed.

"Let me guess Randy, she's your slut of the week." Edge said.

Randy narrowed his eyes, the crowd booed Edge for that remark and she surprised everyone by laughing.

"Oh, he's got jokes." She replied. "Tell me something, Mr. Rated R Retard."

Randy laughed at that. Edge got into her face. Randy went to get in between but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Ooh, I can see it in your eyes, you want to hit me or spear me, go ahead Edge, do it." She taunted.

"You're not worth it." Edge replied.

"Awww, he's afraid that he'll be beat by Randy if he does. Looks like the Rated R Retard has no guts." She egged on.

"I've got plenty of guts. You're just an insignificant little bitch that's not worth my time." Edge retorted evenly.

"You're tredding on very dangerous ground, Edge." Randy replied menacingly.

"Am I now, I don't think so, Randy." Edge said slyly.

"This is your only warning Edge, one more nasty word about my girlfriend and I'm going to punt you in the head." Randy replied coldly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Edge mocked.

"Just watch yourself Edge." Randy threatened.

"Come on Randy, he's not worth it." She replied tugging on his arm. "Besides you need to focus on your opponent for tonight."

"Oh, one more thing." Edge said. "Ariwa, if you ever want a real man you know where to find me."

"I would hardly call you a real man." She retorted evenly.

Randy smiled at that remark. They left Edge standing there fuming at her last comment. As soon as they were out of sight of the cameras and out of earshot of the microphones Randy stopped and turned to her.

"You really gave him a mouthfull." He said.

"Well you'll get a nasty response from me if you say something nasty to me." She replied. "Plus he deserved it, he really gets on my nerves."

"I would have to agree with you on that." He said.

"I'm curious about something Randy." She replied.

"And what would that be Ari?" he asked.

"How in the world did you put up with that man when you were part of Rated RKO?" she asked.

"At the time it was because we had a common enemy." He answered. "But looking back I kind of wished I really hadn't become a tag team with him 'cause I don't think it helped my career any."

"True. But at least you have the fact that you were the youngest World Champion in the history of the WWE. He didn't win a major title until he was like in his thirties I believe." She replied. "Maybe late twenties."

"I remember that night, I beat Benoit for the title and then the next night on RAW, Hunter, Dave and Ric kicked me out of Evolution." He said harshly.

"I wasn't particularly happy with them for that either." She replied with a frown.

Then the frown turned to a smile.

"I hope all the gifts you've gotten throughout your career were satisfactory." She said.

"They were from you?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I thought that if you knew someone remembered you for who you are inside, then you would be happy." She answered.

"Every gift came with a card that always said 'FROM AN OLD FRIEND' but nothing more." He replied. "No matter how hard I thought I never could figure out who they were from. But you made a mistake on the card for the most recent gift. It said 'STOP DROOLING, FROM AN OLD FRIEND'. I knew the last gift was from you but I wasn't sure about all the others."

"I wanted to make it a challenge. I figured that if I said who they were really from then you would think I was stalking you and I kind of didn't want to give you that idea." She confessed sheepishly.

"I honestly never would have thought that. I remember that a lot of the gifts always came after something bad happened to me. I remember the night Hunter broke my collarbone, that night and every day after that I got like five gifts." He replied. "They were all CD's that I wanted but hadn't gotten yet. I remember because I wrote a list, but I think I don't remember where I put that list. Oh now I remember, I had it in the hospital, but after I got out, it was gone so I thought it must have been thrown away."

He studied her face.

"Wait a second, you took it." He said when he saw the guilty look come onto her face.

"Guilty." She confessed. "I was there when you got out of surgery. You were still out of it from the anesthetic. I remembered that you once said you started a list of CD's you wanted to get. So I looked in your stuff and when I found it I put it into the back pocket of my purse. Then I left the CD's that I had bought on the table next to the bed along with the balloons and a teddy bear and then went back to training."

"Well thank you. All of the fans pretty much cheered when they found out I was injured." He said. "Just once I was hoping that there was someone that was cheering for me to get better."

"Well guess what, you had one. Me. I know it might sound stupid coming from me, seeing how I'm officially employed by WWE, but I'm still a fan and a fan of yours no less." She replied. "I always have been."

"Well thank you, that really means a lot. At least someone cheered for me when everyone else didn't." He said smiling.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you?" she asked honestly.

"Not much of one, I guess." He answered. "Truth be told I wouldn't have been mad, but all the same I'm glad you did."

"That's what friends are for." She replied smiling.

"There's a possibility…"

She pulled her phone out and saw she had a text message. She pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_Randy's match is against Ted DiBiase Jr. tonight. If Maryse is at ringside feel free to take care of her if she tries to interfere at all._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She showed the message to Randy. He gave a little smirk and she did as well when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh Maryse is in for a big surprise if she's down there and gets involved." She said deviously.

"Knowing Ted, he'll most likely have her try to distract the referee." He replied.

"And I'll be ready." She said.

They heard DiBiase's music start to play so they headed to the entrance and watched on the monitor as Ted made his way to the ring with Maryse. They noticed a microphone in his right hand.

"Oh great, we get to hear the privileged words of the fortunate son." She said sarcastically.

He snickered at her comment then looked back to the monitor.

Ted was holding the ropes open for Maryse. She entered the ring and walked to the middle. He entered and went to stand next to her. He raised the microphone to his lips and the crowd booed him.

"Now I know why you all came here. To see us." Ted said.

The crowd booed him even more. Randy and Ariwa rolled their eyes.

"You all get to watch as I beat the ever living crap out of my opponent tonight. And when I win, Maryse and I will celebrate with a nice candle lit dinner at a five star restaurant." He said. "So I want all of you to pay attention as I give my opponent a vicious beating…"

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy made his way to the stage with Ariwa right beside him. The crowd cheered like crazy. Ted groaned and Maryse's eyes bugged out of her skull. Randy slowly made his way to the ring keeping his eyes on Ted. Ariwa did the same keeping her eyes on Maryse. She climbed the ring steps and entered the ring, Randy followed her lead. Then he went over to the right turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper and climbed onto the second turnbuckle and did his entrance pose, she pointed her left hand at him while standing by the ropes facing the hard cam and smiled. Randy climbed down from the turnbuckle and slowly turned around to face Ted. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and then climbed out of the ring. Maryse climbed out of the ring as well. She stood on the left side of the ring while Ariwa stood on the right. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Randy and Ted locked up. Randy got the upper hand and the beat down ensued. Randy took his time. Maryse didn't like how the match was going so she got up on the apron to distract the referee. Ariwa was having none of that and ran around to the other side of the ring, grabbed Maryse by the feet and pulled her off. Maryse's face made contact with the apron and when she turned around she was nailed with an 'RKO' by Ariwa. Ted saw the whole thing and started yelling at her. She acted like she did nothing wrong. Ted turned around and was nailed with an 'RKO' by Randy. Randy covered for the win. She entered the ring, walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then they left the ring and headed to the back holding hands. Once backstage they let go of each other's hand.

"I'll catch you later Randy." She said.

"Alright catch you later Ari." He replied.

She headed down the halls to the Woman's Locker Room. Once there she stepped inside. She went over to her bag and got her street clothes out of her bag, went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged. She went over to her bag, put the outfit that she wore to the ring in it and zipped it closed. Then she sat down and watched The Hart Dynasty pick up the win over The Uso's and Tamina. Natalya walked into the locker room five minutes later.

"Congrats Nattie." Ariwa said.

"Thanks Ari." Natalya replied.

"I'll see you next week, Nattie." Ariwa said.

"Okay." Natalya replied.

Ariwa walked over to Nattie and gave her a hug and got one in return. Then she grabbed her bag and left the locker room. She was halfway to the exit when she heard her name being called.

"Ariwa, do you have a minute." Adam called.

She sighed and turned around.

"What do you want, Adam?" she asked a little annoyed.

He came to a stop five feet from her.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier tonight. It wasn't my idea to insult you like that." He said.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up a text message and showed it to her. She read it. He could see that she was getting upset.

"I'm really sorry, Ariwa." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." She sighed in response.

"I'll see you around." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

He turned and walked back the way he came. She turned and headed to the exit. She pushed the door out of her way and made her way to her truck. She put her bag in the back then climbed into the driver's seat, buckled up, started the engine and then took off for the hotel. She arrived and checked in and then went up to her room to get some sleep.

Around 2am her phone started vibrating. She waited until it stopped vibrating and then picked it up and saw that she had a voice message. She pushed the 'listen' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi cupcake, I know you'll be in Sac next week, so I'm gonna stop and see you."

She hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bag at the foot of the bed. She layed back down and five minutes later she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She pulled her truck into the back of Arco Arena and headed inside. She headed to find Randy's locker room. She turned a corner and bumped into Randy himself. His arms snaked around her waist to hold her upright.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "The Woman's Locker Room is down the hallway to your left."

"Actually I decided to head to yours instead. I wanted some company." She replied.

"What about the divas. Can't they give you the company you want?" he asked.

Then he saw the hurt look on her face after those words and he back peddled.

"Sorry that was a little harsh. I take it you want some male company right now." He replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'd rather talk about it in private." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

He led the way to his locker room. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in. she stepped inside, put her bag in the corner and then started pacing the room. He stepped inside and let the door click shut. Then he went and sat down on the couch. he didn't remember ever seeing her this upset.

"Okay, I'm all ears." He said.

Before she could even open her mouth there was a knock on the door. He got up from the couch and answered the door. There stood John.

"Hey man can I come in?" John asked.

Randy heard a sigh from behind him.

"Actually John, I'm kind of busy right now, maybe later." Randy replied.

John caught a glimpse of her standing in the middle of the room clearly upset about something.

"Okay, later." John said.

He left and Randy shut the door. Then he returned to the couch and sat down.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Go ahead."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, put it on speaker phone and played the message from early Tuesday morning. Randy's eyes narrowed when he heard the message.

"Who was that?" he asked a little upset.

"My brother." She huffed.

Relief washed over him in an instant when he heard those two words.

"So why are you so upset about it?" he asked.

"Because I haven't seen him in eight years." She huffed again.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, he's very abusive. Whenever I don't agree with him, do something stupid or say something wrong he always beats me up." She replied.

He could tell she was trying not to break down so he got up from the couch and enveloped her in a hug. She clung to him as she broke down. In all the years he had known her this was the only time she had broken down in front of him. When she finally finished breaking down he led her to the couch and sat down with her. There was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. There stood Natalya with a man he didn't recognize.

"Yes Natalya." Randy said.

"I was told that Ari was here. This is her brother Joshua." Natalya replied.

"Thanks Natalya, I'll take it from here." Randy said.

Matt Kirklan, Adam Copeland and John Cena showed up and Randy let them in. He reluctantly let Joshua in. He saw Joshua walk over to his sister and pull her off the couch roughly.

"Come on Ariwa, your going home. You have no business being in this company." Joshua said roughly.

She jerked her arm away and stood her ground. It had happened so fast that Matt, Adam, John and Randy didn't have time to react. Joshua had slapped his sister across the face and she stumbled back a step from the force of the blow crying out in the process.

"We're leaving now." He retorted.

"NO." She stated firmly.

He raised his hand to strike but it was caught in mid swing by Randy.

"That is the last time you strike my girlfriend." Randy said venomously.

Ariwa smiled at that because the show hadn't even started and he was calling her his girlfriend. Randy noticed her smile out of the corner of his eye but kept from smiling himself.

"This is none of your business, Orton. So stay out of it." Joshua stated angrily.

"She is my business." Randy replied.

There was a knock on the door. John went and answered it. There stood security and Randy noticed them.

"This is the last time you will see your sister. And if I ever hear that you hit her again you will lose more than an arm." Randy retorted evenly.

"Dad won't be happy that you didn't listen to me." Joshua said to her.

"Actually, dad's happy every time I don't listen to you because that proves to him that I'm thinking for myself. And you're gonna catch hell when dad finds out that you hit me again." She stated matter of factly.

"Escort him out of the arena, gentlemen and make sure he leaves and doesn't come back." Randy replied firmly.

Security forcefully removed Joshua from the arena when he refused to leave on his own.

"There's a possibility…"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed she had a text message. She pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_I hope you have enough pent up aggression after what just happened. So sorry, you can take it out on Maryse if you want to. Your match is the second to last match of the evening and we have you scheduled to win._

_Your RAW General Manager_

"Randy is it okay if I use the 'RKO' on Maryse tonight again. I'd use the sharpshooter on her but I really wanna knock her unconscious. Actually can I use some of your moves on her as well?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Ari." Randy answered.

"Thanks." She replied.

She went over to her bag, unzipped it and pulled out her ring gear. Then she went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged.

"Nice outfit." Adam said.

Randy, John and Matt nodded their agreement. Her outfit consisted of black short trunks and a black lace-up half top with white rhinestones spelling out 'Black Rose' on the back. she had her hair over her left shoulder.

"What's Black Rose mean?" Adam asked.

"It is part of my ring name." she answered.

"Your ring name?" Matt asked.

"Yeah my ring name is Black Rose Ariwa." She replied.

She pulled her elbow pads, boots and a pair of socks out of her bag, walked over to the couch and sat down. Then she put her socks on followed by her boots and lastly her elbow pads.

"You know I like that name, it suits you." Adam replied.

She looked at Adam suspiciously.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"You might want to be careful Adam, she's likely to take your head off right here and now." Randy replied.

"No it's okay. I was caught off guard. Most people are afraid of the name. I've never gotten a compliment about it, not once." She admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm your friend and I like it." Randy replied smiling.

"Thanks." She said smiling back.

"What about us?" Adam asked.

"Well Matt's been my friend since training in Florida. I used to be his manager actually." She answered. "As for John and you I've only met you twice, so I'm not sure yet."

"Well how about after the show we all go and hang out." John suggested. 'That way it gives you a chance to get to know us."

"Alright, you're on John." She replied. "But Adam if you start acting like a dick I'm gonna wack you one right in front of everyone."

"Um…okay." Adam said faking mock concern.

"You're such a dork Adam." Randy replied.

Everyone laughed at the look on Adam's face. There was a knock on the door again.

"I…got…it." Ariwa said through her laughter.

She went to the door and opened it. She saw Melina standing there. She squealed in delight and pulled Melina into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Ari." Melina replied chuckling lightly.

"Oh my god girl, I'm so happy your back." Ariwa said finally letting her go. "Are there two divas matches tonight?"

"Yeah, a six divas tag team match first. Natalya, Gail and Eve versus Alicia, Jillian and Tamina and after Alicia picks up the victory she's going to make a spiel about how she's the most dominant diva on RAW and that she's beaten every diva and then I come out and give it to her." Melina replied smiling

"Sweet." Ariwa said.

"And you?" Melina asked. "You're all dressed to compete."

"Yep I've got a match against Maryse. And I plan on beating the ever loving tar out of her." Ariwa answered. "I need to get all this anger and aggression out and she's the perfect candidate."

"Okay what's wrong?" Melina asked.

"My brother came by and tried to drag me home to Saint Louis. When I jerked my arm away from him and held my ground he slapped me. Then he told me that we were leaving so I told him no and he was about to hit me again when Randy stopped him." Ariwa replied.

"I now officially hate your brother even more." Melina said angrily. "Is he still here, I wanna take a swing at him."

"No security forcefully removed him from the building when he wouldn't leave on his own accord." Ariwa replied. "Dad's not gonna be happy. He won't let Joshua come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas this year, but oh well, his fault not mine."

"Oh, I love Christmas at your place, it's so much fun hearing all the stories about your childhood." Melina squealed.

"Thanks." Ariwa replied blushing.

"Well I better get to the entrance, the six diva tag match is soon and I don't want to miss my queue." Melina said.

"Alright, see you later." Ariwa replied hugging her.

Melina hugged her back. Then she headed down the hall and turned a corner. Ariwa closed the door after Melina was gone. She turned around and saw the guys' faces. All their eyebrows were raised and they had a glimmer of humor in their eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Christmas at your place?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Melina comes every other year to celebrate it with me, so does Nattie. And my dad tells stories about how my little sister Julia and I used to wrestle in our back yard. We would always put on shows for my mom and dad and the rest of my family. I always let her win because I was bigger than her and I didn't think it was fair that I was probably gonna win all the time so I let her have all the victory and I was a good sport about it most of the time. I played the bad guy so some times when I lost I would give her a move to knock her out. Half my family would boo me and the other half would cheer me. My cousin Dustin was my manager and his brother Eric was my sister's. I miss those times, to be young without a care in the world." She replied lost in her thoughts.

"Would your dad be mad if I came for Christmas or Thanksgiving?" Randy asked.

"What?" she asked shaking her head coming back to reality.

"Would your dad be mad if I came for Christmas or Thanksgiving?" Randy asked again.

"Not if you're my boyfriend." She answered raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that. I meant what I said to your brother. But I should have asked you first." Randy admitted.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She replied.

Randy smiled at her answer to his unasked question. John, Adam and Matt all laughed at Randy's smile. It was like he had won the lottery and for Randy it was true. But being able to call Ariwa his girlfriend was way better than winning the lottery at least that was his thoughts.

"So that means that I can tell all the divas that I'm off limits." Randy said.

"Yes and you can tell them that if they so much as make a move on you I will rip them to shreds." She replied. "Don't worry about Nattie she's dating Tyson and you don't have to worry about Melina either. She thinks you're handsome but she says she's not into you like that. She values your friendship above everything else as well as mine. She'd really be upset if she lost me as a friend and she's told me that she will not go after any man that I date or have dated."

"Who was your last boyfriend?" Randy asked.

"His name was Seth Stone." She replied. "It was when I lived in Canada. That's where I met Nattie, Tyson and David. And Stew Hart graciously let me train in his dungeon when I was fifteen; of course I got my parent's permission first. When I turned 18 my parents moved back to Saint Louis."

"Did he ever do anything to you?" Randy asked.

"No, he was really nice. We are still friends. He's married to my friend Sasha. They are coming to a RAW show the next time we're in Toronto. I'm gonna be sending them backstage passes." She admitted. "You'll really like them Randy, Seth especially, he beat up my brother when he put his hands on me."

"I like him already." Randy replied. "We'll be in Toronto in four weeks."

"Well then I better get those backstage passes to them soon." She said.

She heard Alicia Fox's voice and turned her attention to the TV in the room. Just as Alicia said her part about being the most dominant diva on the RAW roster Melina's music hit and Melina made her way out. She entered the ring as Alicia slid out. Jillian clubbed her in the back with her fist and tossed Alicia back into the ring. Alicia ran at Melina and she bent over backwards came back up and elbowed Alicia in the face then grabbed her and face planted her. She picked her back up screamed 'I'm Back' and gave Alicia her finishing maneuver by way of the splits. Alicia was knocked out. Melina celebrated her return with the fans. Ariwa smiled to herself throughout the whole thing.

"Well I better get going I have a match tonight." Adam said.

"Against?" she asked.

"Randy." Adam replied.

She looked at Randy and he nodded his head in agreement.

"It's the main event. Jericho's in it as well. A triple threat match for the number one contenders spot for the WWE Championship and Randy's scheduled to win." Adam replied.

"Would you like to accompany me to the ring?" Randy asked her.

"Well technically I'll already be down there, my match is before yours." She answered. "So I'll stay ringside. I'll keep from getting involved but I'll cheer for you."

"Alright, I can go for that." Randy replied.

"We've gotta go too. We have a tag match against The Miz and Shemus." John chimed in.

"Alright catch you after the show's over." She said.

John, Adam and Matt left Randy's locker room. She took her seat and watched the next couple of matches. There was a knock on the door. Randy got up to answer it and saw one of the guys from backstage standing there.

"Ariwa's match is in five minutes." The guy said.

"Thanks." Randy replied.

Ariwa got up from the couch and headed out of Randy's locker room. He followed her to the entrance. Maryse's music began to play and she made her way out.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing the competitors; first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse.

She did her ring entrance as the crowd booed her.

"There's a possibility, there's a possibility, all I had was all I gone get…"

Justin Roberts: And making her way from Saint Louis, Missouri, Black Rose Ariwa.

Ariwa made her way to the stage and pointed her left hand to the sky with her index finger pointing up and her feet shoulder width apart. Then she made her way to the ring as the crowd went crazy. She entered the ring and did her stage pose on the second turnbuckle. She climbed down and turned around to face Maryse. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Maryse and Ariwa locked up with a Collar and elbow Tie-up. Maryse got the upper hand for about ten minutes then she made a rookie mistake by doing her ring entrance again which gave Ariwa time to recover and turn the tables. She started to beat the crap out of Maryse real slowly. She knocked Maryse through the ropes onto the apron and when Maryse stuck her head and torso through the ropes Ariwa kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her head, pulled her through the ropes so her feet were hanging on the ropes, and DDT'd her when the referee got to the count of four. The crowd cheered like crazy. She vent into Randy's viper mode and fell to the mat mimicking Randy's performance before an 'RKO' and when Maryse got up and turned around she was nailed with an "RKO' from Ariwa. Ariwa covered for the win. She celebrated with the crowd for about ten minutes. By this time Maryse was positioned on her hands and knees. She saw this backed into the turnbuckle and then ran at Maryse and punted her in the head. Maryse rolled to the mat unconcious. The crowd started cheering again. Ted raced down the ramp to check on Maryse. When she didn't respond to his calls he started yelling for help to come. A stretcher was brought down to the ring and Maryse was loaded onto it and taken to the back to a waiting ambulance where it took Maryse and Ted to the local hospital. She climbed out of the ring and grabbed a chair from by the announcer's booth and set it a little bit away from the announce booth but not to close to the ring.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and is to determine the number one contender to the WWE championship. Introducing the participants.

"You think you know me…"

Justin Roberts: First from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250lbs, Edge.

Edge made his way to the ramp and did his stage entrance while the pyro went off and the crowd booed him. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and did his ring entrance then started pacing the ring waiting for his opponents.

"Break the walls down…"

Justin Roberts: The second participant from Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 226lbs, Chris Jericho.

Chris made his way out to the ring, entered and did his ring entrance staring Edge down. The crowd booed even more.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: The final participant from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

Randy made his way to the stage as the crowd cheered. Ariwa stood up from the chair and clapped for him. He made his way to the ring slowly, climbed the ring steps and entered the ring. Then he went over to the right turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper and did his ring entrance. He climbed down and turned around slowly to face Edge and Chris. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Edge and Chris came to a quick agreement and teamed up on Randy. They beat him to the mat. Edge went for a cover but Chris pulled him off Randy and went for a cover of his own only to be pulled off by Edge. They argued for a little bit and then turned their attention back to Randy and beat him up some more. They through him out of the ring by the announcer's booth. Ariwa went over and checked on him while Chris and Edge ducked it out in the ring they went for multiple covers on each other. Randy got back into the ring and proceeded to beat down Edge and Chris. He threw edge out of the ring and beat up on Chris some more. Chris turned the tables for just a second but when he turned around from coming off the ropes he was nailed with an 'RKO' and then Edge received on as soon as he came into the ring and went for Randy. Randy covered Edge for the win. His music began to play and he climbed on to the second turnbuckle and did his ring pose. She entered the ring and as soon as he turned around from getting down from the turnbuckle she pulled him into a hug and then pulled his face her hers and gave him a mind blowing kiss. He returned the kiss as the crowd went totally crazy. They returned to the back holding hands. Once backstage they ran into Shemus.

"Well fella looks like you got lucky tonight. But just know that when you face me for the WWE Championship you won't be so lucky." Shemus said confidentally.

"Think that all you want Shemus but just so you know your only one move away from and 'RKO' and when I hit that I will be the new WWE Champion." Randy promised.

"Right fella." Shemus replied rolling his eyes and then walked away.

Her and Randy continued down the halls to his locker room. Once there they entered and went over to their bags and got out their street clothes. He let her go and change first. Ten minutes later she emerged completely dressed in street clothes. He went into the bathroom and changed as well. Ten minutes later he emerged also dressed fully in street clothes. There was a knock on this locker room door. She opened it and saw John, Adam and Matt all with their bags.

"Ready to hang out?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Her and Randy grabbed their bags.

"Where did you want to go?" she asked.

"We're just going to go to a local bar if that's okay with you, Ari." John answered.

"Sure, I'll be the designated driver." She replied. "Did you all ride together or drive separate rental cars?"

"I rode with David, Tyson and Natalya." Matt said.

"I drove myself and Adam and Randy rode with me." John replied.

Alright, John how about you take your car back to the hotel and I'll follow with Matt, Adam and Randy and then you ride with us to the bar you want to go to." She suggested.

"Alright sounds like a plan." John replied.

All five of them left down the halls to the exit. Once outside she led the way to her truck. She put her bag in the back. Randy, Matt and Adam all put their bags into the back as well. John went over to his car and got in while her, Randy, Adam and Matt all got into her truck. Randy sat in the front passenger's seat while Adam sat in the back on the right and Matt sat in the middle. John took off for the hotel with her following behind. They pulled into the hotel parking lot twenty minutes later and parked. John locked up his car and then climbed into the back of her truck on the laft side and buckled up. He told her where the bar that they wanted to go to was located and she took off for it. Half an hour later they arrived at the bar and found a parking spot. She parked, shut the truck off and got out of it with everyone else. John led the way into the bar to an empty table. They guys all ordered a beer while she just had a shirley temple.

"Oh come on Ari, a Shirley Temple." John scoffed. "Be daring, get a beer or something."

"Someone has to be sober enough to drive you ding-bats back to the hotel." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

They all joked around for a good four hours order drinks periodically throught the night. She looked at her watch which read 1:30am. And she was starting to get tired. Just then Randy noticed her brother walk into the bar.

"Ari, lets go." Randy said.

"Why?" John asked pouting a little.

Randy pointed to the counter and all their heads turned in that direction. She stiffined when she caught sight of her brother.

"Time to go." She whispered.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Then they all stood up from the table. Her, Randy, Adam and Matt all headed to the truck while John payed the tab. He joined them five minutes later. They all got into the truck and she took off for the hotel. Half an hour later she pulled into the hotel parking lot, parked her truck and shut off the engine. John got out first and went and retrieved his bag from the trunk of his car. Everyone else got their bags from the back of her truck and headed inside. John and Adam checked in first, followed by Matt.

"Wanna share a room?" Randy asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

They walked up to the counter and checked in getting their key cards for a room. They took the elevator up to the sixth floor. They exited the elevator and walked down the hall to their room. Randy stopped at the door, slid the key card in and opened the door when the light turned green. He let her go in first then followed her letting the door click shut behind him. She had her bag opened and was searching for her pajamas when he put his bag at the foot of the bed. She grabbed an oversized Randy Orton t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed in the shirt and panties. She put her street clothes along with her bra into her bag up closed the top but didn't zip it closed. She climbed into bed while he went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He came out five minutes later in a pair of gym shorts. He smiled to himself when he saw her asleep on the bed. He walked over to the bed climbed in next to her, turned the light off, kissed her on the forehead and then layed down to sleep. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She pulled her truck into the back of the TD Garden Arena in Boston, Massachusetts. Her, Randy, Adam, John and Matt climbed out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back. then they headed inside the arena. They all headed down the halls to Randy's Locker Room. They found it and stepped inside. They all put their bags in the corners. Adam, John and Matt's bags on the left and Randy and her's on the right.

"There's a possibility…"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was a text message. It read:

_Just so you know Maryse will be out for a few months after receiving that punt to her head from you. She has said that when she comes back she is going straight for you for revenge. I'm giving you a heads up now so you know and the week before she comes back I'll let you know so you're prepared._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She showed the text message to everyone.

"Not my fault she got punted in the head, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She confessed. "Truth be told it's the anonymous GM's fault for putting me against her. He told me that I could take out all my anger and aggression on her, so if she wants someone to blame she can blame the GM."

"True." Randy replied. "But technically you took her out of competition for a while."

"She kind of deserved it. Always walking around here like she's better than the rest of us divas, I can name three divas that are better than her, Natalya, Melina and Beth." She retorted.

"You forgot one." Adam chimed in.

"Yeah." Matt said.

She looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"Earth to Ari, you're better than her as well." John replied.

"True." Randy said.

Adam and Matt nodded their head in agreement.

"Thanks." She said.

"I hear voices in my head…"

Randy pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text message. It read:

_We're going to add another dimension to your storyline with Ariwa. Sheamus is going to start coming out onto the stage whenever she has a match and watch her and while she's at ringside for your matches. He'll do this for the next four weeks and then on the fifth week he's going to abduct her sending you into a frenzy. He's going to keep her hostage for two months and then at the pay-per-view following that she's going to help you win the WWE Championship. She will also have a match that night against the Diva's Champion and win the title herself. Thus making you two the most dominate power couple on RAW._

_Your RAW General Manager_

He was not happy about this being part of the storyline. He showed her the message and she got the same look on her face that Randy had on his.

"Well looks like the only good thing about this part of the new storyline is that you'll become WWE Champion and I'll become Diva's Champion." She sighed.

"I don't like it one bit." Randy replied. "So many things could go wrong."

"I know but do we even have a choice?" she asked.

"What are you two talking about?" John asked.

"Listen to this." Randy answered. "'_We're going to add another dimension to your storyline with Ariwa. Sheamus is going to start coming out onto the stage whenever she has a match and watch her and while she's at ringside for your matches. He'll do this for the next four weeks and then on the fifth week he's going to abduct her sending you into a frenzy. He's going to keep her hostage for two months and then at the the pay-per-view following that she's going to help you win the WWE Championship. She will also have a match that night against the Diva's Champion and win the title herself. Thus making you two the most dominate power couple on RAW. Your RAW General Manager.'"_

"Not a good idea at all." Adam replied clearly upset. "She could get hurt and bad if something goes wrong."

"I don't like it either but what can I do?" Randy asked. "It's not like I can go to Vince or Stephanie and say 'hey, this particular part of the storyline will not do, because I don't want my girlfriend in harm's way, got it, good, I see we understand each other,' no looks like I'm going to have to suck it up and do the storyline or it's my job."

"Well at least I get to cost Sheamus the Championship at Survivor Series." She replied with a smile. "So who will Sheamus face at the other pay-per-views then?"

"Most likely John or Adam." Randy replied.

"You can't see me…"

John pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text message as well. It read:

_You will face Sheamus at Night of Champions for the WWE Championship, you'll win by disqualification and at Hell in a Cell you'll get a rematch only to lose by pinfall._

_Your RAW General Manager_

"You think you know me…"

Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket as saw that he had a text message too. It read:

_At WWE Bragging Rights you will face Sheamus for the WWE Championship and you will lose by pinfall._

_Your RAW General Manager_

"Oh yeah whoever this anonymous GM is, is really making friends." Adam said sarcastically. "I'm facing Sheamus at WWE Bragging Rights and I'll lose by pinfall."

"Well, I'm facing him at Night of Champions and I'll win by disqualification and then at Hell in a Cell I'll face him again and lose by pinfall too." John replied. "Whoever this anonymous GM is, is really getting on my nerves, I really wish they would announce who it is already."

"Alright on to a more cheerful subject," Matt chimed in. "Ari how was last night for you?"

"I had a lot of fun." She replied.

"Friends?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you're really not like your character at all." She answered.

"What about me?" John asked pouting a little.

"Yes you too." She replied chuckling at his expression.

John's face lit up with a smile. She laughed and everyone else joined in. There was a knock at the door. She went over and answered it. There stood Melina.

"Hey girl, congratulations on your big win last night." Ariwa replied.

"Thanks." Melina said. "Alicia's going to invoke her rematch clause at Night of Champions and I'll retain. Then Jillian's going to challenge me at Hell in a Cell and at WWE Bragging Rights I face Eve."

"And at Survivor Series you'll be facing me and I beat you for the Championship. Sorry straight from the GM." Ariwa replied.

"Nah it's cool, just don't punt me in the head like you did Maryse." Melina said.

"Deal, I'll use the 'RKO' instead, how's that sound?" Ariwa asked.

"Okay, I've always wanted to be on the receiving end of one." Melina admitted. "I'm just glad Randy hasn't decided to give it to any of the other divas."

"Oh yeah that's right the first one he gave it to was Stacy Kiebler, because she didn't believe that he could beat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania and then Stephanie received one on RAW last year when she tried to come out to help Triple H." Ariwa replied.

"Believe me I caught hell for that afterwards." Randy chimed in.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Ariwa said to him. "So Melina to what do I owe this honor?"

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, you know after what happened last Monday night." Melina replied.

"I'm good actually, we went and hung out at a local bar and had some drinks. Well technically the guys all had beers, I had a Shirley temple. I designated myself as the designated driver to make sure we all got back to the hotel in one piece." Ariwa said.

"Well good for you girl." Melina replied.

"Yeah, she's now friends with me and John." Adam said with a smile.

Melina raised an eyebrow in response to Adam's statement. Ariwa saw it.

"Last Monday Adam and John asked if we were friends and I told them that I wasn't sure because I had only met them twice. So they offered me a chance to get to know them, and I bit so we went out to the bar and hung out until 1:30am when Randy saw my brother come into the bar so John paid the tab and we left and returned to the hotel." Ariwa told her.

"That was a smart decision." Melina replied. "Did your brother see or hear you?"

"No, I don't think so." Ariwa said.

"Good." Melina replied. "Well I'll catch you later."

"Okay." Ariwa said.

Melina turned around and left down the hall to the left. Ariwa closed the door and then turned around to face the guys.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light Kept me safe and sound at night Little girls depend on things like that…"

"Hello Daddy." She said into her phone.

"How's my little Caterpillar doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"Oh, I know that tone, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Joshua came by the arena last Monday when we were in Sac and told me that I had no business being in this company and told me that we were going home and when I stood my ground he slapped me. He tried to hit me again when I told him that I wasn't leaving but Randy stopped him from hitting me again." She answered upset just remembering it.

"Well that means he's not allowed for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year again." He replied. "Randy Orton stopped him from hitting you a second time?"

"Yes." She said.

"I've been watching RAW and I've noticed that the past two weeks they have said that you're his girlfriend. Is that part of your storyline or for real?" he asked.

"Both." She said smiling.

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." He replied.

"Dad it's okay, Randy isn't as bad a person as he is on screen. I've known him for years. He's actually a decent person off camera." She said.

"Alright, but just please be careful." He replied.

"I will." She said. "Are you still ordering the WWE pay-per-views every month?"

"Yeah I am. Why?" He asked.

Because I'll be wrestling on Survivor Series in November against Melina the Diva's Champion." She answered.

"Alright I'll call you that day a few hours before your match and see how you're doing." He replied. "Will you be home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes and Christmas too, I'm bringing Randy with me. And I'm sure Nattie and Melina will be with me too since they come every other year and last year they didn't so it's this year for them." She said.

"Oh good more childhood stories to tell." He replied.

"Yes dad there's that and it will be Randy's first time hearing them so please try to keep the embarrassment to a minimum, will you?" she asked.

"I'll do my best." He vowed.

"Alright thanks dad. Love you and I'll talk to you later." She replied.

"Love you to Caterpillar. Bye." He said.

They hung up at the same time.

"There's a possibility…"

"What now." She retorted evenly.

She pushed the 'view' button to read the text message. It read:

_You have a tag match against Tamina and Jillian. Feel free to pick your partner. Just know that the Uso's will be at ringside with Tamina so you can bring some back up if you like. You and your mystery partner are scheduled to win._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She pushed the 'delete' button and the message deleted from her phone. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see the Hart Dynasty standing there.

"Hey Nattie." Ariwa said.

"Hey yourself." Natalya replied.

"What can I do for you?" Ariwa asked.

"I just got a text from our anonymous GM saying that I had a tag match against Tamina and Jillian. And I get to pick my tag team partner." Natalya answered.

"I received the same message." Ariwa replied.

"Would you be my tag partner?" Natalya asked.

"Of course I would." Ariwa replied. "Let me go out first and then introduce you as my tag team partner."

"Okay, I like that idea." Natalya said.

"When is our match?" Ariwa asked.

"It's the fifth match of the evening." Natalya answered.

"Well come on in and hang out with the rest of us." Ariwa replied.

"Okay." Natalya said.

Ariwa stepped to the side holding the door open in the process. Natalya, Tyson and David all stepped into the room right after each other. Ariwa let the door click shut after David was in the room.

"Take a seat anywhere." Ariwa said.

She went over to her bag, unzipped it and pulled out her ring gear. Then she went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in her ring gear and pads.

"Nice outfit." Tyson said.

"Thanks." She replied.

Her outfit consisted of blue short trunks and a blue lace up half top with white rhinestones that spelled out the words "Black Rose' on the back. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her boots. Then she took a seat on the couch and put them on. Matt excused himself for his match which was second. Adam's match was third and he picked up the victory. The fourth match was Mark Henry versus Chris Jericho which Chris picked up the victory after landing a 'code breaker' on Mark. Her, Natalya, Tyson and David all headed to the entrance as the show went to commercial. When RAW came back from commercial Tamina was just entering the ring. Jillian had gone out during commercial.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it…"

Justin Roberts: And the opponents, first from Saint Louis, Missouri, Black Rose Ariwa.

She made her way to the stage with a microphone in her left hand and did her stage pose. She walked down the ramp but did not enter the ring. She raised the microphone to her lips.

"Let me introduce my tag team partner…" she started.

She gestured to the entrance. The Hart Dynasty's music started to play and out walked the Hart Dynasty with Natalya.

"My best friend, Natalya." Ariwa replied with a smile.

Natalya walked down the ramp and hugged her. Ariwa dropped the microphone on the ground and her and Natalya rushed the ring. They took down Tamina and Jillian and the referee had to break it apart. He finally got Jillian and Ariwa to their respective corners. Natalya and Tamina started off the match. They wrestled for about five minutes then tagged in their partners. Ariwa and Jillian wrestled for about ten minutes and then they tagged their partners back in. Natalya and Tamina wrestled again for five minutes. Natalya went to lock the sharpshooter on Tamina but Jillian got into the ring. Ariwa raced in and knocked her down then she put the sharpshooter on Jillian while Natalya locked the sharpshooter on Tamina. Both Tamina and Jillian tapped out. The referee called for the bell.

Justin Roberts: The winners of the match, Natalya and Black Rose Ariwa.

The referee raised their hands in victory. Tyson and David entered the ring, walked up to Natalya and gave her a hug each then they gave Ariwa a hug. They turned to exit the ring and saw Sheamus watching Ariwa. He smiled and then went to the back leaving the audience as well as everyone else baffled as to why he was out there. Then all four of them returned to the back as the crowd cheered for them. Natalya, Tyson and David turned down a hallway that leads to their locker rooms. She returned to Randy's. She entered, went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of faded glory blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red rhinestones that spelled out 'Black Rose' on it. She went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She put her ring gear into her bag, pulled out a pair of socks and her shoes, sat down on the couch and put them on. She looked up and saw Randy, John, Adam and Matt staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." John said smirking a little.

"Nice try John, I caught that smirk." She replied.

"What smirk?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, the smirk you had on your face when you said 'nothing'." She answered.

"What I'm not allowed to smirk for no reason?" he asked.

"Well usually when you smirk, you're up to no good." Randy replied.

"Randy's right." Adam chimed in.

"I thought we could hang out again tonight." John said.

"And watch you guys get drunk again?" she asked.

"Actually, I was thinking paintball." John answered. "What'll ya'll say?"

"I'm game." She replied with a mischievous smile.

"Me too." Randy said.

"And me." Adam replied.

"Count me in." Matt chimed in.

"Well we're one short for teams." She said.

"We could do individual." John suggested. "But capture the flag usually works better with teams."

"How about I get Natalya, Tyson and David to play with us." She suggested.

"Sure." John said.

"Then there with me and Ari." Randy replied.

"No fair I wanted to team with Ari." Adam pouted.

"How about the second round we switch teams around." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Adam replied.

She pulled her phone out of her purse, brought up the new text message screen, put Natalya's number in the number box and proceeded to send her this message:

_Nattie,_

_Randy, John, Adam, Matt and I are going to go play paintball after the show's over would you, Tyson and David like to come and play too._

_Ari_

She pushed the send button. Five minutes later:

"There's a possibility…"

She pushed the 'view' button. The text message said:

_Yes. Whose team are we on and what game are we playing?_

She replied back. Her message said:

_You, Tyson and David are on mine and Randy's team and we're playing capture the flag._

She pushed send and waited for a reply. Five minutes later:

"There's a possibility…"

She pushed the 'view' button. The message said:

_Okay, we'll follow you to the paintball range._

She sent a message back that said:

_Alright, meet us in the parking lot._

She pushed send. A minute later:

"There's a possibility…"

_Okay we will._

She put her phone back into her purse.

"Jeez Louise, Ari you're like John and Adam." Randy replied.

"Not my fault I like to text." She said.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light Kept me safe and sound at night Little girls depend on things like that Brushed my teeth and combed my hair Had to drive me everywhere You were always there when I looked back…"

She opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hi Daddy." She replied.

"Congratulations on your win, Caterpillar." Jason said.

"Thanks daddy." She replied.

"So what you up to right now?" he asked.

"Just hanging out in Randy's locker room with John, Adam and Matt." She answered.

"John Cena, Adam Copeland and Matt Kirklan?" he asked.

"Yep, those are the ones." she replied.

"I thought they all hated each other." He said.

"On screen Adam and Randy don't like each other and Adam and John as well. Randy and John don't have a problem with each other anymore on screen they put their differences aside. Matt and John are cool with each other and so are Randy and Matt, but off camera their all really good friends." She replied.

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that up for me." He said.

"You're welcome dad." She replied.

"So what are you gonna do after the show?" he asked.

"We're gonna play paintball." She answered.

"We as in you, Randy, John, Adam and Matt?" he asked.

"And Natalya, Tyson and David." She replied.

"Capture the flag?" he asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"You were always the best at paintball's capture the flag, no one could beat you no matter which team you were on." He said. "Make sure to get the flag yourself, that's what you always did when you played."

"I plan on it. I'm like the wind, remember, invisible yet deadly in one swift." She replied.

"Alright you have fun, Caterpillar and please try not to get hurt." He said.

"Alright." She replied. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Caterpillar." He said.

They hung up at the same time.

"Now what's this about 'I'm like the wind, invisible yet deadly in one swift'?" Adam asked.

"When I play paintball I can become one with my surroundings and just as deadly," She answered. "I've never lost a game of capture the flag when I have played paintball."

"There's a first time for everything." John replied mischievously.

"Yes there is, but I'm not going down without a fight and not before I take some of you with me." She stated. "So stuff that in your cheerio bag, sucker."

Randy laughed at that last part. And soon everyone was joining him in a round of laughter.

"I hear voices in my head…"

Randy pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that he had a text message. He pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_You're tagging with John against Edge and the Miz tonight in the main event._

_Your RAW General Manager_

He deleted the message and then looked at everyone else.

"Adam looks like you're teaming with The Miz against me and John tonight in the main event." Randy said to Adam.

"Oh great, the loud mouth as my partner, this should be interesting." Adam replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Matt said.

"Ugh, the Miz, I mean seriously. What is with that catch phrase, 'I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome'." She replied imitating Miz to perfection.

"Hey that sounded just like him." John chimed in.

"Yeah, well someone should stitch his mouth shut, tie his hands behind his back, throw him in a trunk and send it down the Amazon. That should take care of him, I think." She replied.

"Well that would be considered kidnapping and attempted murder." Randy said.

"If anyone can get away with it, I can, my dad taught me how to not get caught. He's a forensic scientist, so if there was any family that could get away with kidnapping and murder it would be my family." She stated.

"Well hopefully you don't put any of that idea to real life." Adam said.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." She replied. "He's annoying alright but nowhere near enough to be killed over. I guess we'll just have to put up with that loud mouth until the board of directors gets tired of him."

"I guess so." Matt answered.

Randy got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear. He pulled on one of his viper t-shirts and sat down on the couch next to her. John went into the bathroom and changed into his ring gear and came out and then sat down in a metal chair. Adam did the same. They joked around while the next two matches took place and then they headed to the entrance.

"Awesome…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing the participants, first from Cleveland Ohio, weighing in at 231lbs; he is the United States Champion, The Miz.

Miz made his way to the stage and posed while the crowd booed him. He entered the ring and waited for his partner.

"You think you know me…"

Justin Roberts: His tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250lbs, Edge.

Edge made his way to the ramp and did his entrance while his fireworks went off and the crowd booed him. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Then he climbed onto the second turnbuckle and did his ring pose. He jumped down from the turnbuckle and turned around to face the entrance ramp to wait for his opponents.

"You can't see me…"

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240lbs, John Cena.

John made his way to the stage, saluted the crowd, ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He ran the ropes twice and on the third time he stopped and threw his hat to the crowd on the side that the hard cam was facing. He stood across from Edge and Miz staring them down waiting for his partner.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy made his way to the stage followed by Ari as the crowd cheered like crazy. They made their way to the ring slowly. They climbed the stairs and then held the ropes open for her. She entered and walked to the ropes facing the hard cam. He went to the turnbuckle, climbed onto the second one and did his ring pose for the crowd and she pointed her left hand at him and smiled. The crowd went nuts. He relished the feeling of being cheered instead of booed. He climbed down from the turnbuckle, turned around to face Edge and Miz while walking over to his and John's corner. He let John start it off against Miz. John and Miz locked up. Miz put a headlock on John, John pushed Miz into the ropes, he bounced off and came back towards John to knock him down but got knocked down himself by John's shoulder. He took a swing at John, John ducked and retaliated with punches of his own. He threw Miz into the ropes and as Miz came off he received a back body drop from John. John grabbed Miz and started pulling him towards Randy. Miz broke free and tagged in Edge. Randy got the tag and entered the ring. Randy and Edge locked up and Randy pushed Edge back into the turnbuckle on the left by the stage. He pushed at Edge's face and moved away from him when the referee got to the count of three. Edge came out of the corner and they locked up again. Edge pulled randy into a headlock and took him over with a headlock takeover. He wrenched on Randy's neck while they were on the mat. Randy's shoulders hit the mat and the referee slapped the mat twice, Randy's right shoulder came up when the referee was about to slap the mat a third time. Randy got to his base on his knees, Edge leaned into Randy and they both came up together. Randy pushed Edge towards the ropes and caught him with a shoulder takedown when he came off the ropes. Randy went for a pin and Edge kicked out at the referee's two and a half count. Randy started to pick apart Edge piece by piece, he stomped on his legs, arms, feet and head. Randy went into viper mode and started slamming his fists onto the mat to set Edge up for an RKO but Miz got into the ring to try and stop him. John rushed into the ring and took down Miz knocking both of them to the outside where he took out the Miz. Edge got up and turned around receiving an RKO. Randy covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: Your winners of the match, John Cena and Randy Orton.

Randy climbed the turnbuckle and did his ring pose for the crowd again. She entered the ring right after John did. Gave him a hug and waited for Randy to come down from the turnbuckle. When he did she put her hand on the small of his back. He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same and pulled her tight against him. Then she kissed him, he kissed her back as the crowd cheered. They parted a minute later, exited the ring after John. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp when she caught sight of Sheamus watching her. He smiled and walked back to the back. Randy squeezed her hand and then they walked to the back hand in hand. Once her, Randy and John got backstage they headed to Randy's locker room. They arrived and went inside. She went and sat down on the couch along with Randy. John sat down in the metal chair. Two minutes later the door opened and in walked Adam.

"So how do…"

Knock, knock, knock.

Adam answered the door. He saw Sheamus standing there.

"Can I come in?" Sheamus asked.

"Let him in." Randy said.

Adam moved to the side to let him in. Sheamus came in and stood in the middle of the ring.

"What do you need Stephen?" Randy asked.

"Actually I came to say something." Stephen answered.

"Go ahead." Randy replied.

"I just want to let you know that I will not lay a finger on her at all during this new storyline of yours." Stephen said.

"Good, because if she comes back to me with any bruises it's your ass." Randy replied.

"I don't like this new part of the storyline any more than you do. Ariwa is a wonderful woman and shouldn't have to do this at all. But if we don't we could probably lose our jobs." Stephen said.

"I would have to agree with you on that, but like you said it would most likely cost us our jobs if we didn't do what the anonymous GM wants us to do." Randy replied.

"Well I'll see you next week then." Stephen said.

"Alright." Randy replied.

"Bye Ari see you next week." Stephen said.

"Bye Stephen." She answered.

Stephen left and then Randy, John and Adam took turns using the bathroom to change into their street clothes. She went over to her bag while Adam was in the bathroom and got out her camo shirt and shorts. As soon as Adam was out of the bathroom she went into the bathroom and changed into her camo outfit then she exited the bathroom five minutes later and put her jeans and t-shirt into her bag and zipped it closed.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Randy, John, Adam and Matt answered in unison.

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to the exit. They got outside and saw Natalya, Tyson and David waiting for them. Ariwa led the way to her truck. They all put their bags in the back and climbed in with Randy in the front passenger's seat and her in the driver's. Natalya, Tyson and David all got into their rental car. She backed up and pulled to the exit of the arena.

"Which way John." She asked.

"Right." John answered from the back seat.

She turned right and Natalya followed with Natalya and David. John gave Ari directions to the paintball range. He had called ahead of time and reserved the range for a few games of paintball. Thirty minutes later they arrived. Everyone got out and went to the office.

'I called earlier and reserved, Marcus." John said to the man at the counter.

"Yes I remember." Marcus replied. "Are you doing individual or teams?"

"Two teams." John said.

"Alright go ahead and pick who you want on your team." Marcus replied.

"These three are on my team." John said pointing to Adam, Matt and David.

"Alright, you guys will be in blue." Marcus replied getting everything that they needed and handed it to them.

John, Adam, Matt and David put on the gear and took hold of their guns. They loaded them with blue paintballs. The man looked at Randy.

"This your team?" Marcus asked.

"Actually it's her team." Randy replied pointing to Ari.

"Alright miss you will all be in green." Marcus replied handing them their gear.

Ari, Natalya, Randy and Tyson all put on their gear and took hold of their guns. They loaded them with green paintballs.

"I'll show you to the field." Marcus said.

Everyone followed him to the field. He took John and his team to the right side of the field and Ari and her team to the left on the other side of the pond surrounded by trees. The entire field had military vehicles, bunkers and ammo boxes set up all over the place to hide behind, under or in. the man explained the rules for capture the flag to each team. The rules were simple: be the first person to capture your opponent's flag and get it back to your side without getting hit by paintballs and you win. Get hit and you're out.

"I'm gonna go for the flag." Ari said to her team.

Okay, try not to get caught." Randy replied.

"Don't worry they'll never catch me." She said. "Randy you guard the flag, Natalya you and Tyson spread out, take them out if you've got a clear shot and try not to get hit."

Okay." Randy, Natalya and Tyson replied.

They all took up positions on the field and waited for the whistle. A minute later they heard it. Ari moved silently through the field hiding when she sensed someone close by. She caught sight of Matt but he didn't see her. She aimed and shot. A paintball hit him square in the chest. A referee walked over and told him that he was out. She moved on down the field in the same manner, coming across Adam. She aimed and took a shot. A paintball hit him in the back; the force of it knocked him to his knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Tyson behind her.

"I got David." He whispered.

"Good. Now we can go after John. You head at him from the front and I'll sneak up on him and get him from behind." She whispered back.

"Alright sounds like a plan." He whispered. "Oh and David got Nattie before I got him. She put up a hell of a fight though."

"Good." She whispered again.

They slipped silently around the rest of the field. They came up to a bunker and saw John guarding the flag. Tyson fired a shot towards John hitting the bunker to get his attention. John caught it and proceeded to fire back. He and Tyson battled it out while she snuck up behind John silently and grabbed the flag and headed back to her side of the field. Five minutes later she got back to her side of the field and presented the flag to the referee. The referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the first game. Everyone gathered on the left side.

"Looks like I owe you an apology, Ari." John said.

"For what?" she asked.

For doubting your word about you being like the wind." He answered.

"Oh well that's okay, most people don't believe it until they experience it." She replied.

"Alright, time to switch teams." Randy said. "Matt, Natalya and David are on my team."

"Okay, which means John, Adam and Tyson are on my team." She replied.

They all put on the right colors and switched guns around. Then they took up positions on their sides of the field. Ari told her team that she would go for the flag and John stayed to guard the flag. Randy opted to guard the flag for his team. The referee blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. Ari moved across the field silently. She repeated her process from the first game. She caught sight of Nattie first and fired. Nattie got hit in the back and was pronounced out by the referee. She moved onto her next spot and caught sight of David but he didn't see her. She fired and hit him in the chest and left arm. The referee pronounced him out as well. And just like last game she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Adam.

"I got Matt but not before he got Tyson." He said.

"Okay you and I go for Randy." She replied deviously. "You distract him while I get the flag."

The two of them moved along the field silently. They rounded the corner and saw Randy guarding the flag. Adam moved to where he was on the other side of him and fired hitting the bunker. Randy retaliated with some fires of his own. She snuck up and grabbed the flag and headed back to her side of the field she heard Adam yell and then the referee shout that he was out. She moved quicker across the field making sure Randy didn't see her. Five minutes later she was back on her side and made her way towards the referee and presented him the flag. The referee blew the whistle to signal the end of game two. Everyone gathered on her side of the field.

"I've got an idea." Randy said.

"And what would that be." Adam replied.

"How about instead of capture the flag we play rescue the damsels in distress." Randy suggested.

"And I take it you want to make Ari and Nattie the damsels in distress." John replied.

"Yep." Randy said.

"Um…okay." Nattie replied.

"Alright." Ari said.

Randy, John and Matt made up the green team and they chose to rescue Ari who would be on Adam, Tyson and David's side in blue while Nattie was on the other side. Everyone went to their sides of the field. Matt guarded Nattie while Adam guarded Ari. Everyone moved across the field as soon as the whistle blew. John took out David and moved down across the field with Randy. Randy caught sight of Tyson and motioned to John they both fired at Tyson and hit him in the chest and right arm. The referee called him out. John and Randy moved across the field again. They rounded the corner and caught sight of Adam and Ari. John fired at Adam and then Adam fired back. While Adam was distracted Randy got Ari and they escaped to his side of the field. The referee blew the whistle to end the third game as soon as he saw her on Randy's side of the field.

They played until around 1 in the morning finally calling it quits. Everyone got into the two vehicles and returned to the hotel where they checked in and went up to their rooms to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She pulled her truck into the back of the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C., put the truck in park and shut off the engine. Her, Randy, John, Adam and Matt all got out of the truck, grabbed their bags from the back and headed inside. They made their way to Randy's locker room, entered and set their bags in the corners of the room. She pulled her MP3 player and speaker's out of her purse and set them up on the table in the room.

"Oh Ari, I was gonna ask you last Monday but I forgot." Randy said. "What was that song that your phone played when your dad called?"

"It's called Butterfly fly Away by Miley Cyrus." She answered. "You want to hear the entire song?"

"Sure." He replied.

She turned on her MP3 player plugged it into the speakers and searched for Butterfly fly Away. She found it turned the volume of the speakers up some and pushed play. They quietly listened to the words.

You tucked me in, turned out the light

Kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on thing like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

Had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away

Flap your wings now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away

We've been waiting for this day

All along and knowing just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

When the song was over she pushed the pause button.

"This next song by Miley is my theme song when I come to the ring" she said. "You might like it."

She searched through her MP3 player again and found "The Climb." She pushed play and they listened to the words.

I can almost see it

That dream I am dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying

"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When the song was over she pushed pause.

"I really like those two songs." Randy said.

"'Butterfly fly Away' means a lot to me because my mom died when I was eight of breast cancer and my dad had to do it all alone. I have no complaints my dad's an excellent father." She replied. "'And The Climb' reminds me of my dreams and what I have succeeded in already."

"Do you have any other songs by Miley?" Adam asked."

"Yeah, I have two more by her. One's called 'Hoedown Throwdown' and the other one's called 'True Friend'." She answered. "Would you like to hear that one as well?"

"Sure." Adam replied.

"There country pop." She informed them. "All of them are. There's a dance that goes with 'Hoedown Throwdown' you wanna see it?"

"Sure." They all replied.

Before she was able to search for the song there was a knock at the door. Randy got up and answered it. There stood Natalya, Tyson, David, Melina and Stephen.

"Hey there, come on in." Randy said and moved to the side to let them all in.

They entered and found some spots to sit down. Then Ari searched for 'Hoedown Throwdown' and pushed play when she found it. They listened to the words while she did the dance.

Boom clap, boom de clap de clap

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

Try it with me, here we go

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

(Whoa oh oh)

(That's right!)

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

(Whoa oh oh)

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

1,2,3!

Everybody come on, off your seats

I'm gonna tell you about a beat

That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ

Show and tell you how to move

If you're 5 or 82

This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it

Country fivin', hip hop hip

Put your arms in the sky, move it side to side

Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor

Shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits hands on your hips

One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide

Lean in left, clap three times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

We get to four, five, six

And you're feelin' busted

But it's not time to quit

Practice makes perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it

Country fivin', hip hop hip

Put your arms in the sky, move side to side

Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor

Shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits hands on your hips

One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide

Lean in left, clap three times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap

Come on, here we go!

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

Boom boom clap, boom de clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it

Country fivin', hip hop hip

Put your arms in the sky, move side to side

Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor

Shuffle in diagonal

When the drum hits hands on your hips

One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide

Lean in left, clap three times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Do the hoedown

(Throwdown!)

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap

Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap

Throw it all together, that's how we roll

When the song was over she pushed pause. Everyone applauded her performance.

"That was great Ari." Randy said when she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." She replied. "Nattie, Tyson, David and Melina have all seen me do it before."

"Two years ago at Christmas." Nattie said.

"Yeah, her dad asked her to do the dance for the family and she did but she had her sister Julia do it with her, they spent weeks practicing it after they watched the Hannah Montana Movie with Julia's daughter Samantha." Melina replied.

"What can I say I catch on quickly to dance's. It's a gift." Ari said.

"Is there any other songs by Miley on your MP3 player?" Natalya asked.

"Well I played 'Butterfly fly Away' and 'The Climb' before you all showed up. I have one more on my MP3 player if you wanna hear it." Ari answered

"Which one?" Melina asked.

"True Friend." Ari replied.

"Oh our song." Natalya and Melina said in unison.

All the guys raised their eyebrows. Melina explained after she saw all the eyebrows raised.

"This song describes mine, Natalya and Ari's friendship." Melina explained.

Ari searched for 'True Friend' and pushed play when she found it. Everyone listened to the words.

We sign our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back

So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

I'm lucky that I've found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

When the song was over she pushed pause.

"I heard you went and played paintball last Monday night, Ari." Melina said. "Who won?"

"My teams won all eight games." Ari replied smiling.

"Yeah she pretty much kicked all our asses." Adam answered.

Well except for that round of rescue the damsels in distress." Matt said.

"What?" Melina asked.

"Randy wanted to play 'rescue the damsels in distress' with Nattie and I being the damsels so we let him have his moment." Ari replied rolling her eyes. "Then the next game I slaughtered him taking him out first."

"She couldn't even get caught by any of us. She blended so well with the field's set up that none of us knew she was there until after we were out of the game. She would always double team the one that was guarding the flag by using a teammate as a diversion while she slipped silently behind them to grab the flag and return to her side of the field." John stated.

"She's deadly when it comes to paintball." Melina replied. "I know I usually play when I go over to her dad's for Christmas every other year. Doesn't matter whether it's day or night, she's that good. I'm always the first one out.

"She was actually on a professional team that won a trophy and everything every time they played in the championships. She would take out half of the other team's players all within five minutes of the game starting." Natalya said.

"Well we found out she was good but we didn't know she was that good, she never mentioned playing for a pro team and winning championships." Adam replied.

"It's not something I like to brag about. So I'm that good big deal. I don't like to throw it in people's faces unless they bash me about playing or call me a liar about it. That really gets on my nerves." Ari said.

"She took the money she won from all the tournaments and paid for her training." Melina replied.

"There's a possibility…"

She pulled her phone out of her purse and saw that she had a text message. She pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_Tonight you have a match against Jillian. Sheamus will be standing at the top of the stage the whole time watching your match. When you pick up the victory, celebrating in the ring he will walk down the ramp and get into the ring. You will come face to face with him when you turn to leave the ring. He will reach out and run his hand through your hair then try to kiss you. When he tries this you will run from the ring to the back. Josh Mathews will be waiting to interview you about what almost happened. You will reply to his question of 'Why was Sheamus out there' with a 'I don't know Josh and I hope to find out soon' then you will see Sheamus heading in your direction and you will take off back to your locker room._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She sighed in frustration.

"What is it baby?" Randy asked.

"It's the text message from the anonymous GM." Ari answered.

"What did he have to say now?" John asked.

She read the message out loud to everyone and then deleted it when she was finished reading it. No one liked it, especially Stephen.

"First I'm supposed to stalk her by watching her from a distance, now he wants me to try and kiss you." Stephen said clearly upset. "Why must he or she make it so complicated?"

"Is trying to kiss me supposed to be a bad thing?" Ari asked.

"No but I really don't want to be on Randy's bad side." Stephen answered.

"Well you don't actually kiss her so it's all good." Randy replied.

"There's a possibility…"

"Again, seriously." Ari replied aggravated.

She pushed the 'view button to read the new text message. It read:

_Your match is fourth._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She deleted the message and put her phone back into her purse. She got up from the couch, went over to her bag and pulled out her ring gear. Then she went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged dressed in her ring gear except for her boots. She went over to her bag put her street clothes in it and pulled out her boots, walked back over to the couch, sat down and put on her boots.

1,2,3! Everybody come on, off your seats I'm gonna tell you about a beat That's gonna make you move your feet…"

Ari pulled her phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Yes, Jewls." Ari said.

"Just calling to ask a question and see how you're doing." Julia replied.

"Fire away." Ari said.

"Is Joshua gonna be at dad's for Christmas?" Julia asked, "Because if he is, I need to get his present now."

"No he won't be there for Christmas; dad should have called him and told him that he couldn't come for Christmas or Thanksgiving." Ari answered.

"What did he do this time?" Julia asked.

"Well two weeks ago when RAW was in Sac, he came by the arena and tried to forcefully take me back to dads. When I stood my ground he hit me. And then when he told me that we were leaving he tried to hit me again but Randy stopped him mid swing." Ari told her little sister.

"Dad wasn't happy was he when he found out?" Julia asked.

"No he banned Joshua from coming home for both occasions." Ari answered. "So if you get him anything you might as well mail it to him."

"Are you bringing anyone home this year?" Julia asked.

"Yes, I'm bringing Nattie, Melina and Randy." Ari replied.

"Randy, as in 'The Viper' Randy Orton?" Julia asked.

"Yes, that Randy." Ari answered.

"Does that mean that he's your boyfriend and you're bringing him home to meet the family?" Julia asked.

"Yes that's exactly it." Ari replied.

'Should I get him a present to?" Julia asked.

"If you want to, but I don't think he'll be expecting to get anything for his first Christmas at dad's." Ari answered.

"Well I think it would be nice." Julia replied.

"Alright, I'll text you later with a list of things he likes." Ari said.

"I'll get something for Nattie and Melina as well." Julia replied.

"You know what they like." Ari said.

"So how are you doing?" Julia asked.

"I'm okay." Ari answered. "The anonymous GM has added another dimension to mine and Randy's storyline."

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"I'm being stalked by Sheamus and then he's gonna kidnap me and hold me hostage for two months and then at Survivor Series I cost him the WWE Championship against Randy and that same night I become Diva's Champion." Ari replied.

"Have you told dad yet?" Julia asked.

"No I don't want to get him upset right now, you know how he gets." Ari answered.

"Well at least something good comes out of it." Julia said.

"Yeah, that's the only good thing about the new storyline." Ari replied.

"Well I'll see you in November, Samantha's throwing a tizzy because I'm not watching RAW right now with her." Julia said.

"Alright, see you then, give my love to Sam and Justin." Ari replied.

"I will, bye." Julia said.

"Bye." Ari replied.

They hung up at the same time.

"I take it your sister wants to buy me something for Christmas." Randy said.

"Yeah." Ari replied.

"Do you know what I like?" he asked her.

"Yes I do. I still have that list of CD's you wanted, I didn't get them all for you, so I figure I'll send her a list of the one's I didn't get and other things that you like." She answered.

"I don't remember the list being too long." He replied.

"Wrong, it's like ten pages long." She answered.

"Oh wow, I thought it was only five." He replied.

"Nope, it's ten." She stated.

"What can I say I like music." He said.

"Just like you can't resist a beautiful lady, Randy." John chimed in.

"So what is that a crime?" Randy asked.

"No." Adam replied.

Ari stood up from the couch, went over to her bag and pulled out her ring gear. She went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged.

"Of the three ring outfits I've seen Ari, that one is by far my favorite." Randy said.

Her ring outfit consisted of purple short trunks and a purple lace up half top with white rhinestones spelling out the words "Black Rose' on the back. She put her street clothes into her bag, walked over to Randy and kissed him on the lips, he gave her a kiss back.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll be back after my match."

She turned and walked over to the door. Stephen got up and walked over to her.

"I'll come with you to the entrance since I'm supposed to be out there during your match." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

They left and headed to the entrance. Jillian made her way to the ring during commercial. Justin Roberts introduced her first. Five minutes later they came back from commercial.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it…"

Justin Roberts: And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Saint Louis, Missouri, Black Rose Ariwa.

She made her way to the stage, raised her left hand in the air with the index finger pointing to the ceiling standing with her feet shoulder width apart as the crowd cheered for her. Then she made her way to the ring slowly. She climbed the ring steps and entered the ring through the second rope, climbed onto the second turnbuckle on the left side of the ring by the ramp and put her hand into the air with her index finger pointing up to the ceiling again as the crowd continued to cheer for her. She climbed down from the turnbuckle and turned to face Jillian. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang to announce the start of the match. Sheamus came out without his music and stood at the top of the stage. Ari never saw him because she had her attention on Jillian. Her and Jillian locked up and Jillian got Ari in a headlock. Ari pushed Jillian into the ropes and took her down with a shoulder take down when she came off the ropes. Ari picked her up by the head and put her in a headlock and took her down with a headlock takeover wrenching on her neck. The referee asked Jillian if she wanted to quit and she said no. she got to her base on her knees and Ari leaned into her and they both came up at the same time. Jillian elbowed Ari in the stomach a couple of times and she let go of the headlock. Jillian whipped her into the corner and then did a running back flip elbow to her but she kicked Jillian in the middle of her back causing her to fall to the mat. She rolled over and Ari proceeded to stomp on every major body part of Jillian's. She grabbed her legs and put her in the Sharpshooter. Jillian tapped out a minute later. She let go of her legs as soon as the bell rang. Jillian rolled out of the ring.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by submission, Black Rose Ariwa.

The referee raised her hand in victory. She went over to the turnbuckle on the right closest to the timekeeper, climbed it, raised her hand in the air the same way she did for her ring pose. Sheamus slid into the ring quietly and walked over to where she was and stood about five feet from her. She stepped down from the turnbuckle, turned around and froze when she came face to face with Sheamus. He reached out his hand and ran his hand through her hair, and then he leaned in to kiss her. She slid out of the ring as fast as she could and high-tailed it to the back. Once she got backstage she ran into Josh Mathews.

"Excuse me Ariwa, but can I get your words on what just happened out there?" Josh asked. "Do you have any idea why Sheamus was out there?"

"I have no idea and I hope to find out soon." She answered.

"Do you think it might be to try and play mind games with Randy?" Josh asked.

"I really couldn't tell you why…" she started to say but caught sight of Sheamus heading her way.

She turned and ran off in the direction of Randy's locker room. The camera showed her progress on the Titontron. It showed her getting to Randy's locker room five minutes after she had run from where Josh had asked her some questions and going inside. Then the show went to commercial.

After she was inside she saw Natalya, Tyson and David all stand up from the couch and head towards the door.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

"No, we got a match against the Uso's next, then we'll be back." Tyson answered.

"Okay see you after the match." She replied.

"Okay." David said.

The three of them left and headed to the entrance. Ari went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blue swirl t-shirt that had an image of a cartoon girls head and the saying 'OBEY ME You'll be happier' on it and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged, walked over to her bag, put her ring gear in, and zipped it closed, walked over to the couch and sat down. Randy came and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. She, Randy, John, Adam and Matt all watched as Tyson and David picked up a victory over Jimmy and Jay Uso. The Hart Dynasty returned to their own locker room after they got backstage. Randy got up from the couch and headed to the door. He was dressed in his ring attire.

"Have a match tonight Randy?" she asked him.

"Against The Miz." He replied.

"Now you honestly didn't think you were going to go down there without me did you. We're a pair. Where you go I go." She said.

Okay, let's go." He replied.

She got up from the couch and walked over to him. He opened the door and she stepped into the hallway followed by him. They made their way down the hallways to the entrance holding hands while the camera showed them just before going to commercial. While they were on commercial Miz made his way to the ring while Justin Roberts introduced him. Five minutes later they came back from commercial.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, making his way to the ring from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

Randy and Ari made their way to the stage and then made their way to the ring real slowly. He had his eyes on Miz the whole time. They climbed the ring steps and he held the ropes open for her. She entered and went to stand by the ropes in front of the hard cam. He entered, went over to the turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper, climbed up to the second one and did his ring pose for the crowd while she put her left hand towards him index finger sticking out at him and smiled all while the crowd cheered like crazy. He climbed down from the turnbuckle and turned to face The Miz. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek then exited the ring and stood on the right side. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Randy and Miz locked up and then Miz got Randy in a headlock. Randy pushed Miz into the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder takedown. Miz came back up and was nailed with punches to the face and then was put in a headlock himself. Randy took him down to the mat with a headlock takeover. Miz got out of it and then got the upper hand for about ten minutes. Randy turned the tables and the beatdown ensued. He picked Miz apart piece by piece. He stomped on every major body part of Miz's. miz rolled out to the apron and as he got up Randy grabbed him by the arm and kicked him in the stomach then grabbed him by the head and pulled him to where his feet were on the ropes. Then he gave Miz a DDT when the referee got to the count of four. The crowd cheered like crazy after that move. Randy went into viper mode and started hitting the mat with his fists. Miz came up from the mat slowly and when he turned around he was nailed with an 'RKO' from Randy. Randy covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by pinfall, Randy Orton.

The referee raised his hand in victory. She climbed into the ring. Then Randy climbed onto the second turnbuckle closest to the timkeeper and did his ring pose for the crowd again as he celebrated his victory. He climbed down from the turnbuckle two minutes later and turned around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. He hugged her he kissed her on the forehead as the crowd cheered. They turned to leave the ring and saw Sheamus standing at the top of the stage. He was smiling. She had to hold Randy in place with her arms so he wouldn't go after Sheamus. The show ended with Randy and Sheamus staring each other down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She pulled her truck into the back of the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Her, Randy, John, Adam and Matt all got out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back. Then they headed inside. Once inside they headed down the halls to find Randy's locker room. They found it and stepped inside. Then they put their bags in the corners by the door. Her and Randy's on the left and John, Adam and Matt's on the right. She took a seat on the couch along with Randy and John. Adam and Matt took a seat in two separate metal chairs that were in the room. Just as they got comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." She said.

She got up from the couch and went to the door. She opened it to see Stephen standing there with his bag.

"Come on in Stephen." Randy said.

She moved to the side to let Stephen in. He entered and put his bag by Adam's, Matt's and John's bags. He grabbed the remaining metal chair and sat down in it.

"There's a possibility, there's a possibility, all I had was all I gone get…"

She walked over to the table, unzipped her purse and pulled her phone out. It was a text message. She pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_Tonight Randy has a match against Edge. You will accompany him to the ring. Randy will pick up the win, after he celebrates like he usually does he will turn around and be speared b_y_ Edge and you will check on him to see if he's okay. By this time Sheamus will be in the ring. You will catch sight of his boots and look up. Then you will be backed into a corner by him and then he will kiss you. Randy will not be able to stop him because he will be incapacitated from the spear. But when he does get up he will see what Sheamus did when they play the replay and he will get pissed off. That is where the show will end._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She gritted her teeth in frustration and then sighed angrily.

"What baby?" Randy asked.

"Oh just the text message from the GM." She spat out.

"That bad?" John asked.

"You all decide after you hear it." She answered.

"Well go ahead." Adam replied.

"_Tonight Randy has a match against Edge. You will accompany him to the ring. Randy will pick up the win, after he celebrates like he usually does he will turn around and be speared b_y_ Edge and you will check on him to see if he's okay. By this time Sheamus will be in the ring. You will catch sight of his boots and look up. Then you will be backed into a corner by him and then he will kiss you. Randy will not be able to stop him because he will be incapacitated from the spear. But when he does get up he will see what Sheamus did when they play the replay and he will get pissed off. That is where the show will end._

_Your RAW General Manager"_

"Not good." Matt said seeing Randy's face contort in anger.

"This GM is really grating on my last nerve." Randy spat out angrily.

"I don't want to do it anymore than you would want me to." Stephen said clearly upset.

"I hear voices in my head…"

Randy pulled his phone from his pants pocket and saw that he had a text message. It read:

_You will let this happen and not change the outcome or you will lose your number one contender's spot to face Sheamus at Survivor Series, understand. Your match is the main event._

_Your RAW General Manager_

He deleted the text and then sighed in frustration.

"What?" she asked.

"If I try to change the outcome of what happens after the match tonight, I lose my chance to face Stephen at Survivor Series for the title." Randy replied.

"Great, real great." She said sarcastically.

"How about the kiss is only a light kiss on the lips." Stephen suggested.

"Fine, but nothing more elaborate than that." Randy said sternly.

"Got it." Stephen replied. "I swear no more than a light kiss on the lips."

"Good." Randy said.

"Well looks like I have no say so in the matter." She said.

"Yes you do." John and Adam replied in unison.

"You're the one getting kissed. It's your decision about what type of kiss you want." Randy put in.

"Fine, well then only a light kiss on the lips." She replied firmly.

"That will be fine." Stephen said.

"You can't see me, my time is now…"

'Err…" John huffed.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text message. He pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_You and Evan have a tag team match against Chris Jericho and Zack Ryder tonight. Your match is fourth._

_Your RAW General Manager_

He deleted the text.

"Matt you and I have a tag match against Jericho and Ryder." John said to Matt.

"Okay when?" Matt asked.

"Fourth match of the evening." John answered.

"Okay, thanks." Matt replied.

Matt walked over to his bag, unzipped it and pulled out his ring attire. Then he went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later he emerged ready for his match. John went and did the same as well. Adam did the same thing too followed by Randy. She walked over to her bag as Randy came out of the bathroom and unzipped it. She searched for something cute to wear. She found a pair of Sanctuary 'Freestyle' Crop Cotton Poplin Pants in white and a Woman's Belt Neck Shrug Top in black. She went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged, went over to her bag, put her street clothes in and pulled out her Woman's Demonia Stomp 306 Black Patent Boots. She walked over to the couch boots in hand and sat down. Then she put her boots on. She caught Randy staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just appraising the outfit." Randy answered.

She stood up to let him have a look. He noticed that it left plenty to the imagination.

"So?" she asked.

"I like it, especially the boots. Where did you find those?" he asked.

"At and they were on sale too." She answered.

"That's cool." He replied.

She took a seat back on the couch and proceeded to watch RAW. Randy came and sat down on her left and John came and sat on her right. John and Matt left when the show went to commercial after the third match. Her, Randy and Adam watched as John and Matt picked up the victory in their tag match. There was a diva's match with Tamina going against Natalya that took place fifth. Natalya picked up the victory with the sharpshooter. Adam left to his locker room to make it look like that was where he was coming from before his match. Her and Randy watched as The Miz picked up the victory over R-Truth. She put her phone in her pants pocket. There was a knock on their door.

"Your match is in ten." Came a voice from outside the door.

Her and Randy got up off the couch and walked to the door. He opened it and they stepped outside. The camera did a split view. Her and Randy on the left walking down the hall to the ring and Edge on the right doing the same thing. Then they cut to commercial. Edge was in the ring pacing when they came back from commercial.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

They made their way to the stage. The crowd cheered like crazy when they saw her and Randy. They made their way to the ring real slowly keeping their eyes on Edge the whole time. He climbed the ring steps and entered the ring and she followed. She walked to the ropes facing the hard cam while he walked over to the turnbuckles closest to the timekeeper and climbed onto the second one and did his ring pose while she pointed her left hand at him and smiled. He got down from the turnbuckle and turned around slowly to face Edge. She walked over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He held the rope open for her and she exited the ring jumping down from the apron to land lightly on her feet on the right side of the ring in front of the announcer's booth.

The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Sheamus made his way to the stage without any music and Randy didn't see him. Randy and Edge locked up and Edge powered Randy into the corner pushing on his face, backing away when the referee got to the count of four. Edge charged into the corner and Randy put his foot up at the last second and Edge smashed face first into Randy's boot. Randy had the upper hand for about five minutes and he just beat down Edge. Edge turned the tables and beat down Randy for ten minutes. Randy was able to shift the momentum in his favor and started to line Edge up for moves with slow and calculated deliberation. When he had Edge on the mat he started stomping on his body parts one by one. Edge turned the tables again and set Randy up for a spear. Randy countered the spear and nailed Edge with an 'RKO' out of nowhere and covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by pinfall, Randy Orton.

She climbed into the ring and raised his hand in victory. Then he went to the turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper and did his ring pose for the crowd again. He climbed down and turned around. As soon as that happened he was nailed by Edge with a spear. Edge left the ring. She knelt down and checked on Randy. As she was checking on him she saw a pair of boots come into her line of sight and looked up. She saw that the pair of boots belonged to Sheamus. She stood up slowly and he started to back her into the corner closest to the timekeeper. When he had her fully backed into the corner he grabbed her gently and leaned in. he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. Then he left the ring and headed to the back. Randy got back to his feet holding his abdomen and looked around for her. He found her in the corner scared stiff. He walked up to her slowly and said her name. Her eyes came back into focus and she fell into his arms with a sigh of relief. He asked her what was wrong and she pointed to the Titontron. He looked up at the Titontron and saw what had transpired after he had been speared. His face became a mask of fury and indignation after he saw what had happened. The last the audience at home watching saw was a close up of Randy's face and then it went off the air.

They left the ring while he played the part of still being furious and her still being scared out of her mind for those still in attendance. They got to the back and sighed in relief. They were so glad that it was over with. They headed back to his locker room. Five minutes later they arrived and entered. They noticed Matt and John were sitting on the couch already in their street clothes when they had stepped inside. She went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of Diesel Black Gold Phazzys jeans and a Diesel Black Gold Tencey top and went into the bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She walked back over to her bag, put her ring attire from tonight into her bag and pulled out her Woman's Black/Suede/Skull Ed Hardy Bootstrap Boots. She walked over to the couch, sat down then put her boots on. While she did this he had got his street clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed. Just as he stepped out Adam came into the locker room. Adam went over to his bag, pulled his street clothes out and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged ten minutes later fully dressed. He went over to his bag and put his ring attire in and zipped it closed. Randy had done the exact same thing while Adam was in the bathroom changing.

"Did you wanna hang out tonight, Ari?" John asked.

"Actually I kind of just wanted to go to the hotel and get some sleep. We gotta be in Toronto by Saturday, 'cause Sunday I've got an autograph session." She answered.

"Alright, maybe next week." He suggested.

"Actually next week, I was gonna hang out with my friends Seth and his wife Sasha after the show." She informed him.

"Can I tag along?" Randy asked.

"Sure, their actually dying to meet you." She answered.

"Cool." He replied.

"Well I guess we better get going." Adam chimed in.

"Okay." She said.

They all grabbed their bags and then exited the locker room. They made their way to the exit and stepped out into the night. They made their way to her truck, put their bags in the back and climbed in. She started the truck after everyone had their seatbelts on, exited the parking lot in the back and headed to the hotel. They checked in and headed to their rooms to get some sleep.

She drove her truck with everyone in it to the airport in Saint Louis, Missouri. They took a plane from there to Toronto. They arrived Friday afternoon and took a rental truck to the hotel and checked in. She called up Seth and Sasha to see if they had gotten the backstage passes she had sent them two weeks ago. They told her that they had and said they would see her Monday night before the show started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She awoke around nine am Sunday morning, grabbed a pair of Diesel Black Gold Cattel top, Walante Jacket 00BKR, Phenny jeans, Ash Ralf Studded Combat Boots, Joan Boyce Pave Ring, "Cameo Encore" Simulated Cameo Earrings and "Flirty and Fabulous" Stretch Bracelet, her towel, shampoo and conditioner and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Randy woke to the sound of running water. He walked over to the bathroom door and cracked it open sticking his head in.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked loudly above the roar of the running water.

"Bacon, ham and cheese omelet, hash browns and a glass of Vanilla Soy Milk, please." She responded loudly to make sure he heard her.

He closed the door to let her finish taking a shower and then called room service and ordered her bacon, ham and cheese omelet, hash browns and glass of vanilla soy milk. He ordered himself the same thing except the soy milk. He got a glass of regular milk. Just as he hung up he heard the water stop running. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later fully dressed. She walked over to her bag and put her pajamas in, then pulled out her brush and a black scrunchee. She brushed her hair and then put it up into a ponytail. Ten minutes later room service arrived with their breakfast. The man pushing the cart placed it in the living room of the hotel suite and left. They sat down and ate their breakfast. When they were finished she stood up and went back into the bedroom and grabbed her purse and room key.

"What time is the autograph session?" he asked.

"Ten o'clock." She answered.

"Alright, see you afterwards." He replied.

"Okay." She said walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back then pulled away a minute later to breathe.

"Drive carefully." He said.

"I will." She replied.

She left the room and made her way down the hall to the elevators. She pushed the down button and waited for it to stop at her floor. She sensed someone standing behind her and she turned around. There stood Adam and John.

"Hey there, Ari. Going to your autograph session?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"At ten?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied again.

"Can I ride with you?" he asked. "I'm scheduled to be there also."

"Sure." She answered.

"Me too?" John asked.

"Yes you too." She replied.

"You look nice today, Ari." Adam commented.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hey, dork. She looks nice every day." John said.

The elevator dinged at that moment and the doors slid open. They all stepped in and she pushed the button for the lobby. A minute later the doors slid closed and the elevator made it descent to the lobby. It arrived five minutes later and opened. They stepped out into the lobby and made their way to the exit. They stepped outside into the cool morning and made their way to the rental truck. She climbed into the driver's seat, John climbed into the front passenger's seat and Adam climbed into the back seat. They all buckled up and she started the engine. Then she backed out of the parking space and headed to the autograph session. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and found a parking place. They climbed out of the truck and headed inside to the table. They took their seats and waited for the fans to arrive. Eve, Gail and Mark Henry were also there for the signing. One of the men from the photo department came up and handed her a stack of pictures and a sharpie pen. The pictures were of her and Randy from their last photo shoot. Randy had already signed them. A minute later the fans showed up. She was at the end of the table with John sitting on her left. Adam was sitting at the front of the table. The fans worked their way down the line to her to get an autographed 8x10 photo. They also took pictures with each of them. She made sure that she didn't hold the sharpie tightly when she signed the 8x10 because she knew that her hand would start hurting halfway through the autograph session. She ran out of photos around one o'clock when the session ended.

She waited until all the fans were gone and then returned to the rental truck with John and Adam in toe. They returned to the hotel and headed to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited for the car to arrive in the lobby to take them up. Five minutes later the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. She pushed the fourth floor button and waited for the doors to close. A minute later the doors closed and the elevator started its climb to the fourth floor. It arrived five minutes later, dinged to let them know that it was stopping and then the doors slid open. They walked out of the elevator and headed down the hall to their rooms. John and Adam entered their rooms before she was at her hotel door. She arrived at her room, opened her purse, pulled her room key out, slid it into the door, turned the door handle when the light turned green and then entered the room letting the door click closed behind her. Randy looked over when the door had opened and smiled when he caught sight of her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah actually I did. One of the guys from the photo department handed me a stack of photos of you and me from our last photo shoot to pass out to the fans. I ran out of them when the session ended at one. The fans were ecstatic to receive a photo of the two of us signed." She answered with a smile.

"I signed those all last week and made sure that they had them ready to give you for the session today." He replied.

"Thanks." She said.

"How does your left hand feel?" he asked.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that bad." She answered flexing her left hand a little. "It should feel fine by tomorrow so long as I don't do anything strenuous for the rest of the day."

"Why don't you get comfortable and then come and join me for some TV or movies." He suggested.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She replied.

She went into the bedroom and set her purse on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. Then she walked over to her bag, flipped open the top, and pulled out her pajamas and slippers. She changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and put her clothes and jewelry in her bag and flipped the top down. She put her slippers on after that. Then she went back into the living room of their hotel suite and took a seat on the couch right next to him.

"Here, why don't you choose a movie or something." He suggested handing her the remote.

"Okay." She replied taking the remote.

She pushed the guide button and began scanning through the channels. She noticed that they had Underworld: Rise of the Lycans on one of the movie channels set to start in five minutes so she pushed the okay button when that channel was lit up and it went to the channel.

"Is this the one about the werewolves escaping from the slavery under the vampires? And the leader of the werewolves falls in love with the vampire leader's daughter?" he asked.

"That's right." She answered.

"I'm not that big into these types of movies but if it's one you really want to watch then I'll watch it with you." He replied.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to. I've already seen it. We can watch something else." She said.

"I didn't really see anything else that looked interesting." He replied. "So this will be fine for now."

"Okay." She said. "But if you get bored please tell me and I'll find something else to watch."

"I'll do that." He replied.

They turned their attention back to the TV as the movie started. An hour and a half later they were looking for something else to watch as the movie had ended. She handed him back the remote. He looked at it questioningly.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm a little tired." She said.

"Okay." He replied taking the remote control from her unresisting grip.

She got up from the couch and went back into the bedroom. Then she pulled the covers down and slid into bed pulling the covers up over her and laid her head on the pillow. Five minutes later she was sound asleep. He watched some television and a few movies until around six when he turned his attention to the phone in the room. He called room service and ordered two orders of baked boneless skinless chicken breasts, mashed potatoes with butter and salt, green beans and a pitcher of sweet tea. She came out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Who… were… you… talking… to?" she asked around a yawn.

"Room service, I just ordered us dinner." He answered.

"What's on the menu, captain?" she asked jokingly.

He chuckled lightly and then answered, "Backed Chicken breasts, mashed potatoes with butter and salt, green beans and a pitcher of sweet tea."

"Ooh, sweet tea, my favorite." She replied.

"Come and join me until dinner arrives." He said.

"Okay." She said mischievously.

He raised his eyebrows at her. She saw and then smiled innocently, while batting her eyelashes at him. Then out of nowhere she tackled him to the couch and proceeded to tickle him into submission.

"Say Uncle." She said.

"No…way." He said through his laughter.

"Say Uncle." She said again administering another round of tickling.

Uh… un." He said through another round of laughter.

"Say Uncle." She said again administering yet another round of tickling.

"Okay… Okay… Okay… Uncle." He said through his laughter.

"Ha I win." She replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She let him get up to answer it. He opened the door to see John and Adam standing there.

"What in the world was so funny?" John asked. "We heard you from next door."

"Oh, Ari tackled me to the couch and proceeded to tickle me into submission." Randy answered.

"I made him say Uncle." She replied triumphantly.

John and Adam chuckled at that statement.

"You let her make you say Uncle." Adam said.

"She would have continued to tickle me if I didn't." He replied defending himself.

"You could have tickled her back." John said.

"I'm not ticklish." She chimed in.

"Everyone's ticklish." Adam replied.

"Not her." Randy said.

"Are you guys gonna come in or stand out there like doofasis?" she asked.

"That was mean." John pouted.

"She's joking, jeez." Adam sighed. "I'm coming in."

He stepped into the room and walked over to the couch taking a seat.

"Alright fine I'll come in too, but only if Ari apologizes." John replied.

"I'm sorry, John." She said apologetically.

"Okay you're forgiven." John replied as he stepped into the room.

"Dork." Randy coughed under his breath as he shut the door.

John took a seat in the chair. Randy started to walk back over to the couch when there was a knock at the door. He walked back to the door and opened it. There was room service with their dinner. He moved to the side to let the man in. The man pushed the cart into the room and placed it by the couch and then left.

"Are you guys hungry?" Randy asked John and Adam.

"No, we ate about a half an hour ago." John answered.

"You two enjoy your dinner." Adam replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Adam answered.

"Okay." Randy replied.

He lifted the lid on the left and handed the plate to her which she took gladly and then poured her a glass of sweet tea and handed that to her which she also took gladly. Then he lifted the lid on the right and set it aside. He poured himself a glass of sweet tea, picked it up along with his plate and sat down on the couch next to her. She had searched through the channels and found the movie The Return of Sabata starring Lee Van Cleef. They ate their food in silence while watching the movie. They finished their dinner when the movie was halfway over. He set their plates on the tray when they were done and then turned his attention back to the movie.

"Exactly what are we watching, Ari?" he asked.

"The Return of Sabata starring Lee Van Cleef." She answered. "He's my favorite actor of all time."

"It's a western." He complained.

"So what. You got to watch what you wanted while I took a nap. Now it's my turn to watch what I want." She replied.

"After this is over can we please not watch anymore westerns?" he asked.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You're such a spoil sport." John chimed in.

"Yeah." Adam said. "I love watching westerns. Especially when they have gun fights. I always like to see who will come out on top."

"Me too." John replied.

"That's the best part of the movie." She put in.

"I know." John and Adam said.

"You sound like two teenage girls gushing over a cute boy." Randy replied.

"Ha ha, very funny, Randy." John said sarcastically.

She was searching through the channels for another movie to watch as soon as the movie was over but didn't find anything interesting so she handed the remote back to Randy. He looked at it questioningly again.

"I think I'm gonna do a little internet surfing or maybe some shopping so you can watch whatever you want." She said.

"Alright." He replied.

She got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. She got her gateway swivel top laptop out of it's travel case, sat down on the bed leaning against the pillows and turned the laptop on. As soon as her background popped up and the icons loaded she double clicked on the internet icon and waited for the page to come up. As it did she waited a few more minutes for the yahoo homepage to load completely. A minute later it was and she typed in the website for the company Diesel in the navigation bar and pushed enter. She waited two minutes while the page loaded completely. She rolled the mouse over the online store on the sites navigation menu and clicked on 'men' and a new page popped up. Then she clicked on the 'denim' and searched through the pictures of the pants she wanted. She found sixteen pairs of pants that she liked. She picked out seven of those sixteen. The ones she bought were the Diesel Larkee 00731, Ruky 00812, Ratiny 00819, Ruky 008P8, Reyhan 008L9 and two Safado 008L9 jeans. She bought two men's Diesel T-Tapioca-rs and one T-Guipo-rs T-shirts along with men's Diesel Sgang, Sonel and two Sfet Shirts and men's Diesel Lafsh, Lhampos and two Loon jackets all for Randy and Justin. Then she clicked on the 'woman' and it changed to a fresh page. She looked through the denim and bought two pairs of Livy-Biker 00650 and one Clushy 008Q0 jeans. Then she bought an Okkil skirt, Dewin and Delgy dresses, Tuddu and two Takko tops, Frittu sweatshirt, Walante Jacket 00BKR and Randirandom and 3-Bracis-A bracelets from accessories. She paid and had it sent to her house. She put in in the navigation bar and pushed enter. She waited while it loaded the page. She felt the bed dip and looked up from the screen. Randy, John and Adam were all sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Whatcha doin'?" John asked.

"Christmas shopping." She answered.

"For?" Adam asked.

"Randy, my sister, brother-in-law, niece and dad." She replied.

"Whatcha buy?" Randy asked.

"For you, you'll just have to wait until Christmas. For my sister I got her a pair of Diesel Livy-Biker jeans, Takko shirt and Walante Jacket 00BKR. For my brother-in-law I got him a pair of Diesel Safado 008L9 jeans, Sfet shirt and Loon jacket. I'm looking for my niece right now." She answered. "Care to help?"

"Sure." All three said in unison.

They searched through the entire website picking out items. Her and Randy bought 'I'm A Gem' tee, Dance Girl short sleeve tee, Daddy's Little Charmer tee, Dance Girl hooded tee, Argyle Flare jeans, Embroidered Boot-cut Corduroy pants, Boot-cut jeans, Rhinestone jean skirt, Corsage Flower Cargo skort, Velveteen dress, Silver Ruffle Ballet flats, Gem Flower Ballet flats and Bow Patent boots that they as well as John and Adam liked. She paid and had it shipped to her house.

"Now for my dad." She said.

"What are you gonna get him?" Randy asked.

"Some clothing from gap." She answered.

"1,2,3! Everybody come on, off your seats I'm gonna tell you about a beat That's gonna make you move your feet…"

She opened up her purse and pulled out her phone. She pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes Jewls." Ari said.

"I got news to tell." Julia replied.

"Spill." Ari said.

"I'm pregnant." Julia squealed.

"How far along?" Ari asked excitedly.

"Four weeks. The doctor just told me, this morning." Julia replied. "I tried to call but no one answered and I didn't want to tell you in a message."

"Sorry I had an autograph session today at ten and then after I got back to the hotel I watched a movie and then took a nap. I awoke about two hours ago." Ari apologized.

"Hey that's alright. I understand how busy your life is right now with being a WWE Diva." Julia replied.

"I would not classify myself as a diva. Diva's barely know what they're doing inside that ring. I do. I was trained by one of the best in the business before he died remember." She said.

"Oh yeah, Stew Hart and the rest of the Hart family." She replied.

"Then I sought out Paul Levesque and managed to somehow convince him to teach me more. When I showed him what I had learned he agreed and then he talked to Vince and Stephanie and they sent me to Florida, then this year after plenty more training I was finally signed and the rest is history." Ari said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured they signed you when we saw you last month. Sam nearly screams her lungs out whenever she sees you on RAW. Her exact words _'that's my auntie Ariwa, she's one tough lady and she'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come, don't believe me watch her on RAW on Monday nights. So stuff that in your Oreo bag, sucker'_." Julia replied laughing.

Ari bust up laughing when she heard what her niece says.

That's… the funniest… thing I've… ever heard." Ari said through her laughter.

The guys all had confused looks on their faces. She saw the looks and mouthed 'later I'll tell you'. They all nodded as she turned her attention back to her little sister.

"So when are you gonna be 'nabbed' by Sheamus?" Julia asked.

"Might be tomorrow night, but I'm not too sure yet. I haven't heard anything from the Anonymous GM." Ari answered.

"We'll be watching. Sam might get really mad about that. She really likes Randy. She doesn't like this whole thing about Sheamus stalking you. She actually cussed when Sheamus kissed you last Monday night." Julia replied.

"What, are you kidding me?" Ari asked flabbergasted.

"Honest to God, her exact words_, 'Stupid fucking Sheamus. How dare he kiss my auntie, that's Randy's job. I hope he gets his fucking ass kicked for that'_. Justin and I were speechless, we never try to cuss around her and here she is just putting them in her sentences. When we were finally able to talk again I gave her a pat on the bottom and a firm warning to never cuss around the house or anywhere else again otherwise she would be grounded and not be able to watch RAW or Smackdown. She apologized and said she would try not to do it again." Julia replied.

"Sweet niblets." Ari said smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Tell me about it." Julia replied. "So what are you doing right now, besides talking to me?"

"Christmas shopping." Ari answered. "I got some things for Randy, you, Sam and Justin. I was just about to look for something for dad but you called so the shopping is on hold for right now."

"Do you have a list of what Randy likes, so I can go tomorrow and get some things?" Julia asked.

"I'll send you the list in a text message, 'kay." Ari replied.

"Let me guess, Randy is sitting right next to you." Julia said.

"You got it." Ari replied.

"Well I'll talk to you later. Have fun shopping." Julia said.

"Okay and congrats little sister." Ari replied.

"Thanks." Julia said.

They both hung up at the same time. She turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"So what did your sister want to tell you?" Randy asked.

"Well she's four weeks pregnant and Samantha actually cussed last Monday night." She answered.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Her exact words_, 'Stupid fucking Sheamus. How dare he kiss my auntie, that's Randy's job. I hope he gets his fucking ass kicked for that'._ My sister and her husband were speechless. When they were finally able to talk again, my sister swatted Sam on the butt and told her to never cuss in the house or anywhere else again or she would be grounded and not get to watch RAW or Smackdown." She replied.

"How old is your niece?" Adam asked.

"She's six and a half her birthday's on Halloween. Which reminds me." She answered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I gotta get Sam a birthday present." She replied.

She went to yahoo on the internet and typed in children's Halloween costumes. She found a link to the spirit Halloween website for children's costumes and clicked on it. She waited while the page loaded. Five minutes later the page was loaded. She scrolled through the pictures on the page. The costume that she really liked was the Amy Brown Faerytude Child costume. She ordered the costume along with the wand, bag, shoes, purple cream makeup and wig to go with it. She paid and then had it sent to her sister's house by way of express delivery. She went to the page for woman's costumes and scrolled through the pictures. She found the perfect costume for herself. It was a Wicked of Oz Dorothy Adult Costume that included a black corset with red trim, black puffed sleeves with red trim and plaid bow and a plaid skirt with black and red trim. She also bought black lace tanga shorts to wear underneath the outfit. She paid and had that sent to her house. Then she went to the gap website and clicked on the men's button on the navigation on the sight and waited while the page loaded. When it loaded she clicked on the T's and Tanks and bought the Striped Waffle Knit T in black and the Gap (Product) Red buffalo T then she bought the Gap Boot-cut and Easy fit jeans and paid and had them sent to her house.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed her sister's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello." Justin said.

"Hey Justin." She replied.

"Hey sis, whatcha need?" Justin asked.

"I need to talk to Jewls for a few minutes." She answered.

"Sure no problem." Justin replied. "Jewls baby, phone, it's your sister."

A minute later, "Yeah Ari, whatcha need?" Julia asked.

"I need you to house sit for about two weeks. I bought some things online and I had them express delivered to my place. You can leave when they get there. But someone needs to be there for when the UPS man shows up. And please don't open any of the boxes. There Christmas gifts for everyone." Ari answered. "Oh and Sam's birthday present will be at your house in a few days so be sure and tell Justin that's what the UPS man has in his hands when he shows up. I thought she could wear it for Halloween this year."

"Alright I'll do that." Julia replied. "And thanks, we hadn't gotten Sam a Halloween costume yet. What is it?"

"An Amy Brown Faerytude costume. It's coming with the wand, bag, shoes, purple cream makeup and wig." Ari answered.

"Ooh, she'll love it. Amy brown is her favorite artist." Julia replied.

"I was looking for something cut and stylish for Halloween. I totally forgot that Amy Brown was her favorite artist, my bad." Ari said.

"Well when she finds out what kind of costume it is, she'll be totally stocked and want to call and thank you for it." Julia replied.

"Well she can reach me anytime. Mondays it will have to be before five though." Ari said.

"Well I'll dial the number for her and then give her the phone to let her talk to you." Julia replied.

"That'll work." Ari said. "Alright, I'll talk to you later, I need to get some sleep otherwise I might fall asleep during RAW tomorrow night and that could be bad." Ari said.

"Okay, talk to you later, sis." Julia replied.

They hung up at the same time. She put her phone back into her purse and zipped it closed. She turned her attention back to the computer screen. She pushed the 'x' button in the top right corner and the internet closed. Randy saw her background and raised an eyebrow.

She saw and replied, "I told you I was a Randy Orton fan."

Her background was the same picture displayed multile times. It was of him posing shortly after he made his return from having his collarbone broken and all tatted up. She went down to the start button and clicked it, moved the mouse over to the 'turn off computer' button and clicked it. She waited as her laptop shut down. When the computer was totally off she packed it away in its travel case.

"What was so funny earlier?" Randy asked.

"Oh, just what my niece has to say every time she talks about me." She answered.

"What did she have to say?" John asked.

"Her exact words, _'that's my auntie Ariwa, she's one tough lady and she'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come, don't believe me watch her on RAW on Monday nights. So stuff that in your Oreo bag, sucker'_." She replied.

She burst up laughing again and the guys joined in too. She had to take several deep breaths to get her breathing under control. When she did she finally spoke.

"I'm going to bed. I need all the sleep I can get if the GM decides to have me kidnapped tomorrow night. I'll need all my energy too so I can play my part perfectly." She said.

"Alright, night sweetie." Randy replied leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him back the same way. Then put her laptop back in her big bag and climbed back into bed under the covers.

"Night Ari." John and Adam said in unison.

"Night guys." She replied.

She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Randy, John and Adam went back into the living room. John and Adam said their goodbyes to Randy and then returned to their rooms. Randy went back into the bedroom, got into his bag and pulled out his pajamas. He went into the bathroom and changed. Five minutes later he came out dressed in his pajamas. He put his street clothes into his bag and then climbed into bed turning out the light in the process. He pulled her into his arms and laid his head on the pillow. Five minutes later he was sound asleep.

She awoke the next morning around eleven and grabbed her phone out of her purse to see what time it was. She gasped and flung the sheets off of herself and Randy in the process. He groped for the sheets and popped a sleepy eye open when he was unsuccessful. He saw the sheet and then proceeded to pull it back over himself.

"No way, uh un, I don't think so. You need to wake up. It's already eleven o'clock." She said.

His eyes bugged and he asked, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She answered.

"Crap." He replied. "That only gives me an hour to get ready."

"You seriously need that long to get ready?" she asked.

"Well no, but we gotta be at the arena in an hour and a half." He answered.

"I know the meeting. I set my alarm for nine but I must have not heard it." She replied. "GO, get ready and hurry."

He jumped out of bed, rummaged through his bag until he found something comfortable to wear, grabbed it and went into the bathroom. She heard the shower start and then she went over to her bag, flipped the top open, and pulled out a pair of Libby Edleman Stretch Twill Cargo pants, Libby Edleman Black Studded top w/ High-Low Asymmetrical Hem and Libby Edleman Black "Andes" Ballet Flats. She changed into the outfit and put her pajamas back into her bag then zipped it closed. Just then Randy came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She hadn't even heard the water stop running. He walked over to his bag, put his pajamas in and zipped it closed.

"Ready to go." He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Are you?"

"Yep." He replied.

"Alright, then lets get going." She said.

They grabbed their bags. She grabbed her purse and put her phone back in it and zipped it closed. Then they left the hotel room and headed to the elevator.

"Hey you two, wait up." John called.

Her and Randy turned their heads to see John and Adam jogging down the hall towards them with their bags.

"Are you guys heading to the arena for the meeting?" Adam asked when he and John had come to a complete stop five feet from her and Randy.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Could we ride with you? We wouldn't actually go to the meeting but we were told we had to be there because the meeting is mandatory." John answered.

"Yes you two can ride with us." Randy replied.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They piled into the elevator and she pushed the button for the lobby. The elevator doors slid closed a minute later and made its descent to the lobby. Five minutes later it dinged and stopped. The doors slid open and they piled out of the elevator. They walked as fast as they could of the hotel to the rental truck. They put their bags in the back and then climbed into the truck and buckled their seatbelts. She started the truck, backed out of the parking spot and took off for the arena. Thirty minutes later she was pulling into the parking garage in the back. She shut of the engine and they all unbuckled. Then they grabbed their bags from the back and headed into the Air Canada Center in Toronto. They made their way to Randy's locker room and put their bags in there. Then they went in search of the room for the meeting. They found the room and entered. They noticed that there was only one other superstar in the room: Stephen. Stephanie was sitting behind the desk.

"I thought that the whole RAW roster was supposed to be here for the meeting." Randy said.

"Actually the meeting is just for you, Ariwa, Stephen, Adam and John." Stephanie replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Take a seat everyone." Stephanie said.

Ari and Randy took a seat next to Stephen on the left while Adam and John took a seat on Stephen's right.

"Now I know that the new storyline doesn't sit well with the three of you, but we wanted to add some spice to it. So that is why we decided that Stephen would be stalking you on RAW." Stephanie said sympathetically. "I especially know what you must be going through Ariwa."

"I know you do. You were once being stalked when you were an active member of the RAW roster. I watched every week to see what would happen and if they would eventually reveal who was behind it. I was shocked when they revealed who was responsible. I disliked your father for quite some time after that." Ari replied.

"I believe a lot of fans disliked my father for that bit. Off screen I was not happy when he suggested the idea to me. Eventually I got over it." Stephanie said. "Anyways, back to the reason why you're all here."

"Yes, exactly why are we all here?" Stephen asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that tonight you will have a match against Randy which is the third match of the evening and after you knock him out you will abduct Ariwa when she goes to check on Randy. I don't care how you knock him out but it will be after you lose to him." Stephanie answered.

"How about you kick me in the head and then give me that Irish Cross move that you used on Noble to cause him to retire. That should knock me out long enough for you to nab Ari and make everyone think that you've left the arena with her." Randy suggested.

"I can do that." Stephen said.

"I'm gonna slap him if he kisses me again before he abducts me." Ari replied.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna kiss you again." Stephanie assured her.

"Good." Ari replied. "This will definitely not make my niece happy."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"My niece really likes Randy and the fact that were a couple, she actually cussed last Monday night when Stephen kissed me.

"What did she say?" Stephanie asked.

"Her exact words, _'Stupid fucking Sheamus. How dare he kiss my auntie, that's Randy's job. I hope he gets his fucking ass kicked for that'._" Ari answered.

Stephanie's mouth dropped open when she heard that.

Then she composed her face and asked, "What did her parents do?"

"My sister swatted her on the butt and told her never to cuss in the house or anywhere else again and if she did she would be grounded and not be able to watch RAW or Smackdown." Ari replied. "My niece promised to not do it again."

"Right kind of discipline, I would say." Stephanie said. "Whenever my girls cuss, they get swatted on the butt."

"Paul do it to?" Ari asked.

"When he actually catches them cussing. He suggested to me about a month ago that I wash their mouths out with soap. His parents used to do that whenever he cussed." Stephanie answered. "I don't like that idea."

"I think my niece learned her lesson and won't do it again." Ari replied.

"Lets hope so. You can go now that's all I wanted to tell you about tonight." Stephanie said.

"Thanks Steph." Randy replied.

"Oh Randy after you are conscious again you will spend the rest of the night looking for her but will be unsuccessful in finding her." Stephanie put in as an afterthought.

"Alright, thanks again Steph." Randy said again.

Ari, Randy and Stephen left Stephanie's office and headed to their locker rooms. Adam and John were still in Stephanie's office. Stephen turned down the hallway to the right and disappeared. Her and Randy continued down the hall to the end and turned left around the corner and went down that hallway to the door that had Randy's name on it. They entered and went and sat down on the couch. Five minutes later Adam and John entered and took a seat in two metal chairs.

"just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie…"

She reached over to the table, unzipped her purse and pulled her phone out and pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Seth." She answered.

"Hey there how's my girl?" Seth asked.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"I already know about what happened in Sac last month. Nattie called and informed me after she was informed by Melina. I called your brother and left him a nasty message. So you just need to forget about what happened and put it behind you, okay." He said.

"I can do that." She replied.

"Where you at right now?" he asked.

"Randy's locker room, why?" she asked.

"Well then get your butt outside, we're here." He answered.

"Ehhh." She squealed into the phone.

"My ear drum." He replied.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, but hurry Sasha's having a cow because you weren't out here when we showed." He replied.

"I had a meeting that I had to attend." She said. "I'm on my way."

"Alright, I'll tell her that." He replied.

"Thanks." She said.

She hung up and headed for the door.

"Seth and his wife here already?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, there here." She answered. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." He replied.

She exited the locker room and headed to the back exit of the arena. He arrived and stepped outside. She caught sight of Seth and Sasha. She rushed over to them and pulled them into a hug one at a time.

"It's been too long, Ari." Sasha said.

"I know. Nattie will be happy to see you also." Ari replied.

Just as she finished saying that she saw a car pull into the arena carrying Nattie, Tyson and David. They parked and got out.

"Ehhh." Nattie squealed in delight.

"Nattie." Seth replied.

"Come here." She said pulling Seth into a hug.

Then she gave Sasha a hug.

"Hey Seth, hey Sasha." Tyson and David said together.

"Hey guys." Seth and Sasha replied.

"So where's this man of yours?" Sasha asked Ari.

"In his locker room." Ari answered. "Come on so you two can meet him."

The six of them headed into the building, Ari lead the way to Randy's locker room. They arrived and she opened the door to let them in. She was the last one to step inside letting the door click shut behind her.

"Seth, Sasha meet my boyfriend Randy Orton." Ari said gesturing to Randy.

"It's nice to meet you Randy." Sasha replied.

"You too." Randy answered. "And you must be Seth."

"Yeah." Seth replied.

"Ari told me how you beat up her brother after he beat her up." Randy said.

"She didn't deserve that." Seth replied.

"Why did he do it?" Randy asked.

"Because Ari wanted to go out for the wrestling team." Seth answered. "But when we were going to high school they didn't allow females on the team."

"My brother doesn't think that a woman should be wrestling period. He's the type of male that believes a woman's place is pregnant and barefooted in the kitchen." Ari replied harshly.

"What an ass." Adam chimed in.

"You hit the nail right on the head." Seth said.

"Seth, Sasha this is Adam Copeland of course you know him as Edge on screen. And sitting next to him is John Cena." Ari replied gesturing.

"Nice to meet you." Seth and Sasha said.

"You too." John put in.

"Here why don't you sit down." Adam suggested getting up from the couch.

John did the same. Seth and Sasha took a seat on the couch.

Ari stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry, haven't eaten anything yet." Ari said guiltily.

"Go find something to eat." Seth replied.

"I might have to go buy something in town." Ari said.

"Sasha go with her just in case she forgot where the food joints are." Seth replied.

"Well… yeah, I might have forgotten. It's been so long since I've been in Toronto." Ari answered.

"Come on girly, lets get you fed." Sasha replied.

"You want anything, Randy?" Ari asked.

"If they have Chinese food here then I'll take that."

"We have Chinese food, Randy." Sasha replied.

"Adam, John you guys want anything?" Ari asked.

"Same as Randy, please." Adam and John answered.

"Alright got it." Ari replied.

She grabbed her purse from the coffee table and headed out of the locker room. They made their way to the exit and stepped outside. She led the way to the rental truck. They climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. Then she started the car and backed up. She turned the truck around and headed out of the arena's parking garage.

"Is the Made in China restaurant still on Yonge Street?" Ari asked.

"Yeah it is." Sasha answered. "That where you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I loved going to that restaurant. I wonder if Sue is still working there." Ari pondered.

"Yeah, she still works there. She should be there today. I believe she works on Mondays." Sasha replied.

"Oh good." Ari said.

"You remember how to get there?" Sasha asked.

"That and your mom's place are the only places I remember how to get to from the arena." Ari answered.

"That's good." Sasha replied.

"Hey do you and Seth have your own place yet?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, we just bought it last year." Sasha answered happily.

"How far along are you?" Ari asked.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Girl you didn't think I would miss the bump on your stomach did you? How far along are you?" Ari asked.

"Four and a half months." Sasha answered.

"How does Seth feel about it?" Ari asked.

"He's ecstatic. He can't wait for the sonogram appointment next month to find out whether it's a boy or a girl." Sasha replied. "He gets real antsy when I wanna drive."

"What's he hoping for?" Ari asked.

"He doesn't care. He said he'll love the baby just the same whether it's a boy or girl." Sasha replied. "But I know his hearts set on a boy even if he doesn't voice it. I'm hoping for a boy too. We already got a girl with little Alyssa."

"Well no matter what at least you know he cares." Ari said.

"True because if he didn't he would have left when I told him I was pregnant the first time." Sasha replied.

"Oh I got news." Ari said.

"Spill." Sasha replied.

"Jewls is a month pregnant." Ari squealed.

"Awesome. Another one for you to spoil." Sasha replied chuckling lightly.

"I don't spoil my niece." Ari said defiantly.

"Only on her birthday and Christmas." Sasha replied.

"So she's a growing kid, she kind of needs what I buy her." Ari answered.

She had stopped at a red light by this last statement. The light turned green and she turned onto Yonge Street. She pulled up next to the curb out in front of the restaurant. She shut off the engine and they unbuckled their seatbelts. They climbed out of the truck and walked up to the door of the restaurant. Ari opened the door and let Sasha go in first then she walked in. She noticed Sue at the counter and walked up to it.

"Hey Sue." Ari said.

"Ari is that you?" Sue asked looking at her.

"Yep it's me alright." Ari answered.

"Bless my soul, I hardly recognized you." Sue replied.

She came out from behind the counter and pulled Ari into a hug. Ari hugged her back.

"What are you doing back in Toronto; I thought you and your family moved back to Saint Louis, Missouri?" Sue asked.

"I'm in town for a show with the WWE." Ari answered.

"Oh honey that's absolutely wonderful, I knew you would one day be a part of WWE, I've always had faith in you." Sue replied. "And now look at you, living your dream. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Sue, that means the world to me, it really does." Ari said.

"So did you come to visit or order?" Sue asked.

"Well actually a little of both." Ari confessed.

"What can I get for you?" Sue asked.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken, Moo Shoo Pork, Egg Fried Rice, Satay Shrimp and Vegetables, Mango Sticky Rice and a Chicken Cutlet deep fried with bread crumbs." Ari answered.

"All that for you and Sasha?" Sue asked.

"Actually it's for some of my co-workers and Seth as well." Ari replied.

"So you want it to go?" Sue asked.

"Yes please." Ari replied.

"Well then you'll have to come with me to the kitchen so that Lee knows it's for you. You know how he gets." Sue said.

"Okay, lead on Sue." Ari replied.

Sue led the way to the kitchen and ushered them inside.

"Hey Lee, we got a to go order." Sue called.

"Sue you know we don't do to go orders. We only did that for Ariwa and her family. Whoever it is will just have to sit and eat and then take their leftovers home." Lee called over his shoulder.

"Now Lee I don't have time to sit and eat, my co-workers are kind of hungry and RAW starts in a few hours and I kind of have to be there." Ari called to him.

Lee dropped the spatula in his hand and then spun around.

"Ari, it can't be. But it is." Lee replied flabbergasted.

"Hi Lee, miss me?" Ari asked raising her eyebrows a few times.

Lee walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug and then stood back to examine her more closely.

"I thought we would never see you again." Lee said.

"Remember the promise I made before I returned to Saint Louis?" Ari asked.

"Yeah." Lee answered.

"Didn't I promise you that if I got signed by WWE and we came to Toronto for a RAW or Smackdown or Pay-Per-View I would come and see you and order from you again before we left to the next scheduled stop?" Ari asked.

"Sorry I lost hope for a little bit of time. Because I saw Nattie a couple years ago, but you didn't make a debut with or shortly after her." Lee confessed.

"I was offered the chance to debut alongside her but I turned it down to get more training in and perfect my skills even more. When they told me that I would be debuting on RAW last month I didn't turn them down this time." Ari replied.

"Well you're there now, that's all that matters." Lee said. "So what did you order?"

"I have the order slip right her." Sue answered.

She handed him the order slip. He looked it over and then excused himself to go prepare it. Fourty-five minutes later Ari's order was ready and Lee handed to big bags to her.

"Thanks Lee. As usual it smells delicious. I can't wait to eat my fill." Ari replied.

"Do me a favor, stop back by before you leave town, so we can give you a proper farewell this time. Last time your dad called and told when you were moving but he never brought you by so we could give you a farewell party." Lee said.

"I'll do that. I'll call after the show to let you know when we're leaving." Ari replied.

"Thanks baby girl. All our love and support." Lee said.

"Thanks." Ari replied.

Lee turned and went back to his work. Sue walked them out of the kitchen back to the front.

"Bye Ari. I'll answer the phone when you call later tonight." Sue said.

"Okay." Ari replied.

Her and Sasha left the restaurant and got back into the truck. She tied the bags closed, leaned the seat driver's seat back and placed the bags on the floor board behind Sasha. Then she put the seat back up and buckled her seatbelt. Sasha had already buckled up while Ari was putting the food behind her. Ari started the truck and looked in her side mirror for any oncoming traffic. When she saw that none was coming she pulled away from the curb and headed back to the arena. Thirty minutes later she was pulling the truck into the parking garage in the back of the arena. She shut the truck off and they unbuckled. They got out and Ari walked around to the passenger's side of the truck, opened the back door and grabbed the two bags of food.

"Hey Sash, what time is it?" Ari asked.

"Two thirty." Sasha replied.

"Thanks." Ari said.

Sasha shut the door after Ari had both bags of food out and then they headed to the entrance. Sasha opened and held the door for Ari as she entered the arena. They made their way to Randy's locker room. They stopped at his door and Sasha opened it. Ari stepped inside followed by Sasha. She let the door click shut.

"Sorry it took so long." Ari replied.

"It's okay, you're here now that's all that matters." Randy said.

She set the bags down on the coffee table and untied them. She saw that they were all marked as to what each was as she pulled them out of the bags and set them on the table.

"Who's the Chicken cutlet for?" Seth asked.

"Sash." Ari answered. "She prefers that over the Sweet and Sour Chicken and Moo Shu Pork."

"I went and got us plates while you were gone." Randy said.

"Thanks baby." Ari replied.

Everyone made themselves a plate of Sweet and Sour Chicken or Moo Shu Pork, Egg Fried Rice and Satay Shrimp and Seasoned Vegetables, except Ari and Sasha. Ari had both the Chicken and Pork, Satay Shrimp and Seasoned Vegetables, but instead of the Egg Fried Rice she had the Mango Sticky Rice and Sasha had the Chicken cutlet deep fried w/ bread crumbs, Satay Shrimp and Seasoned Vegetables and Mango Sticky Rice.

"What kind of rice is that, Ari?" Adam and Randy asked around a mouthful of Chicken.

"Mango Sticky Rice." Ari answered. "Why, wanna try a bite?"

"Is there anymore to try?" John asked.

"Yeah, we wanna try too." Tyson and David put in.

"Yeah, there's plenty more." She replied gesturing to the container that said Mango Sticky Rice.

Randy opened it up and used a spoon to scoop some out and into his mouth. Adam, John, Tyson, David and Seth all did the same. She waited for a response while they chewed the Sticky Rice.

"That was pretty good." Randy said.

"Yep, it sure was." Adam, John and Seth replied.

"Ditto." Tyson and David said.

"Well if you want more than just a bite then go ahead and put some on your plate." She said.

The guys took about four spoonfuls of the Mango Sticky Rice and put it on their plates. Everyone resumed eating. There was a knock at the door just when everyone finished eating. Randy got up and answered it. It was one of the stage hands.

"Stephen wants to go over things for your match before the show starts in the ring." The guy said.

"Alright, thanks." Randy replied.

The guy left and Randy shut the door turning back to face everyone.

"Hey babe, I'll be back in a little while, Stephen wants to go over things for our match before the show starts." He said to Ari.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back." She replied.

He walked over to her and she stood up. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then left the locker room and headed to the ring.

~Half an Hour Later~

He stepped into his locker room. She smiled when she caught sight of him. He smiled back when he saw her smile.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"Good. We did a practice run." He answered.

"Hey guys can I make use of the couch for a little while?" she asked. "I wanna take a nap."

"Sure Ari, go ahead." Seth replied.

He and Adam got up from the couch. Sasha started to but Ari motioned for her to stay.

"Are you sure Ari?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sash. Stay and rest." Ari answered. "The couch is big enough for both of us."

"Alright, if you insist." Sasha said.

"I insist." Ari replied.

She walked around the table and gently laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Around six-thirty she awoke and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Hello, sleepy head." Seth said.

"Have a nice nap?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, actually I did." Ari answered. "Did I miss anything important?"

"No, we're not up until after the next two matches." Randy replied.

"Well then I better get ready." She said.

She noticed that Randy was already in his ring gear. She walked over to her bag, opened it and pulled out a pair of Diesel Black Gold Pollyes jeans, Libby Edleman Black Mesh-Sleeve Tunic top and Jill Sander Suede Platform Wedge boots and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged, walked back over to her bag, put her regular clothes in and pulled out a Joan Boyce Maltese Cross Bangle Bracelet in Black and "Over the Top" 36ct CZ Drop Earrings and put them on. She flipped the top of her suitcase closed but didn't zip it up. Then she went and took a seat on the couch. She pulled her phone out of her purse along with the list of CD's that Randy wanted. She pulled up the screen for a new text message and sent her sister the list of about ten CD's Randy wanted along with a few other items such as: DVD movies, PS3 games and clothes. She included the movie and game titles and the size of the clothes. Then she hit send and waited about two minutes while her phone sent the text message. After her phone had sent it she put the list back into her purse and put her phone into her jeans back pocket. She turned her attention to the television to see Melina in action against Jillian. Everyone watched as Melina picked up the victory and they all applauded for her. The next match was The Hart Dynasty and John Morrison against The Uso's and Ted DiBiase. They watched as Morrison picked up the win for his team after nailing Ted with his finisher Starship Pain. Everyone cheered for them.

"Time to head to the entrance, Ari." Randy said. "We're gonna be filmed making our way to the ring before it goes to commercial."

"Alright." Ari replied.

She stood up from the couch, walked around the table and joined him at the door. He opened it and she stepped out into the hall. He followed her lead letting the door click shut behind him. He innertwined his fingers with hers and they walked down the hallways to the entrance as their progress was shown on the Titontron. Then it went to commercial. When they came back from commercial Sheamus was already in the ring pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent; making his way to the ring accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, weighing in at 245lbs, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton.

The crowd cheered as soon as Randy and Ari came out from behind the entrance. They made their way down the ramp slowly all the while keeping their eyes on Sheamus. Sheamus was smiling. He looked at Ari and winked. The color drained from her face and she looked terrified. Randy narrowed his eyes at Sheamus. He walked up the ring steps and entered the ring. She did the same thing staying as close to him as possible. Randy walked over to the turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper and climbed up to the second one and did his ring pose while she stood a little bit closer to him facing the hard cam and pointed her left hand at him and smiled the best she could through her fear. He climbed down from the turnbuckle and turned around slowly to face Sheamus. She leaned in and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then exited the ring standing on the right side of the ring closest to the announce booth. She could hear some of the comments King was making about her while the match was going on. So she walked over to where she was standing directly in front of King on her side of the announce booth. She looked directly into his eyes when he looked over to see her standing there. She had a look of deadly menace in her eyes as she stared King down.

"One more innapropriate comment about me King from you and I'll rip you to shreds and then feed whatever's left of you to Randy." She replied in a sweet yet deathly menacing voice at the same time.

King gulped in fright and then said, "Yes Ariwa."

She turned her attention back to the match. Randy was just setting up for an 'RKO' when her attention was back on the match. Sheamus had gotten up and turned around when Randy nailed him with the 'RKO' and covered for the win. She slid into the ring and walked over to him and raised his hand in victory. He walked back over to the same turnbuckle and celebrated his win with the crowd like he always did. While he was celebrating with the crowd Sheamus had gotten back to his feet and was waiting in position for when Randy got down and turned around. Two minutes later Randy climbed down from the turnbuckle and turned around only to receive a boot to the skull. She screamed in fright and cowered in the right corner closest to the stage. She watched in horror as Sheamus picked Randy up over is head and threw him to the mat by way of his finishing move The Irish Cross. She went over to Randy and checked on him to make sure he was okay. Sheamus had slid out of the ring closest to the stage and started to reach for her. She felt a hand on her ankle and looked to see Sheamus' arm attached to it holding tight. He started to pull her from the ring and she fought him every step of the way. As soon as he had her out of the ring he picked her up and slung her over his right shoulder and walked back up the ramp. She screamed Randy's name as loud as she could to try and wake him up to come help her but no matter how loud she did Randy just wouldn't respond. She watched in horror as trainers and referees tended to him as she was carried backstage. The camera showed the crowd and those watching at home, Sheamus still carrying her over his right shoulder through the back to the parking garage. It showed him opening the trunk of a car and putting her inside and shutting the lid. Then he got in the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the car and peeled out of the arena.

~Back in the Ring~

Randy was just coming back to awareness. The trainers and referees helped him to his feet. They held onto him for about five minutes until they were sure that he could stand on his own.

"Ari." He called. "Ari where are you baby?"

Charles Robinson whispered in his ear that Sheamus had abducted her. Randy's face became a mask of pure rage and vengence. He jumped out of the ring and raced to the back. The camera showed him searching throughout the entire arena for her calling out her name in the process. He stopped a man backstage and asked if he had seen her. The man directed him to a television screen and told him to watch what had happened after his match. The replay showed Randy that Sheamus had stuffed her in the trunk of a car and taken off out of the arena like a bat out of hell. Several superstars came to see what all the comotion that Randy was making was about. Nattie actually walked up to him at the behest of Tyson and David.

"We'll get her back Randy, if it's the last thing we do, I promise." Natalya told him.

He looked at her and sighed in frustration, "I should have figured it out a long time ago as to why Sheamus was stalking her. I should have done something. If I had this wouldn't have happened. Now she'll never forgive me."

"Don't say that, how were we supposed to know that this was gonna be the outcome. She'll forgive you, I know she will. None of us are gonna rest until she's back by your side, I promise you that." Natalya replied with unyielding determination.

"Thanks Natalya." Randy said.

He walked back to his locker room as the camera showed him on the Titontron. He still looked pissed as he got to his locker room and entered. The camera went to commercial. While the show was on commercial Ari re-entered his locker room with Stephen right behind her.

He enveloped her in a hug as soon as she was fully in the room. She hugged him back.

"I think if we want this whole storyline to go perfectly we'll have to play the parts outside of the ring as well." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know whenever we're out in public and fans catch a glimpse of us I should be seen as a hostage of Sheamus' and should look completely terrified of the man and try to escape at every opportunity, but fail until Survivor Series." She explained.

"Well that might be a good idea. We definitely want to make the fans think that Sheamus has the upper hand because he has you in his corner now. But you're going to show that you can be just as hostile as a snake when pushed too far." He replied.

"And every week Sheamus is going to taunt you and when you come to try and rescue me you'll be the one laid out until Survivor Series. Then you finally get your revenge, me and the title back all in one night." She said.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy pulled his phone from his pants pocket in his bag and saw that he had a text message. He pushed the 'view' button. It read:

_Your match against Sheamus at Survivor Series is a No Disqualifications match. So anything goes. Feel free to use Ariwa as a weapon if you want too._

_Your RAW General Manager_

"Hey Stephen, looks like our match at Survivor Series is a No Disqualifications match." Randy said. "The GM also said that I could use you Ari as a weapon if I wanted to."

"Oh, then that allows me to get some revenge of my own. But I think a steel chair will do just fine." She replied.

"I guess I'll deserve that after everything I put you through." Stephen said. "Make sure you hit me in the back first and then when I turn around to face you I receive a chair shot to the skull and then I turn around and receive the 'RKO' from Randy."

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

"Alright, grab your bag and go with Stephen." Randy said.

"Okay." She replied.

She walked over to her bag, zipped it closed and then lifted it up off the ground. Then she walked over to the coffee table, grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. Seth and Sasha stood up and walked around the table. They each gave her a hug and said their goodbyes. She walked back over to Randy and gave him a hug, he hugged her back and then kissed her. She kissed him back. They broke the kiss a minute later to breathe. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She exited the locker room and walked to the back exit of the arena with Stephen following behind her with his bag. They got to his rental car and put their bags in the trunk. Then they got into the car and buckled their seatbelts. She pulled her phone out her her jeans pocket and dialed the Made in China resteraunt and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Sue said.

"Sue it's Ari, I thought I'd call and let you know we're leaving town tomorrow around two." Ari replied.

"Okay, we'll give you a going away party around nine in the morning." Sue said.

"Alright, that sounds great." Ari replied.

"Will you be coming with that guy that Abducted you tonight?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, we gotta play up the storyline off camera if we want people to really believe it." Ari answered.

"I understand, Ari. We'll see you tomorrow at nine, okay." Sue said.

"Okay see you then." Ari replied.

She hung up with Sue and put her phone back into her pocket.

"1,2,3! Everybody come on, off your seats I'm gonna tell you about a beat That's gonna make you move your feet…"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes Jewls." She said.

"You have to get away, auntie, you have to, Randy needs you." Samantha pleaded.

"I promise the first chance I get, I'll get away, I know Randy needs me, I need him to baby girl, believe me I need him too." Ari replied.

"Pinkie swear." Samantha said.

"Pinkie swear." Ari replied back.

"Okay, I'll let you go know, so you don't get caught talking on the phone by Sheamus. He might think you're talking to Randy and take your phone away. I don't want that to happen." Samantha said.

"Alright, I love you baby girl." Ari replied.

"Love you too, auntie." Samantha said.

They hung up at the same time.

"Who was that?" Stephen asked.

"My niece Samantha." Ari answered.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wanted me to pinkie swear that I would get away from you because Randy needs me." She replied.

"And you told her that the first chance you got you would get away, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"What will she do when she she's that everytime you try to get away you end up failing to do so?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, she might cry or throw a fit. She's never actually been emotionally involved. The last time there was a stalking/abduction it was Kane and Lita and we all know how that storyline turned out." She replied.

"I remember that. It all turned out in disaster for Kane, but he got his revenge." Stephen said.

"I kind of cringed when Lita received the tombstone piledriver onto the stage. She was my favorite diva and I didn't care that they made her a heel. I think it's good to experience both roles when your in a business like this." She replied.

She looked out the window and noticed that they were already back at the hotel. They unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. They retrieved their bags from the trunk and went inside the hotel. They went up to the counter and he returned his key card and switched to a room that had two beds. The clerk at the counter did that and gave them each a key card. She handed him back the key card that she had for her and Randy's hotel room explaining the situation to the clerk. He nodded his head in understanding and gave a sympathetic smile. They walked through the lobby to the elevator hearing some hisses from some people on the way. She realized they were fans and had seen what had transpired on RAW about an hour and a half ago. He heard the hisses and played up the part by grabbing her arm and tugging on it to make her follow. She understood and played the part of the reluctant hostage trying to fight her way free with no success. He pushed the up button on the wall by the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When it did the doors opened at he stepped inside jerking her with him turning around to face the crowd that had gathered in the lobby. He smiled a wide smile as he received death glares form everyone. She struggled futilely putting on a good show. He laughed at her attempts and pushed the putton for the seventh floor. A minute later the doors slid closed and it started to move upwards to the seventh floor.

"Well that went well, I think." She replied.

"Did you see the reactions from everyone in the lobby?" he asked.

"Oh I saw. They definitely hate you even more." She answered.

"I definitely won't be a fan favorite for a while after this is all over with." He said.

"You would have to face someone that's an even bigger heel than yourself and start a feud with them." She replied.

"Well that take's out Kane. He's feuding with his brother. Definitely not Swagger, the fans would most likely cheer for him over me. There's always Mcyntire or DiBiase. But Drew's on Smackdown. So that leaves Ted. I don't know about that feud. Where would we take it?" he prattled mostly to himself.

She just let him talk, ignoring him for the most part. The elevator dinged, stopped at the seventh floor and the doors slid open. There were about seven people waiting for the elevator and when they caught sight of her and Sheamus they hissed and gave him death glares. She knew she had to play the part again until they were safely in the hotel room. He grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the elevator all while she tried to resist. He used his weight and strength to overpower her out of the elevator and dragged her down the hall stopping at the fourth door on the right. He put the key card into the slot on the door and turned the handle when the light turned green. He shoved her lightly into the room and stepped inside himself letting the door click shut.

"That went well." She replied sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If we had just stood there, I think those seven fans would have ganged up on you and tried to get me safely back to Randy." She explained.

"And I could have them all arrested for assult and battery." He replied.

"Yes and if Randy really wanted to, he could have you arrested for kidnapping even though it's part of the storyline." She fired back.

"I see your point." He said.

"I'm going to bed." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

She put her bag next to the bed closest to the window, unzipped it and pulled her pajamas out. then she went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later she emerged, walked over to her bag, put her show outfit into her bag, grabbed her brush and a hair tie, brushed her hair and put it into a braid securring it with the hair tie, put the brush back into her bag, flipped the top closed and climbed into bed. She laid her head on the pillow and five minutes later she was asleep. He got into his bag, pulled his pajamas out and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged, walked over to his bag, put his street clothes in, flipped the top closed and climbed into bed himself. Five minutes after his head hit the pillow he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She awoke around seven-thirty the next morning. She pulled a pair of Hot Topic Tripp Black and Red Lace Dark Street Pants, 'I'm Not Antisocial I Just Don't Like You T-Shirt, A Gothic girls zipper jacket with black plush collar, Bear 202-Veggie Suede Platform Boots, her shampoo and conditioner and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she shut the water off, grabbed the towel, dried herself off and got dressed. She wrapped the towel around her head, grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to her bag, put her shampoo and conditioner in, grabbed her brush and three hair ties, unwrapped the towel from her head and brushed out her hair. She did her hair up the same way that the Mord-Sith's did in the Terry Goodkind 'Sword of Truth' book series, a braid wrapped in a bun around another braid and then put her brush back into her bag and zipped it closed. She walked back into the bathroom and put the towel back on the towel rack and then walked back into the bedroom. Stephen was still asleep.

She pulled the cover off of him and said, "Hey get your lazy ass up. We gotta be at the restaurant in an hour."

He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"That's a great way to wake a guy up." He replied sarcastically.

"Get a move on it or I'm leaving you here." She retorted.

"Alright fine, you don't gotta get all hostile on me." He said.

"If I'm late for my farewell party, you're gonna see just how hostile I can really get." She replied.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm moving." He said getting off the bed and rummaging through his bag.

When he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and his shampoo and conditioner and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Don't take too long in there; it takes a half an hour to get to the restaurant from here." She replied.

"Alright." He said.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. While he was taking a shower there was a knock at the hotel room door. She went and answered it. There stood Randy, John, Adam, Nattie, Tyson and David.

"Hey there." She said.

"Sasha told us that you're getting a farewell party at the Made in China restaurant today at nine and Sue told her that we could go to it." Randy replied.

"They did, huh." She answered. "Well the more the merrier."

"Did you want us to go before you or after you?" Randy asked.

"Go before." She replied. "Do you know how to get there?"

"We're gonna follow Nattie, Tyson and David. They know where it is." He answered.

"Alright, you should head out right about now. We don't wanna make it seem like a coincidence." She replied.

"Don't worry Ari, no one will be in there at nine in the morning, remember they don't serve breakfast only lunch and dinner." Nattie spoke up.

"Duh." Ari replied smacking her forehead with her hand.

Randy was about to ask her something but Nattie shook her head and he kept his mouth shut.

"We'll see you there in a little bit." Nattie said.

"I already told Stephen that if I'm late for my own farewell party he's gonna see just how hostile I can get." Ari replied.

She heard the bathroom door open. Randy gave her a quick kiss and then left with the rest of the group. She closed the door and walked back into the bedroom. She noticed that Stephen had his hair down instead of up. She grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulder then grabbed her bag and walked to the hotel room door. He grabbed his bag and followed her. They made their way to the elevator and she pushed the 'down' button and they waited for it to arrive at their floor. Ten minutes later it arrived and the doors slid open. They stepped inside and he pushed the button for the lobby. A minute later the doors slid closed and the elevator made its descent to the lobby. Five minutes later it dinged, stopped and the doors slid open revealing the lobby before them. They stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the front desk. They checked out giving the clerk at the desk their room keys the made their way to the rental car. They put their bags in the trunk and got in. they buckled then he started the car and took off for the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant at five minutes to nine and parked the car. They got out and went up to the door. She saw Sue through the door window and knocked. Sue saw her and opened the door for them. They stepped inside and Sue led them to a table in the back. They rest of the group was already there. They had her sit at the head of the table. She took of her jacket and placed it on the chair behind herself.

Sue went to the kitchen to inform Lee that Ari had just arrived.

Lee came out carrying a tray that had a small cake made for one person followed by the rest of the kitchen staff carrying trays of food and presents. The kitchen staff placed the trays of food and presents on the table. Lee placed the tray with the cake on it in front of Ari. It had a candle in it that was lit.

"Oh Lee you didn't have to do all this." Ari said.

"We wanted to give a proper farewell party. So we all got you gifts and made food." Lee replied.

"Thank you, this means the world to me, it really does." She said.

"Blow out your candle, before the wax gets all over your cake." Sue piped in.

Ari made a wish in her head and blew out the candle.

"Um… Ari." Randy replied.

"Yes." She said.

"Does that shirt apply to everyone here?" he asked.

"No, it just applies to Sheamus, since he's holding me hostage." She answered.

"Oh, good." Randy sighed in relief.

"The only way I would hate you is if you cheated on me and the only way I would hate everyone else here is if they betrayed me, but I know that that won't happen so it's all good." She replied.

"We promise never to do that." Everyone all said as one.

"Alright back to why you're here." Lee replied. "Open your gifts."

"Okay." Ari said.

Lee slid the tray of gifts towards her. She moved the tray with her little cake on it to the left side of her, and then grabbed the first gift. She read the card then unwrapped the large box, pulled the lid off to reveal a brand new pair of Demonia TRASHVILLE-518 Platform Boots showing them to everyone.

"OH SWEET." She replied. "I've been trying to get these ones for like a month and they've been sold out. Thanks Kelly."

"I was able to buy the last ones and I knew you would like them." Kelly said.

Ari put the lid back on the shoe box, placed it on the floor on the right side of her and reached for another box. She read the card then unwrapped the medium box, pulled open the lid to reveal a Gothic woman's handbag, black plush with chains, rhinestone skull and gambling dice showing it to everyone.

"Nice. Thanks Eric." She said.

"You're welcome." Eric replied.

She closed the lid and placed that box on top of the first box, then reached for the third gift. She read the card then unwrapped the medium box, pulled open the lid to reveal a Gothic mini-hat with chains and zipper detail, skull and crossbones print showing it to everyone.

"Awesome." She replied. "Thanks William."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of that." William answered.

She closed the lid and then placed the box next to the other two boxes on the floor. She reached for the fourth gift, read the card and unwrapped the medium thin box. She lifted the lid to reveal a pair of Gothic opera gloves by Queen of Darkness laced with satin ribbons and showed them to everyone.

"Love 'em. Thanks Derek." She said.

"You're welcome." Derek replied.

She replaced the lid and set the box on top of the first two boxes. Then she grabbed the fifth gift, read the card and unwrapped the small box. She lifted the lid to reveal a Set of 2 creepy cleaver shaped elastic hair bands and showed them to everyone.

"Wicked." She answered. "Thanks Josh."

"I hoped you'd say that." Josh replied.

She replaced the lid then put the small box in the medium thin box for safe keeping so she wouldn't lose it. She grabbed the sixth gift, read the card and unwrapped the medium box. She opened the lid to reveal a pair of Cyber goggles- metallic toxic with spikes and showed them to everyone. She took the goggles out of the box and placed them on her head. They fit perfectly.

"Totally cool, thanks Sue." She said.

"I thought you'd think those were cool and they go perfect with your outfit." Sue replied.

Ari closed the lid of the box and placed it on top of the medium size box on the floor. Then she grabbed the last gift, read the card and unwrapped the medium box. She lifted the lid completely off to reveal a Black gothic blouse with white skulls (back) with eyelet and zipper detail and showed it to everyone.

"Off the hook, thanks Lee." She answered.

"I hoped as much." Lee said.

She replaced the lid and placed the box on top of the first three boxes on the floor.

"Eat." Lee said.

There were eight plates of food already made up for everyone so they all grabbed one and started eating. Lee went back to the kitchen and then returned with a giant purple and black suitcase. Everyone finished their food five minutes later.

"We all wanted to make sure that you would have something to put all your clothes, shoes and accessories in since we know you have a lot. So we all chipped in and bought you this." Lee said presenting the giant suitcase to Ari.

"That's really sweet of you guys to do that." Ari said. "Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome." Sue replied.

Ari pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. It read 11:00 o'clock.

"I hate to break up the party but we gotta be at the airport by 12:00 and it takes a half an hour to fourty-five minutes to get to the airport from here." She replied.

"Alright." Lee said.

She leaned to the right and grabbed the box with her new purse in it. She opened it up and then pulled the purse out. Then she took everything out of her old purse and put it into her new purse and put her old purse in the purse box and closed the lid. She layed her new suitcase on the floor and unzipped it then flipped the top open. She took all the boxes and arranged them in the suitcase to where they fit perfectly, flipped the top closed and zipped it shut. She gave Sue, Lee, Kelly, Eric, William, Derek and Josh all hugs and said her goodbyes. Then she grabbed her new purse and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her new suitcase and headed for Steven's rental car. Steven followed her out. When they got to the car he unclocked the trunk and she checked to see if there was any room. When she saw that there wasn't enough room she closed the trunk and walked over to the left side of the car then turned her head in Steven's direction.

"There's no room in the trunk, could you open the door?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

He walked up next to her and unclocked the back door on the left side and stepped back. She opened the door, lifted the suitcase and put it on the backseat. Then she shut the door.

"Oh I almost forgot my cake and jacket." She said.

She went back inside the restaurant. She went over to the table grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and put it on. She noticed that her little cake was in a small box. She picked it up.

"Thanks Lee, for putting my cake in a box for me." She replied.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Lee said. "Now don't forget to come back by for a visit the next time RAW is in Toronto."

"I won't forget." She replied.

"Take care, baby girl." Sue put in giving her a hug.

Ari hugged her back and then gave Lee a hug. She turned to Randy and the rest of the group.

"Hey baby, what time is your flight?" she asked.

"At four." Randy answered. "We scheduled it purposely like that so it wouldn't look like a coincidence if some how we all took the same flight as you and Steven."

"Alright." She replied.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and then leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back. They broke the kiss a minute later to breathe.

"Make sure he drives carefully." He said.

"I will make sure that he does." She replied.

"Take care of my heart, I left it with you." he said.

"How sweet." Everyone crooned.

"I will." She replied.

He kissed her again. A light brush of lips on lips then turned her around and gently pushed her towards the door. She walked out of the restaurant cake in hand. She walked around the car to the passenger's side and climbed into the front seat. She buckled her seatbelt and then opened up the box with her cake in it. It had a plastic fork with it. She broke off a piece with the fork and put it in her mouth chewing in the process. It was absolutely delicious. Homemade red velvet cake with a raspberry cream frosting and drizzle, topped with a single raspberry. Stephen got into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. He started the engine and then pulled away from the curb.

"How do you get to the airport from here?" he asked.

"Make a right at the stoplight."

He pulled the car into the right turn lane at the stoplight. When the light turned green me made a right turn. She gave him directions to the airport while eating the cake. She finished the cake about five minutes before they showed up at the airport. He found a parking space and put the car in park. They unbuckled and got out. She got her new bag out of the backseat then walked to the back of the car. He unlocked the trunk and opened it. He pulled his bag out first then pulled her second bag out.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "You roll that bag in and I'll roll these two. Sound like a plan."

"Yeah." She said.

She put the empty cake box into her left hand and then closed the trunk. Then she grabbed the empty cake box with her right hand and grabbed the handle of her new bag with her left and headed inside the airport with him. Once inside they went up to the counter at United and checked in. She pulled her laptop out of her red bag and zipped it back up then they left their bags to be picked up. She found a trash can and threw the empty box away. They had arrived at the airport at ten minutes to twelve. After they had checked in and she threw the box away, they went and sat down in some chairs to wait until their flight was called. She took of her jacket and placed it across her lap. She saw someone take their bags outside to the plane. She noticed that a lot of people were looking in their direction and giving him dirty looks. Quite a few kids started making their way towards the two of them and parents followed. They saw and knew that they would have to play the parts perfectly. There was a group of about fifty people that made their way over.

"Can we get your autograph Ariwa?" a little boy of about seven asked.

"I would love to." She replied.

"Sorry kid, but she won't be giving autographs today." Stephen spoke up as his character Sheamus.

"I may be your hostage right now, but you will not stop me from putting a smile on all of these kids faces." She replied defiantly.

"Fine." He snapped. "But this is the only time you will do it."

She kept the comment she was about to say to herself. She opened up her purse and pulled out a sharpie.

"Do you all have something for me to sign?" she asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

She signed autographs for all the little kids.

"I'm just curious, does that shirt you're wearing Ariwa apply to everyone?" a woman asked.

"No, I wore it for Sheamus' sake." Ari replied.

"That is such a relief to hear." The woman said.

She signed the last autograph and everyone thanked her and went back to what they were doing. She put the sharpie back into her purse. Then she pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote the correct information on the tag of her new bag and when she was done she put the pen back into her purse. Then she pulled out The Pillers of Creation by Terry Goodkind and started reading.

~An hour and a half Later~

"Flight 348 to Houston." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's us." Stephen replied.

She put the book back into her purse and zipped it closed. They walked up to the terminal and handed their tickets to the lady there. She admitted them onto the plane. They walked through the terminal all the way to the plane. They showed the stewardess their tickets and she directed them to first class just like their tickets said. She put her laptop bag in the storage compartment above their seats and sat down by the window. He sat down next to her. They waited while the plane was boarded. As soon as everyone was on the stewardess that had shown them to first class shut the plane door and locked it. The seatbelt light came on and the pilot skoke over the speaker system letting everyone know that the plane would be taking off in five minutes. Everyone buckled their seatbelts. Five minutes later the plane took off. She spent most of the time sleeping and reading her book. She spent a little time on the internet. Two days later the plane docked in gate 13 at the Hobby Airport in Houston, Texas. She grabbed her laptop and purse and exited the plane right behind him. They went into the airport to collect their luggage. As soon as they saw their luggage they grabbed it and then left the airport. There was a rental car waiting for them because he had called ahead of time and rented a car. They put their bags in the car and then got in, buckling their seatbelts and then took off for the hotel. They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later and found a parking spot. They got out of the car, retrieved their bags and then headed inside the hotel. They went up to the front desk and checked in getting a room with two beds. They each received a room key (key card) and headed towards the elevator. She noticed people watching so she kept her head down and continued walking. They stopped at the elevator and he pushed the up button. Five minutes later it dinged and then opened to reveal a bunch of people. Her and Stephen moved aside to let everyone off. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and continued through the lobby. Her and Stephen stepped in turning around. He pushed the button for the fifth floor as she kept her head down. A minute later the doors closed and she looked up. Five minutes later the elevator dinged, stopped and then the doors opened. They stepped out and made their way down the hall to the third door on the left. He slid the room key into the door and turned the handle when the light turned green. He opened the door always for her and she stepped inside with her bag. He used his foot to keep the door open while he grabbed the other two bags and then stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him. They walked into the bedroom. She placed her suitcase on the bed closest to the window along with her laptop. She put her purse on the nightstand.

1,2,3! Everybody come on, off your seats I'm gonna tell you about a beat That's gonna make you move your feet…"

She opened her purse and pulled out her phone. She pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes Jewls." Ari replied.

"You're packages are all here." Julia said.

"Thanks. I'll be there next week to get my Halloween costume. I'll leave after my segment on RAW." Ari replied.

"Will Sheamus be with you or will Randy?" Julia asked.

"Sheamus. We're making sure that the storyline is followed so we're doing the whole hostage thing outside of the ring as well. Don't tell Sam that I'll be home next week 'cause she'll wanna see me and if she see that Sheamus is with me, she's liable to kick him or cuss at him and I don't want that, okay." Ari answered.

"Okay, I got it." Julia replied.

"Thanks sis, love ya." Ari said.

"Love you too sis." Julia replied. "Do you want me to be here when you get here to."

"If you want to, but I'm not gonna force you to be there." Ari answered.

Oh… The costume for Sam came. She tried it on and Justin took a picture and sent it to me. I'll send you the picture on your phone." Julia said.

"Okay." Ari replied.

"Sam wants to talk to you. She's here until about six and then Justin's gonna come and get her and take her home." Julia said.

"Alright, put her on." Ari replied.

~Two seconds later~

"Auntie." Samantha said.

"Yes Sam, it's auntie." Ari replied.

"Thank you for my birthday present. It fits perfectly and I love it." Samantha said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Did mommy tell you that it's an Amy Brown costume?" Ari asked.

"Yes she did. That made me love it even more." Samantha answered. "When will you be at grandpa's again?"

"For Thanksgiving or Christmas or both. I gotta see what Randy wants to do." Ari replied.

"Will you be away from Sheamus by then?" Samantha asked.

"I will see you, mommy, daddy and grandpa with Randy even if I'm still being held hostage by Sheamus, okay." Ari answered. "He won't stop me from seeing my family."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Here's mommy." Samantha replied.

"Ari, you still there?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Ari answered.

"I thought you already had a Halloween costume for this year, why'd you buy another one?" Julia asked.

"Well WWE Bragging Rights Pay-Per-View is on Halloween this year and they will most likely have a diva's Halloween costume contest so the Aviator Fairy Steampunk costume will be for that and the Wicked of Oz Dorthy Adult costume is for when Edge faces Sheamus later in the night for the WWE Championsip." Ari replied.

"How cute are they?" Julia asked.

"I think there absolutely adorable, but that's just me. You'll see what they look like next month and you can judge for yourself how cute they are." Ari answered.

"Okay." Julia replied.

"I'll talk to you later." Ari said.

"Alright." Julia replied.

They hung up at the same time. She put her phone back into her purse and zipped it closed. She noticed that her new bag was sitting at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and layed it on the bed. Then she unzipped it and flipped the top open. She pulled out all the boxes and set them in between both bags. Then she unzipped her red bag and flipped the top open. She took out all her goth clothes, footwear, accessories and costume and placed them neatly in her purple and black bag. She placed all her gifts in there as well but not with the boxes. Then she zipped closed each bag and placed them at the foot of the bed. She pulled he phone out of her purse again to check the time. It read 7:45pm. She put her phone back into her purse zipping it closed. Then she grabbed her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom and changed. She emerged ten minutes later, walked over to her purple and black bag, unzipped it, flipped the top open and neatly put her clothes, footwear and accessories in. She flipped the top closed, zipped it up and then climbed into bed. She was asleep five minutes after head hit the pillow. He followed her lead and five minutes after his head hit the pillow he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the week was spent in house shows, autograph sessions and press conferences for the Night of Champions Pay-Per-View on Sunday.

She awoke Sunday morning around 10:30 and pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. She sighed out loud and then put her phone back into her purse. She got out of bed and went over to her purple and black bag, unzipped it, flipped the top open and pulled out a Gothic pinstripe bustier with patent detailing, buckles and spikes, Pinstripe girls skirt with cat patch, satin loop and rivet detail, Striped Sugar skull knee high socks and XTREME- 840 Spike Heel Platform Sandals, her shampoo, conditioner and body wash and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the lid of the toilet and then set her clothes on top and her boots on the floor next to it. She turned the water on getting it to the desired temperature and then locked the bathroom door. She undressed laying her pajamas on the back of the toilet and stepped into the shower. She stepped under the spray of water and let it soak her hair and body. She put shampoo into her hand and then worked it into her hair scrubbing behind her ears as well. Then she put her head under the water and rinsed all the shampoo out. She put conditioner into her hand and then worked it into her hair. She let it soak into her hair as she scrubbed her body clean with her body wash. She washed all the body wash off her body and then rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Then she shut the water off, grabbed a big towel from the towel rack and dried herself off. Then she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed and then placed the towel back on the towel rack to dry. She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped her hair up in it. She grabbed her pajamas, unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She went over to her bags and put her pajamas into her red one. Then she opened her purple and black bag, located her hair accessories bag and pulled out a black hair tie and bobby pins and brush. She brushed her hair back and up into a ponytail and secured it with the hair tie. She took the rest of her hair in the ponytail and wrapped it into a bun layed flat on her head securing it with the bobby pins and put the brush back in it's bag zipping it closed. Then she pulled out her Cyber Hair- long (red/black) and put it on adjusting it to where it fit right. Then she grabbed a pair of Gothic cyber goggles with spikes and skull & crossbones sign and put them on top of the Cyber Hair. She pulled out a Romantic vampire necklace, large crystal heart with fang marks, by Alchemy Gothic and put it on. Finally she pulled out her Genuine leather belt with three rows of small killer-stud rivets with a Alchemy Gothic belt buckle, scroll shaped with "Bite Me" lettering & red Swarovski crystal Vampire puncture holes on it and put it on. She closed her big bag and then looked towards the second bed and saw that Stephen was still sleeping. She decided to wake him the same way she woke him last Tuesday. She walked over to the left side of the second bed and ripped the covers off of him. He shivered suddenly and gropped for the covers. He opened sleepy eyes when he was unsuccessful. He looked up to see her standing above him.

"Oh holy crap, what did you do with Ari?" he asked.

"I am Ari idiot." She retorted clearly upset.

"Sorry the hair threw me for a loop." He replied.

"Well now that you're back to your senses, get dressed. I wanna go to the hotel retaurant. If I go alone then they might think I snuck away from you and expect you to come looking for me. I don't want to give them that impression." She said.

"Alright." He replied.

He got out of the bed and rummaged around in his bag until he found something comfortable to wear, pulled it out as well as his shampoo, conditioner and body wash combo bottle and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She heard the shower start and went into the living room of the hotel room and took a seat on the couch. Two seconds after her bottom touched the cushion there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it. She opened it to see Jack Hagger better known as Jack Swagger standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

"Stephen here?" Jack asked.

"In the shower. What do you want?" she asked hostilely.

"Just wanted to see if Stephen wanted to hang out today before the Pay-Per-View." He responded with the stupid grin still on his face.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Stephen walked into the bedroom fully dressed.

"Hey Stephen." She called.

"Yeah." Stephen replied walking into the living room drying his hair.

"You got a visitor." She said with a frown.

She turned back to Jack and replied, "Hold on one minute."

Then she closed the door and turned her attention to Stephen.

"Get rid of him." She whispered.

"Get rid of who?" Stephen asked quietly.

"Jack." She hissed below a whisper.

"Um… okay." He replied quietly.

He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Stephen asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today before the Pay-Per-View." Jack answered.

"Actually, I won't be available to hang out until after this whole hostage thing is over with, sorry Jack." Stephen replied.

"Hey man, that's alright, I understand." Jack said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Stephen replied.

Jack left and Stephen closed the door. He turned to her.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Much better." She answered.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let me grab my purse." She replied.

She walked back into the bedroom, grabbed her purse off the nightstand, slung it over her shoulder and returned to the front room. He opened the door to let her go out first. She exited followed by him. He let the door click shut behind him. They walked to the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button on the wall beside it and they waited. Five minutes later it dinged and the doors opened. They stepped inside and he pushed the button for the lobby. A minute later the doors closed and the elevator made its descent to the lobby. Five minutes later the elevator dinged, stopped and then the doors opened. They exited the elevator and made their way to the hotel restaurant. They entered and found a booth in the back and took their seats across from each other. A waitress came over to see if they were ready to order.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked.

Ari looked at her to see if she had a name tag. It read 'Amber'.

"Well Amber, I would like a glass of vanilla soy milk, please." Ari replied.

"And you sir?" Amber asked.

"Water, please." He answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Amber replied.

She left their table to the kitchen to get their drinks. Five minutes later she returned with their drinks. She placed the glass of vanilla soy milk in front of Ari and the glass of water in front of Stephen. Then she pulled out her order pad and a pen.

"What can I get you to eat?" Amber asked.

"A bowl of cream of wheat with plenty of butter and brown sugar please and four slices of toast." Ari answered.

"And you sir?" Amber asked him.

"Ham and cheese omelet and hashbrowns please." Stephen replied.

"Alright I'll be right back with your orders." Amber said.

She returned to the kitchen to give the cook their order. Fifteen minutes later Amber returned with their food. She placed the bowl of cream of wheat and toast in front of Ari and the plate of ham and cheese omelet and hashbrowns in front of Stephen.

"Enjoy your food." Amber said.

"Thank you." Ari replied.

Amber left to take other orders. Ari and Stephen ate their food in silence. Amber came back to their table when they were almost done and left the check. Ari finished a minute later and grabbed the check. She took a look first and then put it face down on the table. She pulled out her wallet and grabbed a five dollar bill. Stephen finished just then. He grabbed the check and looked at it. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed a ten dollar bill. She handed him the five as he stood up grabbing the check in the process. She replaced her wallet in her purse zipping it closed and then got up and followed him to the register. He handed the check and money to Amber. Amber rang up the purchase and gave him back the change which he in turn handed to Ari. Ari accepted the money very reluctantly. They left the restaurant and headed back up to the room they were occupying. As soon as they entered the room she pulled her phone out of her purse to look at the time. It read 12:45pm.

"Looks like we have a few hours until we have to be at the arena." She said replacing her phone in her purse.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Well I think I need to check and see when all my bills need to be paid." She answered.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed her sister's cell phone number. She waited as it rang three times.

"Hello." Julia said.

"It's me." Ari replied.

"Yeah sis, whatcha need?" Julia asked.

"Are you still at my place or not?" Ari asked.

"I'm at your place, I just brought in your mail." Julia answered.

"Do I have any bills yet?" Ari asked.

"You have a bill for PG&E, DirecTV, AT&T and dad say's your rent is due soon." Julia replied.

"How much for PG&E, DirecTV and AT&T?" Ari asked.

"Hold on let me check." Julia answered.

Ari could hear paper ripping on the other end three times.

"Okay, PG&E is $30.50, DirecTV is $85.87 and AT&T is $20.50." Julia said.

"Alright, thanks sis." Ari replied writing the totals down for each bill.

"No problem, I'll see you later this week." Julia said.

"Okay." Ari replied.

They hung up at the same time.

"Into the night You fled Betrayed me Your hollow heart And luring stare My blood Ran cold Then I heard him – From far away A lullaby…"

"Hi baby." She said.

"What are doing right now?" Randy asked.

"I was just about to pay some bills." She answered.

"You want me to call back?" he asked.

"No, please stay on the line." She pleaded as she walked into the bedroom of the hotel room for some privacy.

"Let me guess, Stephen's company is not the company you want right now." He guessed.

"Exactly." She answered.

"I just got off the phone with my mom." He replied.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" she asked.

"She wanted to know if I was coming for Thanksgiving and bringing you." He answered.

"And you told her what?" she asked.

"That I would be there only if it was okay with you and you were coming." He replied.

"I would love to go to your parent's for Thanksgiving." She said. "I'll call my dad and let him know that that is what I'm doing."

"Alright, I'll call my mom back and let her know we'll be there." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Bye bye baby." He replied.

"Bye." She said.

They hung up at the same time. Then she dialed her father's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello." James said.

"Hi dad, it's me." She replied.

"Hi Caterpillar." He said. "So whatcha up to?"

"Well I just got off the phone with Randy." She answered.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Well he told me that his mom asked him if he was going to be there for Thanksgiving and wanted to know if I would be with him as well." She replied.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He told her that he would be there if it was okay with me and if I came too." She answered.

"So are you gonna go?" he asked. "I won't be mad if you wanna go."

"I told him that I would go." She replied. "You sure you're not gonna be mad?"

"No baby girl of course not, Randy's a part of your life now and if his parents want to spend some time getting to know you then I say go for it." He answered.

"Thanks dad." She replied.

"Is that why you called?" he asked.

"One reason." She answered.

"What's the other?" he asked.

"To let you know that you should be receiving rent from me soon." She replied.

"Alright, thanks Caterpillar." He said.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later okay." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

"Bye dad." She replied.

"Bye Caterpillar." He said.

They hung up at the same time.

"Into the night You fled Betrayed me Your hollow heart And luring stare My blood Ran cold Then I heard him – From far away A lullaby…"

She pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes baby." She said.

"I let mom and dad know that you would be with me for Thanksgiving." Randy replied.

"So their okay with it?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom is really looking forward to meeting you and dad says he's looking forward to seeing you again. But I don't remember you ever meeting him." He answered.

"I met him while you were in surgery. We sat and talked for a little while. I asked him not to mention it to you after you woke from the anesthetic. I didn't want you to be upset that you missed seeing me." She replied.

"Oh okay sounds fair enough." He said. "Mom knows what you look like since she's seen you on RAW."

"Well that's good." She replied.

"She said that you looked pretty tall. I told her that your 6' but you look taller on TV because of the shoes you wear." He said.

"Well I'm glad you know my height." She replied.

"It's not hard to not know. I'm guessing you got your height from your dad." He said.

"Yeah, he's 6'9'." She replied. "Jewls took after mom. Mom was 5'8", Jewls is 5'7"."

"And her husband?" he asked.

"He's 6'2". Sam's gonna take after him. She's almost seven and she stands at 4'11" already." She replied.

"Oh wow." He said.

"Tell me about it." She replied.

"I'll see you at the arena, okay, it's already 1:30." He said.

"Alright I'll see you there." She replied.

"Hey guess what." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He answered.

"Love you too." She replied.

"Bye baby." He said.

"Bye." She answered.

They hung up at the same time. She put her phone back into her purse, zipped it closed and then slung it over her shoulder. She returned to the living area of the hotel room.

"I want to head to the arena now." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

She walked back into the bedroom followed by him. She grabbed her laptop and slipped it over her shoulder. Then she grabbed her purple and black bag as well as her red bag and headed for the door. He grabbed his green bag and followed her. They exited the hotel room and made their way to the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button on the wall next to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Five minutes later it dinged to let them know it was stopping on their floor. A minute later the doors opened and they stepped inside. He pushed the button for the lobby and a minute later the doors slid closed. The elevator made its descent to the lobby and five minutes later it dinged, stopped and the doors opened to reveal the lobby before them. They stepped out and headed to the front desk. They handed the clerk their room keys as soon as they were at the front desk and checked out. Then they headed to the car. He opened the trunk and let her put her bags in. He put his bag on the backseat. They opened the front doors and she took off her laptop and placed it on the floor. They climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. He started the car and took off for the arena.

He pulled the car into the back of the Reliant Astrodome Arena in Houston for the Night of Champions Pay-Per-View. He pulled into a parking space, put the car in park and turned off the engine. They unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. She retrieved her laptop from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. Then she walked to the trunk and waited for him to open it. He grabbed his bag from the backseat, closed the back door then opened the trunk. She pulled out her bags one at a time and then closed the trunk. They headed inside the arena through the back entrance. They headed down the halls to his locker room. They arrived and went inside. She put her bags and laptop in the right corner of the room by the door and he put his bags in the left corner by the door as well. She walked over to the couch and took a seat. She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. It read 2:15pm. She put her phone back into her purse and then pulled out The Pillars of Creation by Terry Goodkind and started reading where she left off last. She paused when she got to a good quote and then walked over to her bags. She opened the red one and pulled out a medium-large travel journal and returned to the couch retaking her seat. She opened the journal to a page that had writing in it on half of the page, pulled a pen out of her purse, picked the book back up and then jotted down the quote in the journal making sure to write down who said it. She put the pen down on the journal and continued to read. Every time she came to a good quote she liked she jotted it down in her journal book. She read four about three hours. She pulled her phone out of her purse again to check the time. It read 5:00pm. She replaced her phone, pen and book into her purse and zipped it closed. Then she put her journal back into her red bag zipping that closed. She returned to the couch once again. He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear. He put his street clothes into his bag and then came and sat down on the couch. His match against Cena wasn't until the second to last match of the evening. They watched as friends won or lost their matches.

There was a knock on the door followed by a, "Your match is in ten minutes Sheamus."

She stood up from the couch and he followed her lead. They walked to the door and then stepped into the hallway. They walked down the hall towards the entrance. They arrived at the entrance five minutes later.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship. Making his way to the ring accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion; Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage followed by her. The entire audience booed him. He made his way down to the outside of the ring. She followed reluctantly. He grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her around the outside of the ring towards the announcer's booth. As soon as he got to the side of the booth he grabbed a chair and set it up next to the booth and then demanded that she sit in the chair. She hesitated a little but finally sat down. He walked back to the ring and entered waiting for his opponent.

"You can't see me my time is now…"

Justin Roberts: And the challenger, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 240lbs, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena.

John made his way to the stage as the crowd went wild. He stopped at the top of the ramp and did his salute to the crowd then raced down the ramp and slid into the ring. He popped up and ran the ropes a couple of times. He stopped after the secind run off the ropes, took off his hat and tossed it to the crowd and then took off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd as well. Justin Roberts stepped outside of the ring. Charles Robinson signaled for the bell and it rang to announce the start of the match. John and Sheamus locked up. Sheamus over powered John and started to beat him down for about ten minutes. Then John turned the tables for about ten minutes and beat down Sheamus. When there was only five minutes left to the match Sheamus leveled John with a boot to the face and covered only getting a two count. He was furious and raced out of the ring and grabbed a chair and brought it in the ring. He was about to hit John with it when Charles grabbed one end and tried to take it away from him. He struggled with the referee and ended up throwing Charles out of the ring. Charles signaled for the bell to ring.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match by disqualification, John Cena. But still the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus celebrated in the ring for about a minute. Then he turned his attention to her and yelled at her to get in the ring. She reluctantly walked around the outside of the ring. Then she climbed the steps and entered the ring. She stood against the ropes watching him closely. He looked at her and demanded that she raise his hand in victory. She shook her head no defiantly and stood her ground. He got into her face and started screaming at her to raise his hand. She reached back and leveled him hard across the face with her hand in the form of a slap. The crowd cheered when she did that. He grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the corner of the ring. He made her exit the ring and he followed. They climbed down the steps. When they were at the bottom he grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the back. She tried with all of her strength to break free and get away from him but was unsucessful because he used his weight to over power her. Randy raced out and made a beeline for Sheamus. Sheamus let go of her wrist and met Randy head on. They threw punches at each other. Randy threw a punch so hard that it dazed Sheamus spinning him around. He turned around and Randy started to set him up to take an 'RKO' but Sheamus pushed him away from him and when Randy turned around he was nailed with a boot to the head. Then Sheamus grabbed her by the wrist again and started dragging her to the back once again. She screamed for Randy to get up and help her but he didn't respond. The camera showed their progress backstage to his locker room on the Titontron. The camera cut back to the ring as soon as they were in his locker room. As soon as they were inside his locker room he let go of her wrist and went over to his bag and got his street clothes out. Then he went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed. He put his ring gear back into his bag and zipped it closed. She grabbed her laptop and slung it over her shoulder, grabbed her purse and slung that over her shoulder and then grabbed her bags. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. She stepped out into the hall and he followed. The camera showed him making her leave the arena in a hurry. Once outside they walked to the car and put their bags in the trunk and backseat. They climbed into the front seats and buckled their seatbelts. Then he took off for the airport like a bat out of hell.

They arrived at the airport thirty minutes later and parked the car. They got their bags out and headed inside. They walked up to the United counter and ordered their tickets for their flight to Anaheim, California. They left their bags to be picked up and then went and sat down to wait until their flight was called.

~An Hour Later~

"Flight 515 to Anaheim." Someone called over the loudspeaker.

They walked up to the terminal and handed their tickets to the lady there. She let them pass. They followed the terminal to the plane and boarded. They showed their tickets to the stewardess and she showed them to first class like their tickets said. They took their seats and waited for the plane to take off. As soon as everyone was boarded a stewardess closed and locked the plane door. The seatbelt light flashed on and everyone buckled their seatbelts. Five minutes later the plane took off.

The plane docked into gate 19 at 11:30pm. Her and Sheamus exited the plane and went inside the airport. They retrieved their bags and headed to the rental car. They loaded their bags into the car and then climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. They took off for the hotel and arrived half an hour later. They retrieved their bags and headed inside the hotel. They walked up to the front desk and checked in getting a room with two beds. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. They entered the second door on the right and put their bags by the beds. She got her pajamas out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged ten minutes later, put her clothes, boots, accessories, hair accessories and cyber hair back into her purple and black bag and then climbed into bed and laid her head down on the pillow. She fell asleep as he was in the bathroom changing. He came out of the bathroom, put his clothes and shoes into his bag, climbed into bed and laid his head down on the pillow. He was asleep five minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She woke around 12 in the afternoon pulled her phone out of her purse and checked the time. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets when she saw the time. She looked over to the second bed to see it empty. She threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed and then put her phone back into her purse. She walked over to her purple and black bag and flipped open the top. She pulled out a pair of Aderlass gothic trousers with bondage straps and metal rings, Black gothic girls top with detached mesh sleeves, bondage straps and skull print, black socks, XTREME- 873 Spike Heel Fetish Sandals, her shampoo, conditioner and body wash and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. She placed her attire for the day on the closed toilet lid. Then she placed her shampoo, conditioner and body wash into the shower and then turned on the shower getting the water to her desired temperature. She took off her pajamas and placed them on the back of the toilet then she stepped into the shower. She let the water soak her hair and body. She stepped away from the water, put shampoo into her hand and then worked it into her hair scrubbing behind her ears as well. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair then worked conditioner into her hair. She let the conditioner soak into her hair as she scrubbed down her body. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and the body wash off her body. She shut the water off and grabbed a body towel. She dried herself off and placed the towel back on the towel rack. Then she got dressed. After she was fully dressed she grabbed her pajamas off the back of the toilet, unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom. She went over to her bags and placed her pajamas in her red bag and zipped it closed. Then she pulled out her brush, hair tie and bobby pins. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and secured it with the hair tie. Then she put her hair into a bun laid flat on her head secured with the bobby pins. She put her brush back into her bag and pulled out Cyber Hair – long (mauve/black) and put that on her head adjusting it to where it fit right. She pulled out Cyber goggles – atomic with spikes and placed them on top of the Cyber Hair. Then she pulled out her Genuine leather belt with three rows of small killer-stud rivets and Alchemy Gothic belt buckle, scroll shaped with "Bite Me" lettering and red Swarovski crystal Vampire puncture holes and put that around her waist and buckled it to kept it from falling off. Then she pulled out a True Blood collar with crystal Vampire bites followed by a Vampretta Vampire fangs pendant and put them around her neck. She pulled out a Vamp ring and placed it on her right hand. Finally she pulled out an Adjustable punk leather bracelet with two rows of medium-long cones, placed that on her right wrist and then pulled out a Cuff of Thorns hand-cast pewter bracelet by Alchemy Gothic and placed that on her left wrist. She closed the top of her purple and black bag and zipped it closed. She went into the living room and found Stephen sitting on the couch watching television.

"Uh um." She said.

He turned to look at her when she spoke.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me around nine?" she asked scoldingly.

"I thought you could use a couple extra hours of sleep." He answered.

"Well that sort of screwed up my day. I wanted to go shopping." She replied.

"Shopping? Not to sound rude but don't you have enough stuff already?" he asked.

"It's not for me. It's for Nattie and Melina for Christmas, as well as Adam and John." She replied. "Oh and Matt too."

"Oh okay." He said.

"We should have enough time to do some shopping and then head to the arena." She replied.

"Alright." He said.

They walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. She grabbed her laptop and slung it over her shoulders, then grabbed her purse and slung that over her shoulder. Then she grabbed her bags and headed for the door. He opened the door and let her exit first. He followed letting the door click shut behind him. They walked to the elevator. He pushed the down button on the wall next to the elevator and waited while it made its descent to the fourth floor. It dinged, stopped and the doors opened to allow permitance onto the elevator. They stepped inside turning around to face the doors. He pushed the button for the lobby and waited. A minute later the doors slid closed and then it started its descent to the lobby. Five minutes later it arrived, dinged, stopped and the doors opened to let them exit. They exited the elevator and walked to the exit. They stepped outside and headed to the car. They put their bags in the trunk and backseat. She also put the laptop in the trunk for safe keeping. They got in the front seats buckling up in the process. She put the address for Wal-Mart into the GPS. Then he started the car and pulled out of the parking space. He pulled to the exit of the hotel parking lot.

"Turn right." The GPS said.

He turned right. As the GPS gave directions he followed until they reached Wal-Mart. He pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. He put the car in park and shut off the engine. They unbuckled and got out of the car. They headed inside. She grabbed a cart and looked around for the Woman's department. She found it and headed to it. He followed reluctantly. She started looking through the shirts. She found a black Tinker Bell shirt and put that in the basket. She continued to look and found a white 'what you give is what you get' shirt, a white shirt with purple feather design on it and a purple shirt with gold lion and crown design on it and put those in the cart. She started looking at the jeans and found four pairs of stone washed jeans and put those in the cart as well. She made sure she had the right sizes for everything. Then she headed to the Men's department and started browsing through the shirts. She found a black 'come to the dark side we have cookies' s shirt, a brown 'most of the people that drive me nuts are in my family' shirt, a black 'Be nice to me or I'll sick my ninja monkeys on you' shirt all in the right sizes and put them in the cart. The she went to jeans and found three pairs of Dickies and put them in the cart all in the right sizes. This time he followed with a little less reluctance. Then she went to the electronics department and started browsing the movies. She found Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland and put them in the cart. She didn't find any other movies that interested her so she went to the CD's. She started browsing. She picked up the new Eminem CD and flipped it over to look at the songs list. When she saw that it had 'Love The Way You Lie' on it she put it in the cart as well as the Alice in Wonderland Soundtrack CD and Paramore's CD. Then she went to the video games. She browsed the titles for the Wii. She told Sheamus to go get a clerk to help her get a game. He returned a minute later with a clerk. The clerk opened up the case and pulled out the sports games for Wii and returned to the register. She followed with the cart. He told her that she could pay for everything there. So she put everything up on the counter and the clerk rang it all up. She pulled her wallet out of her purse, then pulled her debit card out and went through the process for paying. She had got the receipt, put it in her wallet, put all the bags in the cart and then headed to the front exit. They exited Wal-Mart and returned to the car. She put all the shopping bags in the trunk and closed it. Then she climbed into the front seat and buckled her seatbelt. He climbed in as she was buckling her seatbelt. He buckled his seatbelt as well. She put in 'Honda Center' into the GPS. Then he pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the exit. He followed the directions of the GPS to the arena.

He pulled into the back of the Honda Center Arena in Anaheim, California. They got out and retrieved their bags from the car. They headed to the back entrance. They stepped inside and headed down the halls to his locker room. They arrived and stepped inside. She placed her bags and laptop in the right corner of the room by the door and he placed his bag in the left. She went and took a seat on the couch. She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. It read 4:30pm. She replaced her phone in her purse and zipped it closed. He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear. He put his street clothes into his bag. He walked to the door with the title slung over his shoulder. She noticed and stood up. She walked over to the door. They stepped into the hallway and then made their way to the entrance. They arrived five minutes later and fifteen minutes later RAW came on the air.

"It's a shame they lost their head A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus stepped out on stage followed by her. He made her walk in front of him down to the ring so he could keep an eye on her. She climbed the ring steps and entered the ring walking over to the corner closest to the timekeeper and took up position there with her back to the turnbuckle. He grabbed the microphone that was on the steps, climbed the steps and entered the ring. He went and stood in the center of the ring. He raised the microphone to his lips.

"Last night I successfully defended my WWE Championship against John Cena. Now I think that since I defended I am going to take Hell in a Cell off since I have to defend my title only every thirty days." Sheamus said confidentially.

"You can't see me my time is now…"

The crowd cheered like crazy as John came onto stage. He saluted the audience and then walked down the ramp. He grabbed the microphone on the steps, climbed the steps and entered the ring. He took off his hat, scratched his head then replaced the hat.

"Now I don't know if you're delusional or seeing hallucinations, but last night you got yourself intentionally disqualified to retain the WWE Championship. I would say that that was not successfully defending the Championship. That was the coward's way out." John replied.

"I did not take the coward's way out." Sheamus said defiantly. "Tell him Ariwa, you saw the whole thing. I successfully defended my title last night."

She gestured for a microphone. Justin gave her his.

"No John's right, you took the coward's way out. Because you knew that you couldn't beat him in a fair fight so you got yourself intentionally disqualified." She replied.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Sheamus said.

"I have not nor will I ever be on your side." She retorted evenly.

"I thought we were coming to a friendship." Sheamus said.

"We are not nor will we ever be friends. I can never be friends with someone that attacks another person from behind with no qualms and takes pleasure in it." She spat out at him.

She handed the microphone back to Justin. Just then the computer at ringside beeped twice.

"If I could have your attention please, I have just received a message from the General Manager." Michael Cole cut in.

He walked over to the podium and opened the computer. The crowd booed him.

"And I quote, Sheamus since you decided to get yourself intentionally disqualified last night you will not be taking Hell in a Cell off. You will be competing against John in a rematch for the title and if you get yourself intentionally disqualified again or counted out you will be stripped of the WWE Championship immediately." Michael Cole read out loud.

The crowd cheered.

"What! That's not fair!" Sheamus yelled without the help of the microphone.

The computer beeped twice again.

"And I quote, Life's not fair, but you made your bed Sheamus now you have to lie in it." Michael Cole read aloud. "And one more thing Sheamus, you have a match tonight against Edge."

Sheamus stood in the middle of the ring fuming. He looked at her and yelled at her to exit the ring. She folded her arms across her chest striking a defensive pose. He got into her face and started to grab her wrist. Just then the crowd cheered like crazy. Randy had run down the ramp and slid into the ring. Sheamus sensed someone behind him and turned around to see Randy headed for him to take him down with a closeline. He ducked and Randy stopped just in time before he plowed into her. He turned around and was nailed with a boot to the head by Sheamus. He picked Randy up off the mat and set him up for the Irish Cross. She begged and pleaded with him not to do it. But he ignored her and gave Randy the move anyway as she watched in horror as Randy was knocked unconscious from the move. Sheamus grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the corner of the ring where the steps were closest to the stage. He made her exit and wait at the bottom of the steps. He exited, grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her to the back. And just like the previous weeks she tried to escape his grip but was unsuccessful. He dragged her to the back to his locker room. He opened the door and lightly shoved her inside. He stepped inside after her and let the door click shut. They walked over to the couch and sat down on the ends. They watched the rest of the show until there was a knock on his door.

"Your match is in ten." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

They stood up from the couch and walked to the door. They exited the room into the hallway. Then they walked down the hall to the entrance arriving five minutes later. The show had gone to commercial. Five minutes later the show came back on.

"It's a shame they lost their head A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion; Sheamus.

The crowd booed. Sheamus made his way to the stage followed reluctantly by her. He forced her to walk in front of him again. She walked around the ring to the announcer's booth and grabbed a chair. She set it up and sat down as he entered the ring and started pacing back and forth waiting for his opponent.

"You think you know me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 240lbs, Edge

The crowd cheered as Edge made his way to the stage and performed his stage entrance. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Justin exited the ring. Charles Robinson signaled for the bell and it rang to announce the start of the match. The match went back and forth between both men for control quite a few times. Towards the end of the match Edge set up for the spear. He charged Sheamus only to meet a boot to the face by Sheamus. He covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by pinfall, the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

He celebrated in the ring. Then he exited the ring by the announcer's booth. She stood up reluctantly. He told her to head to the back. She slowly made her way up the ramp with him behind her. They got to the back and headed to his locker room. They entered and collected their things. Then they made their way to the back exit of the arena. They stepped outside and made their way over to the car. They put their bags in the car and got into the front seat. They buckled their seatbelts and he started the car. They took off for the airport. They arrived at the airport thirty minutes later and got their bags out of the car. They headed inside to the counter at United. They bought two tickets to Saint Louis, left their bags to be picked up to be loaded on the plane and took their seats. Two hours later their flight to Saint Louis was called. They boarded the plane and took their seats in first class. They buckled their seatbelts when the seatbelt light flashed on. Then the plane took off five minutes later.

The plane docked in gate 12 in Saint Louis two days later. They exited the plane and headed inside to claim their luggage. As soon as they had their luggage they made their way to her truck. They put their bags in the back of her truck and climbed into the front seats. She took of for her house. Fourty-five minutes later she pulled into the driveway of her house. She shut off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. She told Sheamus to wait in the truck. Then she walked up to the front door checking the door handle to see if it was locked. When she found it wasn't, she opened the door. She walked into the living room and saw all the boxes by the couch. Her sister was sitting on the couch watching TV. Julia looked over when she saw her sister out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Jewls." Ari said.

"Yeah, you're here." Julia replied.

"I can't stay long." Ari said.

"Oh okay." Julia replied. "Where's Sheamus?"

"I made him wait in my truck." She said. "He doesn't need to see the inside of my house."

"Good point." Julia replied.

Ari pulled her wallet out of her purse and opened it. She pulled out her checkbook and a pen. Then she opened her checkbook and wrote down all the correct information that was supposed to be on the check. She tore the check out of the checkbook and handed it to her sister.

"Rent for dad?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, can you give it to him for me, please?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Julia answered.

"Thanks sis, you're the best." Ari replied.

"I know." Julia said.

Ari turned her attention to the boxes. She looked for the box that said 'Spirit Halloween' on it and opened it when she found it. She pulled out the costume and tanga shorts. Then she stood up and gave her sister a hug. Julia gave her a hug back. She walked over to the door, opened it and stepped outside. She closed the door then walked back to the truck, pulled her purple and black bag out of the back and placed the costume and shorts in the bag on top of the other costume that was in there. Then she zipped the bag closed and placed it in the back next to her red bag. She climbed into the driver's seat of her truck, buckled her seatbelt, started the engine and then took off for the freeway that would take her to Portland, Oregon. She turned on her MP3 player and plugged it into the stereo and then pushed play. His face was a mask of horror throughout the entire trip to Portland all because of what she had on her MP3 player. Other driver's saw her singing to every song that was played and the look of horror on his face. They all thought it was hilarious. They also thought it must be a little bit of payback for her being his hostage to subject him to her taste in music. By the time they reached Portland he was not in a good mood at all. She thought it was amusing and a healthy dose of payback and hostility on her part. She was proving Randy's statement that she would become just as hostile as a snake when pushed too far to be right. He was starting to have second thoughts about the whole abduction part of the storyline and liking it less and less every hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She pulled her truck into the back of the Rose Garden Arena in Portland, Oregon. She shut the engine off and they unbuckled their seatbelts. They climbed out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back of the truck bed. They walked to the back entrance and entered the arena. They made their way to his locker room. When they found it they stepped inside. She put her bags in the right corner by the door and he put his bag in the left corner by the door as well. She went and sat down on the couch. He pulled his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear. He walked back over to his bag and put his street clothes in. Then he turned around and looked at her.

"Are you going to get ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I am ready." She answered.

"So you're going to wear that." He replied.

She had on a Black gothic skirt by Aderlass, with a layer of mesh and satin ribbons detail, a Gothic long sleeve top by Sinister, laced on the front with flowing sleeves, Cyber Hair – long (green/black), Metallic cyber goggles with neon green tubes & inlay, with biohazard sign, "Dragon Heart" pendant & necklace by Alchemy Gothic with giant Sarovkis heart, Wide leather bracelet with four rows of chromed killer studs on right wrist, Leather bracelet/wristband with three rows of chromed cone spikes on left wrist, Opaque Black Shredded Footless Leggings and Demonia Dolly 47 Patent – Gothic Sandals.

"Yes I'm going to wear this, have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Nope." He answered shaking his head.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't change just because you asked me too." She retorted.

She turned her attention to the TV in the room as soon as the opening theme for RAW started. The show started off with Chris Jericho coming out and complaining how he never got a shot at the title and insulting the fans for a good twenty minutes. The Anonymous GM sent a message that Jericho would get an opportunity in the main event tonight. Then the matches started. She watched as John and Evan beat Miz and Ryder, Natalya beat Alicia, Edge beat Truth and Randy beat Morrison. She cheered for all of them especially Randy. While it was on commercial her and Stephen made their way to the entrance. When the show came back from commercial Jericho was in the ring pacing.

"It's a shame they lost their head A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion; Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage followed reluctantly by her. The crowd booed like crazy. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in front of him and made her walk down to the ring that way all the while keeping a close eye on her and Chris. She went and took a seat next to the announcer's booth in a metal chair on Cole's side of the booth while he entered the ring. He passed the championship through the ropes to Justin Roberts as he was walking over to retake his seat. Justin took it, walked back behind the crowd barricade where the timekeeper was and placed the championship on the table there. Charles Robinson signaled for the bell and it rang. Sheamus and Chris locked up and Sheamus powered Chris into a corner smacking him around the head a little and then backed out of the corner when Robinson got to the count of three. Chris came out of the corner only to be put in a headlock. They walked around the ring like that for about a minute. Then Chris backed into the ropes and sent Sheamus flying towards the other side of the ring. Sheamus ran at the ropes, bounced off them, and came back at Chris knocking him down with a shoulder takedown. Chris got back up only to be put back in a headlock. Then Sheamus took him down with a headlock takeover wrenching on Chris's neck. Chris winced in pain when Sheamus wrenched. Charles asked Chris if he wanted to give up. Chris said no. He got to his base and then started to stand back up. He broke the hold and put a wrist lock on Sheamus. Sheamus winced in pain when Chris wrenched on it. Then he reversed it into a hip toss. Sheamus went for a cover and got a two count. He picked Chris up and went for a belly to belly suplex, landing it and covered. He got a two count again. He picked him up yet again and locked a reverse arm bar on him. Whenever he wrenched Chris' arm Chris winced in pain. Charles asked him if he wanted to quit and he said no. The match continued. They traded a few more moves. Chris was able to get in a good offence and went for his finishing maneuver "The Code Breaker" but Sheamus saw it coming and blocked it. As soon as Chris got back to his feet he turned around only to be nailed with a boot to the face. Sheamus covered and got the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by pinfall, the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

While Sheamus was celebrating in the ring Randy had snuck through the crowd to the announcer's booth. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and silently snuck over to him. They started to make their escape while the crowd cheered like crazy. Sheamus noticed her not sitting where she had been and looked around. He caught sight of her leaving with Randy up the ramp. He jumped out of the ring and made a beeline for them. He smashed the WWE Championship into the back of Randy's skull. Randy fell to the ramp unconscious. She fell to the ramp as well because she had her fingers intertwined with Randy's. Her knees smacked the ramp and she cried out in pain. Then she checked on Randy's condition. She shook him to try and revive him. He just wouldn't respond to her. Sheamus walked around the unconscious body of Randy, grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Then he dragged her to the back all while she struggled, clawed, and screamed in defiance. They made their way to his locker room. They stepped inside, retrieved their bags, and headed to the car. The Titontron showed them putting their bags in the car, climbing into the car and speeding away.

~Back in the Ring~

Randy was just coming back to awareness. He was surrounded by referees and trainers. They helped him to his feet. He looked up to the Titontron and saw them replaying what happened after Sheamus' match. His face became a mask of furry and anger. He had been so close to getting her back, but Sheamus had prevented it yet again. He made his way to the back to his locker room.

He entered, went over to his bag, pulled out his street clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in street clothes. He walked over to his bag, put his ring gear in, and zipped it closed, picked it up of the floor and left the locker room. He made his way to his rental car. Then he put his bag in the trunk, climbed into the front seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the car and took off for the hotel. He arrived thirty minutes later, headed inside to the elevators. He stepped into the elevator when it arrived and pushed the fifth floor button. When it arrived on the fifth floor he stepped out, walked down the hall to the fifth door on the left and slid the key card into the slot. He turned the door handle when the light turned green and stepped into the room letting the door click shut behind him. He put his bag by the bed and then pulled out his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he came out dressed in his pj's, walked over to his bag and put his street clothes in his bag. Then he climbed into bed laying his head down on the pillow. Five minutes later he was asleep.

At the same time Randy was changing into his pj's, she was climbing into bed in the hotel room that she was being held in by Stephen. Stephen went into the bathroom after she was in bed and changed into his pajamas, walked out of the bathroom, put his street clothes into his bag and climbed into the second bed in the room laying his head down on the pillow. Ten minutes later he was asleep.

~Following Monday Night~

Stephen pulled the rental car into the back of the Manchester Evening News Arena in Manchester, England. They got out, retrieved their bags from the car and headed inside. Once inside they made their way to his locker room. They arived and stepped inside, putting their bags in the corners by the door. He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear.

"You know you have a match tonight." He told her.

"Yeah so." She replied.

"So your gonna wear that for your match?" he asked.

She had on an Antique Rose and Black Interlaced Victorian Corset, Beautifully ornate gothic velvet skirt with elaborate lace and ribbons detail, Corset Black Lace-Up Thigh High Tights, KICKER – 22 Black Skull Platform Sneakers, Love Unto Death choker pendant with satin ribbons and crystals by Alchemy Gothic. Her hair was done like a Mord-Sith's was done. Braid in a bun around another braid.

"Remember Ashley Massaro. She used to dress similar to this when she wrestled." She replied.

"Oh yeah. Well okay whatever. It's your choice." He said.

"I know it's my choice and I can do whatever I want." She retorted.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head off." He said.

She just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to the TV. Raw was already underway. She got up after they went to commercial for the second time and made her way to the entrance followed by Stephen. Tamina was just entering the ring when they came back to commercial.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Justin Roberts: And her opponent, making her way to the ring accompanied by Sheamus, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Black Rose Ariwa.

She made her way to the stage as the crowd cheered like crazy. She stood in the middle of the stage and threw her right hand into the air with her index finger pointing to the ceiling standing with her feet shoulder width apart. Then she walked down to the ring and climbed the ring steps. She entered the ring and went over to the corner closest to the timekeeper, climbed up onto the second turnbuckle and did her stage pose there. Then she climbed down from the turnbuckle and turned around to face Tamina. Sheamus stood at ringside by the ramp to prevent any escaping of any kind. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang to announce the start of the match. Tamina ran at Ari and was closelined to the mat. Tamina got back up and was put in a headlock then taken over with a headlock takeover. Ari wrenched on her neck and Tamina winced in pain but refused to quit when the refferee asked her if she wanted to quit. She got back to her base and slowly made her way back to her feet. Ari walked a circle around the ring, then Tamina walked back to the ropes and threw Ari towards the other side of the ring. Ari bounced off the ropes and took Tamina down with a shoulder takedown. Tamina looked surprised when it happened and slowly got back to her feet. She ran at the ropes, bounced off and headed in a dead run back toward Ari. Ari caught her by the throat, lifted her up and planted her with a chokeslam. Then she grabbed her legs and locked the sharpshooter on her. Tamina taped out a minute later. The referee signaled for the bell. Ari let go of Tamina's legs as soon as she heard the bell.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, by submission, Black Rose Ariwa.

She celebrated in the ring for about a minute, until she sensed someone standing behind her. She turned around to see Sheamus standing in the ring. He walked up to her and raised her hand in victory. She pulled her arm away from him and then leved him with a hard slap across his face. The crowd cheered like crazy. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the ring steps. He forced her to exit the ring and wait at the bottom of the steps. He exited the ring, walking down the steps as well. He grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her up the ramp. Randy came out and stopped at the top of the stage to prevent Sheamus from getting any farther with her. Sheamus caught sight of Randy and made a beeline for him. Randy ducked under Sheamus's outstretched arm and turned around. He was waiting for Sheamus to turn around. When Sheamus turned around Randy was about to give him an 'RKO' but Sheamus blocked it and gave Randy a DDT on the ramp. Then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her backstage. The Titontron showed them going into his locker room, grabbing their bags and heading to the car in a hurry. They hurridly put their bags into the car and climbed into the front seats. They buckled their seatbelts and then he took off from the arena like a bat out of hell.

They arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later. She got out of the car, retrieved her bags from the trunk and headed inside while he returned to the arena. She checked in for both of them getting a room with two beds. The clerk at the front desk handed her a room key. She took the elevator up to the four floor and entered the six door on the right. She put her bags at the foot of the bed closest to the window. Then she went into the living room of the hotel room and turned on the TV. She found the channel for RAW and clicked on it. The TV went to that channel and she watched the rest of RAW. When RAW was over she grabbed her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged, put her goth clothes into her purple and black bag and climbed into bed. Just as she fell asleep Stephen came into the hotel room. He walked into the bedroom and saw her asleep in the first bed. He quietly got his pajamas out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged ten minutes later and quietly put his street clothes into his bag. Then he climbed into the second bed laying his head down on the pillow. He was asleep ten minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Ariwa Stevenson is the newest diva on RAW. Vince puts her in a storyline as Randy's on-screen girlfriend. What happens when she starts to fall for him outside of the show and vice versa. Can she truly be happy with him or will it just end in heartache.

Chapter 11

She pulled her truck into the back of the Pepsi Center Arena in Denver, Colorado. They got out and retrieved their bags from the bed of the truck. They entered the arena throught the back entrance and made their way to Stephen's locker room. They arrived and stepped inside. She put her bags in the right corner by the door and he put his bag in the left corner. He pulled his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear.

"I take it your going to wear that to the ring tonight." He said to her.

She was wearing a Short Black punk skirt with skull pattern print and large skull & crossbones, Punk girls top with long sleeves, round neck, open shoulders and silvery print, Elbow Length Stripped Skull Fingerless Gloves, Skull Bandana Black and White Knee Socks, XTREME – 809 Sexy Platform Sandals, Leather bracelet/wristband with three rows of chromed killer spikes on right wrist, Punk leather bracelet made from black leather with two rows of chromed hexagonal spikes on left wrist, Rockability hairclip black flower with skull in her hair and Dearly Departed Necklace – Amethyst Genuine Swarovski Crystal Survival Choker.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

She turned her attention to the TV screen. Raw was just coming on. Michelle McCool and Layla were walking to the ring. Ari noticed they had a microphone in their hands. They entered the ring and stood in the middle.

Ari heard a knock on the door followed by, "Ariwa you're needed at the entrance now."

She rushed out of the locker room and made it to the entrance just as Michelle started speaking.

"Tell me Lay, have you seen anything more gross than this city?" Michelle asked.

"No not really." Layla replied.

"I mean look at these people their filthy, overweight and discusting." Michelle said.

The crowed booed like crazy.

"But were not." Layla replied.

"We're Flawless." Michelle and Layla said in unison.

"Okay now to why we're actually here." Layla responded.

"Melina, we're here to challenge you to a match at Hell in a Cell." Michelle replied.

Melina's music started to play and she made her way out with the crowd cheering like crazy. She stood at the top of the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"We challenge you to a match to unify the WWE Woman's and Diva's Championships." Layla said.

"I thought you might suggest that so I came prepared. I accept only on two conditions." Melina replied. "It's a lumberjack match and we have a special guest referee."

"Done." Michelle said confidentally.

Melina gestured to the entrance and all the divas from Smackdown and RAW came out onto the stage except Ari. Ari was told that she was going to be the special guest referee. Michelle still had a confident look on her face even seeing all of the divas. Melina looked down the line of divas noticing one missing.

"I almost forgot. The special guest referee is…" Melina started.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage as the crowd cheered and hugged Melina.

"Black Rose Ariwa will be the special guest referee." Melina replied with a smile.

Michelle and Layla's faces took on a look of horror. They were not at all happy. Suddenly they were having second thoughts about the challenge. Melina saw the looks and spoke up.

"There's no way you're getting out of this match. You already agreed to the conditions. You can back out now and show the world what kinds of cowards you truly are or you can face me at Hell in a Cell like you wanted too." Melina taunted.

"You're on." Michelle said.

Layla started to protest but Michelle soothed her fears telling her she had a plan.

Ari grabbed the microphone from Melina and raised it to her lips.

"Michelle, Layla if you try to cheat, get yourselves intentionally diqualified or counted out I will award the match to Melina. This will be a clean match no tom foolery whatsoever. Got it." She replied sternly giving them a death glare.

Layla gulped in fright along with Michelle. Melina smiled sweetly before she dissapeared behind the entrance along with the other divas. Ari wiggled her fingers in a wave towards Michelle and Layla before she returned backstage. A minute later Michelle and Layla made their way backstage.

Ari returned to Stephen's locker room. She arrived and entered taking a seat on the couch.

"So you're the special guest referee at Hell in a Cell for the diva's match, that's great." Stephen said.

"Well at least I was told before they played my music." She replied. "I originally thought I was gonna be a lumberjack."

"Special guest referee is better, you have control of the match. What you say goes." Stephen said.

"That's right." She replied. "Michelle and Layla are in for a big surprise if they think I'll let certain things slide."

She turned her attention to the TV screen. Jericho was making his way to the ring as Justin Roberts introduced him.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

Randy made his way to the stage as the crowd cheered like crazy. He walked down the ramp real slow keeping his eyes on Chris the whole time. He climbed the ring steps and entered the ring. He walked over to the corner closest to the timekeeper and climbed onto the second turnbuckle and did his ring pose as the crowd cheered even more. He climbed down two minutes later and turned to face Chris. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang.

Ari watched as Randy picked up the victory and then punted Chris in the head to get rid of some of his frustrations. He was still upset that he didn't have her by his side safe and sound. He returned to the back as Chris was being loaded onto a stretcher.

She wathced as Edge beat The Miz, Layla beat Gail Kim with the help of Michelle. Morrison beat Evan in a friendly match. Morrison raised Evan's hand after the match and they shook hands and hugged each other and Mark Henry beat Zack.

Stephen made his way to the ring followed by her as the show went to commercial. John was pacing in the ring as the show came back from commercial.

"It's a shame they lost their head A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, making his way to the ring, accompanied by, Black Rose Ariwa, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion; Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage pulling her by her wrist. He forced her to walk in front of him yet again. She walked around the ring and set up a chair in front of the announcer's boot and sat down folding her arms defiantly across her chest while he entered the ring and did his ring pose. He passed the championship through the ropes to Justin who returned behind the barricade by the timekeeper setting the championship on the table. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Sheamus over powered John into the corner. He stepped away from John at the count of three. John came out of the corner and both men locked up. John got Sheamus in a headlock and then took him over with a headlock takeover wrenching on Sheamus' neck. Sheamus winced in pain and said no when the referee asked him if he wanted to quit. He got back to his base and picked John up and dropped him on his back. John selled that his back was in some pain. Sheamus picked him up by the head and gave him a suplex and covered only to get a two count. He picked up John again and threw him towards the ropes, John bounced off and took Sheamus down with a shoulder. Then he ran at the ropes again and took Sheamus down again with a shoulder, and picked him up and gave him a move to set him up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle which he landed. John got into position waiting for Sheamus to turn around. When Sheamus did John picked him up to give him the Attitude Adjustment but Sheamus elbowed him in the face and John set him down. When he turned around he was nailed with a boot to the face by Sheamus who covered for the win.

While Sheamus was covering John, Ari saw Randy sneak down the ramp and she ran around the ring to meet him. They started to make their escape but Sheamus caught sight of them and slid out of the ring after he had picked up the victory and grabbed Randy from behind and gave him a devistating DDT onto the stage again for the second week in a row. He grabbed her by the wrist and started puling her to the back all while she tried to resist. They got to his locker room, he quickly changed into street clothes then they grabbed their bags and headed to the car. They put their bags in and climbed into the front seats, buckled their seatbelts and then he took off for the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later. He parked in a parking space. They got out, retrieved their bags and went inside the hotel. They walked up to the front desk and checked in getting a room with two beds. They received their room keys and turned towards the elevator. People in the lobby hissed and gave him death glares when they recognized who he was and saw her with him. They played their parts to perfection and he demanded that she moved faster. She gave him a death glare and then purposely slowed her pace. He sighed in frustration as he heard a few people laugh. They got to the elevator five minutes later and he pushed the 'up' button. Five minutes later the elevator dinged, stopped at the lobby and opened the doors. He stepped in turning around demanding that she get into the elevator. She slowly walked in turning around. He pushed the 'sixth floor' button and waited as the doors closed a minute later. Then the elevator made its ascent to the sixth floor. It dinged, stopped and opened to let them get off. They stepped out and made their way down the hall to the ninth door on the right. They entered and set their bags down in front of the two beds. She got her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged dressed in her pajamas, walked over to her purple and black bag and put her clothes, hair and neck and wrist accessories in and flipped the top closed. She climbed into the bed closest to the window as he went into the bathroom to change. She was already asleep when he came out of the bathroom. He climbed into the second bed and laid his head down on the pillow. He was asleep ten minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She pulled her truck into the back of the Farmington Sports Arena in Hartford, Conneticut for the Hell in a Cell Pay-Per-View. They retrieved their bags from the bed of her truck and headed in the back entrance of the arena. They made their way to his locker room. They arrived, entered and set their bags in the corners by the door. She went in search of the wardrobe department. She found it ten minutes later. The head lady handed her a referee shirt, just the way she had requested it to be: a lace-up half top no sleeves. She thanked the woman and headed back to his locker room. She arrived and entered. She went into the bathroom to change into the top. She took off the Girls gothic tank top with ribcage back, by Queen of Darkness and put the referee top on. She kept the Gothic miniskirt with studded straps & buckles, by Queen of Darkness, Black leather choker with two rows of medium-long hexagon spikes, adgustable, Rockability hairclip with skull and wings and SWING – 220 Black Buckle Platform Boots all on. She emerged five minutes later, put her tank top back in her purple and black bag and then took a seat on the couch.

The Pay-Per-View started ten minutes later. The first match was The Hart Dynasty vs. 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes & Drew Macintyre for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships. She watched as Cody and Drew picked up the victory by cheating behind the referee's back. She was not happy at all. The second match was The Miz vs Evan Bourne which Evan won when Miz made a fatal mistake. She made her way to the entrance.

All the Smackdown and RAW divas made their way to the ring and took up position surrounding the ring.

"Your not man enough for me…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is sheduled for one fall and is to unify the WWE Woman's and Diva's Championships. Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Layla, from Palaka, Florida, she is one half of the self proclaimed Co-Woman's Champions, Michelle McCool.

Michelle and Layla made their way to the ring as the crowd booed them. Michelle walked to the side of the ring that the hard cam was facing. She did her apron pose and then entered the ring and did her ring pose.

"Melina's music started to play.

Justin Roberts: The opponent, making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, Melina.

Melina made her way to the stage, all with paparazzi photographing her. She did her stage pose and then walked down to the ring. She climbed the steps and walked the apron to the middle on the side of the ring closest to the ramp. She did the splits and entered the ring under the bottom rope. She stood up and did her ring pose.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Justin Roberts: And the special guest referee, making her way to the ring, Black Rose Ariwa.

Ari made her way to the stage and did her stage pose. Then she walked down to the ring and climbed the steps and entered the ring. Justin exited the ring. She grabbed the WWE Woman's and Diva's Championships and held them up for the crowd to see, indicating that they were what the match was all about. She passed the Championships through the ropes to Justin who took them and placed them on the table behind the barricade by the timekeeper. She checked each woman for foreign objects that they might be hiding and found none. She signaled for the bell and it rang. Michelle and Melina went for a lockup but Michelle kicked Melina in the stomach and then threw her out of the ring. The other divas helped her up but didn't do anything else. Melina climbed back into the ring and charged Michelle taking her down. She returned the favor and threw Michelle out of the ring. All the divas except Layla ganged up and beat her down. Ari yelled at them to get Michelle back in the ring. They threw Michelle back into the ring. Melina put her in a headlock and took her down with a headlock takeover wrenching on her neck. Michelle said no when Ari asked her if she wanted to quit. The match continued. Michelle got to her base and then got to her feet. She pushed Melina back against the ropes and then threw hr towards to other side of the ring. Melina bounced off the ropes and came back towards Michelle at a dead run. Michelle knocked her down with a closeline, piched her up by the hair and started to throw her out of the ring but Melina reversed and threw her out instead. Michelle pushed Nattie when Nattie went for her. Nattie jumped on her knocking her to the ground and the other divas jumped on top starting to beat down Michelle as well. While Ari's attention was on that fight Layla snuck into the ring and tried to take out Melina but Melina countered and took her out but Got caught by Michelle because she had snuck out the bottom of the pile back into the ring. She picked up Melina and delivered the Faith Breaker, got Ari's attention and covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match and New Unified Diva's Champion, Michelle McCool.

Justin passed the championships to Ari who in turn handed them over to Michelle very reluctantly. Michelle snatched them out of her hand and left the ring to celebrate with Layla on the outside. They made their way to the back as Ari checked on Melina. Melina left the ring a little upset. Ari followed behind her along with the rest of the divas. They all arrived backstage and headed to the Diva's Locker Room except Ari. She made her way back to Stephen's Locker Room. She arrived and entered. She was upset about the outcome of the match.

"Not the way you wanted it to go, huh?" Stephen asked.

"No." She replied. "I just know Michelle and Layla cheated but my attention was on the brawl outside trying to get the divas to get Michelle back into the ring that I didn't see it. I pretty much cost Melina the match. I hope she can forgive me."

"I don't think Melina will see it that way. I think she'll blame Lay-Cool for that one." Stephen reasured her.

"I hope so." She replied.

She went over to her bag and pulled out the Girls gothic tank top with white ribcage back, by Queen of Darkness and went into the bathroom to change out of the referee top. She emerged five minutes later with the tank top on. She went over to her bags and but the referee top into her red bag zipping it closed along with the purple and black bag. Then she went and sat down on the couch. She watched as Rey Myserio beat Alberto Del Rio. Stephen got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She got up and did the same. They stepped out into the hallway and then made their way to the entrance.

"You can't see me…"

John made his way to the stage as the crowd cheered like crazy. He stood at the top of the ramp and saluted the crods then ran down the ramp through the Cell door and slid into the ring. He popped back up and ran the ropes a couple times. He took off his hat followed by his shirt and threw them to the outside of the ring. He waited for his opponent.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Sheamus made his way to the stage pulling her onto the stage. He made her walk in front of him yet again. She walked down to the outside of the Cell door. He got to the Cell door and told her to go and sit by the announcer's booth. She did that while he entered the ring.

Justin Roberts: This match is scheduled for one fall in Hell in a Cell. Introducing the participants: first, the challenger, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240lbs, John Cena.

John was standing in the middle of the ring and turned to the crowd throwing his hands into the air as soon as Justin introduced him. The crowd cheered like crazy.

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus went to the middle of the ring and lifted the championship above his head. The crowd booed. Then he handed the championship to Charles Robinson. Charles showed it to John and then held it up in the air for the entire crowd to see. He passed it to Justin as he exited the ring. Justin took it with him to the table behind the barricade by the timekeeper. Another referee shut the Cell door, wrapping a chain around the door and frame locking it with a padlock. Charles signaled for the bell and it rang. Both men traded blow, closelines, hip tosses, reverse arm bars, and shoulder takedowns. When there was only five minutes to the match, John went for the Attitude Adjustment but Sheamus elbowed him in the face and when he turned around he was met with a boot to the face. He picked John up and gave him the Irish Cross and covered for the win. The referee unlocked the Cell and passed the championship to Charles who passed it to Sheamus. She saw Randy at the middle of the ramp and made a beeline for him, but Sheamus was faster and took down Randy with a boot to the head. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her backstage to his locker room. They entered, he quickly changed into street clothes, then they grabbed their bags and headed to the car as fast as they could because he wanted to get out of there before Randy came looking for him. They arrived at the car, put their bags in, climbed into the front seats, buckled and speed out of the arena like a bat out of hell.

They arrived at the airport thirty minutes later, parked and got out. They got their bags out of the car and headed inside the airport. They walked up to the counter at United and checked in getting their tickets. They left their bags to be picked up to go on the plane. Then they went and sat down.

~A Hour Later~

"Flight 417 to Orlando." A voice spoke over the loud speaker.

They got up and went to the terminal. They showed their tickets and were admitted. They walked down the terminal to the plane. They boarded the plane showing a stewardess their tickets. They took their seats in first class. They buckled their seatbelts when the seatbelt light flashed on and then the plane took off five minutes later. It docked into Gate 4 around 12pm the next day. They exited the plane and headed inside to get their bags. As soon as they retrieved their bags they headed to the rental car. They put their bags in, climbed into the front seats, buckled their seatbelts and then took off for the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later, parked, unbuckled, climbed out, got their bags out and headed inside. They walked up to the front desk and checked in getting a room with two beds. They got their room keys and headed up to the room. They arrived on the fifth floor and walked down the hall to the third door on the right. He slid the room key into the slot and turned the handle when the light turned green. They stepped inside.

She pulled out a 'I live at the corner of Kiss My Ass Avenue and No Friggin Way' Black T-Shirt, Black gothic pants by Queen of Darkness, with cargo style side pockets and straps, black knee high socks and ADORE – 1020 Leather Platform Boots from her purple and black bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged dressed in what she had pulled out. She went over to her purple and black bag and put the clothes that she had been wearing into it. She pulled out a Leather Bondage Choker III with killer studs & padlock and put it around her neck. Then she pulled out a Gothic girls zipper jacket with black plush collar and put it on. He changed out of the clothes he was wearing into something more comfortable. She pulled her phone out of her purse to check the time. It read 1pm. She set the alarm for 4pm. Then she walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He did the same thing.

At four her phone went off. She woke and shut the alarm off. She looked over to the second bed and saw that he was asleep. She got out of bed and walked over to the other one. She shook his shoulder a couple times. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"It's four o'clock." She replied.

"Okay, I'm getting up." He said.

He got out of bed. They took turns using the bathroom. When they were done using the bathroom they grabbed their bags and headed to the lobby. Once in the lobby the made their way to the car. They put their bags in, climbed into the front seats, buckled their seatbelts and took off for the arena.

He pulled into the back of the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida thirty minutes later. They got out, retrieved their bags and headed inside. Once inside they made their way to his locker room. They arrived, stepped inside and put their bags in the corners by the door. She took her jacket off and laid it on top of her purple and black bag. She went and sat down on the couch. He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged dressed in his ring gear. He went back over to his bag, put his clothes in, pulled out the WWE Championship, placed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch on the right end. She turned her attention to the TV screen as RAW's opening theme started.

"Awesome…"

Miz came out with a microphone in his hand. He entered he ring and stood directly in the middle. He raised the microphone to his lips as the crowd booed.

"I've had this Money in the Bank contract ever since July when I won it at the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View. Now the holder of this contract is guaranteed a shot at the WWE Championship at any time up to a year. I've decided to cash it in tonight. And I guarantee you that I will become the new WWE Champion, because I'm the Miz… and I'm AWESOME." He said.

Miz started to leave the ring but the computer at ringside beeped twice.

"If I could have your attention please, I have just received a message from the General Manager." Micheal Cole said.

The crowd booed like crazy. He walked over to the podium and opened the computer.

"And I quote, Miz I am granting you a match against the WWE Champion tonight. But if you do not like how things are going in the match you cannot decide to revoke the contract and use it on another night when you have the upper hand. If you do you will lose the contract immediately and I will hold a match to determine a new Money in the Bank winner." Cole read aloud.

Miz clearly didn't like that and left the ring spewing obsenities. He returned to the back.

Melina's music began to play and the crowd cheered like crazy. She made her way to the stage with a microphone in her hand. While she made her way to the ring Ari made her way to the entrance just in case Melina called her out with Sheamus following her. Melina was standing in the middle of the ring. She raised the microphone to her lips.

"Now I know you're all dissapointed to see me without the Unified Diva's Championship and I don't blame you I'm dissapointed too. I'm not here to complain. I'm here to invoke my rematch clause at WWE Bragging Rights. So Michelle, Layla if you can hear me I'll see you on the thirty-first. But here's the kicker. Michelle if you decide to face me, Layla is banned from ringside and Layla if you decide to face me Michelle is banned from ringside. And if you get involved you automatically lose the championship. And to enforce this stipulation will be the special guest enforcer. Here she is…

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage and did her entrance pose for the crowd all while Sheamus was behind her. She smiled all the way to the ring. She climbed into the ring grabbing the microphone on the steps in the process. Sheamus stood behind her inside the ring. She went and gave Melina a hug and then raised the microphone to her lips.

"I promise you that Michelle will not interfere if you face Layla and Layla will not interfere if you face Michelle in your match at Bragging Rights. If they try I will take care of them on the spot." She replied determined. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Melina asked.

"For costing you the match last night." Ari answered.

"It was not your fault. You were doing your job trying to break up the brawl. Michelle and Layla no doubt had that planed just so they could divert your attention so they could cheat to win the match." Melina replied.

Ari hugged her and got a hug in return. They left the ring together ignoring Sheamus pretty much all the way to the back. They went their separate ways once they got backstage. Ari stepped into Sheamus locker room and took a seat on the couch. He did the same. They watched as Edge beat Evan, Randy beat Jay Uso, Gail beat Jillian and Yoshi beat Zack. As the show went to commercial they made their way to the entrance. Miz was in the ring pacing as they came back from commercial.

"It's a shame they lost their head A careless man could wind up dead…"

Sheamus made his way to the stage with her reluctantly following. He made her walk in front of him yet again. She walked down to the side of the ring by the announcer's booth and sat down in a chair while he entered the ring. Justin Roberts stood in the ring.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing the participants: first from Cleveland, Ohio weighing in at 231lbs, The Miz.

Miz walked to the center of the ring and did his ring pose. The crowd booed like crazy.

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the current WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus walked to the middle of the ring and raised the championship above his head. The crowd booed even more. Then he handed the Champonship to Charles Robinson. Charles showed it to Miz and then raised it above his head showing it to the crowd and then passed it through the ropes to Justin as he headed towards the barricade housing the timekeeper. Charles signaled for the bell and it rang.

Miz ran at Sheamus. Sheamus saw it coming and kicked Miz in the head with his boot. While Miz was still dazed Sheamus picked him up and delivered the Irish Cross. She saw Randy come down the ramp and made a beeline for him. Sheamus saw, exited the ring grabbing the chair she had been sitting in and raced around the ring after he won the match. He smashed the chair into Randy's spine and when Randy turned around he was nailed upside the head with the chair. While he was incapacitated, Sheamus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her backstage to his locker room all while she tried to escape. He shoved her inside, changed quickly, they grabbed their bags and made a beeline for the car. They put their bags in, climbed into the front seats, buckled their seatbelts and peeled out of the arena.

They arrived at the arena thirty minutes later. Exited the car, retrieved their bags and headed inside the hotel. They took the elevator up to the room. They entered and but their bags at the foot of the beds. She got her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. she emerged ten minutes later dressed in her pajamas, put her clothes, hair, neck and wrist accessories into her purple and black bag and then climbed into the bed closest to the window. She fell asleep as he went into the bathroom to change. He came out ten minutes after he had gone in dressed in his pajamas, put his clothes into his bag and climbed into the second bed. He was asleep ten minutes later.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you havent figured it out by now that's okay. But as you can tell my now there is no Nexus in my story. I didn't write them into my story because i'm not following the storylines for RAW. I have my own storyline planned out for this entire story and it doesn't involve the Nexus group. And as you can see Adam is still on RAW as well as MVP. I decided to keep Adam on RAW instead of trade him to Smackdown like he was in real life. So CM Punk is on Smackdown. But the only time any of the Smackdown Roster will be mentioned is when there is a Pay-Per-View and there is inner brand matches or matches that involve Smackdown members. I think that's it for now. Enjoy. **

Chapter 13

He pulled the rental car into the back of the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They unbuckled their seatbelts, climbed out of the car, retrieved their bags from the trunk and backseat and headed inside the arena through the back entrance. They made their way to his locker room, stepped inside and put their bags in the corners by the door.

He got his ring attire out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged ten minutes later fully dressed in his ring gear. He put his clothes into his bag and turned to face her.

"Yes I'm going to wear what I have on." She said answering his unasked question.

She had on a Bustier with metallic sheen(purple) and lace detail, UFO Utility Cargo Skirt (purple), CAMEL – 311 Suede Platform Boots, Da Capo Purple Cosplay Wig, Leather Bondage Choker IV with long studs and padlock, Beautiful gothic opera gloves, laced with satin ribbons and Rockability hairclip flower with skull (royal purple).

"Alright." He said.

He sat down on the couch on the right end.

There was a knock on the door followed by a "Sheamus you're needed at the entrance."

He got up from the couch and headed to the entrance with her following in toe. They arrived five minutes later.

"Awesome…"

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentleman please welcome The Miz.

Miz made his way to the stage while the crowd booed him. He did not look happy at all. He made his way to the ring and entered. He grabbed the microphone from Justin and took up position in the middle of the ring. He raised the microphone to his lips as the crowd continued to boo him.

"Last week I faced Sheamus for the WWE Championship and like the coward he is he kicked me in the head." Miz stated.

"You think you know me…"

Edge walked onto the stage as half the crowd cheered and the other half booed. He made his way to the ring, climbed the ring steps and entered the ring grabbing the microphone on the steps in the process. He scratched his beard and then ran his left hand through his hair and looked at Miz. He raised the microphone to his lips.

"You know what I am so sick and tired of?" he asked.

"I don't know what?" Miz asked.

"You're whining and complaining every week. If it's not one excuse it's another. Why can't you just suck it up and take the loss like a man." Edge answered.

"Oh like you do." Miz replied. "I seem to recall that last month you speared Orton after he picked up the victory in your guy's match."

"Well maybe I thought that Randy just needed to get speared. Maybe I just felt like doing it, not because I lost the match but because the crowd deserved to see someone get speared and Randy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Edge retorted.

"So you just felt like spearing someone because the crowd wanted to see it. That is a pretty lame excuse for spearing someone. These fans don't know what they want to see. What they really want to see is me as WWE Champion." Miz said.

The crowd booed like crazy.

"From what I'm hearing these fans definitely don't want to see you as WWE Champion." Edge replied. "I think it's safe to say that they would rather see me as WWE Champion instead of you."

The crowd cheered and booed at the same time.

"As you can tell these fans can't decide." Miz retorted.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Sheamus made his way to the stage dragging her by her arm. He forced her to walk in front of him for the fourth week in a row. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring followed by him. He grabbed the microphone that was on the steps as he entered behind her.

He raised the microphone to his lips as the crowd booed.

"I believe that this crowd doesn't want to see either one of you as WWE Champion. They want to see me remain Champion. Isn't that right Ariwa." Sheamus said.

She motioned for a microphone. Justin handed one to her through the ropes. She raised it to her lips.

"No I'm pretty sure they would rather see Edge as WWE Champion. But I think above all else, they would really like to see Randy knock your teeth down your throat and become new WWE Champion." She hissed in Sheamus' face.

The computer at ringside beeped twice.

"If I could have your attention please, I have received a message from the General Manager." Cole said.

Cole walked over to the podium and opened the computer. He read briefly.

"And I quote; Miz and Edge will have a match tonight to determine who will face Sheamus at WWE Bragging Rights. Edge or Miz or Sheamus will face Randy Orton at Survivor Series. Seamus if you are successful at Bragging Rights but unsuccessful at Survivor Series you have to give Ariwa back to Randy. You cannot hold her hostage anymore after the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View." Cole read out loud.

Sheamus was clearly upset about the entire message.

The computer beeped twice again.

"I have received another message from the General Manager." Cole said.

"And I quote; one more thing Seamus, you will face Randy Orton tonight. If Randy is successful in beating you tonight you will no longer be holding Ariwa as a hostage, she will be going back to Randy." Cole read out loud.

Sheamus' face contorted into a mask of anger and fury. Edge took the opportunity and speared Miz. When he turned around he was nailed by Seamus' boot to his head. Sheamus left the ring dragging her with him. They got backstage and entered his locker room. They took a seat on the couch on opposite ends and watched the show until it came time for his match. They made their way to the entrance while it was on commercial.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage dragging her by her arm again. And just like earlier in the night he made her walk in front of him. She walked around the ring to the announcer's booth and took a seat in a metal chair while he entered the ring. He paced back and forth waiting for Randy.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

Randy stepped onto the stage and locked eyes with Sheamus. He walked down the ramp slowly keeping eye contact with Sheamus. Sheamus smiled a condescending smile. Randy narrowed his eyes and climbed the ring steps. He entered the ring, walked over to the corner of the ring closest to the timekeeper, climbed onto the second turnbuckle and did his ring pose. A minute later he climbed down and turned around to face Sheamus. Brian Hebner signaled for the bell and it rang.

Randy and Sheamus locked up and Sheamus powered Randy into a corner. Brian counted to four and Sheamus stepped out of the corner. He hit his fist to his chest a couple of times and then held his hands out to both sides and screamed. Randy came out of the corner and kicked Sheamus in the stomach. He punched him in the face. Sheamus went down to a knee. Sheamus returned the punch to the stomach and followed up with two more. He stood up and put Randy in a Headlock. Randy threw him towards the ropes and took him down with a shoulder takedown. Randy got up and received a shoot drag. Sheamus worked on the arm. Randy refused to quit. He got to his base and then got back to his feet. Sheamus gave him a wrist lock still working on the arm. Randy refused to quit again when Brian asked him. Randy reversed it and took Sheamus down with a closeline. He took him down with two more shaking out his arm after every closeline. Sheamus got back up and ran at him. Randy took him over with a scoop slam and then went into 'viper' mode. He pounded the mat six times and set up Sheamus for an 'RKO'. He almost nailed Sheamus with it but Sheamus reversed at the last second throwing Randy to the canvas. When Randy got back up and turned around he was nailed with a boot to the face. Sheamus picked him up and set him up for the Irish Cross. She begged and pleaded with him not to do it. He did it anyway and she watched in horror as he got the win. He dragged her backstage to his locker room while referees and trainer's checked on Randy. Her and Sheamus entered his locker room and she took a seat on the couch while he went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later he emerged dressed in street clothes and took a seat on the opposite side from her on the couch.

The main event was Miz versus Edge. They watched as Edge picked up the victory and became #1 Contender to the WWE Championship and would face Sheamus at WWE Bragging Rights. The show went off the air as Edge celebrated his win with the crowd cheering him.

Her and Sheamus retrieved their bags and headed to the car. They put their bags into the trunk and backseat, climbed into the front seats, buckled their seatbelts and took off for the hotel. They arrived thirty minutes later, parked the car, turned off the engine, unbuckled, climbed out and retrieved their bags from the trunk and backseat. They headed to the front desk as soon as they were inside. They got a room with two beds and headed up to it. They entered the room and put their bags at the foot of both beds. She got her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged in her pajamas, walked over to her bags and put her clothes into her purple and black bag and flipped the top on both bags closed but didn't zip them up. She climbed into the bed closest to the window and laid her head down on the pillow. Five minutes later she was asleep. While she had climbed into the first bed he went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Ten minutes later he emerged dressed in his pajamas, walked over to his bag and put his clothes from the night into his bag and flipped the top closed. He climbed into the second bed and laid his head on the pillow. Ten minutes later he was asleep.

He pulled the rental car into the back of the KFC! Yum Center in Louisville, Kentucky. They got out and retrieved their bags from the trunk and backseat and headed inside via the back entrance. They made their way to his locker room and stepped inside.

"There's a possibility…"

She set her bags into the right corner of the room by the door then opened her purse.

"There's a possibility, There's a possibility, All I had was all I gone get…"

She pulled her phone out of her purse and saw that she had a text message. It read:

_You have a match tonight against Maryse. She's back. The audience will only know ahead of time that you will face a mystery opponent. They will find out after you come out. You will end up making her return not so triumphant when you pin her for the win. Ted will enter the ring and get into your face yelling at you. You will slap him as hard as you can causing him to turn away from you and when he turns back to you, you will take him out however you want to leaving both him and Maryse lying in the ring. Then you will look towards the hard cam and smile for about a minute. Then you will leave the ring to the back with Sheamus following closely behind you._

_Your RAW General Manager_

She showed the message to Stephen. He nodded his head in approval.

"I'm so glad I get another chance at Maryse. I've been dying to get my hands on her again. Ted too." She replied smiling.

"Well you might want to change unless you're going to wear what you have on." Sheamus said.

She looked down to see what she had on. She was wearing a 'Don't Annoy the CRAZY PERSON' Girls Black T-Shirt, Bondage Pinstripe Skirt, Galvanic Magneto Inducer Cuff-Steampunk Bracelet, Black Shredded Stretch Leggings, KICKER – 22 Black Skull Platform Sneakers and Final Fantasy Black Lulu Cosplay Wig.

"I'm gonna wear this." She replied satisfied with what she had on.

"Okay." He said.

She put her phone back into her purse and zipped it closed.

She sat down on the left end of the couch while he went into the bathroom to change into his ring gear.

1,2,3! Everybody come on, off your seats I'm gonna tell you about a beat That's gonna make you move your feet…"

She opened her purse and pulled out her phone. She pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes Jewls." She replied.

"Auntie?" Samantha asked.

"Yes Sam, its Auntie." Ari replied.

"Okay, I thought that Sheamus might have had your phone." Sam said clearly relieved.

"Oh no, he's not allowed to touch my phone. I made that perfectly clear to him that if he touched my phone he would come in contact with a very unpleasant hostage." Ari replied.

"When will you be away from Sheamus?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully very soon lil' one." Ari replied. "Don't worry Sheamus will pay dearly for taking me hostage."

"Are you being unfriendly?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm being a very spiteful hostage. I can see it in his eyes that he wishes he hadn't taken me hostage every time we're in the car traveling to another arena when I play my MP3 Player. Apparently the music that's on it isn't his kind of music. Every time it's played he gets a horrified look on his face. Myself and other driver's think it's hilarious. And the fact that I sing the lyrics to every song doesn't help matters either." Ari replied snickering a little.

"Go Auntie, go auntie, go. That should teach him not to do it again." Sam said.

"I don't think he'll do it again after I'm back with Randy. I think he will want to save himself one massive headache." Ari replied.

"Will you be at Papa's for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked.

"No baby girl, I've been invited to spend Thanksgiving at Randy's parent's that day. But I will be there for Christmas." Ari explained.

"Okay, then I'll see you at Christmas time." Sam replied. "Love you."

"Love you to lil' one. See you then." Ari said.

"Bye, bye." Sam replied.

"Bye." Ari said.

They hung up at the same time. He came out of the bathroom just as she finished zipping her purse closed. He took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. They turned their attention to the TV as RAW kicked off with The Miz versus John Morrison. Miz picked up the victory and the crowd booed him after he won. Evan faced Zack next and won with the Shooting Star Press. Randy came out next and demanded that Sheamus come down and return Ari to him. He waited in the ring for ten minutes and then left frustrated when Sheamus never made and appearance. John Cena faced Edge and picked up the victory with the Attitude Adjustment. She made her way to the entrance with him following behind during the third commercial. They arrived just as the show came back on.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall, first accompanied by the WWE Champion, Sheamus, making her way to the ring from Saint Louis, Missouri, Black Rose Ariwa.

She made her way to the stage followed by Sheamus. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring doing her ring pose. She paced back and forth in the ring.

Justin Roberts: And her opponent…

Maryse's music played and Maryse made her way to the stage alongside Ted.

Justin Roberts: Being accompanied to the ring by Ted DiBiase, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse.

She walked down the ramp to the front of the ring and did her ring pose then entered the ring. Ari rolled her eyes at the entire entrance and laughed her amusement. Maryse heard and narrowed her eyes in defiance. Ari had to take several deep breaths to get her breathing under control. When she finally did Charles Robinson signaled for the bell and it rang. Maryse ran at Ari. Ari took her down with a closeline and nailed her with two more for good measure. She knocked Maryse to the apron and when Maryse had her head and torso through the middle rope Ari grabbed her arm via the wrist, kicked her in the stomach, grabbed her around the head, pulled her into the ring to where her feet were on the ropes and gave her a DDT when Charles got to the count of four. She waited until Maryse got back to her feet then picked her up to where she was sitting on Ari's shoulders and dropped her face first to the mat via her finisher: The Lightning Strike and covered for the win. She stood up and Charles raised her hand in victory. Her celebration was cut short when Ted pulled her around to face him. He began yelling at her. She slapped him so hard that the force of the slap spun him around halfway. When he turned around he was nailed with an 'RKO'. She turned in the direction of the hard cam and smiled shrugging her shoulders in the process. She left the ring and headed to the back with Sheamus close on her heels.

As soon as she was backstage she was stopped by Josh Mathews.

"Excuse me Ariwa, but can I get a few words from you?" Josh asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Did you expect to see Maryse so soon after you punted her in the head?" Josh asked.

"I had an inside tip that she would be coming back tonight, but I didn't think she would challenge me so soon for some revenge." She answered. "I'm not sorry that I made her return not so triumphant."

"And what about Ted?" Josh asked.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Why did you 'RKO' Ted?" Josh asked.

"Read the shirt Josh." She replied.

He looked at her shirt then said, "Don't Annoy the CRAZY PERSON."

"That pretty much speaks for itself Josh. Ted had it coming he was annoying the wrong crazy person." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

With that said she turned and continued down the hall to Sheamus' locker room with Sheamus close on her heels. They entered and took a seat on the couch. They watched as Mark Henry and MVP defeated the Uso's with Tamina. Sheamus headed to the entrance dragging her with him as the camera showed their progress. The show cut to commercial. Ten minutes later it came back showing David Hart-Smith in the ring with Tyson Kid and Natalya standing ringside.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: His opponent, being accompanied by Black Rose Ariwa, making his way to the ring from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage dragging her by the wrist. He made her walk in front of him yet again. She walked down the ramp and stood by the ring in front of the announcer's booth while he entered the ring. Brian Hebner signaled for the bell and it rang.

David put up one hell of a fight but he was no match for Sheamus. He was eventually kicked in the head and then received the Irish Cross. Sheamus covered for the win. He turned around after he stood up and came face to face with 'The Viper'. Randy took him down with a couple of closelines but Sheamus got the upper hand and kicked Randy in the skull once again. He then grabbed Ari and made a beeline for his locker room. They entered, he changed quickly into street clothes, put his ring gear into his bag, zipped it closed and then they made a run for the rental car. They put their bags in the trunk and backseat, climbed in the front seats, buckled up and then he took off for the hotel like a bat out of hell.

They arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later. They got out, retrieved their bags and headed inside. They went up to the front desk, got a room with two beds and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. They entered the sixth room on the right and put their bags at the foot of both beds. She grabbed her pajamas out of her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged ten minutes later, put her clothes into her purple and black bag and climbed into the bed closest to the window laying her head down on the pillow. He went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He emerged ten minutes later and saw that she was already asleep. He put his clothes into his bag and climbed into the second bed laying his head down on the pillow. He was asleep ten minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you haven't figured it out by now again then that's okay i'll just let you know. This story goes by from one RAW to another and from Pay-Per-View's to the following RAW. Until it gets to the holiday's then it will be day by day for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holiday's.**

Chapter 14

He pulled the rental car into the back of Harrell Stadium in New Orleans, Louisianna and parked. He shut of the engine and they unbuckled their seatbelts. They climbed out and retrieved their bags from the car. They headed inside the arena through the back entrance and made their way to his locker room. They stepped inside five minutes later and put their bags in the corners by the door. He grabbed his ring attire out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged dressed in his ring gear. he walked over to his bag and put his street clothes in. He turned to face her and started to open his mouth.

"No I'm not going to change. Yes I am going to wear what I have on." She replied. "Got a problem with that?"

She had on a Gothic bustier with skull print and drawstrings on front, Gorgeous gothic short skirt, elaborately ornate with lace and mesh and black skulls, Bullet 69 – Grey Pyramid Studded Belt and Bullet 69 – Cross of Skulls Belt Buckle, Rhinestone Skull Military Cap, Leg Avenue – Footless Tights, DEMONIA Abbey 03 – Black Gothic Sandals, Red tartan punk bracelet with chains, safety pins and black crowned skull patch on left wrist and Blood Heart Cross necklace pendant with skull & caged heart by Alchemy Gothic around her neck.

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you wanted to wear." He said.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" she asked.

"Figured out what?" he asked back.

"That what I pick to wear is what I'm going to wear for the whole day." She replied.

"I kind of guessed that but I wasn't possitive." He said.

"Well now you really know." She replied.

She took a seat on the left side of the couch. He started to take a seat but there was a knock on the door. He went and answered it. There stood Randy. There was at least thirty minutes until the show started. She saw him and gestured for him to come in. He walked into the locker room.

"So how are you doing?" Randy asked her.

"I'm going bonkers being cooped up with him." She answered jabbing her thumb in Stephen's direction. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just want this particular part of the storyline over and done with."

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled with this either. I just want to wring my neck everytime you play that MP3 Player in the vehicle. How can you stand it?" Stephen asked.

"Sorry but that's the kind of music I like to listen to. Just be glad it's not my niece. She likes Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, Mitchell Muso and Selena Gomez." She answered.

"Oh lord have mercy." Stephen replied.

"Some of the songs aren't bad. But there's only a few." She said.

"How does her parents stand it?" Stephen asked.

"Well Justin sort of puts on a brave face. Julia actually likes that kind of music. She's a Twilight Mom. Sam loves the whole series. Well so do I, but that's not the point. I like anything vampire, goth, punk and fantasy. I really hate emo crap. That's the only type of thing or person that really grates on my nerves." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

Randy walked towards her. She stood up from the couch and walked around the coffee table. He pulled her to him and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe… Randy." She gasped out.

"Sorry. I just feel better knowing your safe and in my arms even if it's only for a few short minutes." He replied.

"Oh well then squeeze away." She said smiling.

He hugged her tight again and then took her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed him back. Stephen turned his back to give a few minutes of privacy to them. Randy broke the kiss a minute later to breathe. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She looked back and smiled as well.

"I gotta go. I've got to get ready for my match against Cena." He said.

"Okay." She replied and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He returned the kiss and then left Stephen's locker room letting the door click shut behind him. There was a knock on the door. Stephen opened it to reveal a small camera crew. They explained that they were their to film his response to Randy's demand of returning her to him. They set up a little to the side of the middle of the room. She took a seat on the left side of the couch again. Stephen took a standing position in front of the coffee table behind the camera. They turned their attention to the TV screen as soon as RAW came on the air.

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Randy Orton.

Randy walked out onto the stage. He had the meanest look on his face imaginable. He slowly walked down the ramp and climbed the ring steps as soon as he got to them. He picked up the microphone that was on them and then entered the ring. He walked to the center of the ring and raised the microphone to his lips.

"Sheamus I know you're in the building tonight hiding like the coward that you are. I'm demanding that you march down that ramp and hand over my girlfriend or I'll make you sorry you ever joined this company. I'm not leaving until she's returned to me." He said defiantly.

"Hey Randy, Randy up here fella." Sheamus said from his locker room.

Randy looked towards the Titontron and narrowed his eyes.

"If you want her back all you gotta do is come to the back and find her. If you succeed in finding her then she's all yours." Sheamus replied confidentally. "If not well then too bad…"

"Oh, I will find her and if you're there well then I'm gonna make you sorry for all of this." Randy said menacingly.

"Bring it on Orton." Sheamus taunted.

Randy dropped the microphone and left the ring. He raced up the ramp and disappeared behind the entrance. He raced around the back looking in all the different locker room except the diva's. No matter where he looked he just couldn't find her. That was because the General Manager had told him that he wouldn't find her at all tonight even though Randy knew exactly where she was. The night progressed and Randy still hadn't been able to locate either one of them. By the time the show went off the air Randy had won his match against John and she was still missing.

Randy walked back to his locker room with the camera showing his progress on the Titontron after his match. He entered and slammed the door in the cameraman's face.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out his street clothes then walked into the bathroom shutting the door in the proccess. He quickly changed into his street clothes and came out of the bathroom. He walked over to his bag and put his ring gear in it and zipped it closed. He grabbed his bag by the handle and wheeled it towards the door behind him. He opended the door and came face to face with the cameraman again. He brushed past the cameraman and headed towards the back exit of the arena. The camera showed the entire crowd in the arena and watching around the world, Randy exiting the arena, walking up to his rental car, openeing the trunk and putting his bag in closing the lid after his bag was fully in, sighing in frustration as he climbed into the front seat and buckling up, starting the engine and taking off out of the arena parking lot. He noticed the camera crew following behind him.

He arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later, parked, shut the engine off, climbed out retrieved his bag from the trunk and headed inside. He walked up to the front desk once inside and checked in getting a room with a single bed. He took the room key when it was passed to him. He turned towards the elevator and saw Cena sitting in a lobby chair. He noticed the camera crew step into the hotel lobby out of the corner of his eye a second later. They were still filming.

John stood up and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man how you holding up?" John asked.

Randy sighed and shook his head, "Not good man, not good at all. I thought for sure tonight I would get Ari back, but no matter where I looked in the arena I just couldn't find her. It's driving me crazy not knowing if she's safe or not. I just want to have her back and safe in my arms once again. I've gotten little or no sleep since she was taken hostage by Sheamus. I sear that I will kill him if he lays a finger on her."

"I know what you mean. I know she's your girlfriend, but she's also your friend. She's my friend too and I'm worried sick and scared to death for her. If you need any help at all in finding her or trying to get her out of the clutches of Sheamus I'm here to help. I know we don't always see eye to eye on things but I'm willing to put our differences aside and help you get her away from Sheamus if you need a hand. Just say the word and I'm there." John replied.

"Thanks John." Randy said. "I think I will take you up on your offer. I could really use the help. One person trying to get her back isn't doing such a good job, but maybe two will."

"Alright." John answered.

"Next Monday if Sheamus shows up for RAW we work together and get her back that night. But if were unsuccessful we'll keep trying." Randy replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on we might as well get some sleep. You look like you need it more than anyone else." John said.

"Sleep sounds good right about now, but to tell you the truth I most likely won't get a good night's sleep until Ari is safe by my side once again, but I'll try." Randy confessed.

"Well just try. You'll be no good at rescuing her if you're dead on your feet." John put in.

"Good point." Randy replied.

The last the entire WWE Universe saw was Randy and John standing in the elevator waiting for it to make its ascent upwards.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and opened its doors. Randy and John stepped out and headed down the hall. John stopped at the third door on the left. He slid his room key into the slot and turned the door handle when the light flashed green.

"Night Randy." John said.

"Night John." Randy replied back.

John entered the hotel room and let the door click shut behind him. Randy continued down the hall to the sixth door on the left. He slid the room key into the slot when he arrived at the door and turned the door handle when the light turned green. He opened the door all the way and entered. He put his bag at the foot of the bed and unzipped it pulling his pajamas out of his bag. He went into the bathroom to change. ten minutes later he emerged, put his clothes into his bag and then pulled the covers down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed for about ten minutes with his head in his hands. Then he climbed into the bed, pulled the covers up and laid his head on the pillow. He tossed and turned all night long hardly getting any sleep that lasted more than ten minutes long.

~Following Monday Night~

The camera showed the entire WWE Univers a car carrying Ari and Sheamus pull into the parking garage of the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Sheamus parked the car and they unbuckled their seatbelts. They climbed out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk and backseat. They headed inside the arena to his locker room. They arrived at it ten minutes later and stepped inside putting their bags in the corners by the door. They turned their attention to the TV screen.

The camera cut to the ring where John Cena was standing in the middle alongside Randy Orton. They both had microphones in their hands. Randy raised the microphone to his lips.

"Sheamus I know you're here. The entire WWE Universe just saw you pull into the parking garage of the arena. So I'm only going to say this once and I want you to listen carefully. Bring Ari down to the ring and hand her over peacefully or John and I are going to come back there and beat you to a bloody pulp and take her back that way. Your choice Sheamus: A peaceful exchange or a bloody one. Times ticking. Make your decision." Randy replied.

"You got five minutes to decide." John put in.

"You think you know me…"

Edge walke out on stage with a microphone. Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Wait just a minute. I know you were waiting for Sheamus to make a decision, but I say THE HELL WITH HIS DECISION go back there and do it anyway. Now I'll admit I'm the last person you should be taking advice from especially since two months ago I tried to get your girlfriend angry by upsetting her, but I'm out here to say that I didn't mean those things, I was only trying to get a rise out of the both of you. I really am sorry and that's something coming from me because I'm not really sorry about a lot of things. But what I said two months ago has been eating at my insides and I started to regret it. So how about we put our differences aside and the three of us go and get her back if you want to.

"Of course I want to get her back. By the sincerity in your voice and the look in your eyes Edge I can see that you truly are sorry for what came out of your mouth two months ago. I accept your apology. I will accept your help but know this, if you turn on us when we're trying to get her back I will beat you to a bloody pulp just like Sheamus." Randy replied.

"Okay." Edge said.

Randy and John dropped the microphones and left the ring. They walked up the ramp to meet Edge. Sheamus saw their progress on the screen. He made her grab her bags and leave the locker room. They moved fast to the parking garage and put their bags into the car. He had just started the car when Randy, John and Edge came into the parking garage. Sheamus speeded out like a bat out of hell as soon as he caught sight of all three men. A stage hand came out and told them that there was going to be a triple threat match between the three of them as ordered by the General Manager. Randy was so pissed about what had just happened that he really didn't care about the main event.

Sheamus dropped her off at the hotel. She retrieved her bag from the trunk and headed inside. She went up to the front desk and got a room with two beds. She received a room key and headed up to the room. She stepped into the hallway of the seventh floor and walked down to the nineth door on the right. She slid the room key into the slot and turned the door handle when the light turned green. She pushed her way into the room setting her bags at the foot of the bed closest to the window. She went back into the living area and turned on the TV. She pushed the 'okay' button when the channel for RAW was lit up and the TV went to it. She sat down on the couch to watch the rest of RAW.

~Back at the Arena~

Sheamus snuck back into the arena unbenonst to everyone. The main even pitted Randy against John Cena against Edge. Sheamus made his way to the top of the stage without any music as the bell rang to signal the start of the match. Randy ended up picking up the victory after nailing both Edge and John with an 'RKO'. He covered Edge for the win. He stood up only to come face to face with the "Celtic Warrior'. Sheamus and Randy traded blows. Sheamus came off the ropes and was met with a scoop slam by Randy. Sheamus got back to his feet and turned around only to be nailed with an 'RKO' by Randy. Randy was nailed with a 'Spear' from Edge after he turned around and then Edge was nailed with the 'Attitude Adgustment' by John. John was the last man standing in the ring as RAW went off the air for those watching around the world on Television.

John made his way backstage to his locker room first and changed into street clothes. Sheamus made his way backstage second and retrieved his bag then headed back to the hotel. Edge was third to get backstage to his locker room also changing into street clothes. Randy was last. He got to his locker room and changed into street clothes as well. He grabbed his bag and headed for his rental car. He arrived and put his bag into the trunk closing it. Then he climbed into the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the engine and took off for the hotel.

He arrived thirty minutes later, checked in and went up to his room. He changed into pajamas, putting his street clothes back into his bag and climbed into bed laying his head on the pillow sighing in frustration. He tossed and turned all night for the second week in a row.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Randy woke around eight-thirty Sunday morning and climbed out of bed. He rumaged through his bag until he found something comfortable to wear. He grabbed it and his body shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo bottle and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and laid his clothes on the back of the toilet. He stepped over to the shower opening the glass door and turned on the water getting it to the temperature that he liked. Then he undressed and stepped in closing the door. He stepped under the spray of the water letting it soak him all over. He took a step forward and opened the combo bottle and put some of the liquid soap into his hand. He placed the bottle on the shelf in the shower then rubbed the liquid soap into what hair he had on his head. He put some more in his hand and scrubbed down his body. Then he stepped back under the spray of the water and rinsed from head to toe. He shut the water off, opened the glass door, grabbed a towel of the towel rack and dried off. he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He walked back to the toilet, removed the towel from his waist and proceeded to get dressed. Ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and fully refreshed. He walked over to his bag and put his pajamas in zipping it closed. Then he picked up his bag and headed for the door. He exited the hotel room making his way to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited for it to open. It opened a second later aqnd he stepped inside. He pushed the 'lobby' button and two seconds later the doors closed. Then the elevator made its descent to the lobby. Five minutes later it dinged, stopped and then opened its doors. He stepped out and walked to the front desk. He gave the clerk there his room key and checked out of the hotel. He stepped outside and made his way to his rental car. He put his bag in the trunk when he arrived and then closed it. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in buckling his seatbelt. Then he started the car and looked behind him to see if it was clear. When it was he backed out of the parking spot, then he put the car in drive and drove out of the hotel parking lot. He made his way to the Mall of America in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He pulled into the parking lot and drove around for about five minutes until he found a spot to park. He pulled the car into the parking spot and put it in park. Then he shut off the engine and unbuckled. He stepped out of the car closing the driver's side door. He pushed the 'lock' button on the key ring and the car locked itself. He also set the car alarm. Then he made his way into the Mall of America.

"When the visions surround you Brings tears to your eyes When all that surrounds you Are secrets and lies I'll be your strength I'll give you hope Keeping your faith when it's gone The one you should call Was standing here all along…"

He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and pushed the 'accept' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi baby." He said.

"So what you up to?" Ari asked.

"I'm in the Mall of America about to do some Christmas shopping." He answered. "Is there anything in particular that you wanted that you don't have? And while we're on the subject, what would Julia, Justin and Samantha like?"

"Lets see, how about getting Sam a bear from the Build-A-Bear Workshop. It can be anyone you thing she'll like. For Jewls see if you can get her Mena Dress Boots by Christian Siriano for Payless in size 7. If not get her a Personalized Christmas Tree Minnie Mouse Plush – 18" from the Disney Store if they have it. You can also order them online. For Justin get him the Codex Alera Series by Jim Butcher. The books in order are: Furies of Calderon, Academ's Fury, Cursor's Fury, Captain's Fury, Princeps' Fury and First Lord's Fury…." She replied taking a breath then continued, "Or get him The Noble Dead Series 1 and 2 by Barb and J.C. Hendee. Series 1 books are: Dhampir, Thief of Lives, Sister of the Dead, Traitor to the Blood, Rebel Fay and Child of a Dead God. Series 2 books are: In Shade & Shadow, Through Stone & Sea and Of Truth and Beasts. I would like the Vampire Babylon Series by Chris Marie Green. The books in order are: Night Rising, Midnight Reign, Break of Dawn, A Drop of Red, Path of Razors and Deep in the Woods. All the books can be found at Barnes & Noble."

"Is that all you want?" he asked.

"Well if they have the Allie Beckstrom Series by Devon Monk get that instead if they don't have the Vampire Babylon Series. Books in the Allie Beckstrom Series are in order: Magic to the Bone, Magic in the Blood, Magic in the Shadows, Magic on the Storm and Magic at the Gate. Those are two series that I do not have in my collection of Dark Fantasy Books from Barnes & Noble." She answered. "Think you got all that?"

"Yes I believe so." He replied. "I guess I'll see you at the arena."

"Okay, love you baby." She said.

"Love you too baby." He replied back.

They hung up at the same time. Then he put his phone back into his pants pocket. He headed in the direction of the Build-A-Bear Workshop. Five minutes later he stepped inside. It was filled with little boys and girls with one or both parents. He noticed that most of the children and parents had on various wrestling shirts pertaining to one or more wrestlers from WWE. All activity stopped when he started to make his way deeper into the store. He noticed everyone looking at him as he walked over to a shelf holding Teddy Bears. He reached up and gently lifted a 15 inch Black Midnight Teddy off the shelf. He looked around for the clothing and spotted it back by the door on the right side. He walked over making sure not to knock anyone over. He looked at all the clothing hanging on the wall and spotted a Hello Kitty Holiday Dress and put it on the Teddy. Then he spotted the different shoes and searched through them until he found a pair of Black Bow Heels and put those on the Teddy. He appraised the Teddy Bear and when he was throughly satisfied with it he looked around the store for the register. When he spotted it in the back right corner of the store he made his way over and sat the Teddy on the counter. The clerk raised an eyebrow when she got a good look at the bear. He noticed.

"The bear is a Christmas gift for my girlfriend's niece." He replied.

"Oh how sweet." All of the parents in the store said in one voice after he said that.

The clerk rang up the teddy, dress and shoes. She told him the total. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out his credit card. He went through the process and paid. The clerk put the bear in a bag for him. He put his credit card back into his wallet and then replaced it in his back pocket. He grabbed the bag with the bear and started making his way back out the store. He was stopped by a few parents asking to get some pictures of him with their kids. He agreed and took some pictures. When all the parents that wanted pictures were done he exited the store and made his way to the Disney store. Ten minutes later he entered the Disney store looking around for the 18 inch Christmas Tree Minnie Mouse that could be personalized. He was in luck they just happened to have quite a few in stock. He walked up to the register. The gentleman there looked up at him.

"Can I be of some assistance?" the clerk asked.

"Yes you can actually." Randy answered. "On the 18 inch Christmas Tree Minnie Mouse Plush can you personalize it here or do I need to order it that way online?"

"We can personalize it here for you if that is the item that you are interested in. All we need is the name and we can take care of it here." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Randy replied.

"Is that the item that you would like to purchase today?" the clerk asked.

"Yes it is." Randy answered.

"Okay why don't you bring one to me and I'll get right on it." the clerk said.

Randy walked over and picked up one of the 18 inch Christmas Tree Minnie Mouse Plushie's and walked back to the register and put it on the counter sliding it towards the clerk.

"What name would you like on the plushie?" the clerk asked.

"Julia, please." Randy replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back with it personalized for you." The clerk said.

He dissapeared into the back of the store. Ten minutes later he returned with the plushie in his hands. He set it on the counter.

"Is that all for you today?" the clerk asked.

"Yes that will be all." Randy answered as he looked the plushie over seeing that 'Julia' was neatly stitched into it in gold thread.

"Is that the correct spelling of the name?" the clerk asked.

"Yes it is." Randy replied.

The clerk rang up the plushie and told Randy the total. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and then pulled out his credit card. He went through the process again and paid. The clerk put the Minnie Mouse Plushie in a bag while Randy put his credit card back into his wallet. He then put it back into his back pocket and picked up the bag with the plushie and exited the store. He made his way to Payless Shoe's. Fifteen minutes later he entered the store and walked up to the register. The female clerk looked up at him a second later.

"Can I be of some assistance?" she asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that you had a pair of Mena Dress Boots by Christian Siriano." He answered.

"I believe we do have a few pairs of those in stock. Let me check for you." she said. "What size did you want?"

"Seven, please." He replied.

She headed to the back of the store returning five minutes later with a box in her hands.

"Here you go." She said.

He took the box and looked the boots over. He surmised that Julia would like them. So he walked back to the register and placed the shoe box on the counter. She rang up the purchase and he repeated his paying process a third time. He took the bag with the shoes after he had replaced his wallet into his back pocket. He exited the store and made his way to Barnes & Noble. Fifteen minutes later he entered the store grabbing a hand basket that was by the door. He started on the left side of the store searching through the book titles. He was in luck again they just happened to have the Codex Alera Series by Jim Butcher as well as The Noble Dead Series 1 & 2 by Barb & J.C. Hendee on the shelves. He grabbed all fifteen books and put them in the basket. Then he continued his search. He was in luck yet again. They just happened to have the Vampire Babylon Series by Chris Marie Green as well as the Allie Beckstrom Series by Devon Monk. He put into his memory what shelf they were on and returned to the door grabbing another basket. He returned to where he the other two series were at and put the them in the second basket. Then he walked up to the register and placed both baskets on the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" the male clerk asked.

"Yes it is. Could you possibly put all the books in the first basket in one bag and then all the books in the second basket in a separate bag please?" Randy asked.

"Yes I can do that." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Randy replied.

"You're welcome." The clerk said.

The clerk rang up all the books in the first basket and put them in a bag. Then he rang up all the books in the second basket and put those in a separate bag. He removed the baskets from the countertop in the process placing them on the floor behind the counter. He told Randy the total and Randy went through the process of paying yet again. He picked up the bags and left the bookstore. He made his way to A&W Hot Dogs and More. He set all the bags on a table and then pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It read 12:45pm. He replaced his phone into his pants pocket and walked up to the counter. He ordered a Hot Dog with Mustard, Ketchup and Relish. He paid and then returned to the table with all his bags with his lunch. He ate in silence. When he was finished he threw away his trash and returned the tray to the counter. He walked back over to the table picked up all his bags and left the Hot Dogs store. He made his way to Kay Jewelers and stepped inside twenty minutes later. He looked around at all the different jewelry. He picked out the Color Obsession Sterling Silver Topaz Ring. He asked one of the clerks if they had it in a size seven. The clerk said that they did and went and got it. He returned to the counter with the ring in a size seven. Randy told the clerk that he would like to buy it so the clerk went over to the counter and Randy followed. The clerk rang it up and Randy paid. The clerk put the ring in a black box and then put it in a small bag and handed it to Randy. Randy left the store and made his way to the exit and stepped outside twenty minutes later. He returned to his rental car, pulled his keys from his pants pocket, turned off the car alarm and unlocked the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out his bag. He unzipped it and neatly placed all the bags in on top of his clothes and ring gear. He zipped it closed and put it back into the trunk closing the lid after his bag was fully in the trunk. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He climbed in closing the door. Then he buckled his seatbelt. He put the key in the ignition and turned it on. He put the car in reverse and looked behind him. When he saw that it was clear, he backed out of the parking space. Then he put the car in drive and made his way to the exit of the parking lot. He turned right and followed the directions of the GPS to the arena.

Thirty minutes later he arrived and pulled into the back parking lot of Hubert H Humphrey Metrodome Arena for Bragging Rights. He parked the car and shut the engine off unbuckling his seatbelt a second later. He climbed out, closed the door and walked to the trunk and popped the lid. He pulled his bag out and then closed the lid. He walked to the back entrance and entered the arena. He made his way to his locker room. Ten minutes later he stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him. He pulled a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged, put his clothes into his bag and exited his locker room. He made his way to the catering room and grabbed a bottle of water. Then he made his way to the gym. He started to use the exercise machine that worked on the legs. Five minutes into his workout John walked into the room and spotted him. He walked over to Randy.

"Hey man how you been?" John asked.

"I've been better." Randy answered.

"Just remember that at Survivor Series you get her back." John replied.

"I know but it doesn't make it anyless difficult." Randy said. "I keep wondering what she's thinking and if she will decide to turn her back on me during the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View and align herself with Sheamus."

"You shouldn't think that. There's no way she would do that unless they told her to do it." John replied.

"I know but it does pop into my head from time to time." Randy said.

Just then Ari walked into the room. She was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a Randy Orton t-shirt. She looked around to see who else was using the gym. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was just Randy and John in the room. She walked up to them. John gave her a hug followed by Randy. Randy gave her a kiss on the lips that lasted about two minutes. He broke the kiss to breathe.

"I can tell that you've missed me." She replied.

"You have no idea." Randy said. "Decided to use the gym today?"

"Yeah. I thought I would get some weight lifting in before the Pay-Per-View." She answered.

"I guess you had the same thought as Randy and I." John said.

"I guess so." She replied.

She walked over to the weight bench and put 25lbs on each side of the straight bar. Randy walked over and stood at the head of the weight bench. She sat down placing a leg on each side then laid down scooting up into position. Then she placed her hands on the bar spaced far enough apart so that she had a good grip on the bar. Then she lifted the bar up and brought it to her chest. She bench pressed three sets of ten taking a break before starting the next two sets. She switched places with Randy. Adam walked into the gym just as Randy laid down on the weight bench. He noticed the three of them and walked over. She saw him and gave him a quick hug then turned her attention back to Randy. Randy bench pressed three sets of ten taking a break after the first two to catch his breath and regain his strength before doing his final ten. John and Adam took their turns. She moved over to another straight bar and put a total of 225lbs on the bar and then proceeded to do squats with the bar on her upper shoulders. She did three sets of ten while Randy spotted for her. John and Adam stared in shock.

"I haven't seen any female lift that much weight since Chyna." Adam said flabbergasted.

"I used to love watching Chyna wrestle. Because she was the only female in the WWF at the time that was tough enough to go toe to toe with the men." She replied. "She's one of the main reason's I got into this business. Lita was the other. The athletisism of that woman was beyond anything I had ever seen in my entire life."

"Chyna and Lita were one hell of a role model for little girls all around the world." John cut in. "They proved that if you dreamed it, you could reach it if you put your mind to it and worked hard."

Randy stepped up and took his turn doing three sets of ten as well while she spotted for him. John was next. He did three sets of ten also with Adam spotting for him. Adam was last. He did three sets of ten as well while John spotted for him. Randy glanced to the clock on the wall. It read 4:30pm. He took a swig of his water then replaced the cap. He started to make his way to the exit. The other three looked at the clock and then followed Randy out of the gym. When they got to the first hallway the guys went straight down it while she turned and walked down the next hallway. Randy stepped inside his locker room as soon as he arrived. He changed out of his gym shorts and t-shirt into his ring gear. He took a seat on the couch and watched the pre show.

~On the other side of the arena~

She stepped into Sheamus' locker room twenty minutes after she left the gym because she had made a pit stop at the catering room to get a bite to eat and a bottle of water. She walked over to her bags and opened her purple and black bag. She pulled out the Aviator Fairy Steampunk Costume followed by the Wicked of Oz Dorthy Costume and Tanga Shorts. She placed the Dorthy Costume on top of her red bag. Then she took the Fairy Costume and Tanga Shorts into the bathroom. She changed into the top, skirt, overskirt and wings. She took the plastic bag and the hat that came with the costume back into the locker room with her. She walked over to her purple and black bag put the bag in it folded neatly and pulled out two hair ties and put her hair into pigtails and placed the hat on top of her head with the pigtails sticking out the sides. She turned around and jumped slightly when she saw Sheamus sitting on the couch watching her.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Sheamus said. "Are they having a Diva's Halloween Costume Contest tonight?"

"It's scheduled to take place after the first match of the evening." She answered.

"I'm a little confused as to what kind of fairy you are." He said.

"I'm an Aviator Steamunk Fairy." She replied.

"Very cute." He said. "You just might win the costume contest."

"Well I hope that someone that has the best costume will win and hopefully it's one of the face's and not the heel's." She replied.

She turned her attention to the screen when she heard the opening theme for all the Pay-Per-View's. After all the pyro was done she made her way to the entrance to wait until it was time for the divas to go out. All the divas from Raw and Smackdown were there. The first match was Randy vs The Miz which Randy won with an 'RKO' out of nowhere. Randy celebrated in the ring as Miz was helped backstage. Randy made his way backstage five minutes later. He noticed her and gave her a quick hug and a kiss. He stayed by the monitors as they played the collective diva's theme song. All the divas made their way to the ring with her being the last. Matt Striker was in the ring with a microphone. He raised the microphone to his lips after she was in the ring.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a diva's Halloween costume contest for you. Each diva is going to say what their costume is and then they will have thirty seconds to model it for you. When all the diva's have had their turn, you the fans will decide who the winner is." Matt said.

He walked over to Michelle and Layla.

"Alright Lay-Cool your up what are you two tonight?" Matt asked.

"I'm Lady Gaga." Michelle said.

"And I'm Beyonce." Layla replied.

"You have thirty seconds to model. Your time starts now." Matt said.

Michelle and Layla tried to impress the crowd with their modeling of their costumes. The crowd booed. A buzzer went off at the thirty second mark. They stepped back in line. Matt walked over to the Bella Twins.

"Alright Nikki, Brie tell us what you two are." Matt said.

"I'm an Angel." Nikki replied.

"And I'm a devil." Brie said.

"Okay you have thirty seconds. It start's now."

Nikki and Brie modeled their costumes for the thirty seconds. A buzzer sounded when the thirty seconds was up. They stepped back in line. Matt walked over to Kelly Kelly.

"Your turn Kelly. You are?" Matt asked.

"Little Bo Peep." Kelly said with a smile.

"Go ahead." Matt replied.

Kelly modeled her costume for the thirty seconds and stepped back in line when the buzzer went off. Matt walked over to Tamina.

"And you Tamina?" Matt asked.

"I am a leopard." Tamina answered.

"Go ahead." Matt replied again.

Tamina modeled for the thirty seconds and stepped back into line when her thirty seconds was up. He walked over to Jillian.

"Alright Jillian your up." Matt said.

"I'm Britney Spears." Jillian gushed excitedly.

She modeled the 'Slave for You' live VMA Award's costume and then stepped back in line after the buzzer went off. Matt walked over to Maryse.

"Maryse you are?" Matt asked.

"I am myself, because I'm beautiful enough that I don't need a costume." Maryse answered arogantly.

She modeled herself for the thirty seconds and then stepped back in line. Matt walked over to Natalya.

"Natalya your turn." Matt said.

"I'm the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland." Natalya replied.

She modeled the sexy white rabbit costume and then stepped back in line when her time was up. Matt walked to Melina.

"Melina?" Matt asked.

"I'm Alice." Melina replied.

She modeled the sexy Alice costume for the crowd and stepped back in line when her thirty seconds were up. Matt walked over to Ari who was at the end of the line.

"And you Ariwa?" Matt asked.

"I'm an Aviator Steampunk Fairy." Ari answered with a smile.

She did a little sexy modeling for the crowd and stepped back in line when her thirty seconds was up. Matt walked back to the front of the line and stood behind the divas. He raised the microphone to his lips.

"Okay, every diva has modeled their costume for you. Now it is your turn to pick the winner. Is it Michelle and Layla." He said holding his right hand above Michelle and Layla's head.

The crowd booed.

"Is it Nikki and Brie." He said holding his right hand over the Bella twins heads.

The crowd cheered a little bit.

"Is it Kelly Kelly." He said holding his right hand above Kelly's head.

The crowd cheered a little louder.

"Is it Tamina." He said holding his right hand above Tamina's head.

The crowd booed.

"Is it Jillian." He said holding his right hand above Jillian's head.

The crowd booed even more.

"Is it Maryse." He said holding his right hand over Maryse's head.

The crowd booed even louder.

"Is it Natalya." He said holding his right hand above Natalya's head.

The crowd cheered a little bit more than they did for Kelly.

"Is it Melina." He said holding his right hand over Melina's head.

The crowd cheered a little louder.

"Or is it Ariwa." He said holding his right hand over Ariwa's head.

The crowd cheered the loudest for her.

"I believe the winner is Ariwa." He said with a smile.

Ari stepped out of the line a little and saluted the crowd and gave them a smile. The crowd cheered like crazy. She saw Michelle come at her out of the corner of her eye, turned and faced her and took her down with a closeline. Layla started to come at her but she was taken down by Melina. All mayhem erupted. Ari, Melina, Natalya, Nikki, Brie and Kelly sent Michelle, Layla, Maryse, Jillian and Tamina to the outside of the ring. Then they stood in the middle of the ring and raised each other's hands as the crowd cheered like crazy. Lay-Cool, Maryse, Jillian and Tamina visibly pissed off stormed off to the back. Ari, Melina, Natalya, the Bella Twins and Kelly made their way up the ramp giving the fans handshake's or hugs on their way. They stepped backstage ten minutes later. Everyone except Ari made their way to the Diva's Locker Room. Ari continued down the halls to Sheamus' Locker Room. She arrived fifteen minutes later and stepped inside.

She walked over to her bags and plucked the Wicked of Oz Dorthy Costume up off her red bag and went into the bathroom to change. She took off the Aviator Fairy Steampunk Costume and then put on the black corset with red trim followed by the plaid skirt and black sleeve's with red ribbon and trim. She picked up the fairy costume and made her way out of the bathroom. She walked over to her bags and put the costume in its bag and placed that back in her purple and black bag. She pulled out her Creepy Cleaver hair ties and put them around her left wrist. She took the hair ties out of her hair and put them back in her purple and black bag. Then she pulled out her brush and brushed her hair parting it down the middle all the way down her head. She took one of the Creepy Cleaver hair ties and secured the hair on the left side of her head. She grabbed all the hair on the right side of her head and braided it as tight as she could get it the secured it with a Creepy Cleaver hair tie. She took the hair tie out of the left side of her hair and braided that as tight as she could get it securing it with the other Creepy Cleaver hair tie. She put her brush back in her purple and black bag, pulled out a Gothic mini-hat with chains & zipper detail, skull and crossbones print and secured it to the left side of her head slightly to the side and then pulled out her TRASHVILLE – Demonia 513 Platform Boots, turned around and walked over to the couch. She sat down on the left side and put her boots on. She sat straight back up and turned her attention to the TV screen.

The third match was halfway over with. It was The Hart Dynasty vs The Uso's. She applauded when David and Tyson picked up the victory. The fourth match was John Cena vs Mark Henry which John won with the Attitude Adjustment. John and Mark shook hands after the match was over.

She made her way to the entrance and arrived five minutes later.

"You're not man enough for me…"

Michelle made her way out to the stage without Layla by her side. The crowd booed. She did her stage entrance and walked down the ramp to the front of the ring and climbed onto the apron doing her apron pose then entered the ring and finally did her ring pose all while the crowd booed like crazy.

Melina's music started to play and she made her way to the stage and did her stage pose all while being photographed by poparazzi. She made her way down the ramp and climbed the ring steps. She walked to the middle of the apron of the ring in front of the ramp and did the splits entering the ring under the bottom rope and stood back up finally doing her ring pose.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari walke out on stage as the crowd went wild. She did her stage pose then walked down the ramp to the front of the ring and stood there.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United Diva's Championship. If Layla interferes at anytime during this contest Michelle McCool will automatically lose the match and be stripped of the title.

The crowd cheered when they heard that.

Justin Roberts: Introducing the participants, the challenger from Los Angeles, California, Melina.

The crowd cheered like crazy as she did her ring pose again.

Justin Roberts: And the Champion from Palaka, Florida, Michelle McCool.

The crowd booed as she did her ring pose again as well.

Justin Roberts: And the special ring enforcer, Black Rose Ariwa.

She waved to the crowd as they cheered like crazy and then turned her attention back to the ring.

Brian Hebner showed off the belt to the crowd indicating that that was what the match was all about. He passed the belt through the ropes to Justin as he made his way back behind the barricade housing the timkeeper. Brian checked both woman for foreign objects and then called for the bell when he found them both clean. The match went back and forth with both women getting the upper hand every five minutes or so. Towards the end of the match Melina went for a move off the ropes but Michelle countered it and ended up giving Melina the Faith Breaker for the win. She was handed the title and left the ring to the back to celebrate with Layla. Ari went and checked on Melina. She helped her to her feet and then walked with her up the ramp to the back. Once they were both backstage Melina headed to the Diva's Locker Room while Ari stayed at the entrance.

The fourth match was Team Smackdown which consisted of Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Tyler Reks, Alberto Del Rio, Drew Macyintire and Cody Rhodes vs Team RAW which consisted of John Morrison, R-Truth, Santino Marella, Vladimir Koslov, Evan Bourne and Yoshi Tatsu. Team Smackdown won with Ray and Show being the last two on the team. The fifth match was Kane with Paul Bearer vs Undertaker which Kane won with the help of Bearer.

The final match to take place was Edge vs Sheamus.

"It's a shame they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Sheamus made his way to the stage dragging her by her wrist. He forced her to walk in front of him once again. She walked around the ring and took a seat next to Jerry "The King" Lawler putting a head set on her head as Sheamus entered the ring.

"Um… Welcome Ariwa." King gulped slightly.

"Relax King I'm not here to hurt you. From what I've been hearing you've been on my side throughout this entire hostage situation. And I just wanted to say thank you for that." She replied.

"You're welcome." King said relaxing somewhat.

"Now you Micheal Cole. I've been hearing quite the opposite about you. In fact I've been hearing that you think that I deserved to be taken hostage by Sheamus and that the torture that Randy is going through is punishment enough." She replied hostily.

"And what if I did?" Cole asked nastily.

"If you think for one minute that you are safe behind this announce booth then you have another thing coming. I won't hesitate to deal with you in my own way. I don't care if you are the official spokesperson for the Anonymous General Manager, what I said to King over a month ago no longer applies to him but now it applies to you Cole and if you think that Randy won't put his hands on you then boy are you wrong and delusional all in one. I'm pretty sure Randy would like to get his hands on you and make you eat your words. Of course that is if there is anything left of you after I'm through with you. believe me I won't hesitate to take you out." she answered just as nastily.

"Tough talk from a woman." Cole said.

"Don't think I won't Cole." She replied glaring at him.

"You think you know me…"

Edge walked out on stage as the crowd cheered and booed. He got halfway down the ramp and then ran the rest of the way to the ring sliding in under the bottom rope. He climbed back to his feet and then did his ring pose.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing the participants, first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240lbs, Edge.

The crowd all cheered as one for him.

Justin Roberts: And his opponent from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 225lbs he is the current WWE Champion, Sheamus.

The crowd booed like crazy.

Sheamus handed the referee the championship who in turn showed it to Edge and then held it up in the air for the crowd to see. He passed it through the ropes to Justin who took it behind the baricade and set it on the table next to the ring bell. The referee signaled for the bell after he finished checking each man for foreign objects and found none. Both men locked up. Sheamus over powered Edge into the corner and backed away when the referee got to the count of four. He hit his fist against his chest a couple of times then screamed holding his arms out . edge kicked him in the gut then put a headlock on him and took him over with a headlock takeover. Sheamus got out of it and scrambled back to his feet quickly. Edge mocked Sheamus making him lunge at Edge. Edge ducked under his arms and then landed some punches to Sheamus' face when he turned around. Edge gave him an arm bar and wrenched on the arm every few seconds. The referee asked Sheamus if he wanted to quit and Sheamus said no. The match continued.

Eventually Sheamus got the upper hand and overpowered Edge. When there was only five minutes left to the match Edge went for a spear but Sheamus countered and then kicked Edge in the head and gave him the Irish Cross and covered for the win. The referee was handed the Championship and then passed it to Sheamus. He celebrated his victory. Five minutes later he exited the ring by the announcer's booth and forcefully told her to leave the booth. She took the headset off her head and reluctantly stood up. He grabbed her by her wrist and started dragging her towards the ramp. As soon as the got to the ramp he forced her to walk in front of him again. They walked up the ramp to the back. Once backstage they made their way to his locker room. They entered ten minutes later and she sat down on the couch as he got his street clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed, walked back over to his bag and put his ring gear in zipping it closed and then he took a seat on the couch. They watched as Kane defeated his brother in the Smackdown main event and then they grabbed their bags and headed to the car to go to the hotel.

~On the other side of the arena~

Randy watched as Sheamus defeated Edge and then forcefully made her walk to the back with him. Then he watched as Kane defeated his brother. When the show was over with he grabbed his bag and headed for his rental car. He put his bag in the trunk when he arrived at the car and closed the lid. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He climbed in and closed the door. Then he buckled his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. He started the car and then put it in drive. He drove out of the parking garage and headed to the airport. He arrived thirty minutes later and parked in a parking space. He retrieved his bag from the trunk and headed inside. He walked up to the counter at United and booked his flight to Detroit, Michigan. He left his bag at the counter to be picked up and took a seat to wait for his flight to be called. His bag was picked up and taken to the plane.

Two hours later his flight was called and he boarded the plane taking a seat in first class. The seatbelt light flashed as soon as everyone was boarded and the plane door was closed and locked. The plane took off five minutes later. Two hours later the plane docked in gate 7 at the airport in Detroit. He exited the plane and made his way inside the airport. He stopped at the luggage trolly and grabbed his bag off the conveyor belt as soon as he spotted it. He made his way outside and to his rental car that waited for him. He put his bag in the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and then started the car. He took off for the hotel. He arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later and parked in a parking spot. He got out retrieved his bag and headed inside.

Once inside he went up to the front desk and checked in getting a room with one bed. He took the room key when it was passed to him and then made his way to the elevator. He stepped inside as soon as the doors were open and then pushed the 'sixth' floor button. He exited the elevator as soon as the doors were open revealing the sixth floor. He made his way to the fifth door and slid the room key into the slot on the door. He turned the door handle as soon as the light turned green and entered letting the door click shut behind him. He made his way to the bedroom putting his bag at the foot of the bed. He unzipped it and got his pajama bottoms out and went into the bathroom. He changed into hid bottoms and then exited the bathroom putting his clothes into his bag. He pulled the covers of the bed down and climbed in. Then he pulled the covers up over him and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. He tossed and turned in his sleep all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He awoke around nine to his phone ringing. He grabbed it and pushed the 'talk' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He said.

"Morning baby." She replied.

"Morning." He said back.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Not really." He answered.

"Tossed and turned all night long?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'll probably get a good night sleep when you're back by my side."

"Don't feel bad some night's I don't sleep well too." She said. "Why don't you get some more sleep today. Hopefully it will be better than last night."

"Alright, I think I can do that." He replied.

"I love you and I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Love you too." He replied back.

She hung up and he closed his phone and set it on the nightstand. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Five minutes later he was asleep and totally relaxed.

He awoke around about five hours later and looked at his phone to see how long he slept. It read one-thirty. He threw the covers off of him and climbed out of the bed. He pulled a pair of jeans and a button down black long sleeve shirt with a white cross on the left chest of the shirt. He also grabbed his shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo bottle and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the water and got the temperature where he wanted it. He undressed out of his pajama bottoms and boxers and stepped into the shower. He soaked his head and body and then washed down with his shapoo/conditioner/body wash and rinsed off. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and got dressed. He put the towel back on the towel rack, grabbed his pajama bottoms and stepped out of the bathroom. He put his bottoms into his bag zipping it closed. He picked up the phone and ordered himself something to eat. When it arrived half an hour later he gave the gentleman a tip and then sat down to eat. He watched some television until four o'clock, turned off the tv, grabbed his bag and left the room. He made his way to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. He exited the hotel and made his way to the car. He put his bag in the trunk closing the lid and then climbed into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt, started the car and then put it in drive. He drove out of the hotel parking lot and made his way to the arena.

He pulled into the parking garage of that Joe Louis Arena and parked shutting off the engine. He got out and retrieved his bag from the trunk. He made his way into the arena. He arrived at his locker room ten minutes later and stepped inside to see John and Adam sitting on the couch playing the Smackdown vs RAW 2011 game for the Wii.

"Hey Randy." Adam said.

"Hey yourself." Randy replied.

Randy noticed that John was in his wrestling gear and Adam was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Adam I'm guessing that tonight you're gonna be having the 'Cutting Edge'." Randy said.

"Yeah and Sheamus is the guest." Adam replied pausing the game. "You're supposed to come out and attack him and then try to get away with Ari."

"Let me guess Sheamus leaves me lying in the ring." Randy said.

"Yeah. Don't feel bad I'm left lying in the ring too. After he takes you out he heads backstage with Ari trying to get away but fails yet again." Adam replied.

Randy sighed in frustration. Adam gave him a sympathetic look. Randy's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket to have a look. He saw that he had two photo text's. He pushed accept for the first one and a picture of Ari in her Aviator Steampunk Fairy costume came up. He smiled to himself and saved the picture to his phone. He took a look at the second photo text and smiled again when he saw that it was a picture of Ari in her Wicked of Oz Dorthy costume. He also saved that to his phone. He noticed that both pictures were official photos from the WWE.

"What were the text's about?" John asked.

"They were two pictures of Ari in her two costumes. They were official photos from WWE. Ari just sent them herself." Randy answered.

"I watched the costume contest last night. I'm so glad Ari won. She had the best costume out of all the diva's." Adam chimed in.

"I would have to agree with you on that." John said.

"Same here." Randy replied.

"Although Melina did look good as Alice and Kelly looked good as Little Bo Peep." Adam put in.

"I guess. I wasn't really paying much attention to them. My eyes were on Ari." Randy replied.

"Let's hope so. I mean she is your girlfriend after all. I think she would be pretty pissed if you were paying more attention to the other diva's during the contest last night instead of her." John said.

"You're right about that." Randy replied. "I've seen her slightly angry but never pissed off."

"Was she angry at you?" Adam asked.

"No she was angry with one of the trainee's in Florida. He did a move wrong on her and almost broke her neck. She let him have it. The trainer's didn't stop her from yelling at him. She refused to work with him again until he could do all the moves right without hurting anyone. He didn't last long after that. Apparently his heart wasn't in it. He only wanted to make it big for the money. The trainer's told him that if he wasn't serious about it and if his heart wasn't in it then he shouldn't be there." Randy answered. "I'd hate to have her pissed off at me."

"I think we all would." John replied.

Randy pulled his ring attire out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged ten minutes later dressed in his ring attire. The television showed the opening video for RAW playing the RAW theme song as well. John stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. he exited the room and made his way to the entrance. His music played as soon as the pyrotechnics were through.

He made his way to the stage and saluted the crowd. Then he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring popping up to his feet once inside the ring as Justin Roberts intoduced him as the first participant in the first match of the show. The Miz made his way to the stage next. He walked down the ramp to the ring all cocky. He entered the ring doing his ring pose. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Both men vied for control. John ended up picking up the victory with the Attitude Adjustment. He made his way to the back after he celebrated in the ring for about five minutes. He entered Randy's locker room five minutes after getting backstage. Randy watched as friends won or lost matches throughout the night. Adam made his way to the entrance when they went to the last commercial. The Cutting Edge set up and Adam was in the ring when they came back from commercial.

"Welcome to the Cutting Edge." Edge said. "Let's welcome my guest the WWE Champion, Sheamus."

Sheamus made his way to the stage dragging Ari by her wrist. He forced her to walk n front of him once again. She walked down the ramp to the steel steps and climbed them grabbing one of the two microphones that was there. She entered the ring and sat down on the second chair. Sheamus entered a second later with the other microphone in his right hand. He glared at her but didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention to Edge.

"Before I get to you Sheamus I just wanted to say a few things to Ariwa." Edge spoke up.

"Say whatever you want." She replied.

"I know I appologized to Randy but I've been thinking about it and I realize that I needed to appologize to you as well." Edge said.

"Appologize for what?" she asked.

"For saying what I said to you a couple of months ago to try and get you mad. It was uncalled for and totally unprofessional of me." Edge answered.

"Oh hey, no harm no foul. Besides if you remember correctly I actually made you mad with my response to your antagonizing." She replied. "All is forgiven."

"Thanks." Edge said.

He turned his attention towards Sheamus, "I would ask you how it feels to be victorious after the match we had last night but I don't really care how you feel. My purpose for having The Cutting Edge was to appologize to Ariwa not ask you a bunch of questions and pretend to care."

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy walked out on stage. Edge took the opportunity to attack Sheamus. Sheamus retaliated and kicked Edge in the Skull knocking him unconscious. Randy raced down to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. He made a beeline for Sheamus. Sheamus saw it coming and kicked him in the skull. Then he hoisted Randy up onto his shoulders and gave him the Irish Cross even as she begged him not to do it. Randy was knocked out from the move and Sheamus made her exit the ring and then dragged her backstage to his locker room in a hurry. They entered grabbed their bags and then rushed to the car putting their bags in, climbed in the front seats and spead away from the arena.

~Back in the Ring~

Trainer's and referee's surrounded Edge and Randy was they both came to. They shook their heads to clear the dizziness and slowly rose to their feet. Randy looked to the Titontron as they showed a replay of what transpired after he was knocked out. Edge tried to give him some reassuring words as he sighed in frustration. They exited the ring and walked up the ramp dissapearing behind the stage entrance as the show ended. They made their way to Randy's locker room and entered five minutes later. Randy went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt with a cross design on the left chest area and went into the bathroom to change. he emerged ten minutes later and put his ring gear into his bag and zipped it closed. He grabbed his bag and made his way to his rental car. He put his bag in the n trunk when he arrived then climbed into the front seat buckling his seatbelt and shut the door. he started the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. He headed to the hotel. He arrived thirty minutes later and pulled into a parking spot shutting the car off after he was fully parked. He climbed out and retrieved his bag from the trunk closing the lid two seconds later. He locked the car and headed inside. He made his way up to his room and entered ten minutes later. He entered the bedroom and changed into his pajama bottoms. He climbed into the bed and laid his head down on the pillow sighing in frustration.

He tried to get some sleep but tossed and turned all night long.

~Following Monday Night~

Randy pulled the car into the parking garage of the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington. He shut off the engine and unbuckled. Then he climbed out and pulled his bag out of the trunk closing the lid. He entered the arena through the back entrance and made his way to his locker room. He entered ten minutes later and set his bag in the right corner of the room by the door. He pulled out a black button up long sleeve shirt with a skull on it on the right chest area and went into the bathroom to change. All he was scheduled tonight for was an interview. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later and walked back over to his bag putting putting his t-shirt in it and then pulled out a pair of nice dress shoes. He took off his sneakers and put on the dress shoes then placed his sneakers in his bag. He sat down on the couch and watched half of RAW. Then he made his way backstage to where he was going to be doing the interview. He took a seat in the chair and they hooked a microphone up to him while the show was on commercial. When the RAW came back from commercial it showed The King backstage sitting down in a chair across from Randy in a nice snazy room.

"Randy thank you for taking the time out of your busy scheduled to do this interview with me." King said.

"You're welcome King." Randy replied.

"Now I know that you've been going through a rough couple of months what with your girlfriend being held hostage by the WWE Champion." King said. "I just wanted to get your thoughts on the whole situation."

"I'm not a very happy man right now. Sheamus crossed the line when he abducted my girlfriend. He's trying to make my life a living hell by continuing to hold her hostage and so far it's working. But he made a fatal mistake by doing what he did. And I promise you that come Survivor Series he will pay for what he did. I'm going to get back my girlfriend and take the WWE Championship from him all in one night." Randy replied.

"Have you been able to get a wink of sleep these past couple of months?" King asked.

Well last Sunday I was able to get a good couple of hours of sleep after Ari called me to let me know that she was okay and unhurt. I don't think Sheamus knew that she called me. It sounded like she was in pretending to take a shower. I think she was trying to make Sheamus think that because I heard water running while I was talking to her. She can be pretty sneaky when she wants to be. Before we were a couple she would do harmless things that she didn't want me to know about. But if she thought it was something important she would let me know what she was up to." Randy answered.

"So you two were friends before you started dating this year." King said.

"I've know her since she was 19 and started training at FCW. The first thing she ever said to me was 'You're drooling Randy'. And that was true. She closed my mouth for me because when I took one look at her my jaw dropped. I was speechless for two minutes and when I was able to talk again I was messing up my sentences. She thought it was amusing that she had that effect on me. But eventually I got over my problem and started to have a normal conversation with her. In that first conversation I found out that she was born in Saint Louis and then moved to Toronto at 14 and got her dad's permission to train in Stew Hart's dungeon. She graduated and then moved back to Saint Louis with her dad and sister when she was 18. Her mom died when she was 8 of breast cancer. When she got back to the states she tracked down Triple H, showed him what she had learned and convinced him to give her a chance. Him, Stephanie and Vince sent her to Florida for more training. When she was offered the chance to debut on RAW a few months ago she jumped at the chance." Randy replied.

"So exactly when did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" King asked.

I asked her shortly after I won at Wrestlemania this year. I was overjoyed when she said yes." Randy admitted.

"And how did you feel when she made her debut on RAW?" King asked.

"I was overjoyed about that too. She called me a week before she was scheduled to debut and told me that she had been signed and would be on RAW the following week. I had the biggest grin on my face for the entire week." Randy answered.

"So why didn't you mention that you had a girlfriend before a few months ago?" King asked.

"I try to keep my personal life separate from my professional life. But apparently rumors started circulating backstage from all the wrestlers and Josh decided to bring it up a couple of months ago and I confirmed those rumors. I guess people don't want to let a superstar's personal life stay what it should be: personal. They just have to pry and know everything. Well know the whole world know's that in my personal life I have a girlfriend." Randy replied.

"Well Randy, thank you for your time. I'll let you go so you can get back to the buisness of getting Ariwa out of the clutches of Sheamus." King said.

Randy stood up and removed the microphone and then left the room as the show went to commercial. He walked back to his locker room and entered when he arrived ten minutes later. He went and sat down on the couch. He didn't really hear what Sheamus was saying when he spoke at the end of the show. He did see that Ari was not out in the ring when he was talking. The show ended with Edge spearing Sheamus.

Randy made his way to his rental car putting his bag in the trunk. He climbed into the driver's seat buckling his seatbelt and then took off for the hotel. He arrived thirty minutes later and parked shutting off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He pulled his bag out of the trunk closing the lid two seconds later. He entered the hotel and walked up to the front desk. He checked in and took the room key when the clerk held it out for him. He stepped into the hallway of the seventh floor when the elevator arrived and walked down tho the ninth door. He slid the room key into the slot on the door and turned the door handle when the light turned green. He stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him. He walked into the bedroom putting his bag at the foot of the bed. Then he pulled his pajama bottoms out of it and changed into them. He put his dress clothes into his bag and then climbed into bed. He laid his head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. He only got about ten minutes of sleep every hour during the night. The other fifty minutes he tossed and turned from anxiety.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He pulled into the parking garage of the Alltel Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. He parked, shut off the engine and then unbuckled his seatbelt. He climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk popping the lid. He grabbed his bag and then closed the lid. He turned and made his way into the arena. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his locker room. He grabbed the door handle and turned it pushing the door inward out of his way. He stepped into the room putting his bag in the right corner of the room by the door. He heard grunts and yells coming from the left side of the room. He turned his head and saw the new Smackdown vs RAW game being played. He turned his head towards the couch and saw Adam and John sitting there. John was smiling and Adam was cringing every couple of seconds. Randy looked back to the screen taking a good look this time. He rolled his eyes and laughed out loud.

"Who's Melina?" Randy asked.

"I am." Adam answered.

"And who is… um well who is that exactly supposed to be as Melina's opponent?" Randy asked confused.

"Ari." John replied.

"You created my girlfriend to play as her." Randy said.

"Well um yeah I guess so." John replied.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Randy asked.

"Because she's not in the game and we wanted to use someone that would put up a fight against Michelle or Layla in the game." Adam spoke up.

"But why is she going against Melina?" Randy asked.

"We're playing her against every diva on the roster. So far she's amassed an 8-0 winning streak." John answered.

"Has Ari seen your guys' version of her?" Randy asked.

Before either Adam or John answered, the door opened and Ari popped her head in herself. She smiled when she caught sight of Randy. He held his arms open wide and she walked right into them. He embraced her tightly as she did the same thing. She lifted her head a little and he took her lips in a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss a minute later to breathe as well as let her breathe. He looked her up and down to see what she was wearing. She had on a Sleeveless punk shirt w/ chain & razorblade detail by Queen of Darkness, Long black ruffled skirt by Sinister, w/ lace fringes & satin ribbon detail, Blood Heart Cross necklace pendant w/ skull & caged heart, by Alchemy Gothic, Black Gothic fishnet mesh gloves by Queen of Darkness, ADORE – 709 Chrome Heel Platform Sandals and her hair was done up in a bun with Japanese Style Gothic Hair Pins to keep it in place. She turned her head and caught sight of Melina on the screen, she then saw a character she didn't recognize.

"Um… Adam exactly who is Melina facing?" she asked.

"You." Adam answered.

"Okay, but why is she facing Melina?" she asked.

"Because she's going through the entire roster of divas trying to amass a perfect winning streak." John replied before Adam. "So far she's at 8-0."

"Oh is that all?" she asked.

"Well… yeah. We've only been here since three-thirty and it's four-thirty now." John answered sheepishly.

"Well then that's fine. But don't think that just because you're winning as me on the game means you'll get off scotch free for doing it." She replied with a glare and a frown.

"We thought that you would be glad that there's a virtual character of you." Adam said confused.

Her lips turned up into a smile and she laughed out loud.

"Boy the… looks on your… faces were priceless." She replied through her laughter. "I'm not mad, I just wanted to see what you would say if you thought I was mad, gotcha."

"Ooh, you'll pay for that later believe me you will." Adam said shaking a finger at her.

John nodded his head in agreement and then said, "Ditto."

"Anyways, I saw your interview with King last Monday night. I was a little surprised that you mentioned the first meeting between us and all the info about my family." She replied.

"I thought that everyone should know what your all about. I'm sure everyone was curious how you knew how to put the sharpshooter on someone and where you learned it from." Randy said.

"Oh well then thanks." She replied.

She turned her attention to the tv screen and looked closely at the character of herself. Her character was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, black high heeled boots, a red corset and red and black elbow length fishnet gloves. Her hair was black and up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her waist. She also had on a black choker to complete the ensemble. Ari smiled to herself as she apraised the character.

"Well it looks like you got her correct." She said.

"That was as goth as we could get her." Adam replied.

"Well she's perfect." She said with a smile.

"We hoped you would like her." John replied.

She just nodded her head and smiled in response. She turned her attention to Randy.

"Shows about to start and they want me to be there while Sheamus is being interviewed." She said frowning a little.

"Just remember there's only two more weeks until this part of the storyline is over with." Randy replied sympathetically.

"Oh I know I'm counting the days down." She said.

"Alright head back so your there for the interview." He replied. "And I'll see you partway into the interview."

She looked confused.

"I crash the interview and try to get you back but Sheamus leaves me lying in the room unconscious." He said clearing her confusion.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then slipped out of the room letting the door click shut behind her.

John jumped slightly when he heard the door click shut. Adam paused the game and looked around. His brow drew down in confusion.

"Where's Ari she was here a minute ago?" Adam asked.

"She had to get back so she's there for Sheamus' interview." Randy answered.

He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his ring gear. He walked back over to his bag and put his street clothes in flipping the top closed.

"Shows about to start. I'd like to watch so I don't miss my queue." He said.

"Alright." John replied.

They saved their progress and turned off the game just getting it on the right station as the opening credits for RAW started. There were three matches with commercials during the action. As the show went to commercial after the third match Randy made his way backstage to stand outside of the door that had Sheamus and Ari behind it. The show came back from commercial and the Titontron showed The King sitting across from Sheamus and Ari. She had a look of fear mixed with pure hatred and rage on her face, especially in her eyes. To King she looked more volatile than Randy at that moment. There was a good five foot space between them on the couch. King noticed that she had a book open between her fingers of both hands on her lap. She buried her nose in the book as he turned his attention back to Sheamus.

"Now from what I have come to have heard, Sheamus you feel that the only reason why Randy is in this predicament is because he brought it upon himself with his attitude and flaunting the fact that he has a girlfriend doesn't help him out either." King said. "Do I have the facts correct?"

"It's as simple as this: Randy walks around here like he owns this place and that everyone should bow down and kiss his feet. He's built a reputation for getting inside the minds of his opponents any way he can. Well now I have the advantage over him. I'm in his mind for one simple reason: Ariwa. I abducted her a month ago and have held her hostage and thrown it in Randy's face. I'm always one step ahead of him. He honestly thinks that come Survivor Series he's getting Ariwa back. Well he's got another thing coming. I plan on retaining my title at Survivor Series and I think I'll keep Ariwa as my Manager as a consolation prize." Sheamus sneered.

Just as King opened his mouth to ask another question the door opened with a thud revealing a very angry and hostile Randy Orton. She jumped slightly when the door banged open and she looked up from her book to see what had been the cause of the loud thud. She stood up from the couch as fast as she could and rushed to the left corner of the room trying to stay out of the way.

"You think that by kidnapping my girlfriend and holding her hostage for the past month and a half that you have suceeded in getting inside my head. Well you're wrong the only thing you suceeded in doing was made me remember why I'm know as "The Viper". You brought out the side of me that I tried to bury for good and now all you did was unleash your worst nightmare." Randy hissed through clenched teeth.

Then without warning he lunged at Sheamus and was sitting atop of him punching the holy hell out of him. Sheamus used his strength and rolled over to be positioned on top of Randy and then started wailing on him. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around his throat and tried to pull him off of Randy. Sheamus didn't like that and grabbed her hands with his and pulled them off of himself. He turned around and shoved her back. She stumbled backwards trying to catch her footing but was unsucessful and fell over onto her ass. Randy saw and stood with fury in his eyes and nailed Sheamus with all his strength straight to the back of his head. Sheamus held the back of his head for a minute to regain his senses and then turned and laid into Randy with shots to the face and abdomen. Then he took Randy down with a closeline and as soon as Randy got back to his feet he was nailed with a boot to the head. Randy ended up sprawled atop the couch in the room after it was upturned by his body landing on it from Sheamus' finisher the Irish Cross. She rushed over to Randy and checked on him. He was unconscious and wouldn't respond to her calls. Sheamus walked over and grabbed her by her wrist yanking her to her feet and started dragging her out of the room all while she fought him. The show went to commercial. She returned inside the room, grabbed her book and then quickly left the room so she wasn't caught on camera in the room when the show came back from commercial.

Her and Sheamus entered his locker room while it was still on commercial. She went and took a seat on the couch on the left side as close to the arm as possible and then put her book back into her purse zipping it closed. He took a seat on the right side of the couch. She turned her attention to the tv screen when she heard trainers and referees speaking to a now conscious Randy Orton. They helped him back to his feet and held on to him for a good five minutes until they were sure that he was no longer dizzy. He exited the room and made his way down the halls to his locker room and stepped inside slamming the door in the cameramans face. The Titontron cut to the ring to broadcast the next match.

Randy didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the show after he had changed into street clothes. As soon as it was over he grabbed his bag and headed to his rental car. He arrived and put his bag in the trunk closing the lid a second later. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in shutting the door. He buckled his seatbelt and then started the car. He pulled out of the parking garage and headed to the hotel. He arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later and parked in a parking space. He shut off the engine, unbuckled and climbed out shutting the door a second later. He walked to the trunk and got his bag out. He locked the car and headed inside the hotel.

He walked up to the front desk and checked in getting a room key. He took the elevator up to the nineth floor and stepped into the hallway. He walked down the hall to the seventh door on the left and slid the room key into the slot on the door. He turned the door handle when the light turned green and then he stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him. He walked into the bedroom putting his bag at the foot of the bed. He pulled his pajama bottoms out, changed into them and put his street clothes into his bag. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

No matter what he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. He was still pissed that Sheamus had pushed Ari. He had made a promise that he wouldn't lay a finger on her and he had broken it today by pushing her. Randy vowed to make Sheamus sorry for it. With thoughts of what he would do he found that he was starting to relax and soom he was sound asleep. He sleep soundly throughout the entire night.

~Following Monday Night~

Randy pulled the car into the back of the Savannah Civic Center in Savannah, Georgia and parked. He unbuckled and climbed out. He retrieved his bag from the trunk and headed inside via the back entrance. He made his way through the hall to his locker room. He arrived ten minutes later and stepped inside seeting his bag in the right corner by the door. He looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the room. He got his ring gear out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his ring gear. He walked back over to his bag and put his street clothes in. He took a seat on the couch. He looked at the clock in the room. It read 4:50pm. He turned his head to the tv screen and saw that it was showing Law & Order. He grabbed the remote and checked to see if the tv was on the right sation. When he saw that it was he put the remote down and then laid down on the couch. He rested his eyes for ten minutes. When he heard the opening theme for RAW he opened his eyes and sat back up. He watched as they had the pyrotechnics go off and the crowd cheered like crazy.

"You're not man enough for me…"

Michelle and Layla came out and did their stage pose as the crowd booed. They had a microphone in their right hands. Layla was dressed to compete. They walked down the ramp and climbed the ring steps entering the ring. They stood in the middle of the ring. Michelle raised the microphone to her lips.

"You know I'm kind of dissapointed Lay." Michelle said.

"Why Michelle?" Layla asked.

"Well this Sunday is Survivor Series and neither one of us has a match. I mean come on we should have a match." Michelle replied dejectedly.

"I know, I totally agree." Layla whined.

The computer beeped twice.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please, I have received a message from the general manager." Cole said.

The crowd booed like crazy. He walked up to the podium holding the computer and opened it.

"And I quote, Layla since your dressed to compete you will have a match tonight and if your opponent wins she will face Michelle at Survivor Series for the Unified Divas Championship." Cole read out loud.

Michelle and Layla didn't like that at all and started complaining but didn't use the microphones.

"I can almost see it that dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage and stopped in the middle. She placed her feet shoulder width apart and threw her right hand into the air with her index finger pointing to the ceiling. She was wearing Anchor Flare Black & White Pants, an Omen Clothing – WE ARE OUTLAWS WE ARE EVERYTHING THEY SAY WE ARE, AND WE ARE PROUD OF IT. WE ARE OBSENE, LAWLESS, HIDEOUS, DANGEROUS, DIRTY, VIOLENT AND YOUNG T-Shirt, OUTLAW – 201 Cyber Buckle Platform Boots, Cyber Hair – long (turquoise/black) and Metallic cyber goggles w/ vivid blue tubes & inlay, w/ radioactive/atomic sign. She had a microphone in her left hand.

Michelle raised the microphone to her lips, "There is no way you're gonna win this match I'll make sure of that."

"I had figured that you would try to stop that so I made sure that I had some backup just in case." Ari replied.

Melina's music started to play. Melina stepped out on stage followed by Natalya. They smiled and wiggled their finger in a wave towards Michelle and Layla. Ari dropped the microphone and started making her way down the ramp with Melina and Natalya flanking her on either side. They entered the ring and stood across from Lay-Cool. The referee told Michelle, Melina and Natalya that they had to get out of the ring. They obliged and stood on the outside. Melina stood on the right side. Natalya stood on the left and Michelle stood in front of the announcer's booth.

The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Layla rushed at Ari and tried to knock her down. It was like hitting a solid brick wall. Layla fell to the mat and looked surprised. Ari laughed out loud for about two seconds then her face turned deadly. Layla tried to scramble out of the ring but Ari grabbed her by her trunks and pulled her back into the ring. She hoisted Layla up onto her shoulders while Layla screamed like a scared little girl then dropped her face first to the mat. She rolled Layla over and covered her while she faced Michelle and gave her a smile as the referee slapped the mat three times declaring Ari the winner.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match by pinfall and new number one contender for the Unified Divas Championship, Black Rose Ariwa.

Ari stood up and the referee raised her hand in victory. Michelle had snuck into the ring and was poised to attack Ari. Ari sensed someone behind her and quickly turned around. Michelle was about to run and kick her but Melina and Natalya had grabbed her legs at the ankles and pulled them out from under her. Michelle fell flat on her face. Ari walked over to her and picked her up by her hair. Then she hoisted Michelle up onto her shoulders as Michelle screamed and begged to be put down. Ari obliged and dropped her face first onto her face knocking her unconscious. She smiled and then exited the ring. She made her way up the stage with Melina and Natalya following behind her. All three of them disappeared behind the entrance. Ten minutes later Layla and Michelle slowly made their way to the back.

Ari made her way back to Sheamus' locker room and entered ten minutes later. She went and sat down on the couch on the left side closest to the arm. Sheamus was exiting the bathroom. He was dressed in his ring attire. He took a seat on the left side of the couch. She hardly paid any attention to the matches until she heard:

"I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy made his way to the stage and walked slowly down the ramp. He entered the ring and did his ring pose. Two minutes later he stepped down from the turnbuckle and turned to face the entrance waiting for his opponent.

"Oh radio tell me everything you know…"

Zack Ryder made his way to the stage and did his stage pose. He talked trash to the fans as he made his way down the ramp to the ring. He entered the ring and did his ring pose. Three minutes later he stepped down from the turnbuckle and turned around to face Randy. Zack started taunting Randy. Randy narrowed his eyes to slits. The referee called for the bell and it rang.

Zack rushed towards Randy and Randy took him down with a closeline. Zack got back up and was taken down with another closeline. He got up a second time and was taken down a third time with a closeline. Zack slowly got back to his feet. He sumed up Randy and then started walking a circle around the ring. Randy did the same thing. Then they locked up and Zack got randy in a headlock. Randy pushed Zack back into the ropes and then sent him flying towards the other side of the ring. Zack bounced of the ropes and came at Randy in a dead run. Randy stood his ground and Zack tried to take him down with a shoulder takedown but ended up being knocked to the mat himself. He got back to his feet and locked up again with Randy. They jockied for control. Randy over powered Zack into the corner. He pushed on Zack's face and then backed out of the corner at the count of three. Zack stepped out as well and nailed Randy with a punch to the abdomen. He followed up with three more. Then he locked a headlock on Randy and took him over with a headlock takeover wrenching on the neck. Randy refused to quit when the referee asked him if he wanted to quit. Randy got back to his base then stood back up. He nailed Zack in the gut with his elbow. Then followed up with one more for good measure. Zack broke the hold and grabbed his abdomen. Randy took the opportunity to throw Zack at the ropes. Zack held on and taunted Randy. Randy ran and closelined him to the floor. Zack slowly got back to his feet and then climbed up onto the apron. He stuck his head and shoulders through the middle rope. Randy grabbed his arm via the wrist and kicked him in the stomach. Then Randy grabbed him around the head and gave him a DDT when the referee got to the count of four. Suddenly Randy went into 'Viper' mode and fell to the mat hitting it over and over then he stood in a crouch setting Zack up for the 'RKO'. Zack slowly got back to his feet and then turned around. He was nailed with an 'RKO' by Randy. Randy rolled him over and covered getting the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match by pinfall, Randy Orton.

The referee raised Randy's hand in victory.

The referee helped Zack out of the ring and to the back while Randy celebrated in the ring. Randy left the ring five minutes later and headed to the back. He arrived backstage and made his way down the halls to his locker room. Ten minutes later he was standing outside the door to his locker room. He turned the door handle and pushed the door open. He stepped inside the room letting the door click shut behind him. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a body streaking towards him. He didn't have enough time to think before a body was jumping into his arms. Instinctively his arms wrapped around a body holding it tightly against him as the legs of the person wrapped around his waist locking together at the ankles. He looked down and saw that it was Ari in his arms. He smiled the biggest smile and leaned his head down taking her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She kissed him back with as much just as much passion. She broke the kiss two minutes later to let him breathe as well as breathe herself.

"Congrats baby." She said.

"Right back at ya." He replied.

"Well I should get back before the show gets back from commercial, but I had to come and see you real quick and congratulate you on your victory against Zack." She said.

"I know you don't want to but just remember that there's only two weeks to go and your back by my side." He replied.

"I'm counting the days." She said. "I love you."

"That's good because I love you too." He replied with a smile.

She smiled back then unlocked her ankles and placed her feet back on the floor. He unlocked his arms from around her waist and turned to the door. He opened it and stuck his head through checking to see if there were any lurking cameramen. When he saw that the hallway was clear he motioned for her to go ahead and go. She exited the room, turned slightly, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, turned again and headed down the hall to the left and disappeared around the corner to the right. He was about to close the door when he saw her lean back from the corner and wave to him with a smile. He waved back with a smile then she disappeared again. He waited five more minutes just in case she reappeared. When she didn't he closed the door and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeve button-down shirt, and his shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo bottle and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on getting it to the temperature that he wanted it on, stripped out of his ring gear and stepped into the shower bottle in hand. He stepped under the spray and got his body soaking wet. Then he squirted some shampoo/conditioner/body wash into his hand and scrubbed down his body and his scalp. He let it soak into his skin for five minutes then he rinsed off all the way from his head to his toes. When he was satisfied that he was completely clean he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off then got dressed. He put the towel back on the towel rack, grabbed his shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo bottle and exited the bathroom. He walked back over to his bag and placed the combo bottle inside and zipped his bag closed. Then he turned and walked over to the couch taking a seat in the middle turning his attention to the tv screen.

He watched as Sheamus made his way to the ring with Ari walking in front with a look of pure rage on her face. She walked around the ring over to the announce booth and grabbed a steel chair and set it up in front of the announcers booth and took a seat crossing her arms defiantly across her chest as Sheamus entered the ring. Randy smiled at that. Evan Bourne came out next and made his way to the ring. The bell rang and Sheamus dominated Evan pretty much throughout the entire match. Evan got the upper hand with five minutes left to go and Ari jumped up onto the apron and distracted the referee and Sheamus long enough for Evan to nail Sheamus long enough to keep him dazed on the mat. He landed the Shooting Star Press. Ari jumped down from the apron and the referee turned around and slapped the mat three times declaring Evan the winner. She jumped up onto the apron and stepped into the ring. Evan noticed her and walked over to her. She towered above him. She leaned down and gave him a hug, then she picked him up to where he was sitting on her shoulder and pointed at him showing him off to the crowd as the winner of the match. A minute later she squatted and placed him back on the canvas on his feet. He thanked her and exited the ring making his way up the ramp to the back. She stood watching him go with a satisfying smile on her face. Sheamus was up on his feet by this time. He walked up and stood behind her with a foot distance in between them. He reached his hand out, grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face him. He was livid that she had cost him the match and she could see it on his face. She smiled the widest smile with made him even madder. He jabbed his finger into her shoulder yelling at her and blaming her for the loss. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned to exit the ring. He was having none of that and grabbed her by the shoulder again and swung her around. At the same time she turned fully around her hand came swinging across slapping him hard across his cheek. He stumbled backwards with the force of the slap. She stood defiantly in the ring arms crossed across her chest, defiance in her eyes. He regained his composure, grabbed a wrist and pulled her to the turnbuckle directly above the steel steps. He forced her to exit the ring and followed her. When he was on solid ground he grabbed her by the wrist again and started dragging her up the ramp to the back. They disappeared behind the stage and continued down the hall to his locker room. They arrived at his locker room and he opened the door shoving her inside, stepped inside slamming the door in the cameraman's face. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt from his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later he emerged walking back over to his bag and placing his ring gear inside zipping it closed. She grabbed her bags while he grabbed his bag and they exited the room and he shoved his way past the cameraman and they made their way to the rental car putting their bags in, climbing in and speeding away as the cameraman gets their progress all on tape for the entire WWE Universe to see as the show comes to an end.

Randy leaves his locker room bag in hand and makes his way to his rental car. He puts his bag in the trunk, climbs into the driver's seat, buckles his seatbelt and starts the car. He puts it in drive and drives out of the parking garage and makes his way to the hotel. He arrives at the hotel thirty minutes later parks in a parking space and shuts off the car. He climbs out retrieves his bag from the trunk, closed the lid, and sets the car alarms and heads into the hotel. He walks up to the front desk once inside and checks in. The clerk registers him into the computer and then hands him a room key. Randy takes it and makes his way to the elevator. He pushes the 'up' button and waits for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. Five minutes later the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a car full of people. He steps aside to let them pass. They all say a thank you and exit the elevator. He steps inside after the last person gets off and pushed the tenth floor button. The doors close a minute later then the elevator starts to make its progress upwards. Five minutes later it dings and then the doors open to reveal the hallway of the tenth floor. He steps out and makes his way down the hall to the eighth door on the left. He slides the room key into the door handle and then turns it when the light turns green. He pushes the door out of his way and enters the room letting the door click shut behind him. He walks into the bedroom placing his bag by the foot of the bed then got his pajamas out of it and changed into them. He placed his clothes into his bag and climbed into bed. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled as to himself as he remembered Ari's performance after he had entered his locker room and then drifted off to sleep. He slept soundlessly throughout the night dreaming of Ari.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**He pulled his rental car into the back parking garage of the Madison Square Garden Arena in New York, New York. He parked the car, shut off the engine then climbed out of the car and retrieved his bag from the trunk and headed inside the arena all while the cameraman showed his progress to the WWE Universe. He ignored the cameraman and made his way to his locker room. He arrived and pushed the door out of his way and stepped inside letting the door click shut in the cameraman's face. He leaned back against the door and sighed running his right hand over his face. He heard a giggle and looked around. Adam was on the couch watching him with a smile on his face.**_

_**"What are you giggling about?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.**_

_**Adam pointed to the right corner of the room by the door and Randy turned his head in that direction. What he saw next had him in stitches. John was standing in the corner. He had on a pair of Tripp Black and Grey Chain Zipper Pants, The Dark Knight Joker "Up In Flames" T-Shirt. He had black eyeliner on his eyes and black lipstick on his lips and on his head he had on Cyber Hair – long (aqua/black) and he had a smile on his face.**_

_**"What do ya think do I make the cut?" John asked.**_

_**"Where in… the world… did you… get that outfit?" Randy asked through his laughter.**_

_**"I let him borrow some of it." Ari said from the left corner of the room.**_

_**Randy spun around and searched the room for her but didn't see her. She stepped out of the shadows on the left side of the couch. He looked her up and down just to make sure it was her. She had on a Black gothic blouse w/ white skulls (back) with eyelet and zipper detail, Gothic skirt w/ straps & lace, by Aderlass, Black Color Band Backseam Fishnet Thigh Highs, TABOO – 714 Black Platform Sandals, Cabochan jeweled Victorian chocker, Cyber Hair – long (neon pink/black), and Black and Chrome cyber goggles w/ black inlays and cone spikes. He looked at her face and saw the smile and the sparkle in her eyes. He smiled back as he knew that it was Ari and not an imposter. She walked forward to stand by his side.**_

_**"So exactly why is he dressed like a Goth?" Randy asked.**_

_**"Just to get a laugh out of you." She replied with a giggle.**_

_**He noticed the sparkle still in her eyes. He had missed that. Over the past month and a half he hadn't seen the sparkle come into her eyes. He was so glad to see it now.**_

_**"I really hate to say it but the Goth persona is just not you John." He said biting back his laughter.**_

_**"I know it's not me, but it sure is fun pretending to be one." John replied. "I can see why you like to wear this sort of clothing; it's very roomy and comfortable."**_

_**"Well before you go out on live Television, we're going to have to clean you up and make you look yourself. Come on into the bathroom. The makeup isn't always easy getting off." Ari said.**_

_**Randy noticed that she had her makeup bag in her left hand. She followed John into the bathroom. She used some makeup remover to remove the eyeliner and lipstick. When she saw that she had gotten it all she put the remover back into her makeup bag and zipped it closed. John handed her back her Cyber Hair and Joker T-Shirt.**_

_**"You can keep the pants, I have no use for them." She told him.**_

_**"Um… okay." He replied.**_

_**She exited the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked back over to Randy and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss.**_

_**"Did you get all the makeup off his face?" Randy asked.**_

_**"Yes I did." She answered. "Makeup remover works wonders."**_

_**"I guess I'll see you later then." He replied.**_

_**"I hope so. There's going to be a contract signing between you and Sheamus tonight for Survivor Series and it's supposed to end in a brawl with Sheamus just barely escaping. The big down point is that you're supposed to go through the table tonight. Believe me I'm not happy about that at all." She answered.**_

_**"Well thanks for giving me the heads up." He replied. "By the way, I'm going to really give it to Sheamus tonight and at the Pay-Per-View because he put his hands on you breaking his promise."**_

_**"I remember that promise. Oh boy did he break it when he shoved me two weeks ago. Don't worry he'll get no sympathy from me. That's one of the reasons why I slapped him last week along with costing him his match against Evan." She said.**_

_**"Believe me he is going to go through hell when I get my hands on him." He replied.**_

_**"Well don't forget that come Survivor Series, I get to nail him with a steel chair. And I plan on swinging as hard as I can. If I succeed in giving him a concussion I'll be so happy." She said.**_

_**"You and me both." Randy replied.**_

_**"I second that motion." Adam put in.**_

_**"Here, here." John said.**_

_**"Well I had better get going, you never know where a cameraman could be lurking in this building. And I don't think you want the fans to see me coming out of your locker room while I'm supposed to be being held captive by Sheamus." She replied.**_

_**"Good point." Randy said.**_

_**She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and then broke it to let her breathe. She walked to the door, opened it, peaked around it and quickly exited when she saw no one in the hallway. She walked as fast as she could back to Sheamus' locker room. She arrived five minutes later stepping inside just as a cameraman came down the hallway with a camera focusing on the hallway trying to catch any activity in the hall. When he saw no one he disappeared around the corner.**_

_**She leaned against the door once inside and let out a breath followed by a sigh.**_

_**"That was a close call." She said out loud to herself. "Need to be a little bit more careful next time."**_

_**She walked over to her purple bag and unzipped it. Then she lifted the top and placed her makeup bag in the top left corner. She pulled out an empty plastic wig bag and placed the Cyber Hair in the bag sealing it. Then she put the bag back into her bag and laid the top back down and zipped it closed.**_

_**"Enjoy your little reunion with Randy?" Stephen asked.**_

_**"Yes I did." She answered. "Why."**_

_**"No reason." He said.**_

_**She suspected there was a reason but didn't bring it up. She took a seat on the couch as RAW started. She watched RAW until there was at least fifteen minutes left. The camera showed Sheamus making his way to the ring dragging her along while simultaneously showing Randy making his way to the ring for their WWE Championship contract signing. And then it went to commercial. Then show came back from commercial five minutes later.**_

_**"It's a shame for they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…."**_

_**Sheamus stepped onto the stage dragging her with him as the crowd booed loudly. She fought him every step of the way but it was all for nothing. He made her walk in front of him yet again. She walked down the ramp, climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. She walked over to the right corner closest to the time keeper and leaned up against the turnbuckle keeping her eyes on what was happening in the ring. Sheamus entered the ring a minute later and took a seat in the chair facing the entrance area.**_

_**"I hear voices in my head They come to me They understand They talk to me…"**_

_**The crowd erupted in cheers as Randy stepped onto the stage. He made his way down to the ring very slowly, then climbed the ring steps and even more slowly entered the ring. He took a seat in the chair opposite Sheamus. He never took his eyes off Sheamus as he heard the voice of Michael Cole.**_

_**"Ladies and Gentleman it is now time for the contract signing for the WWE Championship that will take place this Sunday at Survivor Series." Cole said as the crowd booed him.**_

_**He held a clipboard containing a contract attached to it in his left hand.**_

_**"Randy if you would, please sign your name." Cole said setting the clipboard in front of Randy.**_

_**Randy grabbed the pen from the top of the clipboard, flipped the contract to the last page and signed his name on the first line on the bottom of the page. Then he slid it across the table towards Sheamus along with the pen.**_

_**"Sheamus if you will, please sign also to make the match official." Cole said.**_

_**Sheamus picked up the pen, flipped the contract to the last page and signed on the second line at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Cole picked up the contract and then said, "It is now official. Randy will face off against Sheamus for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series this Sunday."**_

_**Randy stood up and walked a little bit away from the table. Sheamus did the same and noticed that she was slowly making her way towards Randy out of the corner of his eye. He blocked her way. Randy didn't like that and took Sheamus by surprise with a closeline. She retreated back to the corner to be safely out of the way. Sheamus got back to his feet quickly and connected with a boot to Randy's head at the last second. He hoisted Randy up onto his shoulders and got into position to throw Randy through the table. She begged and pleaded with him to no avail. He sent Randy through the table knocking him unconscious. He dragged her from the ring kicking and screaming all the way to his locker room. He shoved her inside once they arrived. She hissed at him then grabbed her bags and they high-tailed it to his rental car. They put their bags into the car then climbed in, buckled their seatbelts and sped away from the arena.**_

_**Back in the ring Randy was just coming back to conciousness. They referees and trainers helped him to his feet. He grabbed onto the top rope facing the entrance and held onto it for support. He looked up to the titontron as they replaid what had happened after he went through the table. His face contorted in rage as he watched Sheamus shove Ari into his locker room and heard her hiss in response to it. He vowed to make Sheamus pay for that aw well. When he was sure he didn't need any help to get him to the back he left the ring on his own and made his way to his locker room. The cameras showed him enter his locker room and then exit with his bag a minute later. It showed the fans his progress. He made his way to his rental car, put his bag in the trunk, close the lid, and climb into the driver's seat, buckle his seatbelt then drive out of the arena. The show ended as Randy exited the parking garage of the arena.**_

_**He made his way to the hotel. Thirty minutes later he parke in a parking space, retrieved his bag and headed inside. He checked in at the front desk, retrieved his room key and then made his way to his room. He entered his room and set his bag at the foot of the bed. He got his pajamas out of his bag and changed into them. Then he climbed into bed and laid his head on the pillow. He drifted off to sleep with thought of revenge on his mind.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SURVIVOR SERIES:

Randy pulled his rental car into the Chaifetz arena's parking garage. He put the car in park and shut off the engine. He climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk. He popped the hatch and lifted the lid. Then he grabbed his bag heaving it out and closed the lid. He turned around to head into the arena and noticed Ari's Chevy Silverado parked by the semis. He smiled to himself. He wasn't expecting her to have her truck here, but then he remembered that they were in Saint Louis and that she also lived here. He continued through the rest of the arena until he found his locker room. He entered and set his bag in the left corner of the room closest to the door. He unzipped it and flipped open the top. He pulled out his wrestling trunks and a 'Randy Orton' Viper T-Shirt and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to change into his attire for the evening. When he was dressed he exited the bathroom street clothes in hand and walked back over to his bag. He placed his clothes in and flipped the top down but didin't zip it closed. He walked over to the couch and took a seat.

The show started with a tag team championship match: The Hart Dynasty versus Santino Marella and Vladamir Koslov. Santino and Vladamir picked up the win after Tyson accidentally knocked David off the apron when Vladamir pushed him against the ropes. David and Tyson had words with each and Natalya tried to get them to stop and talk it over but David walked away leaving Tyson and Natalya standing there at the bottom of the ramp perplexed.

Randy didn't really pay much attention to the other matches until he heard Michelle McCool's music start to play, because he knew Ari was facing her for the Diva's Championship.

Michelle made her way out to a chorus of boos. Layla walked beside her. They entered the ring and strutted around for the crowd. The crowd booed even louder. The computer at ringside beeped twice.

"May I have your attention please, I have just received an email from the anonymous General Manager." Cole said.

He walked over to the computer and opened the top. He briefly scanned the message before speaking and he didn't look happy about the message at all.

"And I quote: Layla you will exit the ring and head to the back immediately. There will be no interference or cheating on your part in this match. Michelle will face her opponent on her own because Layla you are officially banned from the ringside area. And if you attempt to help in any way Michelle will automatically lose the title and it will go to her opponent for this match tonight." Cole read out loud.

Both women in the ring were irate and started yelling at Cole from the ring. He shrugged his shoulders and said that there was nothing he could do. GM's decision was final. The referee made Layla go to the back and Michelle waited for her opponent.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a 'Let Me DROP EVERYTHING & work on Your PROBLEM' T-Shirt, Black gothic miniskirt with skull patch, rivet detail and mesh underskirt, Jack Skellington hair clips in her hair to hold some back from her face and Demonia TRASHVILLE – 518 Platform Boots.

Randy thought she looked sexy and smiled to himself as he watched her make her way down to the ring and enter.

The referee took the belt, showed it to Ari and then showed it to the crowd to indicate that the match was for the Diva's Championship. He passed the belt to someone on the outside that set in on the time keeper's table behind the barricade. Then he called for the bell and it rang to signal the start of the match. Michelle charged Ari but was knocked down with a powerful closeline. Michelle looked stunned for a second then got back to her feet quickly and tried to take Ari down but received a scoop slam instead and kicked out of the cover at the count of two. Michelle jabbed her thumb into Ari's eye and took control for a good ten minutes. Ari turned the tables and nailed Michelle with an 'RKO' out of nowhere. She covered for the win. The crowd cheered like crazy.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match and new Diva's Champion, Black Rose Ariwa.

She was handed the title and she hugged it to her chest. Then she lifted her head upwards and raised her eyes to the ceiling, pointed to the sky and mouthed, "This is for you mom." She noticed that Michelle was starting to come around. She also saw that she was on her hands and knees with her head down. Ari stood up and exited the ring so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything. She headed up to the stage. She turned around as soon as she got to the stage, turned around, raised the championship above her head and waved to the crowd. Then she disappeared behind the entrance. She made her way to Sheamus' locker room. She entered ten minutes later and put the title into her red bag zipping it back up. She saw Sheamus emerge from the bathroom and walk towards the door. He exited his locker room and she followed. They made their way to the entrance.

"It's a shame for they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Sheamus made his way onto the stage dragging her with him as the crowd booed like crazy. She was made to walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on her. She walked down to the ring and then walked to the side of the ring that was facing the front of the crowd and the hard cam and stood there resting her hands on the apron. Sheamus entered the ring a second later and started pacing.

"I hear voices in my head They council me They understand They talk to me…"

Randy made his way onto the stage as the entire crowd erupted with cheers. He made his way to the ring real slow then entered the ring even slower. He kept his eyes on Sheamus the whole time.

Justin Roberts: This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing the participants; first from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 272lbs; he is the current WWE Champion, Sheamus.

Sheamus raised the belt over his head and the crowd booed him.

Justin Roberts: And the challenger; from St Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs, Randy Orton.

Randy raised his hands in the air as the crowd cheered like crazy.

The referee took the belt from Sheamus, showed it to Randy and then raised it above his head for the crowd. He passed it to a man on the outside which took it and laid it on the table behind the barricade next to the bell. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. Both men circled the ring then locked up. Sheamus powered Randy into the corner. He backed away when the referee got to the count of three but then he charged Randy. Randy moved at the last second and laid into Sheamus with punches to the head. He gave Sheamus a total of three shoulders to the gut in the corner. Randy grabbed Sheamus in the corner and started to send him into the corner turnbuckle diagonal from him but Sheamus reversed it and sent Randy into it instead. Sheamus ran at Randy but Randy knocked him down with a closeline and then Sheamus received another when he got back to his feet. Randy went to hit Sheamus with a couple of punches to the face but Sheamus blocked and beat down Randy instead. While Randy was down Sheamus set up for one of his finishing moves: a boot to the head. Before he could get away from the corner a steel chair made solid contact with his back. He turned around to see who had hit him and received a chair shot to the skull. When he turned around he was nailed with an 'RKO' from Randy. Randy covered for the win.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match and new WWE Champion, Randy Orton.

Randy got up slowly and stumbled into the back corner of the ring closest to the ramp grabbing it and holding onto it for support. He held onto the rope for a good five minutes until he was sure that he could stand on his own. The referee handed him the championship then raised his hand in victory. He wasn't paying much attention to the title. Instead he was looking in the corner diagonal from him. Ari stood in that corner with a smile on her face. He beckoned for her to come to him. She flew across the ring and jumped into his arms. He caught her and held her tight. She leaned her head down and captured his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. He reciprocated with a kiss of his own. They broke the kiss a minute later to breathe. They exited the ring and made their way backstage hand in hand. They were met backstage by Josh Mathews.

"Randy, how does it feel to have the WWE Championship around your waist once again?" Josh asked.

"Josh it's just a piece of metal. Yeah it feels good to be WWE Champion again but tonight was about one thing and one thing only: getting Ari back. And tonight I accomplished just that." Randy answered.

"There was a rumor going on backstage that Sheamus said he wouldn't intentionally harm your girlfriend for as long as he held her hostage, is that true?" Josh asked.

"I overheard him say that but he broke that promise when he pushed Ari two weeks ago and last Monday night. And because he broke his promise I made him pay." Randy replied.

"Those two chair shots from me were payback for that promise being broken because he said the same thing to me. He promised me that he would not intentionally hurt me and he did when he shoved me twice in the last three weeks." She chimed in.

"If you'll excuse us we're going to head on back to my locker room and relax." Randy said.

With that they turned and headed down the hall to Randy's locker room. They arrived ten minutes later and stepped inside. Randy went over to his bag and pulled out some street clothes. Then he went into the bathroom and changed. He emerged from the bathroom and put his ring gear into his bag along with the title. Then he looked in her direction.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I just need to get my bags, there in Sheamus' locker room." She answered.

"Alright we'll go get them." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

He grabbed his bag and they exited his locker room and made their way to Sheamus'. She stepped inside and got her bag and then exited. They made their way to the parking garage.

"Did you ride with anyone?" she asked.

"No, I drove by myself." He answered.

"Ok, how about you follow me and tomorrow before RAW we return the rental car to the rental company and then you can ride with me." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied. "Should I put my bag with yours in the back of your truck or take it with me?"

"If you want to put it in the back of my truck you're more than welcome to do that." She answered.

"Good enough for me." He replied. "I take it we're going to your place."

"Yep, but I must warn you it's at least a two hour drive from the arena." She said.

"Fine by me." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

She led the way to her truck. When they got to her truck they put their bags in the back. She unlocked the driver's side while he made his way to his rental car. He unlocked his while she climbed into the driver's seat. She closed the door, started the truck, turned on the headlights, put it in reverse and backed up. Then she put it in drive and pulled forward to the exit looking in the rearview mirror to see him right behind her. She exited the arena parking garage and made her way through town. Two hours later she pulled into the driveway of a crimson colored one story house. She put the truck in park and shut off the engine. She heard the engine of Randy's rental go quiet. She unbuckled her seatbelt at the same time Randy did then they stepped out of their vehicles closing the doors. She led the way to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it. All the lights in the house came on and the alarm went off. She quickly typed in the correct code and the alarm went silent. Randy stepped inside, closed the door then locked the handle and bolted the bolt. He also slid the chain into place towards the top of the door. She reset the alarm. Randy looked around the living room.

In the left corner closest to the front window was an entertainment stand with a 32' TV. Hooked up to the TV was a Wii, DVD player, Stereo System with the capability of playing 5 CD's at a time along with eight speakers and a VCR.

"Why do you have a VCR?" he asked.

"Because I still have some movies on VHS and some concerts that I taped back when I was younger that is on VHS as well. Didn't have the heart to get rid of them." She answered.

"Sounds reasonable enough." He replied.

He saw a brown teak and glass cabinet out of the corner of his eye situated in the back left corner of the room. He went over to get a better look at what was inside. Inside the cabinet on the first shelf were figurines of: Hanging Fairy on Pentagram, Sitting fairy w/ T-Light, 2 Fairies Oil Burner, Angel w/ Black Dress, Gothic Fairy w/ Red Dress, Green Winged Fairy, Angel w/ cross, Dark Angel Letter Opener, Dark Angel Resting on Moon, Double Fairy Oil Burner, Gothic Angel Biker and Gothic Angel w/ Lights.

On the second shelf were figurines of: Vampire Jocelyn Lamp, Vampire by Throne, Vampire on Alter, Vampire Mirror, Lil' devil by Nemesis Now & Aly Fell, Tangled by Nemesis & Aly Fell, Three Vamps by Aly Fell & Nemesis Now, Daughter of Lileth Vampire Calendar Ornament, Gothika Statue, Blood Moon by Tom Wood, Grimm Jimn BeGoths Plush Collectible Doll and Hekate – Greek Goddess Figurine by Jessica Galbreth.

On the third shelf were figurines of: Friend Forever by Anne Stokes & Nemesis Now, Golden Guitar Fairy by Jasmine Beckett-Griffith, Skull Stealer, Skull & Stars, & Voodoo in Blue by Nemesis Now & Jasmine Beckett-Griffith, Gothic Fairy Statue (Moments Reflection), Dragons Advice Figurine, Morrigan Red Fairy Fantasy Figure, Pirate Hanging Fairy, and Fairy Queen of Dragons.

On the fourth shelf were figurines of: Sea Beacon Fairy, Secret of Notre Dame Fairy, Voodoo Fairy, Heaven Can Wait Figurine, A Source of Mystery – Fantasy Figurine by Jacqueline Collen Tarrolly and Lilly Wolf – Fairy Collectible by Jacqueline Collen Tarrolly.

On the fifth shelf were figurines of: Witching Hour – Nene Thomas Dragon & Witch Figurine, Voodoo in Blue – Large Fairy Figurine by Jasmine Becket-Griffith, Solace – Nene Thomas – Fairies on Moon Ornament, Gothic Fey of the Raven Order Sculpture, Pewter Twin Dragon Figurine and Gargoyle Fairy Collectible by Jacqueline Collen Tarrolly.

And on the sixth shelf were figurines of: Shamaness – Jessica Galbreth Collectible Figurine, Wolf Maiden Figurine by Jessica Galbreth, Crimson Moon – Fairy Figurine by Jessica Galbreth, Halo – Nene Thomas Collectible Figurine, Omen – Nene Thomas Fairy and Dragon Collectible.

He looked around the room and caught sight of another brown teak and class cabinet in the right corner of the room closest to the door. He walked over to it to see what was in it.

On the first shelf were figurines of: Fantasy Figure Gallery Luna Statue, Fantasy Figure Gallery Akira Statue, Fantasy Figure Gallery Ritual Statue, Fantasy Figure Gallery Medusa's Gaze Resin Statue, Fantasy Figure Gallery Luis Royo The Touch of Ice Statue, Fantasy Figure Gallery: The Sacrifice Variant Statue and Fantasy Figure Gallery Golden Lover Statue.

On the second shelf were figurines of: Femme Fatales Tarot Statue, Jim Henson's Dark Crystal uRac Statue, SIF EX Odin Sphere Velvet Statue, Shining Wind Celestia Statue, Chronicles of Narnia: Mr. Tumnus Maquette, Temme Fatales White Tarot SDCC 2010 Exclusive Variant Statue.

On the third shelf were figurines of: True Blood Eric Northman Bust, True Blood Bill Compton Bust, True Blood Sookie Stackhouse Bust, True Blood Tru Blood Beverage Label Neon Sign and The Crow Lifesized Bust Limited Edition Sculpture.

On the fourth shelf were prop weapons of: God of War Kratos Blade of Chaos Replica, Prince of Persia Sands of Time Dagger Prop Replica, Sweeney Todd Razor with Pouch Prop Replica, Assassins Creed Assassin Fighting Knife Replica, Assassins Creed Knife and Sheath Replica, Clash of the Titans Perseus Sword from the Gods Prop Replica, Prince of Persia Black Shamshir of Dastan Prop Replica and Clash of the Titans Baton of the Gods Prop Replica.

On the fifth shelf were figurines of: Skelanimals Diego Bat Flocked Vinyl Figure, Skelanimals Marcy Monkey Flocked Vinyl Figure, Tim Burton Stain Boy, Oyster Boy & Toxic Boy Vinyl Figures, Where The Wild Things Are Judith, Max & Alexander, Douglas, K.W., Bull, Carol and Ira Vinyl Figures.

And on the sixth shelf were figurines of: Prince of Persia Sands of Time Princess Tamina Toner Doll, Aksh w/ Figure Boxed Set, Prince Dastan Toner Doll, 4-Inch Action Figure Case and 6-Inch Action Figure Case.

He let his eyes roam over the walls. He walked over to the left wall.

On the left wall was a Mistakes Were Made Wall Plaque that said: "Ah, I see the screw-up fairy was here again", "Passed Love" 8x10 Canvas Print, "A Source of Mystery" 8x10 Canvas Print, "Remember Me" 8x10 Canvas Print, "Gargoyle" 8x10 Canvas Print and "Lily Wolf" 8x10 Canvas Print.

He noticed that she had a nice black leather couch and a brown teak and glass coffee table. Inside the coffee table were two stacks of Tank Girl comic books in excellent condition. He turned his attention to the hallway. Down the entire hallway on both sides of the wall were Prints.

The left side contained: Believe Fairy an Amy Brown Matted 8x10 Print, Believe 11 8.5x11, Captured Moon 8.5x11, Daydreaming 8.5x11, Eclipse 8.5x11 and Fire Element 11x17 Prints by Amy Brown.

The right side contained: Go Away 8.5x11, Naughty Fairy 8.5x11, Shade 8.5x11, The Brat 8.5x11 & Wild Thing 8.5x11 Prints by Amy Brown and Shade, Seer Lavender Butterfly, Epona & Believe Amy Brown Bookmarks framed.

He walked up the hall to the first door which was on the left side of the hallway.

"May I?" he asked.

"Go ahead, feel free to see what my home looks like." She answered with a smile.

He turned the door knob and pushed the door out of his way. Then he stepped inside the room. It was furnished with a bed and two five shelf bookcases. The first bookcase was alongside the right wall directly across from the bed. He walked over to the bookcase and took a look at it.

On the first shelf was: Kelly Armstrong's –Women of the Otherworld Series: Bitten, Stolen, Dime Store Magic, Industrial Magic, Haunted, Broken, No Humans Involved, Personal Demon, Living with the Dead, Frostbitten and Waking the Witch & Darkest Powers Series: The Summoning, The Awakening and The Reckoning. Along with Counterfeit Magic.

On the second shelf: Sherrilyn Kenyon – Dark-Hunter Series: Night Pleasures, Night Embrace, Dance with the Devil, Kiss of the Night, Night Play, Sieze the Night, Sins of the Night, Unleash the Night, Dark Side of the Moon, The Dream, Fear The Darkness, Upon the Midnight Clear, Devil May Cry.

Continued on the third shelf: Dream Chaser, Acheron, One Silent Night, Dream Warrior, Bad Moon Rising, No Mercy Redemption & Lords of Avalon Series: Sword of Darkness, Knight of Darkness and Darkness Within & The Dark Hunters Series: Vol. 1: Kyrian, Vol. 2: Kyrian, Vol. 3: Talon and Vol. 4: Talon.

On the fourth shelf: Jim Butcher – The Dresden Files: Storm Front, Fool Moon, Grave Peril, Summer Knight, Death Masks, Blood Rites, Dead Beat, Proven Guilty, White Night, Small Favor, Tur Coat, Changes, Side Jobs and Ghost Story.

Continued on the fifth shelf: Codex Alera Series – Furies of Calderon, Academ's Fury, Cursor's Fury, Captain's Fury, Princep's Fury and First Lord's Fury & Full Moon and Summer Knight, along with Graphic Novels: Welcome to the Jungle, Storm Front Vol. 1 and 2.

He walked over to the second bookcase which was directly across from the door and took a look at it.

On the first shelf: Keri Arthur – Riley Jensen Guardian Series: Full Moon, Kissing Sin, Tempting Evil, Dangerous Games, Embraced by Darkness, The Darkest Kiss, Deadly Desire, Bound to Shadows and Moon Sworn. Devon Monk – Allie Beckstrom Series: Magic to the Bone, Magic in the Blood, Magic in the Shadows, Magic on the Storm and Magic at the Gate.

On the second shelf: Laurell K Hamilton – Meredith Gentry Series: Guilty Pleasures, The Laughing Corpse, Circus of the Damned, The Lunatic Café, Bloody Bones, The Killing Dance, Burnt Offerings, Blue Moon, Obsidian Butterfly, Narcissus in Chains, Cerulean Sins, Incubus Dreams, Micah, Dance.

Continued on the third shelf: Macabre, The Harlequin, Blood Noir, Skin Trade, Flirt, Bullet, A Kiss of Shadows, A Caress of Twilight, Seduced by Moonlight, A Stroke of Midnight, Mistral's Kiss, A Lick of Frost, Swallowing Darkness and Divine Misdemeanors.

On the fourth shelf: Jacqueline Carey – Naamah's Curse, Santa Olivia, Naamah's Kiss, Kushiel's Mercy, Kushiel's Justice, Kushiel's Scion, Banewreaker: Vol. 1 of The Sundering, Godslayer: Vol. 2 of The Sundering, Kushiel's Avatar, Kushiel's Chosen, Kushiel's Dart, Emerald Magic: Great Tales of Irish Fantasy and Angels: Celestial Spirits in Art & Legend.

And on the fifth shelf: Yasmine Galenorn – Sisters of the Moon Series: Witchling, Changling, Darkling, Dragon Wytch, Night Huntress, Demon Huntress, Never After, Bone Magic, Inked, Harvest Hunting.

"Are you waiting for any other Yasmine Galenorn books, 'cause it looks like you have two spots marked for two books with the other ones?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Blood Wyne comes out Feb. 2011 and Hexed comes out June 2011. I already preordered them." She answered.

"That's good." He replied.

He walked back to the door and exited the room closing the door behind him. He walked to the next door, which was on the right side of the hallway across from the first bedroom. He opened the door. In the room were another bed and two bookcases. Both bookcases were placed in the same spots as the other two in the first bedroom. He walked over to the first one and took a look.

On the first shelf: Barb Hendee – The Vampire Memories Series: Blood Memories, Hunting Memories and Memories of Envy. Barb & J.C. Hendee – The Noble Dead Saga Series 1: Dhampir, Thief of Lives, Sister of the Dead, Traitor to the Blood, Rebel Fay and Child off a Dead God & The Noble Dead Saga Series 2: In Shade & Shadow, Through Stone & Sea and Of Truth and Beasts.

On the second shelf: Karen Chance – Cassandra Palmer Series: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dream and Hunt the Moon & Jeanne C. Stein – The Becoming, Blood Drive, The Watcher, Legacy, Retribution and Chosen.

On the third shelf: Anne Bishop – The Landscapes of Ephemera: Sebastian and Belladonna. The Word of the Fae: The Pillars of the World, Shadow and Light and The House of Gaian. Realms of Blood – The Black Jewels Trilogy: Daughter of the Blood, Heir to the Shadows and Queen of the Darkness.

Continued on the fourth shelf: Black Jewels Novels: Dream Made Fresh, Tangled Webs, Invisible Ring, The Shadow Queen, Shalador's Lady and Twilight's Dawn. Along with Faith Hunter – The Rogue Mage Series: Bloodring, Seraphs and Host & Jane Yellowrock Series: Skinwalker and Blood Cross.

"I take it there's one more book for the second Faith Hunter Series?" he asked.

"Yeah, It's called Mercy Blade and it comes out January 2011. I've already preordered it." She answered.

"That's good." He replied.

He looked back to the bookcase's fifth shelf.

On it was: Anne Rice – The Vampire Chronicles: Interview with the Vampire, The Vampire Lestat, The Queen of the Damned, The Tale of the Bloody Thief, Memnoch the Devil, The Vampire Armand, Merrick, Blood and Gold, Blackwood Farm and Blood Canticle.

He walked over to the second bookcase and took a look at it.

On the first shelf: Carlene Teglia: Sirens Series: Miss Lonely Hearts, The Gripping Beast, Beginnings Anthology and Night Rhythm. Take Me, Lover Series: Redline Lover, Undercover Lover, Adventure Lover and Dangerous Lover & Nevri Chronicles Series: Animal Attraction and Red Queen.

On the second shelf: L.A. Banks – The Vampire Huntress Legend Series: Minion, The Awakening, The Hunted, The Bitten, The Forbidden, The Damned, The Forsaken, The Wicked, The Cursed, The Darkness, The Shadows, The Thirteenth.

Continued on the second shelf: L.A. Banks – Crimson Moon Series: Bad Blood, Bite the Bullet, Undead on Arrival, Cursed to Death, Never Cry Werewolf and Left for Undead. Along with Julie Keener – The Blood Lily Chronicles: Tainted, Torn and Turned. And Meredith Ann Pierce – The Firebringer Trilogy: Birth of the Firebringer, Dark Moon and The Son of Summer Stars.

On the third shelf: Caitlin Kittredge – Nocturne City Series: Night Life, Pure Blood, Second Skin, Witch Craft and Daemon's Mark. Black London Series: Street Magic, Demon Bound and Bone Gods. Icarus Project: Black & White and Shade of Grey & The Iron Codex Series: The Iron Thorn.

On the fourth shelf: Simon R. Green – Nightside Series: Something from the Nightside, Agents of Light and Darkness, Nightingale's Lament, Hex and the City, Paths Not Taken, Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth, Hell to Pay, The Unnatural Inquirer, Just Another Judgement Day, The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny.

"Is there one more Simon book?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's called A Hard Day's Night and it comes out Jan. 2011. I've preordered that one as well." She answered.

"Cool." He replied.

He turned his attention back to the bookcase.

On the fifth shelf: Steven Erikson – Malazan Book of the Fallen: Deadhouse Gates, House of Chains, Memories of Ice, Midnight Tides, Reaper's Gale, The Bonehunters, Toll the Hounds, Gardens of the Moon and Dust of Dreams.

He walked back to the door and exited the room closing the door behind him. Then he walked to the third door, which was on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped inside. This room also had a bed and two bookcases in it. Both bookcases were placed in the same spots in the room as the other four bookcases.

On the first shelf: R.A. Salvatore – The Legend of Drizzt: Homeland, Exile, Sojourn, The Crystal Shard, Streams of Silver, The Halfling's Gem, The Legacy, Starless Night, Siege of Darkness, Passage to Dawn, The Silent Blade and The Spine of the World.

Continued on second shelf: The Icewind Dale Trilogy Collector's Edition: The Crystal Shard, Streams of Silver and The Halfling's Gem. The Dark Elf Trilogy: Homeland, Exile, Sojourn. Paths of Darkness Collector's Edition: The Silent Blade, The Spine of the World, Servant of the Shard and Sea of Swords & The Hunter's Blades Collector's Edition: The Thousand Orcs, The Lone Drow and The Two Swords.

Continued on the third shelf: The Sellswords Series: Servant of the Shard, Promise of the Witch King and Road of the Patriarch. Transitions Series: The Orc King, The Pirate King and The Ghost King & The Cleric Quintet Series Collector's Edition: Canticle, In Sylvan Shadows, Night Masks, The Fallen Fortress and The Choas Curse.

Continued on the fourth shelf: The Demon War Series: The Demon Awakens, The Demon Spirit, The Demon Apostle and Mortalis. The Demon War Series 2: Ascendance, Transcendance and Immortalis & Corona Series: The Highway Man, The Ancient and The Dame.

Continued on the fifth shelf: The Crimson Shadow Series: The Sword of Bedwyr, Luthien's Gamble, The Dragon King and The Crimson Shadow Omnibus. Ynis Aielle Series: Echoes of the Fourth Magic, The Witches Daughter and Bastion of Darkness & Spearwielders Tale Series: The Woods Outback, The Dragon's Dagger and Dragonslayer's Return.

He walked over to the second bookcase and took a look at it.

Continued on the first shelf: R.A. Salvatore – War of the Spider Queen Series: Dissolution, Insurrection and Condemnation. And Graphic Novels – Serenity: The Shepard's Tale, Manga for the Beginner: Everything to Start Drawing Right Away!, Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book One, Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Two and The Guild.

On the second shelf: Chris Marie Green – Vampire Babylon Series: Night Rising, Midnight Reign, Break of Dawn, A Drop of Red, Path of Razors and Deep in the Woods. Marie Brennan – Doppelganger Series: Warrior Witch & The Onyx Court Series: Midnight Never Comes, In Ashes Lie and A Star Shall Fall.

"You're missing a Marie Brennan book." He said.

"With Fate Conspire doesn't come out until 2011 and I've preordered that one as well." She replied.

He turned his attention to the bookcase again.

On the third shelf: Marion Zimmer Bradley – Avalon Series: The Mists of Avalon, The Forest House, Lady of Avalon, Priestess of Avalon, The Ancestors of Avalon, Ravens of Avalon and Sword of Avalon. Vicki Pettersson – The Signs of the Zodiac Series: The Scent of Shadows, The Taste of Night, The Touch of Twilight, City of Souls, Cheat the Grave.

"One more Vicki Pettersson book that you need I take it." He said.

"Neon Graveyard, May 31 2011. Already preordered." She replied.

He nodded his head in response and then turned his attention back to the bookcase.

On the fourth shelf: Richelle Mead – Georgina Kincaid Series: Succubus Blues, Succubus on Top, Succubus Dreams, Succubus Heat and Succubus Shadows.

"Another book you preordered?" he asked.

"Yeah, Succubus Revealed is out Sep. 2011." She answered.

Once more he turned his attention back to the bookcase.

Continued on the fourth shelf: Richelle Mead – Dark Swan Series: Storm Born, Thorn Queen and Iron Crowned & Vampire Academy: Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice.

On the fifth shelf: J.K. Rowling – Harry Potter Series: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.

He returned to the door and stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him. He walked down to the last door that was directly in front of him at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped inside. Inside the room was a queen sized bed covered with a Nightmare Before Christmas blanket and pillows, Jack Skellington 21" plush toy, Lock, Stock and Barrel 12" push toys and Mayor 18" plush toy & a Pook-a-Looz Jack Skellington 12" plush toy. In the corner on the left side of the window was a desk with seven drawers and in the right corner of the room by the bed was a five shelf bookcase. He turned his attention to the bookcase.

On the first shelf: Terry Goodkind – The Sword of Truth Series: Wizard's First Rule, Stone of Tears, Blood of the Fold, Temple of the Winds, Debt of Bones, Soul of the Fire, Faith of the Fallen, Naked Empire, Chainfire, Phantom and Confessor.

"Let me guess, you also preordered two Terry Goodkind book." He said.

"Yes and no. The Omen Machine comes out July 19, 2011 and yes I preordered that one but The Pillars of Creation is in my red bag." She replied. "I always like to have a complete set of book series when they are in publication."

"Well that's good. We definitely think alike. I feel the same way." He said.

He turned his attention back to the bookcase.

On the second shelf: C.S. Lewis' – Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition: The Magician's Nephew, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, The Horse and His Boy, Prince Caspian, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, The Silver Chair and The Last Battle. Keri Arthur – Riley Jensen Guardian Series: Full Moon Rising, Kissing Sun, Tempting Evil, Dangerous Games, Embraced by Darkness, The Darkest Kiss.

Continued on the third shelf: Deadly Desire, Bound to Shadows and Moon Sworn, The Spook Squad Series: Memory Zero, Generation 18 and Renumbra. The Ripple Creek Werewolf Series: Beneath A Rising Moon and Beneath A Darkening Moon & The Damask Circle Series: Circle of Fire, Circle of Death and Circle of Desire.

Shelves four and five were empty.

"You have quite the collection of books." He said.

"What can I say, I love to read. My mom had a lot to do with that though. She would read a story to me every night before I went to bed. Then when she died dad took over until he decided that I could read on my own before bed. I was ten. But I still wanted my dad to read me a story every night before bed. Traditions, you know." She replied.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day and now that the whole kidnapping story line is over with I will be able to sleep better." He said. "Which room am I sleeping in?"

"In here next to me." She replied.

"Not gonna argue with that." He answered.

His attention was drawn to the wall above the bed. On the wall was "Moonlight Dancer" Illuminated Dreamcatcher Collection, "Soaring Spirits" Wall Sculpture, "Sacred Meeting" Sculpted Knife Collection, "Spirit of Courage" Illuminated Crystalline Arrowhead, "Lil' Bear" Native American-Inspired Wall Sculpture and "Spirits' Flight" Sculpted Arrowhead Collection. There was a little shelf on the wall too that held: "Soul Mates" Hand-Crafted Figurine Inspired by Lee Bogle's Famous Painting and "Love Takes Wing" Hand Painted Porcelain Doll, plus the actual "Soul Mates" Famous Painting by Lee Bogle.

"I take it you like Native American things?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Part of my blood is Native American. I'm half white, half Shawnee and half Cherokee." She answered.

"That's the one thing I didn't know about you." He replied. "How come you never told me about that?"

"Because you never asked me silly." She answered.

"Silly me." He replied.

She walked over to her closet and opened the door and then walked inside. She pulled out a pair of Jack Skellington pajama bottoms and shirt. She changed into them while he went and got his bag. He came back into the room as she climbed into her bed. He laid his bag at the foot of the bed and then opened it up and pulled out a pair of Jack Daniels pajama bottoms. He slipped into them and put his clothes into his bag. Then he climbed into the bed.

"Would you like me to wash your clothes tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure why not." He answered. "Let me guess you want to wash your clothes tomorrow too."

"Yep." She replied.

"Fine by me." He said.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly. He returned the kiss then laid down and closed his eyes. She pushed a button on the wall next to the bed marked "All lights" and the lights in the entire house shut off. She laid down and closed her eyes. They were asleep ten minutes later.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Randy woke the next morning around 9:30 a little confused as to where he was until he caught sight of Ari sleeping peacefully beside him and the previous night came back to him. He smiled to himself. He gently flipped the covers back and climbed out of the bed. He rummaged in his bag for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he found the ones he wanted he grabbed them and his shampoo/conditioner/body wash bottle and headed into the master bathroom. He shut the door and laid his clothes on the closed toilet lid. Then he undressed and stepped into the shower shutting the glass door behind him. He turned on the water getting it to the temperature that he wanted and let the water soak his entire body. He scrubbed his head with the shampoo/conditioner/body wash and lathered his entire body down as well. Then he rinsed himself off and shut off the water. He opened the door and stepped onto the plastic bath mat. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried himself completely off. Then he got dressed. He replaced the towel on the towel rack and picked up his dirty clothes. He exited the bathroom. Then he walked over to his bag and pulled out all of his clothes. He noticed that she had three different hampers in the bedroom. He walked over to them arms full of clothes and looked inside each one. Then he placed his dirty clothes on the floor and separated them into three piles. He took the whites and placed them in the first hamper. He took the darks and placed them in the second hamper and then he took the colors and placed them in the third hamper.

He stood back up, quietly exited the bedroom and headed down the hall to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and began searching for something to make for breakfast. He found a package of turkey bacon unopened in the fridge and pulled that out along with two eggs and from the freezer he pulled out two hash brown patties out of a giant freezer bag marked hash browns. Then he began searching through cabinets for the frying pans. In the cabinet under the counter to the left of the sink he found a small cast-iron skillet and medium cast-iron frying pan. He pulled them both out one at a time and placed them on the front two burners of the stove. He pulled the kitchen shears out of the 21-Piece Knife Block Set and cut around the edges of the turkey bacon to open it up. He placed three pieces of bacon on the skillet and turned the burner under it on to 6. Then he placed the two hash brown patties on a plate and micro waved them for a minute to get them soft. He pulled them out after a minute and used a hard plastic spatula to break them apart into smaller pieces. He turned the other burner on to 6 and let the frying pan heat up. Two minutes later when he flicked a droplet of water into the frying pan and it sizzled, he placed the broken up hash browns into the pan and then turned the turkey bacon over. He broke the eggs into a small bowl and whisked them with a little milk until they were silky smooth. He took the first three pieces of bacon off the skillet and placed them on the plate that had had the uncooked hash browns on it after he had washed it and dried it, of course. Then he placed three more pieces of bacon on the skillet and stirred the hash browns around. When the hash browns were slightly crispy he dished out the hash browns onto the two plates that were on the counter next to the stove that had the turkey bacon on them already. He turned off the burner under the skillet and then poured the eggs into the fry pan and stirred them around.

As he was dishing the eggs onto the two plates he heard from behind him:

"Mmm, what smells so good?"

"Good morning, sweetheart." He replied. "What smells so good is turkey bacon, eggs and hash browns."

He picked up the plates and turned around to place them on the table. He placed them on the table them went back to the counter and picked up the two forks that he had pulled out. He returned and placed them on the table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"A glass of soy milk, if there's any in the fridge." She answered.

He opened the fridge and looked inside. He noticed the soy milk right away and pulled the half gallon out along with the regular milk.

He was about to start opening each of the top cupboards when she said, "Glasses are in the top cabinet by the fridge, honey."

He opened that particular cabinet door and pulled out two glasses. He poured soy milk into one and regular milk in the other. He returned both milks to the fridge, then picked up both glasses carefully and returned to the table with them, placing the soy milk in front of her and the regular milk in front of himself. They both picked up their fork at the same time and started eating.

Half and hour later they were finished with their breakfast. He cleaned up while she headed back to her bedroom to take a shower. She walked over to her closet and opened the folding doors. She walked into her closet and pulled out a Gothic short skirt w/ straps and buckles, cobweb print and metallic skull, a Black & red top for girls w/ gushes, holes, safety pins & detachable sleeves. She exited the closet and closed the folding doors. Then she walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of Opaque Red Shredded Footless Leggings.

She walked towards the bathroom and started to enter it when she heard Randy ask, "Would you like me to start the laundry or wait until you're done with your shower?"

"Best to wait until I'm done, but you could sort out my dirty clothes from my purple bag into the laundry hampers for me if you want to." She replied.

"Okay, that'll give me something to do for a little while." He said.

"If there is any corsets in my purple bag don't put those in the laundry to be washed, it would be best if I washed those by hand." She told him.

"Got it, corsets no get washed by washer." He replied.

She chuckled a little at the way he had praised his response and then disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She placed her clothes on the back of the toilet. Then she stepped into the shower and started to take a shower.

~Meanwhile back in her bedroom~

Randy went over to her bag and flipped the lid open. He started pulling clothes out one at a time. He noticed that it was mostly all darks so he placed them into the hamper with all the other darks. There was only one corset in her bag so he took it out and placed it on the bed. When he turned around again he noticed a Black Cherry and Glass five-shelf cabinet in the corner by the closet. He walked over to it to see what was in it.

On the first shelf were:

Harry Potter Fred & George Weasley Year 5 Mini Busts, Harry Potter Professor Snape Year 6 Mini Bust, Twilight Eclipse Alice Cullen Barbie Doll, Twilight Eclipse Victoria Barbie Doll and Twilight Eclipse Prop Replica Bella Engagement Ring.

On the second shelf were:

Alice in Wonderland Visual Guide, Alice in Wonderland Mad Hatter Hat w/ Hair, Alice in Wonderland Red Queen Paperweight Bank, Alice in Wonderland Tarrant The Mad Hatter Tonner Doll and Barbie Alice in Wonderland Mad Hatter Doll.

On the third shelf were:

Queen's Blade Claudette Lord of Thundercloud Variant Statue, Queen's Blade Menace Statue, Fate Stay Night Saber Alter Figma Action Figure, Femme Fatales White Tarot SDCC 2010 Exclusive Variant Statue and Super Street Fighter IV Juri Resin Statue.

On the fourth shelf were:

Fantasy Figure Gallery Black Tinkerbell Statue, Bayonetta Jeanne Play Arts Kai Action Figure, Bayonetta Play Arts Kai Action Figure and Creators Labo Tsukasa Bullet Compact Hog Statue.

On the fifth shelf were:

Pullip Dal Dotori Doll, Pullip Dal Hellcatpunks Phoebe Doll, Pullip Melissa Doll, Pullip Dal Innocent World Clair Doll and Pullip Lunatic Alice Queen Doll.

"Enjoying the collection?" she asked from behind him.

He jumped a little when he heard her voice. Then he turned around and smiled at her.

"I didn't even hear the water stop running or the door opening." He admitted sheepishly.

"Didn't mean to scare you, baby." She replied.

"Oh, no it's okay. But back to your question, yes I do like the collection. You're quite and eclectic person and that's what I love about you." He said whole-heartedly.

"Well thank you. That's one of the nicest comments I've ever gotten in my entire life." She replied truthfully. "I see there was only one corset in my bag."

"Yep and if you like I'll was it by hand for you if you like." He suggested.

"Um, Okay. Just a little soap and plenty of hot water should do the trick. And then it needs to be left out to air dry. The washer and Dryer are in the garage along with the fabric softener and fabric sheets. All my darks can be put in the Dryel Dryer bags there in the cabinet above the dryer. There are at least forty bags. So if you have any thing that you want keep in pristine condition you may also use the bags." She replied.

"Why so many bags?" he asked.

"Because I have a lot of pieces of clothing that I would like to keep in pristine condition." She answered.

"Does the shirt you're wearing go in the dryer too?" he asked.

"Oh no, because it has safety pins on it, and if anything metal gets dried in the dryer it will fry the circuit boards." She replied.

"Well that is a good thing to know." He said.

"I'll start the first load while you wash the corset." She suggested.

"And where should I wash the corset at?" he asked.

"How about the kitchen sink." She suggested again.

"Good idea." He said.

She walked over to him and picked up the first basket, which had whites in it and headed out of the bedroom to the garage. He followed her as far as the kitchen. He started to wash the corset while she entered the garage. She walked over to the washer, set the hamper down, lifted the washer lid and started putting the white's in. when they were all in the washer she set the dial on the right setting for half a load, opened up the cabinet above the washer and pulled out the bottle of detergent and bleach. She poured the detergent into the cap up to the line and then poured that into the washer. Then she poured some bleach in as well. She closed the lid and headed out of the garage. She closed the door behind her once she was through to the living room.

She took a seat on the couch and grabbed the remote for the TV. She turned it on and began searching for a movie to watch. She saw that they had on HBO, Transformers followed by Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. She clicked the okay button and the TV went to that channel.

From the kitchen she heard Randy call out, "Where do you want me to hang this corset on?"

"Ring it out as well as you can and then hang it on the back of one of the chairs around the table." She answered.

"Okay" he called back.

Five minutes later he joined her on the couch. He noticed the Brown Teak and Glass Coffee Table again that was full of pristine Tank Girl Comics.

"I take it you're a huge fan of Tank Girl." He said.

"Huge, been following it ever since it came out. I even have the movie. For Halloween when I was sixteen I dressed up as Tank Girl, my sister dressed up as her side kick Jet and Seth Dressed up as a Ripper and Sasha dressed up as Tank Girls Little sister Sam. We went to a huge Costume Party and they had a contest for single, couples and groups. We won for the group. One hundred dollars each and I spent two whole years designing the costumes. It was a lot of work but it paid off in the end. Oh yeah, I forgot dad was part of the group he was dressed up as a Ripper, too." She confided in him.

"That's pretty impressive. Do you still have the costume?" he asked.

"Yep, I think next year if they Have a Diva's Halloween Contest, I'm gonna break it out and go as Tank Girl for the contest. I think I'll definitely win with the ensemble I created." She answered. "Dad, Seth, Sasha and Jewls still all have their costumes."

He turned his attention to the TV.

Let me guess Transformers, right." He guessed.

"Yep and after it is Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen." She replied.

"Now these are good movies, and I actually like them." He said.

"Do you own them?" she asked.

"Just the first one, I haven't had the time to go and get the second one, yet." He answered.

"Okay, I think I put that on the list of things that my sister could get you if not I'll let her know later." She replied.

"You know she doesn't really have to get me anything for Christmas." He said.

"I know, but she's insisting on it. So I'm not gonna argue with her." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

They turned their attention back to the movie and watched it followed by the second one. When it was over she checked the clock on the wall; it read two o'clock.

"Well I had better check the laundry. It's probably done by now." She said.

"Would you like me to bring you another basket?" he asked.

"Yes please." She answered.

"Okay." He replied standing up.

He made his way back to the master bedroom and grabbed the basket of darks. He walked down the hallway to the living room where the door to the garage was. He set the basket down to the left side of the door and then grabbed the door handle. He turned it and opened the door wide enough to get through it. He picked up the basket and walked into the garage letting the door close with a little click. He looked around and spotted her by the far back on the left hand side of the garage. He walked over with the basket. When he was close enough he set the basket down. He saw that she was putting the whites that she didn't want to see get ruined into dryer bags and placed those into the dryer. She closed the door on the dryer, set it to the right cycle and then started it.

You want me to load the washer and start it or do it yourself?" she asked.

"It depends." She answered.

"On what?" he asked.

"Do you have the same washer and dryer at your place as these ones here or are yours completely different?" she asked.

"I have the same ones." He replied.

"Well then the decision is entirely up to you." She said.

"Then I will…" he started to say but was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I had better go and see who's at the door." She replied.

"Okay, I'll start this load and then join you." He said.

"All right." She replied.

She made her way to the door that lead to the living room and pulled it open just as she heard the door bell again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, stupid door bell." She yelled as she entered the living room.

She walked to the front door and pulled it open about ready to rip into the person at the door for repeated ringing of the door bell. She never actually got any words out of her mouth 'cause there stood Adam, Matt and John all with stupid looking smiles on their faces.

"You know if it was anyone else repeatedly ringing the door bell I would give them a piece of my mind." She said.

"John made me do it a second time. He didn't think you heard it the first time." Adam spoke up.

"Fortunately for the guests they can rest assured. That door bell can be heard from any room of the house and the backyard, the garage as well." She replied. "Which is where I was when you rang the first time, I was doing laundry."

"Oh sorry, do you want us to leave?" Matt asked.

"No, its okay, you guys can stay. So come on in and make yourselves comfortable." She answered. "Randy should be out in a few."

"Let me guess; just now getting up to take a shower, right?" John asked.

"Actually he's in the garage putting the darks into the washer." She replied.

"Oh, bummer." John said.

"He's been up since nine-thirty this morning." She replied. "Why did you wanna harass him for sleeping in late?"

"You know John, come on Ari, and think about it, when has he never harassed Randy about something that you know of?" Adam asked.

"Well I don't really remember I've only been around for seven and a half months. But I'm pretty sure that before I came along John was probably harassing Randy all the time. But Randy probably harassed back." She answered.

"You can say that again." Randy said from the garage doorway.

"John thought that you might still be asleep." Adam tattled. "He planned on harassing you about it."

"Too bad, I've been up since nine-thirty." Randy replied.

"Ari told us the same thing." Matt put in.

"What time did you get up John?" Randy asked.

"10:30, why?" John asked.

"Adam, what time did he get up this morning?" Randy asked.

"10:30. I should know I was up a whole hour before him." Adam answered.

"So I guess that means that I get to harass you this time, John." Randy replied.

"Just give it a rest for one day. I had a tough night last night. I had to face Big Show. And he's not an easy person to beat." John said.

"He's just as tough as Sheamus maybe a little more and I came out on top." Randy interjected.

"Everyone saw that you and Ari left after your match last night. The cameras followed you two from a distance and the feedback was played on the Titontron. So you probably don't know how the rest of the night went." John replied.

"Nope sorry, was more preoccupied with spending time with Ari, now that the stupid hostage storyline was over with." Randy said. "How did the rest of the night go?"

"Well I beat Show and Kane successfully defended his title against Rey." John answered.

"Did you sleep in one of the guest rooms here?" Adam asked.

"No he slept by my side all night. You honestly think I was gonna let him sleep in another room after everything that stupid storyline has put us through. No way, I wasn't letting him away from my side." Ari answered for Randy.

"Yeah, what she said." Randy replied. "So how did you guys find this place?"

"Natalya gave us the address and I programmed the destination into the GPS in the rental car." Adam answered.

"Good ol' Natalya." Ari said with a smile.

"We thought maybe you'd like to head to the arena's gym before the show started." Matt spoke up.

"It's two twenty-five right now. Randy stop the washer and check the dryer. We need to repack our bags, or at least you do. I'm just gonna go in what I have on and wear that for the entire show. I hope you don't have anything in the darks." She said.

"I left all my Randy Orton shirts in by black bag along with my wrestling trunks. I figured I could wash those tomorrow." Randy replied.

"Most of the clothes in the dryer are yours." She said.

"Thanks for the heads up on that." Randy replied.

He walked back to the door leading to the garage and opened it. Then he stepped inside letting the door close almost silently. He walked over to the dryer and checked to see if it was done. When he noticed that it was he done he turned his attention to the washer. He noticed that it was only halfway done so he shut it off for the time being. Then he pulled the dryer bags out of the dryer one at a time emptying the contents of every bag into the hamper for the whites. He picked up the hamper and made his way back to the door. He set the hamper down and opened the door.

She caught sight of him trying to hold the door open while also trying to pick up the hamper and walked over and held the door open for him.

"Thanks honey." He said.

"No problem, baby." She replied.

He picked up the hamper and walked through the door leading from the garage to the living room. She closed the door once he was fully in the living room.

"I'm gonna go and pack fast." He said.

"Okay, we'll be out here waiting patiently." She replied.

"I don't know about patiently but we'll wait here." Adam interjected.

"Try it; it'll do you some good." Randy retorted back.

With that said he made his way down the hallway to the master bedroom without waiting for Adam's response. He entered the bedroom and placed the hamper at the foot of the bed. Then he started to neatly put his whites into his bag. He checked his bag to make sure that he hadn't put any pants into the colored hamper and when he saw that there were some in his bag he nodded to himself and then zipped his bag closed. He stood up his bag and her red bag. Then he grabbed the handles of both bags in each hand and wheeled them out to the living room.

"Ready to go." Randy asked.

"Yes, are you?" Adam asked.

"Yep." Randy answered.

"Alright go put the bags in the back of the truck and I'll meet you out there. I just have to grab my purse and retrieve my keys." She replied.

Randy headed out to the truck with the bags. Once at the truck he placed the bags one at a time in the back. Adam stepped outside followed by John and then Matt. They walked over to Adams rental car and got in. she closed and locked the door and then set the security alarm from her keychain. She turned around and pushed the alarm button on the truck to disable it and then pushed the unlock button and the locks on the truck unlocked. She walked around to the driver's side and opened the door at the same time as Randy did with the front passenger's door. They climbed in and buckled their seatbelts. She started the car and put it in reverse. She looked behind her as she backed out of the driveway to make sure nothing was coming or blocking her way. When she was backed into the street she put the truck in drive and stepped on the gas. The truck propelled down the street to the stop sign. She stepped on the brakes at the stop sign, looked in the rearview mirror and saw Adam's rental behind her. She looked down both side streets to make sure it was clear. When she saw that it was she stepped on the gas and the truck accelerated down the rest of the street.

She made her way through town to the arena with Adam close behind her. Two hours later they pulled into the arena's private parking garage and parked. They shut off their vehicles and stepped out of them. They all retrieved their bags and then headed inside for RAW. They weaved their way through the hallways to Randy's locker room. Once there they stepped inside and put their bags in the corners by the door.

She pulled the Diva's Championship out of her bag and set it on the table. Randy did the same with the WWE Championship. Then they took a seat on the couch while Adam, John and Matt all sat down in metal chairs. There was a knock at the door. Randy got up to see who it was. He saw Stephanie McMahon standing there when the door was fully open.

"Come in Steph." He said.

"Thank you, Randy." Stephanie replied.

She stepped into the room and Randy shut the door behind her.

"First of all I would like to congratulate both you, Randy and Ari for becoming the new Diva's Champion and WWE Champion. Second, both Sheamus and Michelle have invoked their rematch clauses. So next month's Pay-Per-View you both will be defending your newly one titles. Third, the Board of Directors has decided that you will be holding the championships through till next June unless something happens before then. And fourth, you both have a combined interview tonight with Lawler.

"He'll be asking some questions about the hostage situation which will include your thoughts, feeling and reactions, plus questions about being new champions, well at least for Ari in particular. But Randy you'll still get asked about being champion again." Stephanie said.

"All right thanks, Steph. Are we being interviewed here or somewhere else in the arena?" Randy asked.

"You'll be interviewed somewhere else. A stage hand will come when we go to the last commercial break and lead you to the interview room specifically for the both of you." Stephanie answered.

"Okay we'll be ready and waiting." Ari interjected.

"Okay, talk to you later and once again congrats both of you, you've earned it." Stephanie replied as she left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

RAW:

RAW started off with a bang. Sheamus made his way to the ring alongside a chorus of boos. He grabbed the microphone on the steel steps as he entered the ring. He walked to the center of the ring and raised the microphone to his lips.

"Last night I was screwed out of the WWE Championship. I would have successfully defended the title against Randy Orton if that little harlot of his hadn't clobbered me twice with a steel chair." Sheamus said angrily. "I'm invoking my rematch clause right this minute and I demand my rematch for the title tonight and I'm not leaving this ring until I get it."

The laptop at ringside beeped twice.

"Can I have your attention please, I have just received and email from the anonymous General Manager." Cole said.

The crowd booed like crazy as he walked over to the podium holding the laptop. He opened it up and briefly scanned the email.

Then he spoke out loud:

"And I quote, Sheamus you and Randy were both informed that your match last night was a No Disqualifications match and Randy was also informed that if he wanted to use Ariwa as a weapon he was more than welcome to. Apparently she decided that her revenge for how you treated her during her time as a hostage was to use a steel chair on you twice. I can't say that I blame her; I probably would have done the same if I was in her position. Enough about that, back to you, as for your rematch for the WWE Championship, you will get your rematch but not tonight. You will face Randy at next month's Pay-Per-View for the WWE Championship. But if your wanting a match tonight that badly, you got one. Tonight you will go one on one with John Cena. Now kindly exit my ring so that we can get on with the show."

Cole shut the laptop and returned to the announcer's booth. Sheamus left the ring in a bag mood after being denied his rematch for tonight.

Kofi Kingston made his way to the stage and did his stage entrance as the pyrotechnics' went off. He raced down to the ring and jumped onto the ring apron. Then he entered the ring and walked over to the turnbuckle closest to the timekeeper's table and did his stage entrance again. Then he jumped down from the turnbuckle and walked to the middle of the ring facing the stage waiting for his opponent.

Miz made his way to the stage along side a chorus of boos. He made his way to the ring looking pissed off. He entered the ring and did his ring pose. The crowd booed like crazy. Then RAW went to commercial.

When RAW came back from commercial Miz was in control. Miz was working on Kofi's left leg. He worked on Kofi's leg for another ten minutes. Then Kofi turned the tables and out of nowhere nailed Miz with 'Trouble in Paradise' and covered for the three counts getting the win. Kofi celebrated in the ring as Miz made his way backstage. RAW went to commercial again.

When RAW came back Maryse was in the ring. Melina made her way to the ring and did her ring entrance. The crowd cheered like crazy again. The referee signaled for the bell and it rang. The match went back and forth. Then Maryse went for a closeline and Melina bended backwards, popped back up, turned around and waited for Maryse to turn around. When she did, Melina kicked her in the stomach, grabbed her by the neck, bent her backwards and sent her crashing to the mat with the splits. Melina covered and got the win. She celebrated in the ring and then headed backstage.

The Hart Dynasty made their way out to the ring and entered. Then RAW went to commercial. When RAW came back Vladamir Koslov and Santino Marella made their way to the ring. This match was a rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championships. The bell rang and Vladamir and David started the match off. They went back and forth jockeying for position. When they both went down from a move the referee started the count. Vladamir and David both tagged in their partners. Santino and Tyson entered the ring and the moves were tossed around between both men. Then they both tagged out and Vladamir and David came in. the Hart Dynasty had a miscue and Santino capitalized on it and rolled David up for the win. Him and Vladimir made their way to the stage with the titles and disappeared behind the stage. Tyson and David started blaming each other for the loss. When Natalya interjected and tried to calm both men down Tyson walked out leaving David and Natalya standing there looking hurt. Then they returned backstage.

RAW went to commercial. When it came back Evan Bourne was in the ring. Then Edge made his way to the ring, getting a mixed reaction. The bell rang and both men locked up. The match went back and forth. Evan went for the Shooting Star Press but got only canvas. When he got back up and turned around he was nailed with a spear from Edge who covered for the win. After the match he helped Evan to his feet and shook his hand then headed to the back with Evan following.

Sheamus made his way to the ring alongside a chorus of boos. He entered the ring and began to pace. Then John Cena made his way to the stage. He did his stage pose and made a beeline for the ring sliding in under the bottom rope. He popped back up and ran the ropes three times then threw his had to the crowd followed by his t-shirt. The bell rand and both men locked up. Sheamus got the upper hand early and the beat down ensued. John was able to turn the tables and beat down Sheamus for a good ten minutes. RAW went to commercial.

When RAW came back Sheamus was in control. Five minutes later John capitalized on a mistake by Sheamus and delivered the 'Attitude Adjustment' for the win. He celebrated in the ring as Sheamus left to the back. After a couple more minutes John made his way to the back and RAW went to its last commercial break.

~Backstage during commercial break~

Randy and Ari were led to the room that they would be interviewed in. They got microphones attached to themselves and then they got comfortable while they waited for RAW to come back on the air.

When RAW came back it showed Jerry 'The King' Lawler sitting in a chair waiting to conduct an interview. The camera panned outwards to reveal Randy and Ari sitting on the couch across from Lawler.

"Randy, Ariwa thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do this interview with me." Lawler said.

"Your welcome, King." Ari replied.

"Randy, the fans were wondering what it was like last night to regain the WWE Championship?" King asked.

"It's a great feeling to be Champion once again but that really wasn't the most important thing about last night." Randy answered.

"So what was the most important thing last night?" King asked.

"The most important thing about last night was getting Ari back by my side where she belongs. And last night I did just that." Randy replied.

"Ariwa, can you tell us what it was like being Sheamus' hostage?" King asked.

"It's one of the worst things ever; I would not wish it on anyone. I was only allowed to do something if he said yes and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him because he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't try to escape. But he started to regret the decision of holding me hostage. Whenever we had to drive somewhere I played my MP3 player which is loaded with songs that he doesn't particularly care for. I was totally hostile towards him the whole time I was a hostage and I openly defied his orders." She answered.

"How does it feel to have her back by your side, Randy?" King asked.

"I'm so relieved and I can sleep peacefully through the night again. And last night I did just that. So now I don't have to worry about anymore sleepless nights." Randy replied.

"Ariwa, how does it feel to be back by Randy's side?" King asked.

"I'm also relieved. I wasn't able to sleep very well either. But now I can because I'm back my Randy's side and last night I also did that too." She answered with a smile.

"Ariwa, last night you became the new Diva's Champion, how does it feel to be able to hold that Championship?" King asked.

"Words can't describe how I feel about being Champion. My whole life I've dreamed of the day I would become a Champion and yesterday I accomplished that dream by beating Michelle. I feel so blessed to be Champion, have a loving and caring boyfriend by my side and the support of my friends, family and the WWE Universe." She replied with another smile.

"Last night after your match Michelle invoked her rematch clause and has said that she will regain her title at next months Pay-Per-View. What do you have to say to that?" King asked.

"I say I'm looking forward to the match, apparently I didn't give Michelle a good enough beating, because she was able to walk out of Survivor Series on her own. Next month I promise you she'll be leaving on a stretcher and I'll be walking out still the Diva's Champion. That's not a promise, that's a guarantee." She answered.

"Randy, as we saw at the top of the show Sheamus invoked his rematch clause and received it for next months Pay-Per-View as well, what are your thoughts about that?" King asked.

"Well I say bring it on, I'm a fighting Champion and I'll defend this Championship anytime, anywhere, anyplace. And if Sheamus thinks that it'll be a piece of cake to take it from me, he has another thing coming. I'm not called 'The Viper' for nothing and Sheamus had better not forget that fact, because if he does then he's gonna be very, very sorry. There's a reason why people try to stay away from me. You never know when I'm gonna snap and loose control. So Sheamus should keep that in mind when he faces me next month." Randy answered.

"Again, thank you Randy and Ariwa, for taking time out of your busy schedule to do this interview with me." King replied.

"You're welcome, King." Randy said.

RAW went off the air with King shaking Randy and Ariwa's hands.

Randy and Ari returned the microphones to the crew inside the room and then made their way back to his locker room. They entered and retrieved their bags. Then they made their way to her truck. They put their bags in the back and then climbed into the front seats and buckled their seatbelts. She started the truck and pulled to the exit of the arenas private parking garage. She made her way through the town. Two hours later she pulled into the driveway of her home. She parked and shut off the engine. They unbuckled and retrieved their bags from the back. She set the lock/alarm system on the truck then walked up to the front door. She unlocked it and quickly disabled the alarm. He shut and locked the door behind him after he had stepped inside. She reset the alarm and then they made their way to her bedroom. They set their bags at the foot of the bed.

She walked over to her closet and opened the folding doors. Then she walked to the back of the closet and pulled open the top drawer of the dresser that was in the closet and pulled out a 'Jack Daniels' short shorts and tank top. She closed he drawer then exited the closest closing the doors. She headed to the bathroom.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I should be no more than ten or fifteen minutes tops." She said.

'All right." Randy replied.

She entered the bathroom shutting the door, leaving a crack wide enough for steam to escape. She placed her pajamas on the back of the toilet and then undressed. She opened the shower door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Then she turned on the water to her desired temperature. She stepped under the spray of water and let it soak her hair and body. When her hair was thoroughly wet she stepped backwards out from under the spray of water and bumped into a solid form. Arms snaked around her waist to prevent her from slipping and losing her balance.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that I was behind you." Randy said.

"That's okay, I knew you would join me sooner or later." She replied.

He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand and then worked it into her hair. She rinsed the shampoo completely out of her hair after he had finished scrubbing behind her ears. Then he grabbed the conditioner and poured some of that into his hand and then worked it into her hair. Five minutes later she rinsed it completely out of her hair and then shut off the water. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and then handed her the towel so she could dry herself off as well. She took the towel and dried her body of all the excess water and got as much of the water out of her hair as she could.

She started to reach for her pajamas but stopped mid way when she caught sight of Randy's eyes. She knew what was on his mind and was more than willing to offer it to him. She beckoned him to come closer with her left index finger and he did. They shared a heated and passionate kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He exited the bathroom with her in his arms and made his way to the bed.

He lowered her onto it with him leaning over her. He trailed soft kisses all the way from her lips to her toes and back. He positioned himself between her thighs and then slowly entered her. He began to move slowly finding his own rhythm and then began to move faster and she matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel her climax in her stomach and then go lower and she could also feel him on the verge of climax as well. A minute later he emptied his seed into her as she climaxed riding waves of ecstasy and calling out his name. He rolled over and pulled her with him to where she was lying next to him with her head on his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and they drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thanksgiving Day:

He was awakened by his phone going off. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It said: DAD. He pushed the 'talk' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes dad." Randy said.

"Just calling to inform you that dinner will be around five or six, but you and Ariwa can come earlier if you want to. Your mom's really looking forward to meeting her. She's been going on about it for the past two weeks." Bob replied.

"Well then I guess we'll show up a couple of hours earlier so mom and Ari can get acquainted. How does that sound?" Randy asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let your mom know." Bob answered.

"All right, thanks dad, we'll see you in a few hours." Randy said.

"Okay, see you when you get here son. Your mom says she loves you." Bob replied.

"Tell her I love her too." Randy said.

"All right, I will. I'll talk to you soon." Bob replied.

"Okay, bye dad." Randy said.

"Bye son." Bob replied.

Randy pushed 'end' on his cell phone then placed it on the nightstand by the bed. He rolled over and looked at Ari. She was still sleeping soundlessly. He glanced backwards at the clock on the wall above Ari's desk. It read: 9:30 am. He turned his head around and laid it back down on the pillow. Then he gathered her into his arms and closed his eyes. He was asleep five minutes later.

She started to stir around 11 and he felt it. He opened his eyes and saw her rolling over to face him. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his face. He returned the smile.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He glanced at the clock then looked back at her and answered, "11 o'clock."

"Don't we have to be somewhere today?" she asked.

"My parents' for Thanksgiving remember?" he asked.

"Oh, crap. I almost forgot about that." She answered. "Thanks for the reminder."

She threw the covers off of herself and jumped out of the bed. Then she walked over to the closet and opened the doors. She stepped inside and started looking for something nice to wear. Eventually she pulled out a Black Zipped Corset Top, Elegant Gothic Aristocrat Tiered Phoenix Tail Skirt, Gothic Sandals – Demonia Demon Patent, Lounge Fly Striped Sugar Skull Knee Socks – Black/Grey and Gothic Bondage Jacket made from black cotton, w/ zipper collar and buckled straps. She placed all of this on the bed. Then she walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She turned back to Randy.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can join me if you feel like it." She said.

"Go ahead and get the water ready, I'll join you in a few." He replied.

"All right." She said.

She entered the bathroom and stripped out of her pajamas. Then she opened the glass shower door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. She turned the water on and got it to the right temperature. She stepped under the spray and let the water soak her entire body as well as her hair. She stepped backwards out from under the spray of water and bumped into Randy. She almost lost her footing but his arms snaked around her waist and secured her tight to his body to prevent her from falling.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, baby, anytime." He replied.

He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand then worked it into her hair scrubbing behind her ears. She stepped back under the spray of water when he was done scrubbing behind her ears and rinsed the shampoo completely out of her hair. Then he poured some conditioner into his hand and massaged that into her hair. She let him scrub her entire body with body wash then she stepped back under the water and rinsed off her body of all soap and her hair of conditioner. She returned the favor for him by scrubbing his body down completely. Then he rinsed himself off and shut the water off. She opened the shower door and stepped onto the shower mat. She grabbed both towels that were hanging on the towel rack, handed on to him and used the other to dry herself off. When she was thoroughly dry she wrapped the towel around herself and exited the bathroom. He did the same.

She walked over to the bed and proceeded to get dressed. When she was fully dressed she made her way to the kitchen as he was getting dressed. She put on an apron and tied the two pieces of material together to secure the apron. Then she proceeded to make breakfast. While she was in the middle of cooking the French toast, Randy came into the kitchen and offered to help. She agreed and he set to work on the hash browns and the scrambled eggs. When it was all done being cooked they dished it onto two plates and set it on the dining room table. He poured her a glass of Vanilla Soy Milk and himself a glass of regular milk and brought it to the table. They ate their breakfast sharing loving glances at each other. When they were finished he cleaned up. When all the dishes were cleaned and put away she walked back into her bedroom with him following. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her left shoulder while he grabbed his wallet and cell phone and put them in his pockets. Then they exited the bedroom and made their way to the living room. She set the alarm and then they stepped outside. She locked up the house and then passed him the keys. He looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you handing me your keys?" he asked.

"So you can get us to your parents' house. I thought maybe you would like to drive for a change." She answered.

"Well it'll probably be a lot less hassle if I drive us there." He replied.

"Probably." She said.

He walked around the front of the truck to the driver's side and unlocked the truck. They climbed into the front seats and buckled their seatbelts and then shut the doors. He started the engine and then backed out of the driveway. When he was fully out of the driveway he put the truck in drive and proceeded to the end of the street stopping at the stop sign. Then he continued down the road towards town. Two hours later he was making his way through the town towards the other side. He when he got to the other side of town he turned left at the last stop light and drove down the street all the way to the second to last house on the right. He pulled the truck into the driveway and put it in park. They unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the car shutting the doors behind them. He locked the car and set the alarm.

She took a look at the house. It was a one story four, four bedroom, red brick house. The front window on the right side was a little alcove where you could sit and enjoy a good book or spy on the neighbors. There were roses and dandelions in the front yard under the window and on the left side as well. He led the way to the front door. He knocked and waited for a response. Two minutes later the door opened to reveal Randy's father, Bob Orton standing there. He smiled when he saw his son and Ari standing on the other side.

"Hello son." Bob said.

"High dad." Randy replied.

"Well come on in." Bob said.

He moved aside to let them in. When they were both inside he shut the door.

"Make yourselves at home." Bob said.

Randy took a seat on the black leather couch and she sat next to him.

"I'll be back in a moment." Bob said.

He headed in the direction of the kitchen and disappeared behind the wall. When he reappeared he turned down the hallway, stopped at the second door and knocked. The door opened and a head belonging to a male popped out.

"Yeah dad." The young man said.

"Your brother's here, so don't take forever in there. Come out and visit with him." Bob replied.

"All right dad." The young man said.

Bob made his way back down the hallway to the living room and took a seat in his black leather recliner. Two minutes later the young man that Bob had been talking to walked into the living room.

"Hey little brother, long time no see." The young man said.

"Hey Nathan." Randy replied.

Nathan took a seat on the other black leather couch.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Nathan asked.

"This is Ariwa Stevenson, my girlfriend." Randy replied with a smile.

"The same Ariwa that portrays your on-screen girlfriend for WWE?" Nathan asked.

"She's the one." Randy answered.

"Nice to meet you Ariwa." Nathan said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Nathan." Ari replied shaking his hand.

Just then two women came around the wall leading from the kitchen.

"Dad, please tell me that that really is Randy and not an imposter." The first woman said.

"It's really me Becky, not an imposter." Randy replied.

"Good. Get your but over here and give me a hug." Becky said.

Randy stood up from the first couch and pulled his little sister into a hug. She returned the hug.

"So where is this lady of yours, I've been dying to meet her ever since mom and dad told me you were dating your on-screen girlfriend behind the camera." Becky said.

"This way little sister." Randy replied.

He walked back towards the couch and Becky followed him. Ari stood up from the couch.

"Becky this is Ariwa, Ariwa this is my sister Becky." Randy introduced.

"Hello Becky." Ari said extending her hand.

"Hello Ariwa." Becky replied shaking Ari's hand.

"You can call me Ari if you want to. Ariwa is sort of a mouthful." Ari said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Becky replied.

Becky took a seat next to her brother on the second couch. Randy saw his mom walk over and smiled at her.

"Come here and give your mom some love." Randy's mom said.

"Hi mom." Randy replied embracing her and placing a kiss on her left cheek.

"Mom this is Ari, Ari this is my mom, Elaine." Randy introduced again.

"Hello Ari it's so good to finally meet you." Elaine said.

"Hello Elaine, it's good to finally meet you too." Ari replied.

Elaine pulled Ari into a hug and Ari returned it. Randy and Ari sat back down on the first couch and Elaine took a seat next to Becky on the second couch. Ari caught sight of a picture of Randy in a Military uniform out of the corner of her eye on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Randy you never mentioned that you were in the Military." Ari said.

"Not exactly something I wanted to talk about." Randy replied.

"Let me guess, you were dishonorably discharged, right?" Ari asked.

"Yes all because I left base against orders to help out Becky." Randy answered.

"What happened?" Ari asked concern etched on her face.

"Becky had gotten beaten up by her boyfriend and I left base against orders to go to her. I found her boyfriend and beat the living tar out of him for what he did." Randy replied. "So they threw me in the brig when I got back to base and after I got out of the brig I received my discharge papers."

"All for avenging your sister." Ari said. "That's pretty messed up."

"That's all in the past. I chose a career that I love." Randy replied.

"Can't argue with that." Ari answered.

"Um, Ari?" Elaine asked.

"Yes Elaine." Ari answered.

"Does your dad know that you're spending Thanksgiving here?" Elaine asked.

"Yes he does. In fact he's the one that encouraged me to come with Randy." Ari replied.

"That was awfully nice of your dad." Bob spoke up.

"That's my dad for you, as generous as can be when it comes to family." Ari replied.

"He sounds like a really wonderful man." Elaine said.

"He is." Ari answered.

Elaine looked at her husband and he nodded his head. Then she turned her attention back to Ari.

"We would really like to meet your father." Elaine said.

"I think the feeling would be mutual." Ari replied. "You could come for Christmas this year and spend it with my family if you like."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Elaine said. "What do you think, Bob?"

"I like that idea." Bob replied. "Should we call your father and ask him if it's alright to come?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll call and let him know tomorrow that you will be coming over for Christmas. I don't think he'll have a problem with it." Ari answered.

"Will there be enough room for everyone?" Elaine asked.

"Oh yes. Dad lives in a big house out in the country. The house is on fifteen acres of land, so there will be room for everyone. Christmas is when my whole family gathers together and reminisces about the old days and everything. And we have a family tradition that only happens during Christmas." Ari replied.

"And what's that?" Nathan asked.

"My sister Julia and I put on a little wrestling show for my entire family." Ari answered. "And just so you know my family gets pretty loud and crazy when my sister and I put the show on for them. I think it best you know ahead of time so you're not surprised when it happens."

"Thanks for the heads up." Bob replied.

"You're welcome." Ari said. "And just so you know, Melina and Natalya will also be there. And they will probably put on a show as well. They've sort of been adopted into my family."

"That's really nice of your family to do that." Elaine replied.

"Nattie and Melina thought so too." Ari said. "And just so you know our ring names are a little far fetched. But what can I say we were kids when we came up with them."

"Now this I gotta hear." Randy replied.

"Well, my sisters ring name is Destiny Star and my ring name is The Empress of Darkness." She confessed.

"Nice." Randy replied. "The Empress of Darkness suits you really well. Why didn't you use that as your ring name?"

"Because I thought that Black Rose Ariwa would be a little better for the crowd to swallow." She answered.

"Kind of got a point there." Randy replied. "Now you mentioned that your cousin Dustin and his brother Eric were yours and your sisters' managers. What are there ring names?"

"Dustin's ring name is Mr. Sinister and Eric's is Mr. Professional." Ari answered.

"Love the Mr. Sinister. Not too sure about Mr. Professional though." Bob interjected.

"Eric couldn't think of anything more outstanding than that." Ari said.

"Will Dustin and Eric be there for Christmas?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, along with the rest of my extended family." Ari replied.

"So they won't have a problem if we are there?" Elaine asked.

"Not at all, they were overjoyed when I brought Natalya and Melina. I have a feeling that they will be ecstatic when they find out that the entire Orton clan will be joining us for Christmas." Ari answered.

"You're sure about that?" Bob asked.

"Positive. You see my aunts and uncles started watching wrestling when they were infants and their favorite wrestler just happened to be you, Bob. So they'll probably be a little tongue tied at first, but they'll get over it." Ari replied.

"So what time do you think we should show up at your father's house on the 25th of next month?" Bob asked "Or should we just follow you there?"

"Actually it would be best if you guys showed between 11 and 1. I'll leave you with the address and directions unless your vehicle has a GPS system equipped into it." Ari answered.

"So following you would not be the best idea, then?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, that's correct. The reason why is because I always go over to my dad's on Christmas Eve and spend some alone time with him. It's easier for us that way, because then I'm already there to make Christmas dinner on Christmas day." Ari explained.

"So I take it that you'll be doing that this year as well." Elaine replied.

"Yes." Ari said.

"Will you be taking Randy with you or does he need to ride with us that day?" Elaine asked.

"Oh, I'll be taking Randy with me. That will give him and my dad a chance to get to know each other a little better. You see my dad only knows what Randy is like on screen. He doesn't know the 'real' Randy like you or I do. So Christmas Eve will be the perfect time for my dad to get a look at the 'real' Randy Orton and hopefully he like's what he sees." Ari answered.

"I'm sure he will." Bob replied.

"And I know that my niece will love him. He's her favorite superstar." Ari said.

"And what about your brother or sister?" Elaine asked.

"My sister will love him. She's already going to get him a Christmas gift. My brother's opinion doesn't matter." Ari confessed.

"Why doesn't your brother's opinion matter?" Nathan asked.

"Because I'm not particularly fond of my brother." Ari answered.

"Why not?" Becky asked.

"Because he's an abuser." Ari replied.

"On women?" Nathan asked.

"Mostly me." Ari answered.

"Why you?" Bob asked.

"He only does it when I don't agree with him, say or do something wrong." Ari replied.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Elaine asked.

"My second week on RAW, he showed up before the show started." Ari answered.

"I had to stop him from hitting her a second time." Randy interjected.

"Why did he hit you the first time?" Becky asked.

"Because I refused to leave with him." Ari replied.

"He told her that she had no business being in the company." Randy said.

"If he doesn't believe that she should be in WWE, then where does he believe she should be?" Nathan asked.

"Barefooted and pregnant in her husband's kitchen." Randy answered.

"That's just unacceptable, in my book." Bob replied. "Nothing and I repeat nothing gives a man the right to lay their hands on a woman. Wife, fiancé, girlfriend or sister, I don't tolerate that sort of behavior."

"Do we have to deal with your brother at your dad's on Christmas?" Bob asked.

"No, my father banned my brother from coming for Christmas after I told him that he hit me again. My brother should have received a call from my dad about it. But it would be best you keep your guard up just in case he shows." Ari answered.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light Kept me safe and sound at night Little girls depend on things like that Brushed my teeth and combed my hair Had to drive me everywhere You were always there when I looked back…"

"Oh sorry, that's my dad." Ari said pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Go ahead and answer it." Elaine replied.

Ari pushed 'talk' and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes daddy?" she asked

'Hey caterpillar." Jason answered.

"I hate to sound rude but I was in the middle of a conversation with Randy's family." She replied.

"Oh sorry, baby girl, I didn't know you were there already. I'll call back later." He said.

"Its okay dad, I'm actually glad you called when you did." She replied.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No dad everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that Randy's mom and dad and brother and sister will be joining us for Christmas. You don't mind do you?" She asked.

"Of course I don't mind, caterpillar. That will definitely make your aunt's and uncle's top ten Christmas's lists. You know how much of a diehard Orton fans they all are." He answered. "You're still coming Christmas Eve though?"

"Yes dad, that's one tradition I won't break. And so you know Randy will be with me. That will give the two of you a chance to get to know each other." She replied.

"You know that your aunt's and uncle's and cousins will want you and Jewls to put on a show again this year, right?" he asked.

"Yes dad. And that's another tradition I'm not willing to break until we physically can't do it anymore." She answered.

"Alright caterpillar, I'll see you and Randy on Christmas Eve. There's some one here who's a little upset with you right now and wants to speak to you." He replied.

"Okay, put them on the phone then." She said.

Two seconds later:

"How come you're not at Grandpa's, auntie?" Sam asked.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie, I forgot to tell your mommy to let you know that I was spending Thanksgiving with Randy's parents." Ari answered.

"You mean Randy Orton's mom and dad, right?" Sam asked.

"That would be correct, kiddo." Ari replied. "You'll see me on Christmas, I promise, and you'll get to meet Randy and his mom and dad, as well as his brother and sister if they come too."

"So I can meet the entire Orton family at Christmas?" Sam asked.

"That's correct, provided your mommy and daddy show at Grandpa's for Christmas." Ari answered.

"Of course they will. You and mommy have a show to put on." Sam replied.

"I know kiddo. I'll see you on Christmas okay." Ari said.

"Okay, see you on Christmas. Bye, bye auntie." Sam replied.

"Bye, bye kiddo." Ari said.

She pushed end and replaced her phone into her purse.

"Everything set for Christmas, then?" Bob asked.

"Yes, dad said its fine for you all to come. He said that this Christmas will most likely make my aunt and uncle's top ten Christmas's list." Ari answered.

"It would be because of me, right?" Bob asked.

"Yes and Randy, he's an Orton too. So any Orton that they meet and spend time with will make their day no matter how the meeting turns out, good or bad. They will always remember it." Ari replied.

Suddenly a timer went off in the direction of the kitchen. Elaine and Becky both stood up and started to exit the living room.

'Would you like some help, Elaine?" Ari asked.

"That's okay dear, you're our guest. I've got Becky to help me." Elaine answered.

"If you do need any help just let me know." Ari replied.

"I don't think it will be necessary. We have it under control, dear." Elaine said.

She and Becky disappeared behind the wall leading to the kitchen. Ari turned her attention back to Bob, Nathan and Randy.

"Would you care to watch some of Randy's old matches from his days on the independent circuit?" Bob asked.

"I would love to." Ari answered.

Bob stood up from his recliner and walked over to the TV stand. He opened the door on the left and pulled out a DVD. Nathan turned on the Television and switched it to Auxiliary and then turned on the DVD player. He pressed the 'open' button and the DVD player opened. Bob put the DVD in and Nathan pushed 'close'. The DVD player closed and loaded the DVD. A minute later it started playing the DVD.

Halfway through the DVD, Elaine came around the wall.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

Nathan stopped the DVD, turned off the player and Television and then stood up from the second couch. Randy and Ari did the same from the first couch. And Bob stood up from his recliner. They made their way into the dining room. Randy took a seat next to his father on the right side of the table and Ari sat next to him. Nathan and Becky sat on the left side. And Elaine took the seat at the other end of the table.

The table was loaded with roasted turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits, butter, and corn on the cob. And to drink there was sparkling cider or White Zinfandel Wine.

Bob cut the turkey and passed out what each person wanted. Then everyone put whatever else they wanted onto their plates.

In between eating food and drinking cider or wine, Bob told stories about when Randy, Nathan and Becky were younger or about his career.

When everyone was finished eating, Elaine and Becky started clearing the table and putting the food away. Randy, Ari, Nathan and Bob all returned to the living room and sat and talked some more.

An hour later, Elaine and Becky joined them.

Ari and Randy spent two more hours there.

When the two hours were up Randy stood up from the couch, Ari noticed and stood up as well.

"Looks like someone's getting a bit sleepy." Bob commented.

"It was so nice to finally meet you, Ari." Elaine said.

"It was nice to finally meet you too." Ari replied.

She hugged Elaine and Becky and Shook Nathan and Bob's hands.

"Well see you between 11 and 1 on Christmas." Ari said.

She pulled a spare piece of paper out of her purse and wrote down her father's address on it.

"This is my dad's address." Ari said. "If you program it into the GPS, you should have no problems getting there."

"Okay, thanks Ari." Bob replied taking the slip of paper.

Randy said goodbye to his family as Ari made her way to the door. She stepped outside and he followed a minute later. They got into the truck and secured their seatbelts. Then she started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. She followed the same route he had to get to her house. Three and a half hours later she pulled into the driveway of her home and shut off the engine. They got out and made their way to the front door. She unlocked it and then shut off the alarm. He stepped inside shutting a locking the door behind him. She reset the alarm and then they made their way to her room. They entered and he shut the door.

They made sweet passionate love again and then drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She pulled the rental truck into the private parking garage in the back of the Pepsi Arena in Denver, Colorado and parked. She shut off the engine and her and Randy unbuckled their seatbelts. They stepped out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back. Then they made their way into the arena.

Twenty minutes later they stepped inside his locker room and put their bags by the door on the left side. He unzipped his bag and pulled out his ring gear and then headed to the bathroom to change. She pulled the Diva's Championship out of her red bag and set it on the table. Five minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his ring gear. He walked back to his bag and put his street clothes in and pulled out his knee pads and boots. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down. He put on his knee pads followed by his boots.

"Are you going to where what you have on or put on a different outfit for tonight?" he asked.

She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a Gorgeous cyber bustier for her, w/ pinstripe pattern, sheer front and plastic inlays, Gothic Lolita miniskirt w/ lace detail, satin bows, and a mesh underskirt, Alice In Wonderland Thigh Tights, SWING – 815 Knee High Buckle Boots, Black lace choker w/ rhinestones, elaborately ornate and beautiful, Cyber Hair – long (aqua/black), and Cyber goggles – atomic red w/ spikes.

"I think I'm gonna wear what I have on." She answered. 'Did you want me to wear something else?"

"I don't mind what you're wearing, you look beautiful in anything. But it's entirely up to you." He replied.

She smiled at his response and then said, "I'll stick with what I have on."

She pulled her phone out of her purse and pulled up her contacts list. Then she typed in the letter 'J' and her contacts that started with 'J' came up. She scrolled down until she found her sister and then pushed the green button. Her phone showed her sister's full contact info and then she pushed the green button again. Her phone dialed the number and she put it to her ear.

Three rings later she heard, "Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's me." Ari replied.

"Oh, hey sis, whatcha need?" Jewls asked.

"I called to let you know that there was a movie that I didn't put on the list of Christmas gifts for Randy." Ari answered.

"Which movie?" Jewls asked.

"Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen." Ari replied.

"Okay, I just wrote that down on the paper list. If I can find it I'll get it for him." Jewls said.

"All right, thanks sis. We'll see you at dad's on Christmas." Ari replied. "Oh and so you know, Randy's mom, dad, brother and sister are coming too. They'll be at dads between 11 and 1."

"Thanks for the heads up. Sam might like that. New people for her to try and brainwash into doing exactly as she wants them to do, you might want to keep an eye on her around Randy, there's no telling what she might have planned for him come Christmas." Jewls said. "And don't forget we have a show to put on this year."

"Well now that you mention it we kind of can't put it on this year." Ari replied.

"Why, are you pregnant?" Jewls asked.

"No, but you are. A wrestling match could cause you to have a miscarriage. I'm not willing to take that risk, are you?" Ari asked.

"Not really. Well then maybe next year." Jewls answered.

"Next year it is, then." Ari replied.

"All right, I'll see you next month, sis." Jewls said.

"Okay." Ari replied.

"Bye." Jewls said.

"Bye." Ari replied back.

She pushed the 'end' button and her phone ended the call. All of a sudden she felt light headed and started to sway on her feet. Randy jumped up from the couch and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling down. He guided her to the couch and she took a seat in the middle of it.

"I think I need something to eat." She said.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go get you something from the catering room." He replied.

He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hallway letting the door click shut behind him. He made his way through the arena to the catering room and stepped inside ten minutes later. He walked over to the tables and picked up two paper plates and stuck them together. He looked at the food on the table and finally noticed warm sandwiches at the end of the table. He walked over and examined them. There were turkey melts, ham melts, and roast beef. He grabbed four turkey melts and placed them on the plates. Then he grabbed two bottles of water and exited the catering room. He made his was back to his locker room. He placed both bottles of water underneath his left arm and then opened the door with his right hand and stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him. He walked over to the couch and set the plates on the table along with the water bottles.

"It looks like you got turkey melts." She said.

"Correct. I know how much you love turkey, so I thought you would like a couple of turkey melts." He replied.

"Very thoughtful of you." She said grabbing a melt and taking a bite.

"Oh perfect, there still warm." She said.

"All the warm food were in warmers." He replied grabbing a melt for himself and taking a bit. "Yummy."

"Mmmhm." She said around a mouthful of melt.

They ate the rest of the melts in silence. When they were finished he spoke.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much, better, thank you, baby." She answered.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She looked at her phone and caught sight of the time. It read 4:45pm.

"Holy cow we got fifteen minutes until RAW starts." She said. "Do you know who you're facing tonight?"

"Yeah, C.M. Punk." He answered.

"Wait, he's Smackdown." She replied.

"He's invading RAW tonight with the Straight Edge Society, and trying to hold it hostage. He'll have Luke Gallows and Serena in his corner." He said.

"Does that mean that Serena is fair game if she tries to interfere in the match?" she asked.

"I think so, but she might not be fit to accompany Punk to the ring. She's supposed to face you tonight." He answered.

"When's this all supposed to happen?" she asked.

"Well, Punk will come out at the top of the show, with Gallows and Serena and then we interrupt them after they put down the crowd and all that garbage. Punk will eventually challenge me for a match later on in the evening and Serena will do the same with you, both matches will be non-title." He replied.

"I don't care if the match is for the title or not, I'm gonna introduce Serena to the real Anti-Diva, me. And she's gonna be sorry she ever decided to challenge me." She said.

He turned the TV on just as the opening theme for RAW started. After the pyrotechnics went off C.M. Punk's music started to play and out he walked with Luke Gallows and Serena flanking him on either side.

Randy stood up from the couch and quickly grabbed the WWE Championship out of his bag she followed his lead and got the WWE Diva's Championship out of her red bag. Then they made their way to the entrance. Gallows was the last to enter the ring as her and Randy arrived at the entrance area.

Punk raised the microphone to his lips and the crowd booed like crazy.

"What this town needs is a Savior. Someone to lead them in the right direction, so I want all of you here tonight and those watching at home to get on their feet. Come on stand up and raise your right arm into the air and pledge allegiance to the Straight Edge Lifestyle. You know you want to so why fight it. If you don't have Straight Edge as a lifestyle then you're just wasting your life away. Let's face it; all you fat lazy people do all day is sit in front of your television screens and drink some sort of alcoholic beverage to make yourselves feel better. Alcohol is not the answer, Straight Edge is." Punk said. "So come on…"

"I hear voices in my head They council me, they understand, they talk to me…"

Randy stepped around the stage entrance into the view of the audience along with Ari. The crowd erupted into cheers. They both had a microphone in their hands. Randy raised his to his lips.

"Punk, Punk, Punk, have you not figured it out by now or do we need to educate you?" Randy asked.

"No, why don't you educate me, Orton." Punk retorted.

"These fans don't give a damn about you or the Straight Edge Society. I'm pretty sure that they would all cheer and party like crazy if you fell off the face of the earth. You see no matter what you say and do these fans are just not gonna follow your lead. They don't like being forced to do anything which includes joining the Straight Edge Society." Randy replied calmly.

Serena grabbed the microphone from Punk and raised it to her lips.

"What would you know Orton? Whether these fans like it or not Punk is their Savior, so they might as well get used to it. In fact you need to show some loyalty right now, raise your right hand in the air and pledge all your loyalty to the Straight Edge Savior." Serena replied nastily.

Ari raised the microphone to her lips.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little bitch? No one and I mean no one tells Randy what to do. The most you can do is suggesting something to him but don't think he's actually going to follow those suggestions. You have two options right now Serena, apologize of your own free will or I'll make you apologize, and don't think I won't. Ever since you joined Punk you've been nothing but a problem, well that ends tonight, I'm gonna teach you your place on the totem pole in WWE. There's only room in the WWE for one Anti-Diva and your looking at her." Ari replied angrily.

"If you think you're so tough why don't you put your money where your mouth is and face me in a match tonight." Serena taunted.

"Apparently you haven't been watching RAW since I joined but every Diva that has stepped foot in the ring with me has fallen by my hands. I've left them a broken, battered mess inside this ring and you will be no different. Your first win in this ring was just a lucky coincidence. You don't stand a chance against me." Ari retorted evenly. "I accept your challenge on one condition; you face me alone, no Punk, no Gallows, just you vs. me in the middle of this ring. What do you say are you Woman enough to face me one on one?"

"I'm Woman enough to face you alone, you're on. And tonight I'll prove that the bigger they are the harder they fall when I'm triumphant over you." Serena said proudly.

"Big talk for such a little girl, you will be no different than the other Diva's. I just might take you out permanently, by a nice lovely boot to the skull after my victory over you tonight. And if I succeed in that you can make all the idle threats you want but it'll just turn out like Maryse's return, her lying unconscious in the middle of this ring with me standing over her with my hand raised as the victor." Ari replied with a sneer. "You had better start praying to the good Lord above because it's gonna take a miracle for you to pull out a victory tonight and to quote the boss, "There's No Chance In Hell" of you winning, I guarandamntee it."

"We'll see who has the last laugh after our match is over." Serena said with a cocky smile.

She handed the microphone back to Punk. He raised it to his lips.

"Well not to be outshined, but what do you say Orton, how about we put the skills of the Straight Edge Savior against the skills of 'The Viper' tonight or are you too chicken to accept?" Punk asked.

Randy narrowed his eyes at Punk then raised the microphone to his lips and answered, "I accept."

"Good then I'll see you later tonight." Punk replied.

"You bet your ass you will." Randy retorted.

"And I'll see you again, Serena and be prepared for an evening full of pain." Ari said with a smirk.

With that being said her and Randy turned and disappeared behind the entrance. They handed the microphones to a stage hand and then made their way back to his locker room. They entered ten minutes later and took a seat on the couch. They watched most of RAW and cheered for their friends whether they won or lost.

There was a knock on the door followed by, "Ari's match is in ten."

She stood up from the couch, slung the Diva's title around her shoulder and then exited the locker room. She was shown on the Titontron making her way to the ring along with Serena. Serena came out first to a chorus of boos. RAW went to commercial as she entered the ring. Ari was already at the entrance when RAW came back from commercial.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage and did her stage pose for the crowd as they cheered like crazy. She slowly made her way to the ring keeping her eyes on Serena. She entered the ring never once taking her eyes off Serena. She shed herself of the Diva's Championship and then waited for the referee to start the match. Two minutes later the referee called for the bell and it rang. Serena ran at Ari and tried to knock her down with a closeline but failed. She had the most surprised look on her face. Ari grabbed Serena by the throat, hoisted her above her head, body pressed her twice and then let her fall to the mat stomach first. Serena crashed to the mat and started grasping for air. Ari picked Serena up by the throat again, hoisted her onto her shoulders and dropped her face first to the canvas succeeding in knocking her unconscious. She rolled her over and covered for the win. She stood up and the referee raised her hand as she stood over the unconscious body of Serena and smiled a wicked smile. The crowd erupted in cheers. She watched as Serena was helped to the back. Then she exited the ring right in front of the announcer's booth and stood waiting for Punk and Randy to make their way out for their match.

Punk made his way to the ring with Luke Gallows. They did their ring pose as soon as they entered the ring then stood waiting for Randy.

"I hear voices in my head They council me, they understand, they talk to me…."

Randy made his way to the stage getting a huge pop from the crowd. He slowly made his way to the ring all while he kept his eyes on Punk and Gallows. He entered the ring and did his ring pose. Then he relieved himself of the WWE Championship. The referee called for the bell a minute later and it rang. Both men locked up jockeying for position. Punk got it and then he started to beat down Randy. Randy made a come back tem minutes later and started to beat down Punk. Gallows got up onto the apron to distract Randy but was pulled down by Ari and then received a DDT for his troubles. Punk started yelling at her and lost his focus. When he turned around he was nailed with an "RKO' out of nowhere. Randy covered for the win. She entered the ring and raised his hand in victory. Then they left to the back with their titles. RAW ended with Punk and Gallows being helped to the back.

Her and Randy entered his locker room and retrieved their bags. They made their way to the rental truck and placed their bags in the back then got in. She drove to the hotel and found a parking pace thirty minutes later. They checked in and went up to their room where they made sweet passionate love again and then drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She pulled the rental truck into the private parking garage of Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. She found a parking place and shut off the engine. They got out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back and made their way to the back entrance to the arena. He opened the door and let her go in first. Then he stepped in behind her and they continued down the hallways until they found his locker room. They stepped inside and set their bags in the left corner of the room.

(I'm all grown up) Now, and I listened and learned A true star and I'm finally, gettin my turn Took my L, earnt my spot I'ma be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not…

She unzipped her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the 'talk' button and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes Steph?" Ari asked.

"Can you meet me in the guest host's office in twenty minutes?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, so I go down this hallway to the end and then over two more hallways to which door in the third hallway." Ari answered.

"It's the sixth door on the left that's labeled 'RAW Guest Host'." Stephanie replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ari said.

"Alright see you in a little bit." Stephanie replied.

They hung up at the same time and then Ari replaced her phone into her purse. She walked back towards the door and reached for the handle but didn't turn the handle. She turned her head to look at Randy.

"I'll be back, honey. I have a meeting in twenty minutes with Stephanie." She told him.

"Did she say what it was about?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact she didn't." She answered.

"Well then I guess you will find out when you see her. Just be careful when you head over there." He replied.

"I will." She said.

She turned the door handle and pulled open the door. Then she stepped into the hall letting the door click shut behind her. She turned left and headed down the hall. Two minutes later she came to the end of the hall and turned right. She bypassed the second hallway and moved on to the third. She turned right and walked down the hallway all the way to the sixth door on the left. She stopped in front of the door, reached her hand out and knocked.

"Come in." A male voice called from the other side of the door.

Ari grabbed the door handle and turned it pushing the door inward. She stepped inside letting the door click shut behind her. She looked over at the desk and saw Stephanie sitting in the chair behind it and her husband Paul standing next to it.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Ari asked.

"I'm just here to lend a hand to my lovely wife if she needs it." Paul answered.

"I sense that there is another reason." Ari replied.

"I also wanted to see how you were doing." He said. "I heard about what happened the second week you were with the company before the show."

"News travels fast around here." Ari replied.

"Randy called me and told me what had happened. Security for RAW knows what your brother looks like and what he did, they have been informed that he is not to be let into the building no matter what and all the outlets that sell our tickets have his picture and name and they have been informed that they are not to sell any tickets to him no matter what he says or does. If he tries anything at RAW or our ticket outlets he will be arrested." Paul informed her.

"You definitely know how to keep your superstars as safe as possible." Ari replied.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt while they are contracted with the company. Especially by a family member of theirs no matter what the circumstances are." Stephanie interjected.

"That's very reassuring to hear." Ari said.

"It's been a few years since I've seen you. Come here and give me a hug." Paul replied.

"Okay." Ari said.

She walked over to him and stepped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her back in a friendly hug. She hugged him back then stepped back two steps. All of a sudden she heard a small little cry. She looked around Paul to see a pink and black car seat. Paul bent down and picked up the car seat. Then he placed it gently on the desk facing her. Inside the car seat was a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh my gosh, she is absolutely adorable." Ari gushed. "What's her name?"

"Vaughn Evelyn Levesque." Paul answered.

"That is a great name." Ari replied. "Can I hold here, please?"

"Sure, why not." Stephanie said.

Paul carefully unbuckled Vaughn from her car seat and then as gently as possible lifted her out of her car seat. He handed her to Ari who took her and cradled her in both arms. Evelyn smiled up at Ari and Ari smiled back.

"She likes you." Paul said.

"There are few people outside of the family that she likes." Stephanie replied. "You have been inducted into that list which is kind of short."

"Well I am honored, truly I am." Ari said.

She looked down at Vaughn and smiled again. Vaughn had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I think perhaps the best place for her right now would be in her car seat." Ari said holding her out to Paul.

"Thanks." Paul replied gently taking Vaughn and placing her in her car seat.

"So why did you want to see me, Steph?" Ari asked.

"I just thought you should know since you hang out with him on a weekly basis." Stephanie answered.

"Is this about Randy?" Ari asked.

"No, actually it's about Adam." Stephanie replied. "He said that it was okay if I told you."

"He's not injured is he?" Ari asked.

"No he's as healthy as a horse. He is actually being traded to Smackdown." Stephanie answered.

"WHAT, are you joking?" Ari nearly shouted.

"No we're not joking." Paul interjected.

"Did he do something wrong, is that why he's being traded to Smackdown?" Ari asked.

"He's done nothing wrong. The Board of Directors has come to an agreement. They have decided that Kane needs a new rivalry since his brother is out on injury, so they picked Adam. And he's supposed to win the World Heavyweight Championship at the TLC Pay-Per-View." Paul answered.

"Well can't argue with that." Ari replied. "When will he be traded?"

"He's already been traded. He will be on this Friday's Smackdown." Stephanie said.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted to see me?" Ari asked.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing now that the whole kidnapping storyline is over with?" Stephanie asked.

"I am just happy that it is over with. Did you know that Stephen came to Randy's dressing room the week before the kidnapping was to take place and made a promise to Randy and myself that he would not lay a finger on me and he broke that promise when he literally shoved me during that interview turned brawl between himself and Randy. Randy was livid and so was I. That's the main reason why I cost him his match against Evan and for hitting him twice with a steel chair at Survivor Series as hard as I could." Ari answered. "I'm glad that I cost him the WWE Championship. But what would really make me happy are a very sincere apology and a promise that he will not lay a hand on me again. But I don't want him to do it by order or force, I want him to do it because he really means it."

"Well Stephen should be here in a little bit, I wanted to meet with him about that particular incident during the interview. Technically the superstars are not supposed to lay their hands on a woman unless physically provoked and he was not provoked. He broke the rules and now he'll be punished." Stephanie replied.

There was a knock on the door.

Paul replied with, "Come in."

The door opened and Stephen stepped inside letting the door click shut behind him.

"You wanted to see me Stephanie." Stephen said.

"Yes it's about what happened during your interview with Jerry Lawler." Stephanie replied.

"Are you talking about the part where I shoved Ari?" Stephen asked.

"Yes I am. You are aware that it states that no superstar is to lay their hands on a woman unless physically provoked." Stephanie answered.

"Yes I am and I will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate." Stephen replied.

"I would say a fine of 1000 dollars will do." Stephanie said.

"I will pay the fine." Stephen replied. "Hello Ari."

"Uh-hu." Ari said nastily arms folded across her chest.

"I take it you're mad at me for what I did in that interview." Stephen replied.

"That would be an understatement, Stephen." Ari said.

"Would you accept an apology from me?" Stephen asked.

"Only if you really, really meant it, I don't want an empty apology Stephen." Ari answered.

"I understand. Ari I am truly, truly sorry for shoving you last month when I was brawling with Randy during my interview with Lawler. I knew the rule and I didn't pay attention to it at all and because of my stupidity you could have been seriously hurt." Stephen said to her. "Will you accept my apology?"

"Yes Stephen I will accept your apology, only because you really mean it. You do realize that you have to apologize to Randy as well, because you made that promise to him too. He was livid that you shoved me last month and him not taking it easy on you at Survivor Series was his way of showing you how pissed he was about that incident, me costing you your match against Evan and the two chair shots at Survivor Series were my way of paying you back for what you did." Ari replied.

"I kind of figured you costing me the match against Matt was payback for the shove. But I thought the two chair shots at Survivor Series was for me holding you hostage." Stephen said.

"No it was for the shove and because we were informed that I could be used as a weapon and I wanted to knock some sense into you." Ari replied.

"Well I did realize that what I did was out of line." Stephen said. "And just so you know I already apologized to Randy and we have come to the agreement that I will stay away from you and not touch you even if I'm physically provoked."

"Sounds fair enough." Ari replied.

"Well since that has all been sorted out, you're free to leave Stephen." Stephanie said.

"Alright Stephanie, and I will pay that fine very soon." Stephen replied.

He walked over to the door and opened it stepping out into the hall letting the door click shut behind him.

Back in the office:

"Is there anything else you wanted to see me about Stephanie?" Ari asked.

"I think we covered everything for now." Stephanie answered. "We'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Ari replied. "Don't be a stranger, Paul. If you ever want to come by and see how we're doing, Randy's locker room is always open to his friends as well as mine."

"Alright, we'll see you again." Paul said.

Ari walked over to the door and pulled it open. Then she stepped into the hallway letting the door click shut behind her. She made her way back to Randy's locker room. She pushed the door out of her way when she arrived. She let the door click shut behind her.

"What did Stephanie want to see you about?" Randy asked.

"To let me know that Adam told her that it was okay to tell me that he was being traded to Smackdown to start a rivalry with Kane since Undertaker is out on injury." She answered.

"Adam called me while you were meeting with Stephanie. He informed me about it." He replied.

"So why did he have Stephanie and Paul tell me instead of telling me himself?" she asked.

"I think he was afraid that you would be mad about it." He said. "Paul was there as well?"

"Yeah, he was there to help out Steph. I got to hold their daughter Vaughn." She replied.

"She didn't fuss about being held by a stranger did she?" he asked.

"No she didn't, she actually smiled at me and then fell asleep in my arms." She answered.

"Well that's good." He replied.

She started to make her way to the couch but stopped and returned to the door when she heard a knock. She grabbed the handle and turned pulling the door open. There stood John Cena.

"Come on in John." She said moving to the side to let him in.

He stepped inside the locker room and she shut the door behind him.

"Have you heard about Adam?" John asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"And you?" John asked Randy.

"Yes." Randy replied.

"Are you two ready for tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?" Her and Randy asked together.

"Well I heard that you two have a mixed tag team match tonight against Sheamus and Michelle McCool." John answered. "And to let you know Layla will also be at ringside."

"You gonna wear what you have on, Ari?" Randy asked.

She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a Woman's long-sleeve shirt, Gothic look with bondage details like straps and buckles, Black velvet gothic skirt by Sinister, w/ lace ornaments, Purple striped over knee socks, SWING- 815 Black Metal Boots. Her hair was done in curls held in place with super hold hairspray.

"Yes, I believe I am gonna wear what I have on." She answered.

"Okay." Randy replied.

She took a seat on the couch. Then she unzipped her purse and pulled her phone out to check the time. It read 4:45 pm. She replaced her phone into her purse and zipped it closed.

"We got fifteen minutes till RAW starts." She informed both men.

"Alright." Randy said.

He unzipped his bag and got out his ring attire. Then he went into the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed in his ring attire. He walked over to his bag and placed his street clothes in and pulled out his knee pads and boots. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Then he pulled on his knee pads followed by his boots lacing them up. John turned on the TV to the USA network. They sat and watched the rest of the episode of NCIS. The opening theme and video for RAW started, after the opening pyrotechnics the show started with Tyson Kidd vs. David Heart Smith. David picked up the victory. She wasn't really paying that much attention to the show until she heard Michelle's music over the loud speakers. She looked at Randy who looked back at her. He nodded his head and they stood up at the same time. They exited his locker room and made their way to the entrance just in case they were called out. They saw on the monitors at the entrance way that Michelle was dressed to compete. And they also saw that Layla was with her.

Michelle was already in the ring raising a microphone to her lips.

"In less than two weeks at the TLC pay-per-view I will be facing Ariwa for the Diva's Championship. Now I promise all my fans that I will be victorious and once again be your Diva's Champion." Michelle said confidentially.

The entire crowd booed like crazy.

"There's no need to be nasty people, Ariwa may need more work in this ring but she's nothing compared to me. And let me tell you…" Michelle started to say.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage with Randy right behind her as the crowd erupted into a frenzy. She made her way to the ring grabbing the microphone on the ring steps. She climbed into the ring and faced Michelle and Layla with Randy standing close behind her. She raised the microphone to her lips.

"Before you start praising yourself about your wrestling skills, let me remind you and everyone in this arena of just WHO IN THE HELL I AM. I am Ariwa Stevenson THE Diva's Champion and I was trained by some of the greatest wrestlers in this business. The entire Hart family, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin to name a few. So don't you dare say that I need more work in this ring, I have more skill in my left pinkie than you do in your entire body, bitch. So as far as I'm concerned the one who needs more work in this ring is: you, Michelle. Maybe if you were half as good as you claim to be you would not have lost the Diva's Championship to me last month at Survivor Series." Ari said calmly and clearly.

"How dare you. You think you're better than me." Michelle replied.

"I know I am. I am the only other woman in the WWE that can claim she has graduated from the famous Hart Dungeon before it closed, Nattie being the other woman. I guarantee that you wouldn't last one day in the Dungeon if it was still open. You're not as tough as you think you are. It was a cake walk at Survivor Series. You really weren't that much of a challenge." Ari taunted.

"If you think you're so tough why don't you face me in a mixed tag match tonight. Pick your partner and I'll pick mine and the winner picks what type of match we'll have at TLC." Michelle retorted nastily. "Unless you're too chicken to face me."

"If you think you stand a chance against me tonight then you're dumber than I thought. You're on, I accept." Ari replied.

Michelle smiled cockily. Ari dropped the microphone and started to exit the ring. Michelle decided to try and take out Ari early so she wouldn't make it to the match. She started to advance on Ari, but Randy stepped in front of Ari and blocked her staring menacingly at Michelle. Michelle thought better and backed down. Ari finished exiting the ring and Randy followed making their way to the back to his locker room. Michelle and Layla exited the ring two minutes later and made their way backstage.

The next match was Cody Rhodes vs. Kofi Kingston with Cody picking up the victory with his finisher Cross Roads.

The Titontron showed Michelle conversing with Sheamus before going to commercial. When RAW came back from commercial Michelle was already in the ring and Layla was standing next to her.

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall, in the ring from Palaka, Florida, Michelle McCool.

The crowd booed.

"It's a shame for they lost their heads A careless man could wind up dead…"

Justin Roberts: And her partner, weighing in at 267 lbs. From Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus.

Sheamus made his way to the stage accompanied by a chorus of boos from the crowd. He made his way to the ring and entered it.

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, first from Saint Louis, Missouri, the Diva's Champion, Ariwa Stevenson.

"I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"…"

Ari made her way to the stage accompanied by a chorus of cheers from the crowd. She made her way down to the ring but did not enter.

"I hear voices in my head They council me, They understand, They talk to me…"

Justin Roberts: And her partner, weighing in at 235 lbs. From Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton.

Randy also made his way to the stage accompanied by a chorus of cheers from the crowd. He made his way down to Ari. Then they entered the ring and posed for the crowd. The referee signaled for the bell to ring. Ari agreed to let Randy start the match. He locked up with Sheamus. They battled for about ten minutes with Randy having the upper hand. Randy almost nailed Sheamus with the RKO but Sheamus avoided it and tagged in Michelle. Randy pointed to Ari and the crowd erupted into frenzy, Ari held out her hand and Randy tagged it. She slipped through the ropes. Michelle made a beeline for her and Ari took her down with a tackle, punching Michelle in the head ten times. She jumped up and motioned for Michelle to get back to her feet. After Michelle got back up they wrestled around for another ten minutes. Then she tagged in Randy and Sheamus entered as Michelle rolled out to the apron. They both wrestled around for another ten minutes and Randy dazed Sheamus enough to set up for the RKO. After Sheamus got back to his feet he turned around and was nailed with an RKO. Michelle entered the ring to try and stop the count but was nailed with an RKO from Ari who had entered the ring two seconds before Michelle. Randy covered Sheamus as Ari covered Michelle and the referee slapped the mat three times getting the win.

Justin Roberts: And the winners of the match, by pinfall, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton, and the Diva's Champion, Ariwa Stevenson.

They celebrated in the ring as the show went off the air. After the show was over they made their way to his locker room. They entered and he grabbed his clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later he exited the bathroom and put his ring attire into his bag zipping it closed. They grabbed all their bags and headed to their rental truck. They but their bags in the back and then climbed into the front seats and headed to the hotel.

They checked into the hotel and made their way to their room. They made sweet passionate love and then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
